What I'm Missing
by Sariah Loire
Summary: As they grow more famous, there's still something missing. Can Kyoko and Ren have closure with their pasts, while making it big in Showbiz? Directly following the official story line, starting at Act 151.
1. Not Today

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre One

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
__This story begins on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

February 14th had been a long day, much too long for Ren Tsuruga's liking. He glanced at the glaring clock on his bedside, wincing at the time. It was a stark revelation to see that it was no longer Valentine's Day anymore.

Judging by the time, he had been lying in his bed for hours, staring at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind replayed the events of the day, and it left him with insomnia. Fuwa, Kyoko, and his own reactions to the events that had taken place were almost more than he could take, especially in his sleep-deprived state.

Ren sat up, sighing as he adjusted the pillow behind him. He blinked against the darkness, reaching for the silver decanter that was tucked away in the nightstand next to his bed. He unscrewed the cap and took a long drink from it, relishing the cool feel of the bottle. He was about to tip it up again when he noted the time that was shining in his face. There was no way he'd be able to get up in time if he spent the night drowning his worries with liquor.

Groaning slightly, Ren swung his legs out from under the warm covers. He padded his way across the soft carpet into the dark kitchen. Feeling his way through the cabinets, he found the sleeping pills he kept stocked for such an occasion. He downed two of them with a glass of water, and made his way back to bed.

* * *

"_Two million shouldn't be too much to ask from the son of Hollywood's Favorite Actor, now is it?"_

_The breath rasped low on the phone, mutilated by the voice-changer being used to protect his identity. Every word was altered, making them sound even more frightful than they would have on their own._

"_I'll take your silence as an agreement, young Mr. Hizuri." A harsh chuckle rang through the phone. "I want the two million dollars at midnight on the 15__th__. Don't be late, or she won't be very happy."_

_Kuon Hizuri shuddered as the phone fell from his hands to the plush carpeted floor, a dial-tone sounding from the receiver._

* * *

Ren sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He scanned the room, squinting at the sunlight that was beaming through his room's large panel windows. He had pulled back the curtains yesterday, and was now wishing he had left them in place. He was drenched in sweat, and by the feel of his skin and the blankets he had thrown off of him, so were his pajamas and sheets. Brushing back his dark hair, he sighed as his pulse finally began slowing from its racing tempo.

'_I shouldn't be surprised anymore.'_ His thoughts were whirring in circled as he was sure he had just fallen asleep a few minutes before. Checking the bedside clock, it told him that he had been asleep for all of four hours. "I know that." He whispered his thoughts out loud, mildly surprised at the harsh tone he produced. "And after what I did to Kyoko, I deserve even more than that."

He slammed his fist into the pillow at his side, hitting the headboard it was against, instead. He pulled his slightly bruised knuckles away, throwing the sheets and bedding off of him. "If I keep talking to myself like this, I'm going to turn into Miss Mogami." As the name left his mouth, Ren stopped in his attempt to get out of his gigantic bed. He reached up and touched his lips, still remembering the feel of Kyoko Mogami's soft cheek.

He shook his head, trying to chase away the dark thoughts that followed his slip up earlier. Ren let out a frustrated sigh as he climbed unsteadily out of the bed. He wandered aimlessly around the apartment, telling himself that he was trying to let his legs steady themselves. More than anything, Ren was trying to clear his head long enough to stop the onslaught of memories that were forcing their way into his mind. _'I don't need any more memories showing up in my nightmares.'_

* * *

After a long, cold shower, Ren was feeling wide awake despite the early hour. A glance at his cell phone's screen let him know that Yukihito Yashiro, his manager, wouldn't be expecting him for over three hours. He knew the day was going to be a busy one, he had requested that his schedule be filled to the breaking point. He had two talk shows, a shooting for BJ in _Falling Death_, and a meeting with a Director Ichihara about a new movie.

Walking into the sunlit kitchen, his gaze fell on a tall, clear glass that was decorated with roses. He had asked Kyoko if he could have it, after their filming was over. He knew he was going to have to wash it by hand and take care not to scratch the glass, so it could be put properly on display like it deserved. Ren smiled softly, letting his fingers gently caress the roses. _'Thank you again, Miss Mogami.'_

Next to the glass was a brightly decorated bag, with a small card attached to the handles. He looked at the card, scowling slightly. Mr. Yashiro had put the birthday present from Kyoko in the bag, and wrote _'From KYOKO'_ on the tag, flourishing her name with little hearts and flowers. If it was anyone else, Ren would have taken no hesitation in telling Mr. Yashiro to mind his own business. But the man was a necessity to him, and his involvement was usually done with good intentions.

His hands moved to take the wrapped gift out of the bag, but he stopped himself. _'Not today.'_ The two words rang through his mind as he let the present fall back into the bag. He moved away from the counter, seeking out a better distraction. _'Let's just get this day over with as quickly as possible.'_

* * *

A few short hours later, across Tokyo in the towering LME building, Kyoko Mogami was worried. Not just a little worried, the kind that could be classified as low-level anxiety. Not even a 'Mr. Tsuruga's smiling at me with his lying, sparkling, gentlemanly smile and is coming my way' worry. She was scared to _death_.

The object of her fright was the small, white envelope she was clutching in her shaking hands. It was marked _'Mogami – Dangerous'_, and had been given to her by the president of LME, Lory Takarada. Turning her head slightly, it was obvious that her best friend, Kanae Kotonami, was experiencing the same level of fear. Her envelope simply said _'Kotonami – Muddy'_. The third LoveME member, Chiori Amamiya, had followed the president out of the room a few minutes before, insisting that he take her envelope back and give her something different.

"M-Moko, what are we going to dooo?" Kyoko had tears in her eyes as she faced Kanae. Experience taught her to be very afraid of President Takarada's idea of anything to do with love. "We _can't_ open these, there's no way of knowing what the President has planned for us!" Her imagination was working in its usual hyperactive speed, as she pictured herself taking care of children, or playing nursemaid to someone. Kanae slapped her back to reality as she tried to stab Moko's arm with an imaginary syringe.

"MMMMO! Snap out of it and pay attention to what you're doing!" Kanae grabbed the envelope from Kyoko, ripping the end off. She yanked out the folded paper that was enclosed, and thrust it at the other girl. "We're going to have to answer to the president if we don't do what he says, so read this and tell me what torture he's going to put us through!"

Kyoko shied away from the paper, as if it were a holy amulet shining at her demons. She cowered on the floor, covering her head with her arms to block her sight. "MOKO, NO-" Her scream was cut short as, despite her best efforts, her eyes fell on the task that was written. Instead, her grudge demons continued screaming as they hid behind her.

Kanae backed away as Kyoko reached out a hand and accepted the paper from her. The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, and the lights dimmed slightly as she read over the task again and again.


	2. You Hate Us, Don't You?

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Two

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_As they grow more famous, there's still something missing. Can Kyoko and Ren have closure with their pasts, while making it big in Showbiz?_

* * *

_"I… I love you. More than anything, or anyone."_

_"I love you too, I've always loved you!"_

_"But I hurt you so many times, do you forgive me?"_

_"Of course I forgive you, you don't even have to ask! All I want is your love-"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A cry rang out through the hallways of LME, its source being the LoveME section's room. People passing by in the hallway stopped and stared, but no one dared to enter through the open door. Small, black-haired demons came rolling out of the door, screeching in pain as they were trying to cover both their eyes and their ears at the same time.

"Help… me. Please, help…" Kyoko clawed her way into the hall, trying to catch her breath. She grabbed onto the first shoe she saw, looking up with pitiful eyes. She met the gaze of Lory Takarada, President of LME. He was fully clad in Renaissance Italian Carnivale attire, complete with a decorated half-face mask. Kyoko shrunk back through the doorway, trying to not shrivel into dust from the sight of the one person she _really_ didn't want to see.

The President walked into the room, fixing her with a look of blatant disapproval. "Miss Mogami, this isn't what I commanded you to do." He walked past her to a pink couch that had been set up in the room in front of a new, large-screen television. Picking up a pink remote, he paused the DVD player. "You can only pass this part of the test if you actually _watch_ the entire season. _Watch_, Miss Mogami. Not 'let it play in the background'."

Kyoko shakily stood to her feet, dropping her head in shame. Her demons were as exhausted as she was, from trying to impale themselves, and were currently out of commission. "I was trying to watch it, sir, honest. I just became a little… _distracted_." She scowled at the paused screen behind Lory. The main character was a singer with bleached-blonde hair, reminding her of her most hated enemy, despite all of their attempts to ignore the resemblance.

"This is the first season of the anime _'Full Sun'_, Miss Mogami!" The president clutched the Collector's Edition DVD case to his chest dramatically; the small part of his face that Kyoko could see looked hurt. She had a growing feeling that the DVDs were from his personal collection. "It's a tragic love story that left thousands of fans distraught and weeping for weeks!" Kyoko tried to fight back a grimace, but it didn't escape the president's eagle eye. "And _you_ are not moving on to your next assignment until you finish the season!"

The president pressed a few buttons on the remote, and the opening for the first episode began playing again. Kyoko raised a hand in protest, but it died in her throat as her demons began groaning at the love-filled, sparkling opening. _'I was on episode eight, only seven more to go, and he re-started it??'_ She turned her head to see the president settling down on the couch with a box of chocolate candies in his lap.

"P-President?" He motioned for her to sit down, and she obeyed, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"To make sure you watch this, and pay attention, I shall be joining you." He held the box out to her, peering through the mask. "Chocolate?"

* * *

Ren climbed out of his car, walking towards LME with Yashiro hot on his feels. His talk shows had gone fine, despite his enthusiasm dropping by the hour. He was running a little ahead of schedule, though, so he had stopped in to visit the president before it was time to meet with the director of his new series. The president would be worried about him, knowing what today was.

When he opened the staff entrance door to LME, Takenori Sawara was standing just on the other side of the door. He looked pained, but he managed a friendly smile to Ren and Yashiro. "Hello, Tsuruga. I hope you had an enjoyable Valentine's Day yesterday?"

A small smile graced Ren's lips at the question, which he quickly wiped away before Yashiro caught up to him. "I had a very nice day, thank you, Mr. Sawara." He nodded his head, careful to keep his face neutral. "I hope you had the same." A cheering voice echoed through the hallways, making him look past Sawara, down the hallway. "Was that… President Takarada?" He turned his head to the older man, only to find him holding his head in his hands, covering his ears.

* * *

Standing outside of the LoveME section's room, Ren and Yashiro listened in pain to the scene unfolding behind the closed door. "They've been at it since before lunch." Sawara closed his eyes, rubbing his temples slowly. Ren looked outside of a nearby window, noting the quickly-setting sun. The coming darkness outside said something as to what LME's day had been like. "Most people would have quietly watched the show, but Miss Mogami starts screaming at random times, causing the president to restart it from the beginning."

Ren kept the smirk off his face, but he knew all too well what Kyoko was being put through. The President had tried doing many similar things to Ren when he had first escaped to Japan. The difference was that Ren did what had been suggested to him; he had sat and endured the show quietly.

Reaching out a hand to open the door, he jumped back as it flew open before he ever touched the knob. Kyoko was standing in the doorway with a slightly bored, but oddly familiar look. President Takarada was standing behind her, lightly scolding her. "See, Miss Mogami?" He straightened his Carnivale mask. Ren guess it had been used to hide the tears that the anime he was holding usually caused. "Now you're ready to move on, which you could have done _hours_ ago, if you had cooperated."

"But that-" Kyoko paused, causing the group to turn and stare at her expectantly. She blinked slowly, and Ren watched as the bored look left her eyes as she took in the people standing around her. She stammered, bowing to the president. "I-I mean, yes, sir. I will try better in the future."

Ren held back a chuckle as the president nodded to her, handing her another white envelope. "Your first task it done, Miss Mogami." He beamed brilliantly. "We'll have you rehabilitated on the joys of Valentine's Day before you know it!" He threw a bit on confetti in the air as he walked down the hallway, Mr. Sawara trailing behind him, shaking his head.

Kyoko smiled so stiffly, Ren worried that her face would crack. When the president and his entourage were finally out of sight, she slumped against the wall in a tired heap. Ren didn't blame her; spending more than six hours with the self-proclaimed 'King of Love' would tire anyone out, especially if he was pausing the anime when his tears got out of hand, as he usually did. She straightened up and glared at the envelope in her hand, as if she thought it would disappear if she tried hard enough.

Yashiro quickly excused himself, shooting Ren a glare that screamed _'Talk to her! She's been exposed to more love today than ever before! MAKE HER YOURS.'_ Ren returned his glare, and leaned against the wall, watching his last hope for escape desert him. He hadn't wanted to see Kyoko, not today.

"So, Miss Mogami, I may be wrong in my assumptions, but I have to guess that the president wasn't aware that you were in character while you were in that room?" His words were as on target as he suspected they were. Kyoko froze, turning her head to send a pleading look at Ren.

"P-Please don't tell him, Mr. Tsuruga!" She cried out, bowing low. "I discovered that Natsu could watch that… that horrifyingly sweet anime without crying out. I almost felt like I was _enjoying_ it when I was her. I had to do something; the president was threatening to make me watch the other four seasons if I didn't stay quiet!" Her eyes were filled with tears, she was clearly worried that Ren would rat her out to the president.

Ren smiled, trying to assure her of his vow of secrecy. "You have nothing to worry about; your secret is safe with me." At the sight of her smile, he knew there was no way he could have told anyone, anyway. "But, may I ask why he feels you need help with a 'Valentine's Day' experience?"

* * *

After spending a few minutes to recount the events of that morning, Kyoko felt more drained than she already had. She didn't go into detail about what she had told Moko and the president, she had no desire to be made fun of again. "And now, I apparently have another task to do." She glared at the envelope again; her demons were crawling all over it.

"May I see the envelo-" Ren reached out his hand towards the envelope she was holding, but it was interrupted by a loud yell emanating through the hallway.

"MO!" Kanae appeared around the corner of the hallway, her eyes and face flaming with humiliation and rage. She had confetti stuck in her hair, held in place by the vast amount of mud covering her clothes. Her black boots were the only thing clean; they were glistening wet as if they had just been washed off.

Kanae glared at Kyoko and Ren, and reached a muddy hand out to grab Kyoko's arm. "Excuse me for the interruption, Mr. Tsuruga. I need to borrow her for a moment." She pulled Kyoko towards the LoveME room, nearly creating a mark on the wall behind the door, after slamming it open with such force.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Tsurugaaa!" Kyoko tried to thank Ren for agreeing to keep the secret, but the door was slammed by Kanae so fast, she had to jump backwards to keep from being slammed in it.

* * *

"Moko, what happened to you?" As soon as the sentence was out of her mouth, Kyoko knew it was the wrong thing to say. Kanae was furiously scrubbing her hair in the room's bathroom sink. She had exchanged her muddy LoveME jumpsuit for a clean one, and Kyoko was trying to help her by getting the confetti out of her coat and purse.

Kanae stalked into the room, throwing herself onto the pink couch. Flipping her damp hair over her shoulder, she popped two aspirin into her mouth. "MMO! We're actresses, and we're being made to do things like _this_?" While she was washing her hair, Kyoko had recounted the events of her own day with President Takarada.

"We're not really actresses _yet_, Moko…" Kyoko trailed off, deciding not to try and lie to herself. The first task had left her feeling a little miffed, as well. "And what did you have to do, Moko? I didn't think the _muddy_ on your envelope would be literal."

Kanae sat up in a flash, glaring at Kyoko. "THAT," she pointed to the dried mud covering her other uniform. "was _not_ written as part of the task. I had _no_ warning that was coming, until those showbiz brats took it upon themselves to do it!"

Kyoko tried to comment, but Kanae was speaking far too fast for her to get a word in. "My job, written on the envelope at least, was to appear on a children's variety show. I thought someone, probably Mari, told the President about my feelings towards kids. I assumed he decided it would be helpful for me to be around them." She snorted, grabbing a towel off of a nearby table to dry her hair. "MMMO! As if I'm not around enough kids as it is!"

Kyoko stared at Moko's purse, perfectly aware of what the unopened, white envelope was for. This one was marked '_Kotonami – Cheerful'_. She shuddered, not letting herself read what was written on either Moko's or hers.

"The filming went well, the kids were well behaved, not to mention polite." Kanae threw the towel on the floor.

"Then what happened? It sounds like the president's plan worked for you!" Kyoko tried to sound cheerful, but her friend grew more and more agitated. She picked up the towel, wrapping it around Kanae's filthy uniform. _'Maybe cleaning it for her tonight will help her feel better.'_

"I'm not finished. After the show, I was taking a shortcut through the courtyard in order to get back here faster. I knew the president would want to hear how the show went, and I wanted to get away from those kids as soon as possible." She got up and slammed her locker door closed. "And one of those horrible demon kids _tripped_ me, right into a gigantic mud hole!"

Kyoko looked in horror at her, feeling both terrified for the children and sympathy for Kanae. As a person who had been bullied as a kid, she knew all too well what it felt like to be tripped. She pushed away the Natsu part of her mind that was gloating at the fact that the child had serious guts. "W-What did you do?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I was getting ready to throw the boy into the puddle himself when I spied part of the president's headpiece through a window." She scowled, pulling on her boots. "The _show_ was just a cover! He wanted to see how I would react to getting tripped and filthy by a child!"

"And, how did you do?"

Kanae pointed to her hair, where a few stubborn specks of confetti still hung. "He was thrilled at my self-control, and gave me my next job." She glanced down, her eyes falling on Kyoko's own envelope lying on the table. "speaking of which-" She snatched the envelope that was marked _'Mogami – Lovely'_ and ripped the end off of it.

"NO, MOKO-" Kanae ignored the strangled cry as she unfolded the piece of paper inside. A look of slight unbelief crossed her face, as she handed the paper to Kyoko, who tightly closed her eyes. "H-How bad is it?" She managed to squeak out.

"The president is ordering you to participate in a last-minute photo shoot for the Valentine's Day Special episode of _Box "R"_." Kyoko jerked her head up, eyes wide. "With Ren Tsuruga."


	3. The Advantage

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire_**  
**_Chapitre Three

_My goal is for everything in this fanfic to fit right along into the main story line, as if Nakamura herself wrote it. Of course, once more Acts are released, that won't be possible. But when that happens, this could be an 'alternate story' of types. And seeing as how the name of the movie starring BJ has not been released, my title for it is __**Falling Death**__. The Director's name will also be fabricated until an official name is released._

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Lory Takarada sat in his office, twirling his black moustache. He was quite proud of himself, despite the obvious roadblocks of the day. Spinning around in his desk chair, he stared at the ceiling, going over his plans.

'_Miss Mogami and Miss Kotonami preformed well, after a few hurdles.'_ He thought back to the look on Kanae's face when she was about to go face-first into the giant self-made mud hole. As if his precious LME grounds would have ever been in such a state naturally. _'They'll soon forget their ideas of torture, and come to understand the joy of such a lovely holiday.'_

Grinning, he twirled himself dizzy until the phone on his desk rang. Expecting it to be his secretary, informing Ren's arrival, he picked up the receiver happily. "Yeees?"

"President Takarada, I have Director Annaka on the phone, wishing to speak with you."

"Thank you, put him through, please." Sitting up, Lory waited until he heard the familiar click of lines switching over. "Sutoyo, how do you fare today?"

"Good evening, President Takarada." The director was a friendly man, on good terms with LME. "I need to get back to my photographer, so I have to make this quick." He cleared his throat. "Have you gotten an OK from Ren Tsuruga yet? Our special was _made_ with him in mind; I won't be able to film it if he rejects the offer."

"I'll have an answer within the hour, but if my intuition accounts for anything," Lory smiled, thinking to himself. "I would go ahead with the scheduling. Getting my actors to cooperate is something I can take care of."

Quick thanks and goodbyes were exchanged, as the two men had other work to do. The President stood up to go look for his prodigal Ren, but was quickly stopped when his direct line rang. Only close friends held that number, and would only use it when they felt the need to bypass his secretary. "Takarada here." His brows furrowed slightly, listening to the information that was being passed to him. "So, the role of BJ is finally going in that direction? Glad to hear it! Do you remember what we discussed before?" He nodded to himself, listening to the response. "I'm glad we see eye-to-eye, you have my permission to make the call."

A smile broke out on his face. _'Ren knew what he was doing when he took this role, after all.'_

* * *

"A letter came for you today." The President said evenly, as if letters came to his personal address for Ren every day. "It's from a _friend_." He held out the envelope and a letter opener.

Ren held out a hand, taking the envelope. He moved to open it until he saw the name on the return address. He glanced up at Lory, then back down to the letter. Recognizing the handwriting of his father, he opened the letter cautiously.

Scanning the letter quickly, he closed his eyes before finishing it. Without opening them, he folded the letter closed and slid it into his inner jacket pocket. Only once the letter was safely tucked away did he trust himself enough to look at the President.

In that small moment, Lory saw regret and pain in the young actor's eyes, the same pain that was threatening to take over the young boy when he made the decision to bring Ren to Japan five years ago. Hopelessness, despair, guilt… they were all well shown by Kuon, but Ren hid them behind his facade.

Ren sighed deeply, holding out the envelope. The President took it, stowing it away in his desk. It wouldn't do for Ren to be found holding an envelope with Kuu's name on it, even though it had been addressed to the President. "Thank you, sir," Ren spoke quietly, as if it took all this ability to keep his voice calm. "I'll look it over once I'm at home tonight."

Lory nodded, understanding. He cleared his throat. _'Time to change the subject for now.'_ "Ren, has Director Annaka given you a call?"

"The director of _Box "R"_?" Ren's mind switched over to work, all traces of the past few minutes gone from his face. "He hasn't contacted me, what is this about?"

"The director wishes for you to appear in _Box "R"._ Your talents are wanted for their 'Valentine's Special' episode. Apparently your love scenes as Katsuki have left quite a mark on the acting community, and they want to have you appear in a brief relationship in one episode." Sticking a cigar in his mouth, Lory searched his desk for a lighter.

"'Valentine's Special'?" Ren repeated, noncommittally. "I've watched the premier; I can't imagine Rumi Maruyama's character being thrown into a romantic relationship with a strange character."

The President stopped digging through his desk to peer at Ren. He waggled his cigar, with a teasing expression on his face. "You're not going to be the love interest of 'Chitose'." He looked down at the announcement on his desk, as if pondering over the character names. "You're going to be the love _target_ of 'Natsu'."

Ren carefully kept his face expressionless, but his mind was screaming warnings at him. He had seen Kyoko's acting as the cruel, yet very sexy, bully Natsu in the premier. Natsu had the aura of a young woman who was willing to stop at nothing until she got what she wanted. "I see, well, that makes more sense." And in that episode, she was going to want… _him_?

"Normally I would give you time to think about the role, but I'm afraid that Director Annaka is in a bit of a fix." He passed the filming schedule to Ren. "As you can see, they want this episode to help build the excitement for _Box "R"_, so the promotional photo shoot is tomorrow."

"I thought the few episodes released had received rave reviews?"

"Oh, they have, to be sure. But with _Dark Moon_ still airing, there's a lot of competition for the biggest audience." Lory took back the schedule, tucking it away. "Which is another reason they turned to you. It would be a letdown to the staff if you turned down this offer."

'_And a few months back you were the one telling me to refuse to act in Dark Moon because of it being a romance drama.'_ Ren smiled wryly, remembering the terse words that had cut him so deeply.

"Not to mention the fact that Miss Mogami would probably be very nervous having to act opposite a stranger in her first romantic scenes."

Ren nodded his head, "Yes, that would be quite a shock to any new talent, especially one in the LoveME section."

Lory propped his feet on a nearby chair, leaning back to stare at the ceiling again. "While you're in here, let's talk about some new changes being made to another role of yours." He grinned happily, much to Ren's worry. "Apparently your," he mouthed the words 'BJ', "role is going to be getting a bit more fun than we thought."

* * *

That night, Kyoko scrubbed her hair with more intensity than she ever had in her life. She took the greatest care while washing her face, then applied some of the face crème given to her by Moko. She dried her hair with a soft towel, brushing it until it shone.

She had borrowed a 'big-sister' outfit from Moko, to wear to the set tomorrow. Kyoko was counting on that outfit to put her in a calm state of mind. She went ahead and slipped it on, and her shoes, and stood in front of the mirror. Flashing what she thought was a 'Natsu-like' smile, she cringed.

"MOKO, I CAAAAN'T DO IT." Wriggling out of the nice clothes, she flopped onto her futon, writhing around. Ever since Moko had read the assignment to Kyoko, a deep worry had worked its way into Kyoko's stomach. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

Kyoko had been told that _Box "R"_ was filming a special episode, where Natsu would take the day off of bullying in order to hunt out a man she set her eyes on. Despite being a bit worried over having to act out being in love, she hadn't minded much.

Until Moko broke the news that Mr. Tsuruga was going to be acting opposite of her. They were to be the 'stars' of the 'Valentine's Special'.

"MR. TSURUGAAA, I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO ACT WITH A NO-NAME SUCH AS ME." Kyoko was flat on her face in front of her Ren doll, which was propped against the wall. It was wearing the 'shock and disgust' mask, fitting the expression Kyoko had in her mind that Mr. Tsuruga must have had when he was offered the job.

"Miss Mogami, please try not to mess up the photo shoot too badly." She said in her Ren voice, moving the doll's arms.

"Yes, Mr. Tsuruga!" She bowed her head. "I will do my best, I promise!" Her one person cross-examination was interrupted by the chirping of her cell phone. She dug the phone out of her purse, aware of the blocked number on the caller ID.

"Hello, this is Kyoko."

"Miss Mogami, this is Sawara. I hope I'm not bothering you?"

Kyoko felt her heart drop a little, but she didn't let on. "No, sir, it's perfectly fine."

"I have an offer for you for a movie that is currently being filmed. It's a small role, but the movie is getting huge speculation already."

"W-Will I be playing a bully?" The question left her mouth before she could stop it. Wanting desperately to beat her head against the nearby wall, she stopped when she heard her supervisor's chuckle.

"No, Miss Mogami, you'll be playing a normal, happy woman." Kyoko heard papers rustling. "Could you come into the office after your photo shoot tomorrow, so we can go over the details?"

"Yes, I'll be happy to!" After a word of thanks, Kyoko flipped her phone closed. Looking in the mirror, she saw a spark of excitement in her eyes. _'Getting an offer has to be a good sign, right? Yes, a sign that my task tomorrow will go well! I won't allow myself to cause Mr. Tsuruga trouble!"_

Kyoko wriggled under the covers of her futon, aware of the early hour. Now that her excitement had overrode her nervousness, tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.

* * *

Ren sighed, watching the letter go up in flames in the sink of his flat's kitchen. He could take no chances, and seeing how Kuu had sent one other letter since leaving Japan, he had to take the necessary precautions in getting rid of them completely.

Some days, like today, he wanted to give it all up and go home. Back to his father and mother, the people who knew everything he had ever done in his past – and still loved him, despite of it all. They didn't act as if he hadn't mistakes, it was quite the opposite. He had been adequately punished in his youth, but after the punishment, he was held in their arms where he could feel their love.

The letter had been what he expected; it was what the President told him every year for the past five years. Hollow words of not blaming him, of comfort, and of reassurance that the same thing would never happen again.

He couldn't take that chance. He _wouldn't_ take that chance.

* * *

"_It's been two days, Mr. Hizuri. Surely you haven't forgotten me yet?" Kuon nodded to the detective in the corner, assuring him that it was the same person._

"_Of course I haven't." He put on a fake voice of boldness. "I was hoping you'd call, I-"_

"_Let's not be foolish, Mr. Hizuri. I know you have people there with you, hoping to trap me. They're telling you what to say, what to think, what to feel."_

_Kuon flicked his eyes to his father and the detective nervously. They were listening and taking notes._

"_But you need only to listen to me. You see, I have the advantage here. Would you like to listen to this… __**advantage**__?" A sharp slap rang out, followed by a girl's muffled sobs._

_

* * *

_

_The action and suspense will be picking up soon, so please bear with me as I continue to lay ground work for the story. From all appearances, this fic may be quite a few chapitres, but I'll try my best to not lose sight of my plot goal._

_Sari*_


	4. Target: Nobu

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire_**  
**_Chapitre Four

_Also, to answer a few reviews that have been given me: __**Chapitre is not 'chapter' misspelled. Chapitre is French for chapter. As I am French, this is quite normal for my writings.**_

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
__This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15__th__. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Good morning, Miss Mogami." Ren's voice was smooth and soft, even this early in the morning. The cell phone couldn't distort the sound, and Kyoko was almost a little afraid of heavenly rays being sent through the phone.

"G-Good morning, Mr. Tsuruga." She was still snuggled in her futon, as her alarm had went off only a few minutes before. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem." She was sure she heard a smile in his voice this time. "I was just informed of the _Box "R"_ photo shoot last night, and I thought you might would like a ride there. It's quite a cold day to ride a bike such a long way." The shoot was going to held on the other side of Tokyo.

Kyoko was even more awake now, but hesitant to step on the cold floor of her room. "I-I couldn't ask for you to come out of your way and pick _me_, a newcomer, up for a job. It would-" A chuckle cut her off.

"You've been in show-biz for nearly a year now, Miss Mogami. And your face is becoming well known." He sighed a deep, brooding sigh. "But if you feel that you _must_ reject my offer out of spite, then…"

"I apologize, Mr. Tsuruga!" Kyoko could still hear a teasing in his voice, so she didn't believe he was _too_ angry. "I would be very thankful to ride with you to the set today."

"Now, Miss Mogami, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Another soft chuckle, a welcome sound for Kyoko's ears. "I'll be by with Mr. Yashiro at 8:30, to be on the set for 9:15."

"Thank you! I'll be ready." She looked at the clock, surprised that she had so much time to get ready. _'Mr. Tsuruga must have been really worried that I would oversleep and ruin the photo shoot!'_ "Goodbye, Mr. Tsuruga!"

"Goodbye, Miss Mogami." He replied softly, followed by a click of the line closing.

* * *

"Eeeee! Ren, I made time to watch the _Box "R"_ premier last night! Kyoko looks so… _grown-up_!" Yashiro squealed, making sure to emphasize the last two words. _'I'll give Mr. I-can't-date-a-high-school-girl no reason to think Kyoko isn't suitable for him!'_ Ren responded by smiling a blinding gentleman's smile at Yashiro, who cowered slightly.

It was 8:30 on the dot when Ren put his car in park, opening his door. Kyoko was nowhere to be seen, which was slightly strange. He made his way to the restaurant door, pulling on a baseball cap and sunglasses before stepping inside into the warm room.

A few people stared at the tall man as he looked around the room. _'So this is where Miss Mogami lives?'_ Ren stored the information away, taking in the sight of his surroundings. He spotted the proprietress, and was making his way towards her, when he heard hurried footsteps in the back of the room.

"I'm so sorry, Mr-" Kyoko stopped herself before screaming his name out across the restaurant. She would never understand how a man as famous as Ren was so oblivious to the extent of his popularity. And she knew it would only cause trouble for him to be linked so blatantly to the Daruma-ya.

He stood expectantly, before realizing why she hadn't finished his name. He pulled his cap lower over his face. "We should be off now, Miss Mogami." He said quietly, not letting his voice carry to the patrons of the restaurant. He bowed to the older woman that was fussing over Kyoko, and led the way out of the restaurant.

Kyoko caught up to him, shoving her arms in a jacket. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Tsuruga." She bowed while walking. "The breakfast rush this morning was much heavier than usual, and I lost track of time while I was waiting tables." Her ears flamed, hoping it didn't sound as if she was making an excuse for her lateness.

Ren opened the rear passenger's door for Kyoko, smiling gently at her. "I understand completely, Miss Mogami. I was also surprised to see such a large crowd in the Daruma-ya." He closed the door once she was safely in the car, then circled the car to get into his own seat. "And please don't worry, it's still early. I have no doubt that we'll make it to the shoot in time."

"Hello, Kyoko!" Yashiro said cheerfully, beaming over his shoulder at her. "You look lovely today!"

Kyoko blushed at the praise, smoothing the slight wrinkles in her pants. "Thank you, Mr. Yashiro. I thought something of Moko's would help me feel more like Natsu this morning. Moko is so sophisticated, just like Natsu!"

Ren coughed slightly, keeping his eyes on the road as Kyoko gushed about her best friend. The cute, innocent Kyoko look was hard enough for him to resist. He had seen his share of seducing girls who wanted to… get to know him better. They were easy to push away, as all shallow women were. _'But this is Kyoko.'_ He glanced in the rear-view mirror.

* * *

Upon arriving on the set, Kyoko and Ren were immediately separated and brought to their respective dressing rooms. They were early, but that made Director Annaka all the more excited to begin.

Kyoko watched herself in the mirror as her makeup was applied, her mind drifting happily on a cloud, thinking about princesses and faeries. This would always be her favorite part of any job. It helped her calm down, so she could transform into the appropriate character.

Once her makeup and hair were finished, then came wardrobe. Not knowing what Natsu was going to wear next was always a pleasant surprise. Most of the drama was spent in school uniforms, but Natsu was at the height of fashion during her 'down time'. Kyoko eagerly unwrapped the clothing, pulling out a skirt, camisole, and...

"W-What is this?" Kyoko turned to the wardrobe coordinator, holding up a white piece of clothing that looked more like a wrap-towel with sleeves.

The woman looked puzzled, laying out the clothing for the other girls, who would have separate shoots for the special episode announcement. "It's your shirt, Kyoko. Is there something wrong with it?"

"I think it's missing something?" Kyoko was turning the shirt inside out, trying to find a neckline.

A light dawned in the woman's eyes, she pulled Kyoko's black camisole off the hanger. "This goes under the shirt, if that makes you feel better." She smiled at Kyoko, wondering (not for the first time) how this sweet young girl turned herself into Natsu during filming.

Kyoko blushed furiously, picking up the outfit. _'It's a good thing I have a firm handle on my character,' _She walked towards the changing booth in the corner. _'because it's going to take every bit of Natsu I have to walk out wearing… that.'_

* * *

Ren was standing on the set, dressed to kill in black slacks and a deep blue shirt. He resisted his urge to tug at the striped tie, choosing to push a few lose strands of hair out of his face instead. His hair had been combed to the side, and he even had a fake earring in his left ear. He felt well prepared for whatever was coming. Spotting the director walking towards him, he moved to greet him.

"Hello, Tsuruga. I wanted to talk to you about your character a bit while Kyoko is getting ready." Director Annaka wasn't very old, but he was known for wanting his characters to be perfect and believable. "As you know, you'll be playing a young man, 'Nobu'." Ren nodded, he had been told the name but nothing else. "Most roles come with more information, but not this one." He motioned for Ren to come closer, so his voice wouldn't carry across the set.

"I'll be giving you a few instructions on the day we film the episode, but for now, you should know just a small amount of background." The Director drew a deep breath, crossing his arms. "The President informed me that you watched the small amount of _Box "R"_ that has been aired, and I'm thankful for that. It saves me a lot of explaining. For instance, you've seen Natsu's determination for getting what she wants, right?"

Ren nodded. "I have, it was very… interesting to watch a character of that type."

"Exactly!" Director Annaka nodded enthusiastically. "The viewers are in love with the way Natsu will stop at nothing. Keeping that in mind, we're modeling today's photo shoot, and her part of the episode, after her personality."

Ren glanced around, only to see Mr. Yashiro talking with the photographer conspiratorially. He'd have to find out what was being said, later. Ren turned back to the director before he missed anything important.

"We'll begin with a theme of 'Target', which is when Natsu sets her eyes on her 'prey'. That set will be the easiest to capture correctly, I'm sure." The Director held up four fingers, ticking them off as he named the scenes. "Next is 'Attempt', when Natsu is trying to lure Nobu. Then comes 'Victory', those scenes will be the biggest draw, I believe. As well as the most romantic, of course. And then, 'Parting', which will wrap everything up."

Ren was paying close attention to the Director's words, despite having to ignore all the buzzing coming from the stagehands milling around. "Your posing instructions will be explained once both of you are on the set." The Director finished up. "Any questions?"

"I believe I understood it all, thank you." Ren bowed slightly, as the Director made his way off-stage to speak with the Photographer. He was looking around for Mr. Yashiro when he overheard one of the stagehands talking nearby on a cell phone.

"I had to go tell Kyoko it was time for her on set, and… _whoa_." The young male voice stressed the word. "I was like, blown away. Every time she changes to Natsu, it's a shock. But, with those clothes, jeez." He paused, then laughed. "I know, right? It's like, how do they expect us to concentrate?" His conversation continued along those lines, but quickly stopped as the topic of the conversation walked onto the set.

* * *

Self-control never came easily to Ren, but at times it was much harder than he thought he could bear. This was one of those times.

Kyoko stepped onto the darkened set, and every male eye followed her steps. Her hair was parted over her right eye and swept off her face, ala Natsu. She wore a white blouse with a neckline so low that Ren had to look away to keep his composure. Black lace peeked out of the shirt, helping very little. Her crimson, crushed velvet skirt swept her knees, drawn up slightly on one side by a gold brooch. The look was completed with a few black and white necklaces, and a pair of black heels.

Of course, none of that would have mattered if Kyoko had stepped onto the set with her shy smile and humble demeanor. What made her feel so dangerous was the glint in her eyes, and the devious smile of Natsu Kitagawa.

While Director Annaka quickly began running through the scene topics with Kyoko, Ren set himself at studying the set backdrops. Some were neutral, but one in particular caught his eye. It was a psychedelic blue colour, with details of a city landscape in the background. He hoped it would be used today, it was a nice background.

Ren felt eyes on him, and when he turned his head, he drew a deep breath. 'Natsu' was watching him with an incredibly sly, not to mention sexy, smile on her face. She parted her plump lips as she gave him a glimpse of glistening white teeth in a small smile.

Looking away, Ren closed his eyes. Despite his character being in only one episode, he planned on creating a full story for 'Nobu' before the filming. But, judging by how close he was to cornering Kyoko in a dressing room, he would have to speed up that character creation a little.

* * *

_Please continue letting me know what you like, dislike, or just generally think so far!_

_Sari*_


	5. Scenario

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Five

_While Ren is in his character, he will be referred to as Nobu. Kyoko the same, as Natsu. If this is too confusing, let me know and I will change back to their regular names. Ren's character will not be explained just yet, that will wait for the episode filming. This doesn't include a lot of thoughts and dialogues when Ren and Kyoko are in character. That will also come during the actual filming._

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Scene One, 'Target'," Director Annaka held up a small piece of paper in front of the main camera. "Don't let your eyes meet until I give you leave to do so. I want you facing each other to start off, and Ren, well –'Nobu', remember, when this begins, you haven't seen 'Natsu' yet. You have no clue she's watching you." He waited for a nod from Nobu. "Perform as if you're acting, give me photographs I know you're both capable of! Nobu, Ready?"

"Of course." A confident reply, accompanied with a knowing smile.

"Natsu, ready?"

A small, devilish chuckle came from the petite girl who looked more like a woman. "I'm _always _ready." Nobu could have sworn he felt a charge of electricity run down his back at her words.

The director smiled broadly, stepping behind the main photographer. "Begin."

**

* * *

**

**[TARGET]**

The set background was a dreary sky, with random storefronts built along the wall. It could have been portrayed as a lively street scene, had there been more models on the set. Only having the two actors in the set gave them just the effect they wanted; a 'destined meeting'.

Nobu and Natsu stood facing each other, one on either side of the set. Nobu had a cell phone to his ear, a briefcase in his other hand, and was eagerly talking as he walked towards a single stranger in the road. His eyes were averted, as if looking at the buildings and shops as he passed them.

Natsu had adorned her slim frame with a heavy black coat, but she left it open to fly in the 'wind'. As she made her way across the set, she passed by a young man talking loudly. She took a few steps further and stopped, an indescribable look quickly crossed her face. She turned her head slowly, looking through lowered lashes as the man's back was facing her.

"Hold that pose." Many clicks were heard as the two stood in place, unmoving. Natsu stood watching him for minutes that felt like hours. "Continue"

Drawing in a deep breath, Natsu brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes before turning to face him completely. She felt no reason to hide her interest from his eyes.

The director motioned to the duo silently, his signal for them to meet eyes. He gestured for the second main camera to get different angle photos of their expressions.

Nobu flip closed his cell phone, tucking it into his pants pocket. He shivered slightly, pulling his collar up around his neck as if to protect him from the cold air, as he looked around for the person who was supposed to be giving him a ride. He looked behind him, and his eyes met with Natsu's.

Watching each other, Nobu couldn't tear his gaze from the enchanting woman standing in front of him. He swallowed visibly as she took a step towards him.

"Okay, Natsu, Nobu, off the set. We're switching straight into 'Attempt'."

**

* * *

****[ATTEMPT]**

The set had been carefully constructed to appear to be an elevator in an office building, slightly mirrored walls shone behind Nobu and Natsu.

The pair stood on either side of the elevator. Nobu made a halfhearted attempt to look through memos he had taken from his briefcase, but he found he couldn't concentrate with the elevator's other occupant staring at him.

Natsu was slightly leaning against the wall, her long, slim legs crossed at the ankles. Her hair was slightly windblown, and her coat was crumpled on the floor behind her. She studied the man, her eyes travelling down his obviously well-toned body. When her eyes made it back to his face, she found him gazing at her. Nobu dropped one of his papers despite his attempt to keep his hands occupied.

Smiling, Natsu pushed herself from the wall. She kneeled down slightly, picking up the paper for the man. She held it up to him, using his hand to pull herself up from the floor. She miss-stepped, and Nobu put a hand on her shoulder to help steady her. She turned her head slightly, studying his face up-close.

"Stop, hold that." A rapid succession of clicks were heard. "And, continue."

Nobu felt her breath on his arm, and pulled his hand away quickly. He tried to take a step back, but the cold handrail along the elevator wall was stopping him.

"I take it you work in this building?" The young woman's voice was as soft and seductive as her gaze, Nobu swallowed again. "I have an… acquaintance that worked here at one time." A lock of brown hair fell in her eyes as she raised her face. "I'm Natsu."

"Nobu." He immediately replied without thinking. His heart was pounding, but he was enjoying the appreciative looks he was getting from the girl. He smiled slightly, his face darkening. "And yes, my office is on this floor."

"Pause right there." The director moved from where he was standing. "We're changing the set for the rest of this scene."

The set was quickly changed, and Nobu and Natsu repositioned to their exact stance from moments before. To give a change in perspective, the set had been changed to an empty office hallway. The camera was shooting up and from the opposite direction as before, to capture the hallway from the elevator.

"And, begin."

Natsu turned, looking through the open elevator doors, then back to the much taller man. She stood on her toes, touching his hands with her own. She leaned close, moving her lips by his ear. "I'd love to see it sometime." She moved back, picking up her coat, and walked down the hallway without looking back.

Nobu stood still for a second, trying to clear his head of Natsu's perfume. He stared at her soon-to-disappear back before making a fast decision. "Wait!" He called loudly, sprinting after her.

Nobu's briefcase and papers were scattered in the elevator and down the hallway, as if leaving a trail of his conscience behind.

"Ten minute break to retouch make-up and hair, please." Director Annaka clapped the photographer on the back. "This is going better than I had imagined."

Ren shook himself slightly, looking at the crew surrounding them. Kyoko was being led off towards her dressing room, but she repeatedly threw him small smiles over her shoulder. Apparently, she was still Natsu.

* * *

Mr. Yashiro made a quick beeline for Ren as soon as the actor stepped off the set. He had a bottle of mineral water in one hand, and a towel for his face in the other. "Great job, Ren!"

"Thank you, Mr. Yashiro." He took the towel, slightly patting his face with it. Normally the studio was slightly airy and cold, but the last scene had his blood pressure at an all-time high. Accepting the water, he took a quick drink of it.

"You and Kyoko look amazing up there!" Mr. Yashiro's eyes were shining, his inner fangirl rising to the surface. Ren shuddered, looking away. "As if you're both completely natural!"

"We _are_ both in the acting field, we have to look natural." Ren brushed away Mr. Yashiro's line of comments with a wave. "We wouldn't be doing our job properly if it looked awkward."

Mr. Yashiro pouted to himself, taking back the towel and water as Ren handed it to him. Kyoko was walking towards the set again; Ren had noticed her before he had. Yashiro smirked to himself, watching Ren's face. _'I know you can't keep your face clear forever. If only Kyoko wasn't so oblivious, she would have noticed your feelings long ago.'_

_

* * *

_

The set was very simple, but held much potential in the director's eyes. Instead of a fully constructed office, he had opted for only one piece of furniture and one background. A red couch, with black floral printing, sat right in the middle of the set. There were two oversized deep blue pillows thrown haphazardly on the couch, contrasting the colours greatly.

Ren stepped onto the set, unbuttoning the top button of his collar. The psychedelic blue cityscape backdrop was the one being used, much to his amusement. Earlier, he had studied it intensely in order to keep his eyes off of Miss Mogami, and he was wishing he could do the same again.

Kyoko was having a tiny bit of red gloss added to her lips by the makeup artist. The slightly dim lighting made a big difference in the shooting, and similar adjustments were having to be made. As the older woman moved off the set, Natsu turned to face Ren.

His eyes wandered to the black lace peeking out of her shirt before he mentally slapped himself. _'It's time to get into character, at least I'll have an excuse then.'_ Ren closed his eyes, and opened them as Nobu.

"Nobu, Natsu, step over here, please." Director Annaka stood on the set next to the couch, motioning to them. "This scene is going to be on posters and widely advertised, so I'd like to encourage you both to be very expressive. I'll be stopping you quite a few times for particular shots, but don't let that ruin the flow of the scene. I'm putting the success of this shoot, once again, in your hands." Nobu and Natsu bowed slightly, and the director stepped off the set.

**

* * *

****[VICTORY]**

Nobu sat down on the couch, his mind feeling freer than it had in a while. Next to him sat the beautiful Natsu, who was more than willing to enter his office. She sat with her legs crossed, her skirt only accenting her shapely calves. Before he could stop himself, he had turned to face her, and a finger was tracing along the same path his eyes were taking.

Natsu picked up the hand that was erring on the dangerous side, holding it with both of her own small hands. She kissed one of his fingers, her eyes never leaving Nobu's.

"Hold that for me. …And continue." It's necessary to inform the readers that at this point, Mr. Yashiro removed himself from the set for a short time until he felt completely in control of his fangirl squeals.

Nobu reached his other hand out, his face no longer showing any signs of kindness. A pure look of hunger and desire swept across his gorgeous features as he pulled Natsu towards him. She dropped his hand, putting a finger to his mouth. "Not yet." Her voice was even and calm, much the opposite of Nobu's own emotions. Their eyes were inches apart; their gazes seemed to charge the air.

"Right there, one minute." A camera moved in extremely close for the shot, then backed away. "Continue."

Natsu stood up, walking around Nobu to sit behind him, on the arm of the couch. She placed an arm around his neck as the other fiddled with his tie. She unknotted the tie, letting it drape on Nobu's chest. Resting against his shoulders, she slowly unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt, running her fingers across his flexing muscles.

"Again, pause." Natsu rested her chin on Nobu's neck, getting a small sound of approval from Nobu. Director Annaka fought back a cheer for how well this was turning out. "And continue."

Natsu grabbed his tie, roughly pulling him from his sideways position to make him sit properly on the couch. She moved slightly off-balance, and Nobu saw his chance. He pulled her onto his lap as he leaned back against one of the blue pillows. But, instead of being flustered, Natsu smiled another small, sly grin. In an instant, she hardened her face, hiding her amusement from this worthy opponent. Instead of trying to get up, she leaned against his chest, putting an arm over his right shoulder, propping her chin on her left hand. She twisted his tie in her right hand, and he responded with wrapping his arms around her body.

With one hand resting on her back, and another on her hip, Nobu was fighting his voice of reason harder than he ever had before. He moved his face close to hers, breathing in her heavy, alluring perfume. Their noses were almost touching, and he was moving in to capture those visibly delicious lips when she spoke.

"I'd say you know how to have a good time." Her voice was little more than a whisper, but it carried throughout the studio, which had become almost entirely silent.

Opening his mouth slightly, Nobu fought back a smirk.

"Hold that!" The director said loudly, causing a few stagehands to jump. A few seconds passed before he clapped his hands together. "We're in the home stretch, get me the white backdrop!"

* * *

**[PARTING]**

In front of a plain, white backdrop, Director Annaka posed Nobu and Natsu in various ways. He had chosen to opt for simple, single-person shots as to build suspense for how the episode would turn out. There would be one final shot of the duo, to wrap up the entire shoot.

Natsu stood, directly facing the camera. Her clothes were slightly wrinkled, and her hair a bit out of place, but her face held a strange look. Her eyes were dull and her mouth was set in a hard line. Nobu stood far behind her, with a hand outstretched towards her. His face was averted, and his hair hid his eyes from the camera.

The camera clicked a few more times, and then Director Annaka stepped onto the set.

"That's a wrap, guys."

* * *

_If you (somehow) have __**no clue**__ what this shoot centred around, please view this picture that served as the entire inspiration for this photoshoot: farm4 (dot) static (dot) flickr (dot) com/3576/3306042504_934a517bbc_o (dot) jpg_

_Please let me know what you think, and your feelings on this chapitre._

_Sari*_


	6. Safety Pin

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Six

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

_

* * *

_Upon hearing the director's cue that the shoot was finished, Ren easily slipped out of his role. He felt a headache setting in; the up-close and personal scenes with Natsu were quite trying on him. _'I had no problem staying as Katsuki when I was acting with Miss Momose.'_ He thought, amused at himself.

He looked off the set, where Mr. Yashiro was beaming proudly at him. Sighing to himself, he walked off the set in the opposite direction. Kyoko was talking with Director Annaka, who was smiling as broadly as Mr. Yashiro. As he drew closer to them, Ren could hear bits of their conversation.

"Kyoko, this episode will draw people to Natsu even more than they already are!" The Director clapped a hand on her shoulder. "Even if they didn't like her bullying and manipulations, they're sure to fall in love with her seduction!" He looked up to spot Ren. "Tsuruga, I need your help!"

Ren smiled at the man, moving to stand next to Kyoko. He thought she jumped slightly, but her head was already drooping so low that he didn't dare chide her for it. "How can I be of assistance?"

"I believe Miss Mogami feels like she won't be able to act convincingly for the special episode." Annaka looked over at Kyoko, who nodded without raising her head. Ren noticed she was fiddling with her clothes constantly, as if trying to adjust them. "Please let her know how realistic she was! We have to have Natsu's confidence for the filming." The director's cell phone began chirping, interrupting his excited words. "The photo spread will be out this week, I'm expecting great things from you two!" He hurried out a nearby door, answering his phone jovially.

"Miss Mogami?" Ren asked politely, shifting to stand in front of Kyoko. If he wasn't mistaken, her ears were positively red. "Is something wrong?" He made his voice sound slightly stiff, as if annoyed. "Or did you not enjoy your first modeling job?"

Her reaction was exactly what he was aiming for. Kyoko raised her head quickly, vehemently denying his question. "N-No, Mr. Tsuruga, that's not it!" Her cheeks were flushed as she averted her eyes again. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Ren felt an alarming sense of déjà vu, memories of her phone messages coming to rest in his mind. He always had to pull answers out of her, but he could usually work it to his advantage.

"The dressing rooms are closed off!" Kyoko blurted out, her face becoming even redder. "Director Annaka informed me that there was a water pipe that burst, so we won't be able to access the rooms today."

"Ah, I see." He didn't, really, but there was no need to upset her further. "It's fine, Miss Mogami. In situations like these, our modeling clothing can be worn home, and then brought back at a later time."

Kyoko made a slight squeaking noise, nodding. "T-That's what he told me."

A light dawned somewhere in Ren's mind, and he had to struggle to control the rising laughter he felt. "Miss Mogami, are you embarrassed because of your clothing, perhaps?" She nodded, trying to make her crossed arms look natural. Smiling softly, he looked around for the coat she had been wearing in the first scene. It was nowhere to be found. _'The wardrobe manager must have picked it up already.'_ He frowned slightly.

One more look at the incredibly self-conscious Kyoko let him know that something had to be done. "Please wait here, Miss Mogami." Ren forced himself to back away from her, before turning to seek out Mr. Yashiro.

* * *

Mr. Yashiro shivered visibly, the cold February air raising goose bumps on his arms. He rubbed his arms briskly, glancing over to Ren's comfortable façade. He narrowed his gaze slightly. _'Why is it that he __**never**__ looks like anything affects him?'_ As the thought crossed his mind, he chuckled slightly. _'Well, maybe not "never". I bet his character for the modeling was sharing a lot of the same feelings that he himself had.'_

"Mr. Yashiro, why are you laughing to yourself? Has the cold affected you that badly?" Ren put on a puzzled expression, as if he was worried. "Perhaps I should have given Miss Mogami my shirt, after all."

Rubbing his arms again, Yashiro glared at the younger man. "My job of keeping fans away from you is hard enough when you're fully clothed. If they spotted you walking shirtless, I'd be afraid of what would happen to me." Ren chuckled this time, patting Yashiro on the back. "I keep a spare coat in your car, we're almost there now."

"Miss Mogami said she'd return your coat tomorrow. She'll leave it with Mr. Sawara if we don't see her before then." He'd never admit it, but it hurt his pride to have to give Kyoko Yashiro's coat. But she had bluntly refused taking his shirt, and even he knew that she wouldn't have given in to him on that matter.

"_Mr. Tsuruga, if you catch a cold again, it would be my fault entirely." Her eyes were determined. She wasn't going to back down. "I won't allow you to do that!"_

Yashiro had been happily smiling, planning on teasing Ren about Kyoko's reluctance to see him only partially dressed. His face fell when he realized that wasn't her concern at all. But then again, he did notice that Kyoko was slowly becoming more familiar with Ren, and was more brazen. _'She won't __**allow**__ him to?' _Yashiro held back his excitement. _'If that doesn't sound like progress, I don't know what does!'_

"Mr. Yashiro, please come out of your fantasies long enough to get into the car."

Yashiro snapped to attention in an instant. Ren was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, smiling brilliantly at him through the passenger's window. He gulped, opening the door. Sparkling Ren was not exactly the most enjoyable company.

* * *

Kyoko walked into LME, aware of the strange stares she was receiving from some of the workers there. Not that she wasn't used to it, but usually she was surrounded by demons, so it didn't bother her. Burying her hands in the coat pockets, she sulked her way into the LoveME room. She heard frustrated mumbling coming from the smiling, pleasant face of Chiori Amamiya.

"Hello Miss Amamiya!" Kyoko returned a frozen smile, feeling the depressing aura in the room. "How… are you?"

"Kyoko, hi!" The smile never left Chiori's face, even though her left hand was scribbling furiously in a notebook. "Have you completed the President's tasks?"

"I just finished the second one, have you finished both?"

Chiori smiled even sweeter as the pen in her hand snapped. "Why yes, I just finished up this morning. What did the President force you to do?" Her teeth were clenched as Kyoko felt the atmosphere get even dimmer.

After relating her jobs to Chiori and Moko, who had walked in during her story, they were both shaking their heads out of sympathy. Moko was the first to volunteer what her own tasks had been, a kind smile flitting her face as she related her second task. She had been asked to accompany Hio Usegi on a talk show to discuss their current project. The annoying idol hadn't been there, so it had been an enjoyable time.

Kyoko stored away the information, hoping she would be able to find a copy of the broadcast. She was sure Hio's face must have been beaming to be so near the woman he had such a crush on.

Chiori launched into her story about how the President had made her Michika Kawagoe's personal assistant for a few hours the day before. She had also seen him spying on her several times, making sure she was treating the singer with respect.

"She must have repeated twenty times how _lucky_ she was to have her popularity and fame. It's all because of luck and cuteness, that's it!" Chiori kept her voice low, casting wary glances towards the door. Kyoko knew her feelings; there was no way she was going to let the President catch them complaining again.

"Was your second one any better?" Kyoko was almost afraid to ask, for fear the girl would snap completely. Her notebook was getting the brunt of most of it.

Chiori's mood lifted slightly, a small, real smile coming to her face. She pulled out her white envelope marked **Amamiya – Practice**. "I appeared on a variety show with Hidehito Kijima, and… a few others." Chiori blushed slightly. "It was a lot of fun, Mr. Hidehito is quite charming."

Kyoko opened her mouth to comment on the girl's reaction, when Moko spoke before her. "Speaking of tasks, you said you were modeling. So why are you wearing… that?" She pointed at Mr. Yashiro's suit coat.

"Oh, uh, we had to leave the set in our modeling clothing because of an accident." Kyoko wrapped the coat tighter around her. "Mr. Tsuruga was kind enough to ask Mr. Yashiro if I could borrow his coat since Natsu's clothes are… well," She dropped her voice to a low mumble. "…not something I can wear comfortably."

Moko glanced sideways at Chiori, and the younger girl nodded back to her. They quickly pulled the coat off of Kyoko, wanting to see the source of Kyoko's worries.

Screaming slightly, Kyoko tried to get the coat back. She stopped, however, when she realized that moving around only made the situation with her shirt worse. "MOKOOOO," She felt tears prick her eyes at her best friend's betrayal. She gripped the shirt closed, her face flaming. "Please, it's embarrassing!"

Moko surveyed Kyoko, forcing her to stand still. She pulled the flimsy white shirt together at Kyoko's neck, and pinned it where the pin wouldn't show. "There." She said decisively, turning Kyoko around to face a mirror.

Kyoko barely opened her eyes, peeking at the immodest shirt. It looked completely normal, with a tasteful cutout showing her black camisole. She whirled around to hug her best friend, who quickly stepped out of the way.

"Kyoko?" Chiori's voice stopped Kyoko in mid-leap. "What exactly was Natsu doing in the photo shoot to be wearing something like _that_?"

Kyoko froze slightly. She had managed to keep her mind completely off of her acting earlier. She had told herself that what Natsu did and said was Natsu alone, and she had no need to think about it. An image of herself sitting on Mr. Tsuruga's lap made its way across her mind, causing her hands to tremble slightly.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Kanae was sitting across from Chiori, who was watching Kyoko with great interest. Ever since the newest LoveME member had asked Kyoko about the nature of the shoot, Kyoko had withdrawn to herself in a corner. Kanae was sure she had seen a Ren doll in Kyoko's hands at one point.

Chiori sat up, stretching. "I have to get to my photo shoot. Have a good day Ms. Kotonami, Kyoko."

Kanae nodded at the girl, and when the door closed it was just herself and Kyoko. _'And whatever kind of depressing spirits she's going to call up this time.'_ She sighed heavily. Having a friend was much more trouble than it was worth. "Hey, you," No answer, except for the constant mutterings. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, no one as plain and boring as me could have any problems, right?" Kyoko's voice was dark and low. Kanae was sure she spotted the dolls now. "Mr. Tsuruga is probably still laughing, ever since the shoot earlier."

"And why would I be laughing, Miss Mogami?" Kanae and Kyoko both spun around, only to be blinded by a sparkling smile. Kanae resisted the urge to shiver, despite the coldness she felt coming from the actor. "Was my acting that horrendous, that you believe it was a joke to me?"

Kyoko shook her head, obviously too afraid to talk. Any anger she had felt moments before seemed to have been replaced with a deep fear. Kanae wondered how a smile could scare Kyoko so much.

"I… I was simply reflecting on my own acting, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko stammered, flinging her dolls in the corner of the room without so much as moving. "I know it was unconvincing and amateurish, so I… um, well…" She trailed off as Ren's manager stuck his head in the door.

"Hi, Kyoko!" Kanae had never met the man when he wasn't cheerful and smiling. He seemed to take the initiative when it came to encouraging Kyoko to speak to his charge.

Kyoko escaped her fear long enough to cross the room and bring Mr. Yashiro his suit coat. She bowed deeply, holding the neatly-folded coat. "Thank you so much for letting me borrow this."

Kanae watched Ren look away, and she didn't miss the look of amusement on his face. She had watched Ren and Kyoko converse several times, and thankfully she wasn't quite as oblivious as Kyoko. Her theories as to the man's feelings were being proven right, minute by minute.

* * *

"So, Miss Mogami, what were you saying?" Ren was pressing down a deep urge to chuckle at Kyoko's flustered expression.

"J-Just that I wanted to apologize for putting you in that situation earlier today." Kyoko reached one hand to her hair, nervously brushing it down.

"And what situation is that?" He recalled that the director had asked him to reassure Kyoko about her Natsu talent, but it had slipped his mind until now.

"I know Mr. Tsuruga must have had to work very hard to react accordingly to my acting, but I'm going to practice my best before the episode filming! So please don't ask the director to replace me!"

Ren paused for a moment, making himself keep a blank face. He was banking on the hope that Kyoko hadn't told her friend exactly what the acting was about. "Miss Mogami, let me reassure you that your acting was perfectly on-target, and _very_ believable." _'You have no idea.' _"No one but you could play the role you acted so naturally today."

Kyoko smiled brightly, bowing to Ren. "Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga! But I mean what I said, I'm going to practice every day until the shooting."

'_And who would you practice on?' _"If you do that, you may ruin the suspense, Miss Mogami." _'Any excuse will work.'_ "So please wait until the filming, so we can both do an acceptable job."

"Ah, yes! I understand, Mr. Tsuruga!" Her eyes were bright and shining, as only her perceived 'mentor' could cause. "Thank you again for leading me on the right path!" She glanced at the clock on the wall before exclaiming. "I'm so sorry, I have a job this evening, so I must excuse myself!" Kyoko moved to the doorway, bowing once again.

"If you are still worried about the filming, feel free to let me know." Ren ignored the obvious shining smile being beamed from Mr. Yashiro. "I'd be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Mr. Tsurugaaaaa!" Kyoko's voice trailed from the hallway, as she ran towards her next job.

* * *

_Also, I don't plan on using the ol' "Make Ren kiss/etc Kyoko using acting practice as an excuse" ploy. As a Skip Beat! fanatic, I've waited faaaar too long for a real kiss between them, but I want it to be when they __**both**__ know what it's for. /pouts_

_Let me know what you think/like/dislike/ about the story so far!_

_Sari*_


	7. Desolate Alley

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Seven

_Throughout the course of this story, we will be jumping days/weeks. The official manga does it in order to keep things fresh, so I feel the liberty to do it as well._

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Mr. Yashiro had walked into Ren's apartment without knocking, as was his habit. He couldn't pass up a chance to catch his favorite actor off-guard. Usually Ren shook his head at him, and then proceeded to gather his things for their trip to his first job of the morning.

Today, it was different.

Ren was seated on his couch, his back to the door. He didn't react when Mr. Yashiro entered the room. He didn't look over his shoulder, he didn't gently chide his manager. He didn't move at all. Yashiro walked softly, puzzled slightly at Ren's new approach of ignoring him. Barely tiptoeing, he stopped when he could see Ren's profile.

Yashiro felt slightly embarrassed seeing the look on the younger man's face. It was a beautiful smile, much unlike the ones that were faked to most people Ren spoke to. In his hands, Ren held a black suede pillow. In front of him, on the coffee table, sat a few various size bottles. Yashiro spotted the polka-dotted bag he had put the birthday present from Kyoko in. The nametag had been ripped off from the looks of it.

Stepping back quickly, he decided to let Ren think he had gotten away with this latest slip. "Good moooorning, Ren!" Yashiro stood beaming as he watched Ren jump slightly. The actor made a quick movement to put everything into the bag before standing up to face him.

"Mr. Yashiro, one day you're going to regret invading other people's privacy like that." The amused threat was ignored as Yashiro made a great display of pretending to try and peek around Ren.

"Ooh, did you open the present from Kyoko?"

"Yes, I did, Mr. Yashiro." He didn't let go of the bag, despite Yashiro's outstretched hand. "Please wait here while I finish collecting my things." Ren walked quickly through the kitchen to his room.

As soon as he disappeared, Yashiro grinned to himself. _'Kyoko must have given him a wonderful, love-filled gift to get that kind of reaction! Great job, Kyoko!'_

* * *

It had taken Ren four days after receiving the gift from Kyoko to open it. He had told himself it was because he was too busy, but Mr. Yashiro would have quickly informed him that his schedule showed differently. Thinking of his manager made him desperately hope that the man hadn't seen the gift in his quick attempt to hide it.

Not that there was anything wrong with it, but Mr. Yashiro could be rather bipolar about these types of things. One minute he would be pressuring Ren to step up the chase after Kyoko, and five minutes later he would be telling him how it looked as if he didn't have a chance. He would probably take the gift as an indicator of the latter, but Ren knew better.

When he had opened the oddly-shaped box, a soft object wrapped in tissue paper had fallen out. Unwrapping it, he found an incredibly soft suede pillow. The black fabric rubbed smooth in his hands, as he turned it over. There was a small card pinned on the bottom side of the pillow, with Kyoko's handwriting scrawled across it.

_Mr. Tsuruga,_

_This should be the perfect size for you to carry with you at all times so that you'll be able to sleep well whenever you need to. And the vitamins are __**not**_ (Ren had chuckled at the bold letters in that word) _replacements for healthy eating!_

He had moved some more tissue paper around, and found four bottles of vitamins. Kyoko had added her own labels below the manufacturer's ones, explaining to him why it was going to help fight off a cold.

Ren put the bag next to his bed, grabbing his duffle bag and hat. Mr. Yashiro was humming (rather off-key) in the other room, which could only mean he had found some theory to amuse himself with. He walked into the other room, finding Mr. Yashiro with an entertainment magazine in his hand. Ren could have sworn he saw sparkles surrounding the man as he looked up.

"RENNN, Director Annaka sent you a copy of 'Entertainment News'! It has the photo spread of you and Kyoko!" His voice was only a notch below shrill. Ren winced. "It's not being circulated outside of the acting industry until tomorrow, we get an early peeek!"

"That's nice, Mr. Yashiro, but hadn't we better be going if we don't want to be late for filming?" Ren forced a fake smile onto his face, but he was sighing with relief inside. _'Thank you, Director Annaka. Anything that can divert Mr. Yashiro's questions is a gift to me.'_

* * *

"Kyoko, lookin' good!"

"Great job on those photos, Kyoko!"

"That's _her_, y'know, Natsu from that magazine!"

When she heard a wolf whistle, that was all she could take. Kyoko managed to keep herself from screaming, but she was nearly running when she reached the set for the movie **Falling Death**. The magazine with her photoshoot had been circulated within a few companies today, and it seemed like everyone she crossed paths with had seen the article. She hadn't worked up the courage to view the pictures, she knew how plain she would look next to Mr. Tsuruga.

The set was large, and everyone seemed to be running around to get things ready. Mr. Sawara had met with her a few days before, giving her the news that the director of the movie had requested for her to play a small role in the end of the movie. Kyoko had heard some news of **Falling Death**, but she hadn't paid it that much attention. After hearing a little from Mr. Sawara, she was intrigued enough to want to know more. Mr. Sawara had told her a brief plot synopsis; it was a thriller movie focusing on a serial killer. The man's character was so evil and dark, Kyoko's demons were in love with him already. She wanted to wait to see the movie to find out more.

"Good morning, Kyoko." A slightly round, jolly director met her on the set. "I hope you're ready to work today, we're going to try and knock out all of your scenes in one session!"

Kyoko nodded brightly, bowing. "Please take care of me!"

"Okay, go get changed and come find me so we can go over the instructions for your scenes."

"Yes, sir!" Smiling, Kyoko skipped her way towards the small dressing room with her name on it. Mr. Sawara had informed her that she was going to be playing a nice, well-off young lady. Ever since she had heard those words, she had been walking on clouds. _'Finally, a role I can fall in love with right away!'_

* * *

Ren discreetly made his way through a back door on the set of **Falling Death**. He checked all around him before walking along the wall towards his unmarked dressing room. Mr. Yashiro was staying in a room down the hallway, as Ren wouldn't risk him being spotted.

He had worked hard to ensure that no one would uncover the identity of "Actor X", as the man who played BJ was being called. The movie was being widely publicized, and it had garnered a great deal of supporters and fans already. Looking back, Ren knew he had made the right choice to hide his identity. He could never have handled 'Ren Tsuruga' being known as a serial killer.

Looking around him, Ren walked quietly in the shadows of the set. Hearing a door shut nearby, he involuntarily did a double take at the girl who had just emerged from the dressing room.

Kyoko was dressed in a flattering, modest skirt and blouse. _'Not as flattering as Natsu's clothes, but it works.' _She was wearing a wig that was a mass of soft blonde curls. Her expression made him want to chuckle. If he knew Kyoko as well as he thought he did, she was certainly in her fairy-land state of mind.

Ren waited until she had passed to slip into his dressing room, locking the door behind him. President Takarada had informed him a few days ago of a few changes to the end of the movie script. The changes included BJ stalking a young woman who was to be his next target.

Leaning against the mirror, Ren put his head in his hands. _'You could have warned me that I have to stalk Kyoko, President.'_

* * *

"Alright, Kyoko, I'm going to explain your role." Director Nakahara was still smiling, he reminded Kyoko of Mr. Yashiro. "You don't have many lines, unfortunately." She nodded, Mr. Sawara had told her that up-front. "Your job is very simple, but very important. If you play this right, you could leave a large impression on the watching audience." He handed Kyoko a read-through of the scenes.

Flipping through them, she was looking for some information she couldn't find. "When do I meet… BJ?"

The Director laughed loudly, causing Kyoko to blush lightly. She didn't want him to think she was some type of fangirl. "I'm afraid that BJ is being kept under wraps, even from the rest of the cast. To add to the suspense, you see." She had heard the speculation about the unnamed actor, but part of her had hoped that she would get to see him on set.

"But don't worry, you'll get a glance of him, right before the end of the movie!" Kyoko felt her spirits life again. Even if she wouldn't get to meet the character BJ, or the actor who played him, she was going to enjoy her chance to play a cheerful young lady.

* * *

Cindy ran across the street, ducking under an awning to escape the rain. Her chauffer was nowhere to be seen, and it was getting late. Putting her umbrella on the ground, she felt her blonde curls, hoping they weren't too damp.

She looked around the store she was standing in front of, there was no one to be seen. _'But this alley should get me to where Francois parked the car…'_ Without giving it any more thought, Cindy popped her umbrella open again and made her way into the alley.

Walking under a crushed streetlamp, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand still. Glancing over her shoulder, she didn't see anyone. She took and few more steps before turning around again, certain she had heard steps behind her. The same thing had happened the last three times she had been left on her own.

Moving more quickly, she burst out of the alley in a run. Her heart was pounding in her ears, blocking out everything else. Spotting the black car that had dropped her off, she sprinted towards the door, pounding to be let in.

Her chauffer looked at her quizzically, unlocking the doors to let her in. "Miss, is something wrong?"

"N-No, just drive, please." She felt mud in her hair and on her clothes, having splattered it while she was running. "Why didn't you come get me where we agreed?"

"But Miss, I received a message to wait here until you arrived." Francois was obviously worried for the girl. He held his phone out to her, the message from her cell phone on his phone's screen.

Cindy took the phone in shaking hands, confirming the number with her own eyes. "B-But my phone is in my…" She trailed off as she patted her pockets, then rummaged through her purse. "It's gone." She looked up and met eyes with her driver. The phone in her hand buzzed, nearly causing her to scream. Looking at the screen, it displayed a message with her number as the sender.

She opened the message, scanning the contents. Her face turned white as the phone slipped from her hands.

On the screen was a picture of Cindy's terrified face, looking over her shoulder.

"CUT!" Director Nakahara called into a bullhorn. "That take was perfect, Kyoko, just what we wanted."

Climbing out the back of the car, Kyoko sighed with relief. It had been five hours since she arrived on the set. The takes were going rather slow, as separate cameras were used to get BJ in the shots. Kyoko had quite a few retakes, as she couldn't muster enough terror to satisfy the director. Until she had seen BJ's silhouette, that is.

Smelling cigarette smoke, Kyoko had looked around the street they were filming on. It was deserted for the filming, so it surprised her that someone would be smoking. Looking around the trees, she spotted a man dressed in black, with a cigarette in his mouth. He stepped back quickly, and the director had called for another take before her demons could try to find the man.

Now, she just had to imagine that the mysterious man she had seen earlier was after her life, and the terror came rather easily. Even more so than when she was using her experience with Reino as a guide.

* * *

Ren slumped against the wall of the alley they had just filmed in, away from the cameras and director. _'This… is harder than I thought it would be.'_

While he was acting today, it seemed like every scene was a premonition of the future.

'_This is what it would be like if I tried to show my true self.'_ He looked down to the cell phone in his hand, the one he had used to take the picture of Kyoko during the last scene. Her eyes were full of tears, her face paler than her light hair. _'She has to run from me, if only to keep herself safe.'_ That was the Ren side of his consciousness, the one who was in control of his emotions.

Hearing the director talking about the next scene, Ren straightened to his feet. Who was he kidding? The Kuon in him was screaming to not let Kyoko get away.

* * *

_  
__Please let me know what you think/like/dislike about this chapitre! I'm always open to suggestions or tips!_

_Sari*_


	8. Struggle to Breathe

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Eight

_  
__My apologies for something a reviewer confirmed for me. I know __**nothing**__ about the way movies/episodes are filmed. Really, absolutely nothing. I don't watch much TV (oh, dear, I hope I didn't sound like Sho) and it's not really a point of interest for me, outside of writing it for this fanfic. If it gets too bad, let me know._

_I… forgot to mention why Kyoko's character is named 'Cindy'. That was a little joke thrown in by me, since Sho let us know that she had tried to use that as her stage name. Kyoko's character doesn't have an actual name (in order to make it the audience feel how meaningless the character's life is in __**FD**__) so Kyoko named it herself in order to get into the role better._

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story.  
_

* * *

"Honey, a package was just dropped off for you."

Kuu Hizuri looked up from his current task of chopping vegetables into small pieces for that morning's breakfast. His wife, Juli, was standing in the doorway holding a yellow manila envelope. Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she brought him the envelope.

Wiping his hands on a dishtowel, Kuu accepted the envelope, placing a kiss on Juli's cheek. Looking down, he saw the many labels and stamps. "It was postmarked in Japan…" He flipped the envelope over, carefully opening the flap. "Perhaps the boss sent us something?" He pulled out a thick, folded piece of paper. Once it cleared the envelope, it fell open, dropping several smaller items onto the floor.

Juli reached to the floor, picking up what had fallen. She looked puzzled as she handed them back to Kuu. "They're pictures… of Kuon?" Her words were more like a question than a statement.

Kuu flipped through the photos, then laid them out on the counter. There were several of Kuon, as Ren. But along with those, several pictures of Kyoko were included. He smiled broadly at his two 'sons', motioning for Juli to step over to the counter. He had shown her several pictures of the girl, but Kuu always felt a sense of pride at showing off his sons – even to his own wife.

"I told the boss to send me one of them together." Kuu pouted, putting a few of the pictures on their refrigerator. Being the top actor in Hollywood didn't stop him from being a doting dad. "Kuon must not be making any progress, even working under the boss." In Japan, Kuu had forced Lory to tell him everything he knew about Ren and Kyoko's feelings.

Juli linked her arm through his, gazing fondly at the pictures of her sons. She had come to love Kyoko very much since Kuu's visit to Japan. She looked forward to meeting the girl one day, especially ever since her husband had told her about the brief mentions Kyoko made of her parents. "We'll get grandchildren soon enough, Kuu. And you'll be able to spoil them just as much as we did with Kuon."

Kuu smiled at the memories, scooping up the rest of the photos. They would be put into one of the many albums he and Juli had started making from articles that Lory Takarada had sent them. Kuon and Kyoko had their own albums, and both were read often.

Creasing the envelope to put it through his shredder, Kuu realized there was something else inside. He pulled out a few pages from a Japanese magazine. The header on each page identified it as _Entertainment News_. His eyes widened slightly as the pages unfolded to show both Kuons in a centre-fold page spread. _'Apparently I was wrong when I said Kuon wasn't making progress.'_

* * *

Ren hadn't run into Kyoko all day, which was exactly what he wanted. After the filming had ended, Mr. Yashiro had prodded him along to his next job. Now it was getting late, and despite his body being tired, his mind wouldn't stop.

He had spent hours upon hours following Kyoko's every move on set. In the mindset of BJ, he had studied her. He watched (from a distance, of course) the way she smiled, the way her eyes shone when she laughed, the way her face froze when she was afraid… BJ had seen it all.

BJ had studied her breathing, her back rose and fell so quickly when she was afraid. It had exhilarated him, letting him know just how much he was in control over the girl. He let himself get close to her once, twice. Then the third time was when he knew just what he had to do.

This girl, yes the one who was standing in front of him, she was the only one left. The last on his list, his last binding chain. His fingers had wanted so desperately to feel her skin; they knew there would not be another chance. Her soft gasp of fear brought him back to his senses, he had retreated into the shadows where he would not be found.

She was turning in circles, her eyes struggling to find him. Did she know? Had she somehow come to realize what the chase was about? BJ shook his head, taking a few steps backwards, even deeper into the shadows. She was still safe, still breathing.

Ren jerked slightly as Mr. Yashiro rapped on the passenger window of his car. _'How long has he been standing there?'_ He groaned inwardly, preparing himself for the onslaught.

Mr. Yashiro remained silent, to his surprise. He strapped the seatbelt on as they made their way to his home. Ren saw him glance over at him several times, but the man stayed quiet. If he knew something was up, he didn't let on.

Leaning into the leather seat, Ren switched on the blinker as he turned. He knew Mr. Yashiro was aware that he wasn't quite himself, but he was thankful for the silence. It had been like this, though on a lesser scale, after every **Falling Death** filming. He had to fight the feelings that would linger. The feelings that would love nothing more than to drag him back into his old life.

Thinking back to watching Kyoko's terrified face, he felt the familiar feeling of BJ set in. In that corner of his mind, he was delighted at the turns that his little chase had taken. The girl wanted to know who he was, so she was willing to put herself in danger to see who was after her in such a way.

Ren dropped Mr. Yashiro off, his manager giving him a worried look as he said his goodbyes. Driving back towards his apartment, his thoughts were fighting against each other. _'You remember what it feels like to be feared, right? You always loved that feeling.' 'That's in the past, I left all of that behind.' 'In the past? I think not. You were free today. You were in control.'_

Slamming his hand into passenger's seat, Ren dropped his head onto the steering wheel. He was in the parking lot of his apartment, but he had no desire to go in. His thoughts were there, with no one to slap him out of the muddle.

Quickly making up his mind, before he could talk himself out of it, Ren threw his car into reverse. Peeling his tires on the parking lot, he made a quick circle to get back onto the main road. He had to find something, anything, that would press down his feelings. Only Ren Tsuruga needed to show himself, there was no place for Kuon anymore.

* * *

Kanae had found herself completely and utterly speechless, but not for the first time. In fact, it was becoming quite regular when her self-proclaimed best friend was involved. Fighting back the urge to simply spell it out to Kyoko, Kanae tried again.

"Didn't Mr. Tsuruga tell you that your acting was believable?" Kanae held up the magazine in front of Kyoko's face, jabbing at the picture featuring Kyoko and Ren on the couch. "THIS acting, where Natsu was all over him like the fans outside would kill to be?" She motioned towards the entrance to LME. Though they were safely inside the LoveME room, there were always girls outside trying to spot Ren. Even on a cold night like tonight.

Kyoko nodded happily. "You were here, Moko, you heard him! My senior said that my acting was on-target! And a natural!" She quoted his words, her pride for the actor ringing in her voice. "Of course he would think so, since he helped me create Natsu. Mr. Tsuruga truly is the Actor's God!"

This time her urge was to slam her head on the table. Kanae knew Kyoko had some type of feelings for her 'god', even if it was a very small amount. Kanae took a glance at the sparkling Kyoko before sighing and flipping through the magazine again.

The nature of the photo spread hadn't been that much of a surprise to her, going by what Kyoko had been wearing. What had thrown her for a loop was how the two looked in the photos. To anyone who saw them, it would have put at least a few theories in their mind about the nature of the two actor's relationship. Kanae knew better, of course, but that didn't mean the fans did.

Kyoko was still singing the praise of her mentor, though more quietly now. Kanae shoved the magazine at her again. "Doesn't that expression look rather different than Mr. Tsuruga normally looks?" Anything she had to use to get Kyoko focused on the pictures would work. The girl had been obstinately denying anyone's praise for them.

"Mokooo, you know from our acting classes that the ability to completely change your looks by expressions is essential to any actor!"

Kanae sighed, frustrated. "No, I mean, doesn't think face look rather real? Not just a fake expression like most models show." She had started out making it up, but now she did see something slightly different in his face. "He looks… darker somehow."

Kyoko froze for a moment, not unlike the way she did when Kanae had asked her about Valentine's Day. "No, no, I've seen that expression before…" Kyoko was mumbling, her face turning slightly darker as well.

Kanae narrowed her eyes, snapping the magazine shut. This girl pried everything she could out of her, on the grounds that she wanted Kanae to trust her with everything. It seemed payback was in order.

'_Interrogation time.'_

* * *

"Ren, how many times do you have to do this before you realize it doesn't help anything?" Lory handed the young actor a glass of water, tempted to pour it on him instead. "If I told Kuu that I had to send a driver to pick you up because you were too drunk to drive home, Juli would have my head."

"At lheast I didn't drive." Ren's words were slurring slightly, but he was still awake. He held his alcohol well for someone who kept telling himself he had sworn off the stuff. He took the water, grimacing at the taste. "Stronger."

"You've had enough." Lory tried to be firm, but he couldn't fault Ren. He had warned him about taking the job, sure. But when the boy's demons tormented his mind, there was no one else for him to turn to. He took the glass of water from Ren, scared of it being shattered. _'If he came to me __**before**__ going to a bar, he might would be able to talk things out a little better.'_

Walking across the room, Lory turned off the latest dating sim he had been trying to conquer. If he was in for another night of sitting up with a drunken Ren, he wouldn't listen to the comments Ren liked to make about the 'fake themes of love' the game portrayed.

Hearing a soft noise, he turned to see than Ren had nodded off. He was frowning heavily, and clutching the couch, but he was asleep.

Slightly irritated that he had turned off his game for nothing, Lory was tempted to shake Ren awake. He was just about to do so when his phone rang. Walking quickly into a side room, he answered the phone, leaving the door cracked just to make sure Ren didn't get sick on his furniture.

"Hello, Kuu."

"Are you trying to imply I eat a lot, boss?" The soft female voice on the other end held a tone of mock annoyance. Lory winced.

"Of course not, Juli. I'm sure you're looking as beautiful as ever." An appreciative laugh let him know all was well. "How has your modeling been going? LME still wants you to come visit us for a show."

"It's going as well as ever, staying busy is never hard to do." She cleared her throat, trying to talk over Kuu who kept saying things in the background. "I'm asking him about that now." Juli's voice was muffled, as if she had covered up the receiver, then it went back to normal. "Speaking of modeling, next time you're going to send pictures of _my_ Kuon looking like _that_, warn me first, all right?"

Lory paused for a minute, racking his mind, but Juli continued before he could interject.

"I was just minding my business, and _wham_, there is a photo of my darling boy, looking all grown up." She drew in a breath, sounding suspiciously like she was in tears. "Kuu promised me Kuon is going to come home, you better not talk him into getting married and staying in Japa-"

A slight scuffling sound came across the phone, and then it was Kuu who spoke next. "Sorry, boss. Juli's been imagining all sorts of things since those pictures you sent got here this morning."

"What pictures?"

Lory heard a whisper that sounded something like the word 'senile', but he let it pass. "Those pictures of Kuon and Kyoko that you mailed us. We got them special delivery, just a little while ago."

He checked to make sure Ren was still asleep before closing the door, where he wouldn't be overheard. "I never sent you pictures, Kuu."

* * *

_  
Fanservice #1: Drunken!Ren. He's been (slightly) seen in the manga, but I would love to see more of him._

_Please let me know what you think/like/dislike about this chapitre, and the story in general! Thanks for reading!_

_Sari*_


	9. Lyrics

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Nine

_Technical filming stuff (switching sets, etc) will be left to your imagination. The episode will be stated as in its viewing format._

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Chapitre 151, February 15th. It follows all previous chapitres exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Sho Fuwa was not a very pleasant man to get along with. He knew his attitude was disliked by many, but he saw no reason to change it. Sure, he could put on a cool front when in public, but during the times it was only him and his manager, Shoko Aki, he reverted back to his normal ways. This led to some quick damage control at times.

'_Damage control doesn't seem to be a big problem at the moment, though.'_ Shoko thought, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. Sho had been almost ecstatic ever since Valentine's Day, breaking out into a smile at random moments. The smile didn't seem to be one of happiness, though, so it usually left Shoko a little worried.

Shoko knew without a doubt that Sho's latest temperament had something to do with his Valentine's visit to Kyoko, but she was too afraid to broach the subject with him. But she had discussed her suspicions in secret with Haruki Asami, a producer that had a hand in Sho's career.

Conveniently leaving out the part about letting Sho go onto Dark Moon's set alone, she had asked Haruki for her thoughts on what had happened. After Haruki observed Sho for a few days, she concurred with Shoko.

Sho had done something foolish.

* * *

The sun was shining, taking a bit of the chill out of the air. Two boxes of fan mail had been delivered to his studio, not to mention the gifts that were separated from the envelopes. And, of course, news of his latest single still being at number one was posted all throughout Queen Records.

It was a good day.

Sho was laying on a couch lazily, looking at the ceiling while dreaming up new melodies. _'It didn't used to be this hard.'_ He sighed, flopping a leg over the back of the couch. _'Back when the only thing that mattered was looking good…'_

His lyrics used to be generic, pulled out of any conversation, any outlet that could be found. They were songs that could be sung by anyone, as his experience with Vie Ghoul had shown him. The experience led him to realize that he could –and most likely **would**- be easily replaced one day, if there wasn't something different about his music.

'_And to think that it was the person I threw away that helped me gain even more leverage.'_ As was the norm during the last few days, a single thought of Kyoko brought a wicked smile to his face. _'Come to think of it, I should use that as the basis for my next song. If she finds out, it'll piss her off even more.'_ Grabbing his notepad from the floor, he began mentally picking through chords.

"I already have 'Prisoner', so I can't go with that angle." Doodling words in the margins of the paper, he glanced at the clock. He still had almost two days before he needed the lyrics and a basic tune, there was time. "Let's see, something about…"

'_Her mind was entangled  
__Could think only of him  
__Her life was forsaken  
__Dreams destroyed again.'_

"Ah, there we go." Sho smiled again, lifting himself off the couch. He needed to try out the music he had in mind and write it down, before going further with the lyrics. Shoko and Producer Asami had informed him that his music was selling like hotcakes because he had started putting his emotions into the songs. _'Well, they should be pleased with this one, too.'_

Sho had just strummed the first notes on his guitar when the door opened. Shoko had a magazine opened, her eyes a bit wide. She opened her mouth to speak when she looked up. Sho had a hand raised to her, asking for silence. He was marking his notepad furiously, picking at notes in between scribbles.

He set down the notepad, playing a small piece of music. Obviously happy with the result, he finally met Shoko's eyes. "Now, what did you want?"

Ignoring the way he brushed her off, Shoko handed Sho a few circulations the recording studio had passed out. He flipped through them before tossing them in the trashcan, glaring impatiently at her. She knew he hated it when she interrupted him during his writing time. _'This had better be good.'_

"What's that?" He asked, poking a finger towards the magazine Shoko had been staring at. "_Entertainment News_? Oh, that's the issue that has my interview!" He was hoping the pictures would show his features as well as he had been promised. "Give it here, Shoko."

She closed it quickly, stretching it out to him. Sho stared at her strangely, she almost looked like she was in pain. Eager to find his article, he opened the magazine to the center spread, and froze.

* * *

It had been two days since Kyoko filmed her part on **Falling Death**. She had almost the whole day off yesterday, but Moko had done little to let her relax. Her best friend had asked her question upon question about what had happened between Kyoko and Mr. Tsuruga, only ending when she had to stomp off to leave for her next job.

Kyoko brushed her hair softly, parting it over her right eye. _'This is no good, you have to work with Mr. Tsuruga today, and he __**always**__ knows when something besides work is on your mind.' _She put down the brush, spritzing her hair with a bit of hairspray. She knew she would eventually have to tell Moko about what happened on Valentine's Day, but for now she wanted to keep those memories, and the strange feelings that she still felt, to herself.

She slipped into the same style outfit that had been worn for the photo shoot, forcing her face to not heat up. Today was the filming for her and Mr. Tsuruga's segment of the _Box "R"_ special episode. It would be the last time Natsu had to wear something so mature. _'Hopefully.'_ She added to herself.

The photo spread in _Entertainment News_ had given _Box "R"_ exactly the reaction that was wanted. The drama's website had been bombarded almost to the point of crashing, every fan wanting to know why Ren Tsuruga was being shown in the episode –and his connection to Natsu.

When Mr. Sawara had informed Kyoko of the vast amount of calls he had received concerning her, she could only feel excitement. She knew Mr. Tsuruga appearing with her was helping her own career, so she was going to have to thank him properly.

Opening the door of her temporary dressing room, Kyoko tried not to shiver. The black coat slung over her arm had to be worn during the first scene, but she didn't want to wrinkle her clothes more than was necessary. They were shooting a great deal of their scenes on-location, starting with the street scene. Director Annaka had made the decision to follow the episode's chronological order for filming, for some strange reason.

"Good morning, Miss Mogami." Kyoko turned quickly to find Mr. Tsuruga smiling down at her. Mr. Yashiro was bouncing in the background, his smile as big as ever.

"Good morning, Mr. Tsuruga, Mr. Yashiro." Kyoko bowed deeply before remembering her shirt. Straightening up quickly, she felt a slight burn in her cheeks. "I-I hope you've both been well lately."

"We have, I hope you have as well." Ren handed Mr. Yashiro his cell phone after checking the time. He straightened his tie slightly, looking around the set. "I heard from Mr. Sawara that you have a role in a new movie?"

Kyoko shifted slightly on her feet, forcing herself to stay where she stood. She had gotten copies of all of the **Falling Death** promotional trailers she could find. Watching BJ's scenes, along with her own memories of encountering the man, had left her with a few nightmares. "It's just a small role, but I'm happy to have been asked to do it." She replied, faltering for a moment.

If she had looked up at that moment, she would have seen Ren's eyes narrowing. But when she met his gaze, he was back to normal. "I'd love to hear about your first movie experience Miss Mogami." He was all smiles, and Kyoko found herself wanting to tell him about it. She had just made up her mind to do so when Director Annaka called their names, asking them to come onto the set.

* * *

"This episode will go the same way the photo shoot did. We're just expanding the scenario that was put in place before." Director Annaka was glancing at his watch while hurrying through the explanation. "We're going to be treating this the way we do for Natsu's bullying scenes. You both know the basic script, and what we're looking for. But the details and ending are up to you. Decide on it as you go, and work off of each other's reactions. As long as it ends with Natsu leaving the office, any means you use should work."

Ren glanced over at Kyoko, who was looking more like Natsu. The familiar feelings of Nobu were working their way into his mind, begging him to let them take over. Ren got the feeling he was in for an interesting time.

* * *

Natsu strutted along the sidewalk, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. She undid the tie on her long black coat, letting it get whipped about as well. After leaving the karaoke room, she wanted to get rid of the stifling feeling of the enclosure.

Brushing past people on the street, her black stilettos clicked leisurely. It was Valentine's Day and she was all alone. A small chuckle left her lips and she glanced around the street. The girl they had gone through the trouble of… re-educating in the karaoke room was sure to have an interesting evening. Her date might not appreciate being stood up, though.

Natsu stopped, something catching her eye. She turned her head; looking over her shoulder at the fine specimen that had walked passed her without so much as a glance. Studying his frame, she turned where she stood, taking the moment to return admiring stares with withering glares.

The man flipped his cell phone closed, shivering slightly. His shirt was thin, thin enough to show Natsu how much the man must work out. She smiled at him, just as his eyes found hers. They stood, watching each other for a few moments before Natsu took the first step.

"Excuse me," Natsu almost purred, stopping a short distance from Nobu. "I seem to be lost, I'm looking for…" Her mind calmly supplied her with the location she had heard him use a few minutes before. "the Takuto Corporation. Do you happen to know where it is?"

Nobu swallowed, looking around him. "Actually, I'm on my way there. I have a car picking me up any minute." Glancing at the young woman again, he continued. "Would you like a ride there?"

Natsu's smile revealed beautiful white teeth this time. Nobu felt ashamed for thinking the girl was lying about her interest in the company. "Yes, thank you." She spoke the words softly, bowing her head to the older man.

* * *

The car ride had been silent and painless, dropping Natsu and Nobu off at the door of the large building. The duo had walked into the building, receiving more appreciative glances from a few bystanders.

"Here it is," Nobu said, motioning to the front desk in the building. "She should be able to help you find what you're looking for." Natsu nodded her thanks, and Nobu turned to find the nearest elevator. Stepping into it, he pulled a few papers out of his briefcase, sighing. The doors were about to close when a petite, brown-haired girl quickly stepped into the elevator.

Nobu stopped his mouth from hanging open as Natsu quickly stripped the heavy black coat off of her small frame, dropping it to the floor behind her. She leaned against the mirrored wall, crossing her ankles. He watched her as she blatantly assessed him with her eyes. When she saw him staring back at her, he swallowed, dropping the papers he had been fiddling with.

Natsu smiled, not letting him look away from her eyes. She picked up the papers he had dropped, holding them up to him from where she was kneeling on the floor. Nobu reached a hand down to take them, and Natsu used it to lift herself from the floor. She stumbled slightly, and Nobu moved his hand to catch her.

They were close now, their faces less than a foot apart. Natsu turned her head slightly, studying his face with a smirk. Nobu pulled his hand away from her shoulder, well aware of the lack of distance between them. He tried to step back, but she already had him against the wall.

"I take it you work in this building?" Natsu's voice was soft, but there was no innocence in her tone. "I have an… acquaintance that worked here at one time. I'm Natsu."

His heart was beating in his ears, his pride growing by the interest the girl was showing in him. "Nobu," His voice was confident, if not a bit thicker than normal. "And yes, my office is on this floor." The elevator 'dinged', but Nobu was in no hurry to move.

Natsu gave him a small smirk, looking out the corner of her eyes to the hallway. Turning back to the older man, she stood on her toes to make up for some of the difference in height. "I'd love to see it sometime." She said softly in his ear, before picking up her coat and walking out the open elevator doors.

Nobu watched her walk down the hallway; his mind was begging her to turn around one more time. Her perfume wafted in the air. Hitting the button to keep the doors open, Nobu burst from the elevator. "Natsu!"

She turned around, watching the papers fall from his hands as he ran towards her. Natsu smiled to herself, smoothing back her hair. _'Target, captured.'_

* * *

Natsu had willingly followed Nobu into his office. It had a magnificent view of the city, with large windows lining the walls. She walked over to a window, looking out at all the people milling around the city below.

Nobu walked behind her, putting his hands on her waist. Lowering his head to her neck, he wanted desperately to brush his lips against her soft skin. His voice of reason was screaming at him to back away, but he couldn't escape the intoxication of the woman's presence.

She pulled away from him, walking around the large office. In the corner was a red couch with blue pillows. "Your tastes seem to be refined." She smiled at him, running a hand along the back of the couch.

Nobu leaned against the window, watch the girl prowl around his office. She was searching for something to catch her eye. Finally she caught sight of his over-sized oak desk, and strode over to it. Nobu followed her, waiting for another chance to touch her soft skin.

Natsu gave the desk one look before reaching out a dainty hand to shove the papers onto the floor. Pulling herself onto the desk, she perched on the side, her heel-clad feet swinging playfully. Nobu saw his chance, and he put his hands on the desk, on either side of her.

Grabbing his tie, Natsu pulled him towards her. She ran a hand through his hair, then let her fingers trail the side of his face. His expression showed pure desire, and his hand moved up her side, tracing her curves. Nobu moved back, pulling a few buttons open on his shirt. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring, discreetly setting it on the desk. It caught Natsu's eye though, as she looked at it with a cold glare. "What's that?"

"My wedding band," Nobu's words were soft, his hands reaching to pull Natsu to him. "my wife isn't happy when I misplace it."

"Your _wife?_" The words were like ice, causing Nobu to look up quickly. Gone was the seductive, free woman from a few moments before. In her place was a haughty, prideful girl, glaring venom at him. Nobu stepped back slightly.

Natsu reached out a dainty hand and traced his face, then slapped him as soon as his guard was down. She gracefully moved off the desk, pulling Nobu down to her level by his tie. "Natsu Kitagawa does **not** play second," the word hissed, making Nobu wince, "to _anyone_."

Natsu picked up her coat and walked out the door, leaving Nobu looking at the floor, with one arm outstretched towards her.

* * *

_  
And now, the chapitre idea that led to me writing this entire story is finished. To keep the episode fresh, Nobu/Natsu changed it up at the end. I feel that Natsu's reaction to Nobu being taken is in-character, but I'm always up to hearing other people's theories._

_Please let me know what you think/like/dislike about this chapitre! I welcome all critique and suggestions! ///_

_Sari*_


	10. Friendly Chat

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Ten

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Mr. Tsuruga, I'm so sorry!" Kyoko's eyes were filled with tears as she inspected her mentor's face. After stalking to her dressing room (still as Natsu), remembering her actions seemed to have brought her back to herself. And as soon as Ren had exited his dressing room, Kyoko had ambushed him.

"Please, Miss Mogami, it's quite alright." Ren smiled at her, despite the bright red handprint on his face. "It shows how deeply you were in your role. You should be proud, not apologetic."

Mr. Yashiro, along with the rest of the audience of workers watching the filming, had gasped when Kyoko slapped Ren. The force of her hand sounded like glass breaking when it made contact with the actor's face. But now, Yashiro simply watched Ren and Kyoko in amusement. _'I'll have to inform him later that the ability to be slapped and turn it into something positive just shows how far gone he is.'_

"T-the mark's not going awaaaay!" The girl's wail drew the attention of several crew members. One of the stage hands returned with a small bag of ice, as requested by Kyoko. She deftly twisted the ice in a piece of cloth, forming a make-shift ice pack. She shyly looked up at Ren before placing it on his face. "If this stays on it for a while, it should take care of the redness."

Yashiro was beaming broadly, watching the scene between the two. They were back at the indoors _Box "R" _set. Ren was sitting in a chair while Kyoko fussed over him, softly touching the marks on his face. Ren was smiling a genuine smile at her, making Yashiro even happier. _'Why won't he admit how much he loves having Kyoko near him? He could do a lot worse than telling her how he feels.'_

Hearing a small giggle, he turned to see Ren relating a story to Kyoko about Mr. Yashiro trying to get used to his schedule when he first became his manager. He glared at the actor, who was revealing embarrassing details of his past failures. Ren beamed a sparkling smile back at him, giving Yashiro fearful chills.

"Kyoko?" Director Annaka had watched the exchange with great interest, glad to see his promising actress spending time with someone who could help her career. "The wardrobe manager said that you have a visitor waiting in the hallway for you."

Kyoko looked at him, puzzled, then back to Ren. "Hold this right here while I'm gone, don't move it!" Her slightly scolding tone was music to Mr. Yashiro's matchmaking ears. "Even if it gets too cold, don't move it!"

Ren raised a hand to hold the ice pack, his fingers brushing Kyoko's slightly. "Thank you, Miss Mogami. I promise I'll hold it still until you get back." He smiled softly at her. "You shouldn't keep your guest waiting, just to fuss over me."

"Of course, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko let go of the ice pack quickly, pulling her hand to her side. She bowed deeply to Yashiro and Ren. "Then, excuse me."

The director went back to watching the episode footage, and preparing for the other cast members to film their segment. Yashiro handed Ren a soft towel, smiling to himself. The actor took it, looking to Mr. Yashiro questioningly.

"Put it between your hand and the ice pack, or else your fingers will go numb." He smiled conspiratorially. "Kyoko would be very upset if you couldn't feel anything as a result of her actions on-screen."

Ren wrapped his hand in the towel, grateful for the warmth. His face retained a neutral, slightly bored expression, though. "Thank you, Mr. Yashiro. Indeed, any actress would be quite upset after slapping their co-star when it wasn't scripted."

Yashiro frowned, pulling out his schedule book. _'Sometimes Ren is too mature for his own good.'_

* * *

Kyoko exited the set, rubbing her hand slightly. Her fingers had been slightly numb from the ice pack, but after Mr. Tsuruga had brushed them with his, they were quite warm. Kyoko felt her ears flush as she smacked her head. _'Stupid! Stupid! You left Natsu behind in the dressing room! Quit thinking crazy things!'_

She couldn't help remembering the filming; it had left her head in a whirl. Everything was going fine, she was living completely as Natsu during the whole thing. Until she had spied the ring when Nobu had tried to slip it on the table past her sight. Natsu had instantly froze in her mind, causing her heart to skip slightly. _'What's that?'_ Natsu had whispered, her voice sounded like a child's.

Kyoko had forced herself to say the line with coldness, Natsu rising back to the surface once the shock was slightly subdued. When the word _wife_ had left Nobu's lips, a dull pain beat in Kyoko's chest. Letting Natsu take over, she had slapped the man and stalked out of the office. Allowing Natsu to take over was a necessity for the filming, but it also had the added advantage of hiding the hurt Kyoko felt.

Scuffling down the hallway outside of the set, Kyoko felt that same dull pain when she thought about the scene. _'Maybe I'm sick? I know Natsu would have taken that hard, but the anger should have gotten her over it.'_ She knew how it felt to be betrayed, her anger (along with her grudge-demons) had kept her well taken care of all this time.

She pulled a small pouch out of her pocket, snapping it open. There was Corn, snuggled protectively in the cloth Kyoko had wrapped it in. She pulled him out, putting the pouch back in her skirt pocket. Clutching Corn tightly to her chest, Kyoko let memories of the young boy who had given her the stone fill her mind. _'I'm okay, I'm okay. I'm doing okay, even though you're not here, Corn.'_

"What are you doing in the middle of the hallway?" Kyoko flinched, her demons stretching as they emanated from her body. "Hasn't anyone taught you it isn't polite to keep people waiting?"

"As if you know what polite is, Shotaro." Her teeth were clenched as she finally forced herself to turn around and face the thorn in her side. "If I knew _you_ were the guest, I would have been happy to keep you waiting longer."

"Now, now, _Kyoko_," Sho said the word so sickeningly sweet, Kyoko thought she might gag. "Is that a way to speak to someone who gave you such a nice gift not that long ago?" He smiled triumphantly, as if waiting for Kyoko to start screaming and flinging her hatred at him. When it didn't happen, he prodded her further. "Not only did you get chocolate and a _gorgeous_ bouquet of flowers, but you finally had your first kiss as well."

"First kiss?" Sho snapped open his eyes at the innocent tone. It was much different than the anger he had been expecting. "_That_," Kyoko waved her hand in the air, as if brushing away an unpleasant memory. "was not my first kiss."

She watched Sho's eyes narrow as he took a step forward. Kyoko held her ground, not willing to back away from what she had been taught. "It's only been six days, did something make your mind stop working properly?" He put a condescending smirk on his face, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Or do you mean to tell me that you forgot about the kiss?"

"_**That**_," She said it even with more disgust this time, Sho felt his skin prickle in annoyance. "was, I repeat, not my first kiss." Kyoko crossed her arms, nodding to herself proudly. "Mr. Tsuruga-" She stopped, dropping her eyes slightly. _'No, no need to tell Shotaro about the Actor's Rule of Heart. He would just exploit it, and I remember Mr. Tsuruga's warning…' _She shuddered slightly.

"Tsuruga?" Before Kyoko knew what had happened, Sho had grabbed her wrist. She winced slightly; her right wrist was still a little sore from when Chiori had shoved her down the steps at TBM Studios. It had healed, but was still a little tender, especially after slapping Mr. Tsuruga with such force. "Finish that sentence, what did that half-rate actor do?" Sho's anger pulled her out of her daze.

Kyoko pulled against Sho, trying to free her hand, but it was no use. "Let go of me, Shotaro." She was holding back her demons, but it was getting more and more difficult to do nothing to her childhood friend standing in front of her. She heard whispers, there was no doubt people were going to gather to watch the sight.

"Let her go."

The low, very controlled voice was right behind Kyoko. She jumped, but her demons were swirling happily around the man standing behind her. She dared to take a look over her shoulder, then quickly looked away. _'Mr. Tsuruga isn't even smiling this time. He's going to murder me when we get away from Sho-'_

As soon as his name crossed her mind, Sho jerked his arm towards himself, pulling Kyoko towards him. He flicked his wrist behind his back, moving in front of her, in between Ren and herself. "We don't need your interruptions; this is just two old friends trying to have a friendly chat."

* * *

Ren had sat on the set for a few minutes, holding the freezing cold cloth to his face. After Kyoko hadn't returned within a few minutes, he started getting a bad feeling. Handing Mr. Yashiro the slightly damp ice pack, he wiped his face off, and began walking the halls to look for his missing co-star.

It didn't take long, as voices and whispers travelled fast. He had followed the gossip calmly until the name 'Fuwa' was brought to his ears. He quickly rounded the corner and broke into a swift walk, following the line of traffic.

Turning another corner, he almost ran into a line of spectators. There was Kyoko and Sho Fuwa, at a standoff in the middle of the hallway. The other end of the hall was host to a crowd as well. A few fans had their cell phones in the air, alarming Ren even more. They didn't need the press to get wind of this, it would only end badly.

Moving past a few people, Ren had stopped when he heard his name. Straining his ears to hear more, his vision turned red when he watched the singer grab Kyoko's wrist. Her face showed pain for just a minute, but he was proud that she replaced it with anger, not fear. Ignoring Sho's insults to his acting abilities, Ren had pushed his way through the crowd towards the growing point on interest.

When Sho pulled Kyoko behind him, Ren's last nerve, along with the last chance of his sparkling smile winning out, snapped. His mention of a _friendly chat_ made Ren want to laugh in disgust. He stepped closer to the singer, who stepped back a step. Kyoko squeaked, having her foot stepped on by Sho.

Ren narrowed his eyes, coming back to his senses just long enough to remember the amount of workers, co-workers, and possible fans in the hall. He didn't try to smile, but he held a reasonable tone in his voice. "But Fuwa, this is no place to have a conversation." He looked to his side, noting the door to an employee break room was left open.

Sho glared at him, struggling to keep a hold of Kyoko's arm. "That's fine, because there's no need for you to be involved in this."

Ren stepped forward quickly, looking to the crowd like he was patting the man on his back. Sho flew towards the open doorway, letting go of Kyoko in order to stop himself from hitting the ground. He turned to try and save face, but Ren was forcing him to back further into the break room.

"Let's chat, Fuwa."

* * *

Kyoko had stood in the hallway for a few seconds in a daze, before the sound of low voices inside the room brought her to her senses. She quickly ran forward, fumbling with the door knob. _'Locked!'_ she cursed under her breath, pounding on the door. "Mr. Tsuruga! Sho!" She felt tears springing to her eyes. Sho had ruined everything again, hadn't he? Mr. Tsuruga was going to be furious with her for going to meet him.

A pain ran along her right wrist again, not unlike the days when Chiori had to work as her 'right-hand' on _Box "R"_. She winced, but continued beating the door. The voices were too low to hear, but she strained her best to understand what was being said. _'If Sho does anything to Mr. Tsuruga, I'll never forgive him!'_ Her demons quickly reminded her that she already had many things against him that she would never forgive.

She looked around her in panic, but was surprised to see that most of the crowd had dispersed. Mr. Yashiro, along with a few stagehands from _Box "R",_ was moving along the few people left, asking them politely to give them time to sort things out. Between Yashiro's icy 'stay away' demeanor, and the words of a few well-meaning superiors, the hallway quickly became empty.

Mr. Yashiro was obviously worried, Kyoko could see it all over the manager's face. "Mr. Yashiro, Mr. Tsuruga will be fine, won't he?" She whispered to him, not even sure of it herself.

Yashiro glanced at her surprised, then let out a rueful laugh. "Yes, Kyoko, I'm sure Ren will be just fine."

The words had barely left his mouth when the door opened. Kyoko still had a hand in the air, raised to try knocking again. Ren was looking at Sho so darkly; Kyoko couldn't help but shiver slightly. Ren turned to the open doorway, his hand still on the doorknob. He still wasn't smiling, frightening Kyoko even more.

"Miss Mogami, I apologize for worrying you." His tone sounded apologetic, but cold and hard. "I simply had to teach Mr. Fuwa the polite way to greet a celebrity such as yourself." Sho glared at him, then at Kyoko. He brushed past them both, deliberately shoving Ren out of the way, as he stalked towards the studio's exit.

Kyoko watched him until he disappeared out of a far set of double doors before she finally let out the breath she had been holding. Finally gathering the courage, Kyoko turned to see her mentor's current mood. She was surprised to see him seated at the table, flipping through a magazine nonchalantly. "M-Mr. Tsuruga?" She took a step towards him. "Are you angry at me for g-going meet him?"

Ren froze for a moment, staring at the page in the magazine for a few seconds before meeting Kyoko's frightened look with a smile. "Did you know your guest was Fuwa?" She shook her head violently. "Then, Miss Mogami, I have no reason to be angry." He motioned to the magazine sitting in front of him. "And he even brought something to my attention."

Kyoko moved to the table, glancing over Ren's shoulder. She quickly diverted her eyes when the photos of herself as Natsu processed their way into her mind. Ren chuckled slightly, looking back at the magazine article. "Mr. Yashiro had told me it was printed, but I've been too busy to give it my attention. You did a fantastic job, Miss Mogami. I'm sure your acting in the episode will bring the same amount of praise as this article has."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko bowed her head to his back, stepping a few steps away. Mr. Yashiro still looked nervous and jumpy, but Kyoko was very close to losing her breakfast over the tension that had been in the air a few moments before.

"Ren, where did you get that copy?" Mr. Yashiro finally managed to speak up, clearing his throat. "Was it in here?"

"No, no." He settled back in the chair, Kyoko could have sworn she saw a smirk grace his face. "Mr. Fuwa brought it along on his _visit_."

* * *

_The time Ren and Sho spent in the break room was only two minutes, max. Maybe shorter. It might seem longer than it really was. ////_

_Thanks to everyone for all of the wonderful support you have given me! Please continue letting me know what you think/like/dislike about this chapitre and story!_

_Sari*_


	11. Pieces

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Eleven

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows all previous Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Sho nearly flipped over the couch, being shoved back quickly by the much taller, and much darker, man. He was trying to stand his ground, but Ren had a good five inches on him, and wasn't giving him time to defend himself.

"The day you decided to lay your hand on Kyoko was the day you made yourself a very _unpleasant_ enemy, Mr. Fuwa." Ren didn't have a hand on the singer, but his fists were clenched at his sides. "Despite whatever ideas you have in your head about her, I _request_," he stepped a single step closer to Sho. "that you conduct yourself accordingly."

Sho glared at him, yanking a slightly-tattered magazine out of his back pocket, waving it in the actor's face. "Like **you** 'conduct' yourself around her, you mean?" His words were full of venom, which only made Ren that much more pleased. If the younger man thought he had something to worry about, Ren knew he must be doing something right.

Ren smiled, a dark, cold smile, as he opened the magazine. He flipped to the article, then placed the magazine on a nearby table in Sho's view. The main photo of Natsu on Nobu's lap was displayed as the centerfold of the magazine. He met Sho's eyes, knowing all too well the feelings of jealousy that had to be threatening to choke Sho by now.

"Well, you see," Ren crossed his arms, letting a hand slightly rest on his lips. A pleasant smile crossed his face before he pointedly looked back at the magazine. "_some_ of us are privy to special privileges, while _others_ aren't."

Sho's eyes widened, Ren could imagine his train of thought as he sputtered for words. "Y-You!" Sho pushed himself off from the back of the couch, it crossed Ren's mind more than once that the singer may try to swing a fist at him. "What makes you think you have any right to put your hands on someone that doesn't belong to you, you bas-"

Ren stepped back while Sho was in his rage, and flung open the door. He had to let the boy out of the room before he did more damage than Yashiro would be willing to cover up.

* * *

"Director Ogata!" A young, pale man turned a smiling face to Kyoko. She had spotted him across a vast foyer in LME's main hall, and had to rush to catch up to him. Kyoko brushed her hair out of her eyes, all smiles in return. _'Mr. Tsuruga took care of Sho all on his own, and he wasn't even mad at me!'_ She could have walked on clouds with the way she was feeling. "Mr. Sawara said you were looking for me?"

Director Hiroaki Ogata nodded happily; his own spirits seemed to be soaring, as well. "Good morning, Kyoko! I saw the article about your latest drama, wonderful work!"

Kyoko bowed her head, not for the first time wishing that she had thought harder about agreeing to the shoot. "Thank you, director. Was there something you needed?"

"Yes! I wasn't sure if you remembered that tomorrow is the last _Dark Moon_ filming?"

A soft pain fluttered in Kyoko's chest as she fought to not let the director notice. "Yes, I have a few scenes to correct, of course." She wasn't sure what had been wrong with the scenes, but she had been asked to come in for the filming.

"It shouldn't take every long, but I want as much of the cast to be there as is possible." Director Ogata looked slightly forlorn, his gaze looking past Kyoko, into the distance. "I owe much to the actors and actresses who had a hand in _Dark Moon_."

Kyoko nodded, smiling to herself. She, too, owed a great deal to _Dark Moon_ and Mio. "We all feel the same way, Director Ogata. But, I'm quite sure that _Dark Moon_ will live on for many years to come!" The director moved a few steps to sit on a bench in the foyer, and she followed suit. "Speaking of which, episode 18's ratings were just released, weren't they?"

If possible, the man looked even more bright and happy. He pulled a piece of paper out of the stack he was carrying it, and handed it to Kyoko. His beaming smile let her know the answer before she even glanced at the paper. "Director Ogata, we hit 46%!"

"They're predicting that the last episode will push us well over _Tsukigomori_'s 46.6%, possibly all the way to 50%!" Kyoko could see the same pride she felt shining in Director Ogata's eyes. "When Mio began helping Mizuki and Katsuki, the viewing audience went wild, and the ratings have slowly crept up!"

Kyoko blushed, looking at her feet. She knew the director was just being nice; Mr. Tsuruga and Miss Momose were the stars of the drama. Their chemistry would be what caused the viewers to keep watching, not Mio's violent anger towards her own family. "The last episode airs on February 26th, doesn't it?"

"Yes, and that's the other reason I needed to speak with you." Director Ogata pulled out a small envelope with Kyoko's name printed on it in fancy characters. _'Mio Hongo'_ was printed in smaller, scripted letters. "To celebrate the last episode of _Dark Moon_, the president has suggested we throw a party at his estate."

Kyoko's face lit up, remembering the party Maria and herself had thrown on Christmas Eve. She had a grand time planning the affair and helping with the desserts.

"The celebration will be formal, for the cast, the regular crew members, and a few special guests. It will be held on the night of February 26th, and we'll have a special screening of the last episode, along with a highlight of the series!" The director's excitement was contagious, Kyoko was feeling her own heart speed up. "You'll be able to come, won't you, Kyoko?"

"Yes!" The word left her mouth before she even had time to think about it. Not that it mattered, she knew that even if she had been previously engaged that night, she would have had to switch the times. _'This is like Director Ogata's version of the Happy Grateful Party! I couldn't dare miss it!'_

"Thank you, Kyoko." Director Ogata bowed slightly, handing her the tiny party invitation. "I'll see you on set tomorrow!"

* * *

"Get that camera over here; circle it around BJ's head. …Okay, leave it facing right there, and slowly pull it away." Director Nakahara's voice was quiet, but it carried through the darkened set. "Don't disturb the ashes from BJ's cigarettes, we want that effect."

The set was almost empty, save for the camera men, Director Nakahara, Mr. Yashiro, and the extremely temperamental BJ. From the time he had emerged from his dressing room three hours before, to this scene which they were filming now, BJ had managed to frighten a good many stage hands.

He snorted, tapping his cigarette with his finger. He glared at the shadows of the room, knowing how many cowering, sniveling people would have normally been standing around, watching him. Thankfully they had all been cleared out before he had to take care of them himself. There was one wimpy looking guy standing around, BJ felt like the quality of actors' managers must have bottomed out.

Kicking his legs out, he reclined against the broken brick wall that had been set up behind him. They told him it was almost all over, they wouldn't need him anymore. _'I'll be free of them soon, free to do my own agenda.'_

"Last scene, take one." With the snap of the clapboard, BJ narrowed his eyes at the photograph in his hands.

He had watched his target for days, following her every move. Her blonde curls had called to him, his fingers wanted to run through her hair so desperately. Her terrified voice when she called out into the darkness had only exhilarated him that much more.

Reaching into his inner coat pocket, he pulled out a thick stack of more photos. Letting them fall from his fingers, he watched as they fluttered to the floor. There she was, the one person he wanted more than anything. He jerked out his gun, pulling the trigger quickly. One of the pictures fell to the ground with a small hole through it.

'_The only one I looked at as a human.'_

His destiny had been set for him, long before this day. It began to change on the day that he first spotted the beautiful young girl again, as she made her way through a crowd. His revenge would have been final, had he been able to follow through with the plan. But then she had smiled in his direction. Not _at_ him, of course, but it was enough to start his brain working. She had managed to turn herself human in his mind, something he had avoided with all of his targets.

"And now," His voice was gruff as he let the crumpled photos fall from his hands. "I'll end this myself."

BJ put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Mr. Yashiro shivered, despite the high temperature in the filming set. The actor he was in charge of lay on the set, crumpled in a small heap, surrounded by photos. The gun slid out of his hand slightly, clattering on the wooden floor.

"Cut, that's a wrap!"

He jumped, despite himself, when Ren rolled over into a sitting position, then clambered to his feet. His face looked tired and withdrawn, much like BJ's had looked a few minutes before. Yashiro waited until Ren walked off the set to hand him a bottle of mineral water.

"Thank you, Mr. Yashiro." The actor said quietly, drinking the water quickly. The director had informed both of them of Ren's need to drink plenty of water during the filming, in order to clear the smoke from his lungs.

Mr. Yashiro was thankful to be able to watch over Ren today. For the rest of the filming, he had been isolated in order for no connection to be made between 'Actor X' and Ren. But for the last scenes, only those who had knowledge of the actual actor were present, so Yashiro had been welcomed onto the set to watch the final scenes.

Ren spoke with Director Nakahara, accepting the jolly man's vigorous handshakes. The director, along with many others, was certain this movie was going to be a hit in the box office. And despite his name not being in the credits, Ren wanted nothing more than for the movie to do well. The director slapped him on the back, and Ren made his way towards his dressing room.

Yashiro meekly followed him, used to the silence after the filming. Ren sank into a chair, leaning his head against the head rest, and closed his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, rubbing his temples.

"C-Congratulations, Ren. You have another major movie under your belt." _'Even if this one isn't a cause for joy like they usually are.'_

Ren looked over at the man, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Yashiro. I know you weren't very happy about my taking this movie." Yashiro opened his mouth to protest, but Ren continued on. "And I thank you for worrying about my career and wellbeing." He leaned forward in his chair, throwing away the butt of a cigarette BJ had stuck in his pocket. "I'm thankful to have this movie behind us, as well."

* * *

The dressing room became increasingly quiet until Mr. Yashiro excused himself to take a phone call from Director Ogata. Ren locked the door after the man left out, carefully making sure he wasn't just standing outside of the room. He turned around, kicking a wooden stool that was sitting in the corner of the room.

He pulled his kick at the last minute, causing the stool to only crash into the wall, and not smash into pieces. Ren put his hands over his face, sinking into his chair again. It was late, and it had been one of the most trying days he had in a long time.

His mind traveled to Kyoko, thinking of her as Natsu caused Nobu to want to rise up again. _'He's going to cause me trouble, if I'm not careful.'_ Ren thought ruefully, running a hand through his hair. He stopped, looking down at his hands. They remembered the curves he had felt this morning. They wanted that same touch again, much like BJ did. _'My characters are all turning into perverts, thanks to me.'_ He had no doubt BJ wouldn't have taken so strongly to the young woman if his own feelings hadn't of come into play.

Nobu was close to taking him over that morning, during the _Box "R"_ filming. He had only been able to stop him by using the last resort he had brought, the ring. It worked, and after Natsu finally calmed Nobu down with a slap, Ren had thought he was going to be fine. But then that… _dark horse_ had to show up.

The anger in his heart begged to be released. It had pleaded with 'Ren Tsuruga', begging to let him show the childish excuse for a celebrity what it meant to go through hell. There were several moments that it had almost gotten the better of him, but then Kyoko's voice traveled through the door, calling his name. He had let Sho go without so much as landing one blow on him.

Afterward, keeping his composure firm while Miss Mogami was in the same room had been a small trial, nothing too difficult. Mr. Yashiro had helped, without even knowing it. His manager had gushed over the photos, while Kyoko had her eyes averted with a soft blush spreading from her cheeks to her ears. Her innocence made Ren feel secure, and it helped clear his mind for a while.

But then came the _**Falling Death**_ filming. It had almost turned into a fiasco when he let BJ loose on the set. Mr. Yashiro looked close to passing out when BJ had snapped at a few annoying crew hands that wanted to know his identity. They were soon asked to leave, and all was smoothed over.

And now, all that was left was to pick up the scattered pieces of himself and put them back together into someone he could face the world with.

A knock sounded on the door, and Mr. Yashiro's worried voice managed to seep its way into the room. Ren finished pulling on his shirt as he reached to switch the lock open. Mr. Yashiro stepped warily into the room, looking around, as if he was scared of what might be in the shadows. _'Not that I can blame him. I don't exactly give Mr. Yashiro an easy time about anything.'_

"Is the _Dark Moon_ filming still scheduled for tomorrow, Mr. Yashiro?" Ren felt a tinge of sadness at the thought. His Katsuki would soon be over with, the role that had been acclaimed as being better than the original.

"It's still scheduled, and Director Ogata wanted to inform me to keep your schedule open on the night the last episode airs. He's going to have a celebratory screening at the President's estate."

"A cast party?" Ren gathered up his things, hanging his BJ coat on a hanger. He would miss the thing, but he had no doubt that the smell of cigarette smoke was in the fabric for good. "That should be entertaining." He took one last look at the dressing room, then he followed Mr. Yashiro out, flipping the light off behind him.

* * *

"_The only advice I can give you is to pay the money, Mr. Hizuri."_

"_And you have no plans to protect my son?" His family being threatened wasn't something he took lightly, and his anger showed well._

"_We're doing all we can, but you have to bear with us-"_

"_Bear with you while we do what? Throw Kuon to the sharks, like you want? I'll go meet him myself before I put my teenage son in danger."_

_Kuon listened to the arguing through the wall in the next room, until he had enough. He spun open the safe, pulling out the black case that he had been charged with delivering._

* * *

_Sorry if the BJ ending was predictable. That's how I imagine it happening._

_Sari*_


	12. Familiar

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twelve

_Skip Beat! And its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"_The Tattler  
_February 21 Edition  
**Actor and Singer come to blows on set of Box "R"**

Famous actor Ren Tsuruga (_LME_. _Dark Moon, Ring Doh_) and current #1 music artist, Sho Fuwa (_Akatoki_), were part of a vicious altercation yesterday. The two famous individuals exchanged words in public before taking their fight behind closed doors. One observer said, when interviewed, that it was 'quite a shock' and 'not at all expected' for the studio to be host to such an adverse event. Many fans and workers had front-row seats in the studio building, and they were able to supply us with these photos.

Upon closer inspection of the photographs, it is also widely believed that Kyoko (_LME. Dark Moon, Box "R"_) had a hand in the scuffle. Here she is shown with Fuwa, and in a later photo she is hiding behind him.

We can only speculate about the connection between this trio, but we hope closer investigation into their pasts will lead us to the truth of the matter."

"Well, Ren?"

"I assure you, President, that it was not the way they made it sound."

Lory furrowed his eye brows in disapproval. "That goes without saying, everyone knows tabloids exploit and exaggerate every lead they can get their hands on. What I want to know is: what happened in order for them to have the material to write this article?"

Ren sighed inwardly, leaning back to rest against the couch cushion behind him. He had been called by the president to come straight to his office this morning, an event that doesn't happen unless it's necessary. "Mr. Fuwa and I simply had a few words." He glanced towards the door, where Mr. Yashiro was waiting on the other side of it. "Nothing more."

Throwing the latest issue of _The Tattler_ on the table in between them, President Takarada frowned at the actor, crossing his arms. "I assumed that much, seeing as how I'm not trying to bail you out of jail as they'll probably be reporting next." He uncrossed his arms, adjusting his turban. "I want to know the story. Why would Sho Fuwa being there cause a problem?"

"I'm sorry, President." Ren shook his head slowly, staring at his folded hands. "It's not my story to tell at this time. Miss Mogami is the one you would have to ask."

Lory let it go without an argument, much to Ren's surprise. He walked over to his desk and put the thin magazine in a drawer, closing it with a snap. "We're going to try to kill this story before the rest of the news media decides to chase after it. But they've gotten a taste of your blood now, we can only hope they don't come after more."

* * *

"Tsuruga's made it to the set, Director."

"Oh, thank you." Director Ogata looked at his clipboard, noting the actor's time with a mark of his pen. "Tsuruga's right on time, as always." Ogata turned his attention to the petite girl standing by his side, looking over her script. "Kyoko, are you ready for your last day of filming _Dark Moon_?"

Kyoko nodded, despite a sadness that had swept over her face. "Yes, Director Ogata. I never thought I would actually miss Mio, though."

Ogata laughed slightly, his own eyes threatening to collect tears. "I understand, don't worry. Mio might be considered evil and violent by many people, but she still holds a place in our hearts. I have the feeling she'll be missed just as much as Mizuki!"

'_Everyone loves to remind me of just how fiendish my Mio is…'_

"Besides, the fact that everyone hates her just goes to show you that you did your job properly!" The young director rattled on, never noticing Kyoko's Mio-esque demeanor. "I've had great fun telling a few director friends about that first day of filming, when you left the set without telling anyo-"

"Good morning, Director Ogata." Ren had made his way through the mass of busy stage-hands and actors, finally reaching the director. He stopped short, taking note of the dark look on Kyoko's face. "I apologize, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all, Tsuruga." Director Ogata beamed at the man, raising his hand in greetings to Mr. Yashiro behind him. "Kyoko and I were simply discussing fond memories from the first days of _Dark Moon_."

Kyoko shoved Mio to the back of her mind, bowing in greetings to Ren. "Good morning, Mr. Tsuruga. Good luck on your filming today."

"Thank you, Miss Mogami. I wish the same for you, today." A stagehand called for Director Ogata, and the man shuffled off towards a group of actresses on the other side of the studio. Ren noted Miss Momose standing in the group as well, her friends surrounding her. He turned his attention back to Kyoko, only to find her still in her bow.

"Mr. Tsuruga, also I wanted to give you my thanks for taking the _Box "R"_ job." Kyoko rose from her bow, her eyes shining. "I talked with Ms. Amamiya, who filmed after us, and she said everyone's spirits were raised because of you!"

"You're welcome, Miss Mogami. I enjoyed my small time on _Box "R"_, and your acting has improved greatly over this last year." He smiled softly, Kyoko couldn't help but want to cower. His smile made her feel warm, her ears burned slightly. "I look forward to a chance to work with you again in a future project." He motioned to two chairs behind them, and Kyoko took a seat in one of them. He sat next to her, angling the chair slightly towards her.

"Oh!" Kyoko cried, slapping a hand over her mouth. "It slipped my mind, Mr. Tsuruga. I had wanted to ask yesterday if you have heard any news about a movie that's still in production. It's called _**Falling Death**_."

Ren resisted the urge to glare over Kyoko's shoulder, where Mr. Yashiro had broke out into a coughing fit. The man excused himself before Ren could say anything to him. "I believe I have heard a little about it, why do you ask?" He shifted slightly in his chair, accidently brushing Kyoko's leg with his own.

"Mio, we need you for scene 14!"

Kyoko jumped up, almost leaping out of the chair. "E-Excuse me, Mr. Tsuruga! I must get to the set!" Bowing, she turned and quickly made her way over to Director Ogata.

* * *

"That's a wrap Kyoko, all of your scenes are complete!" Director Ogata stepped onto the set, clasping hands with the girl.

It had taken only a little over a half hour, but Kyoko had managed to work her way through all of the final scenes containing Mio. She had worked with a fervency that she hoped was fitting for the finale of the drama she had come to love so dearly.

Kyoko shook the director's hands, bowing to the man. "Do you have to leave immediately for another job, Kyoko?"

"No, sir. I had hoped I could watch the rest of the filming, so I made sure to keep a few hours free." Kyoko brushed back her hair, blushing slightly. _'I can't tell him how much I still admire the other actors and actresses, even after working with them for this long.'_

Director Ogata smiled, as if he knew some great secret. "Of course, Kyoko. You're welcome to stay. In fact, I'm hoping everyone stays until we're finished. I have a few things to tell everyone about the party." He turned his attention to Itsumi Momose, who was fidgeting slightly while standing beside Kyoko.

Kyoko had noticed that Miss Momose was acting slightly nervous throughout the breaks between scenes, but she hadn't brought it up out of respect. She herself had felt a slight twinge of anxiety at one point, when the entire studio's attention seemed to have been on one of Mio's vicious scenes.

"Excuse me, Kyoko, I need to speak with Miss Momose." Kyoko nodded, then watched the two as they conversed in quiet tones. Miss Momose was blushing furiously, stealing glances at Mr. Tsuruga, who was sitting off-set. _'Maybe she's nervous about one of her scenes with Katsuki?"_ Kyoko felt a mass of sympathy for her friend; she knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of his amazing acting ability.

Kyoko made her way off the set, following the side hall to her dressing room. She stopped outside her door, tracing her name with a finger. She pulled the small card out of the plastic holder, straightened the corners, then slid it back in.

She opened the door, stepping inside of the familiar room. This had been where so many scenes were thought out over the last few months. Mio had spent time in here to gather her thoughts, and to harness her anger so that she wouldn't unleash it prematurely. Kyoko moved in front of the mirror, smiling sadly at her reflection. _'Goodbye, Mio.'_

* * *

"Say, Tsuruga, I heard that you're having a few problems with a tabloid?" Kijima had managed to pull himself away from Airi Ohara, and found his way over to where Ren was sitting. He sat in the chair next to him, crossing his ankles.

"It's nothing too serious, it should die out within a few days." Ren didn't know if he believed that himself, but he was glad that he had been able to stop before he had done anything career damaging to the singer.

"Yeah, your article was pretty mild." Out of courtesy, most of the actors Ren knew didn't read tabloids. But when something about a friend was released in them, they acquainted themselves with it in order to refute the questions, should they be accosted. "I've had the _Tattler_ come after me a few times, thankfully the majority of our fans don't believe the trash they put out." Miss Ohara called for Kijima, and he gladly jumped to his feet and returned to her side.

Ren managed a laugh, Kijima had been in tabloids more times than he could count. It was always with a different actress, and it had always blown over. He relaxed a bit, before remembering the President's words about the reporters getting a taste of his blood. _'I'll just have to continue on like I have been, and make sure to stay out of their radars.'_

"Here, Ren. Director Ogata said that he wants to film your scenes next." Mr. Yashiro had just come from talking with the director. He handed Ren the script, flipped open to the page he would be acting in a few minutes. "And last, he's going to film the final scene with you and Mizuki." His voice sounded flat, and Ren knew the bored look that Mr. Yashiro would be sporting until the filming was over.

Ren groaned inwardly, being extremely careful to not let the distaste show on his face. _'Mr. Yashiro would have a field day if he I feel the same way he does about the last scene.' _Not to mention that Miss Momose would be that much more nervous if she knew her co-star was wishing desperately that she would trade places with a certain Hongo family member.

It was nothing too heavy, but since it _was_ the final scene, Katsuki had to show his love for Mizuki once and for all. With their pasts out of the way, they would be free to be together for good. The script called for a passionate kiss while the two entangled in each other's arms.

He would have chuckled to himself if he hadn't felt a familiar feeling of pain when his heart beat. Having just taught Miss Mogami the 'Actor's Rule of Heart' a few days ago, he should be well prepared to follow it. And he was, of course. The kiss and embrace would be acted out properly, but…

Ren glanced around the set, trying not to make his search too obvious. The crew had been thinned out considerably, to his surprise. It usually got busier the more the filming progressed. He also began to notice many actors and actresses leaving through the studio doors, chatting happily with each other. He turned to ask Mr. Yashiro about the situation, and found the man smiling evilly at him. He tried to avert his face, but it was too late. _'Here we go.'_

"Looking for someone, Ren?" Mr. Yashiro's voice was sugary sweet, and held that annoying tone that he got when he wanted to tease Ren.

"No, I was simply wondering why so many people are leaving the set. Are we taking a break already?"

Mr. Yashiro flipped through his schedule book, taking the seat next to Ren. He held up a hand to the man's ear, leaning over to whisper to him. "Director Ogata suggested that some of the crowd take a break while your scene with Miss Momose is filmed. He claimed that having an audience would ruin the feelings of suspense and satisfaction between you two." Mr. Yashiro leaned back, frowning to himself. "But, just between us, I think it was Miss Momose's idea."

Ren tried to chuckle, but he was silently thanking the director for all he was worth. Despite it being his job, he had no desire to kiss another woman while Miss Mogami was in the room watching them. _'Though, she would probably just count it as a learning experience.'_

"Tsuruga, Miss Momose, let's begin with the final scene between Katsuki and Mizuki."

* * *

"Now you know everything, Mizuki." Katsuki's suit was tattered and dirty. His hair was tussled, and slightly grey from the ash that was flying in the air. He was standing behind Mizuki as they stood, watching the Hongo estate burn to the ground.

"Yes, I do." Mizuki's voice was slightly cold. She tried her best to keep her tears from falling, but it wasn't working. "Why, Katsuki? Was I just a part of it all? A tool, like Misao?"

Katsuki grabbed Mizuki's shoulder roughly, turning her to face him. He took her face in his hand, slowly running a finger along her tear-stained cheek. "Never, Mizuki. You were the only one who could ever undo my finely thought-out plan. The one answer I thought I had was swept away… when I fell in love with you." He ran his hands through her hair, moving his face down to meet hers. Their lips met in the moonlight, leaving their past to smolder in the ruins behind them.

* * *

Kyoko stood quietly in an obscure corner of the studio. She had decided against changing out of her Mio look, choosing instead to watch more of the filming first. Even thinking of taking off her scar makeup was enough to cause sadness.

She had watched the filming silently, ignoring the sporadic dull pain she felt in her heart. When Katsuki and Mizuki kissed, Kyoko had found herself unable to watch. The scene was accepted on its first take, and Ren and Itsumi parted ways.

As Ren stepped off the set, his eyes met with hers. Kyoko felt a strange lump in her throat as she watched him turn away to start on another scene. _'Mr. Tsuruga, that high school girl you love so much… she couldn't ask for anything more.'_

* * *

_Whew, talk about a Saturday well-spent. This was clawing at me until I finally gave in and typed it up. This chapitre… left me with a sad taste._

_Sari*_


	13. Preparations to Make

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirteen

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" Director Ogata stepped from behind the main camera, raising a hand in the air to silence the chatter. A hush came over the studio, despite the large crowd. "Gather around, I'd like to speak to everyone."

Ren stepped forward, nearly shoulder to shoulder with the many people he had worked with over the past months. There were wardrobe managers, stage hands, makeup experts, the camera crew, and of course, the many actors and actresses he had interacted with.

"First of all, I would like to give my sincerest thanks to all of you." Director Ogata was smiling brilliantly, such a noticeable change from the weak man who cowered every time his father's name was mentioned. "Everyone here had a hand in making _Dark Moon_, and you are all the stars of the production."

Looking around, Ren saw the crew smiling and nodding at each other. _Dark Moon_ had helped in making many friends and relationships, even when the roles were violently set against each other. His eyes stopped on Kyoko, who was chatting happily with Itsumi, much like when they were on location in Karuizawa.

As he watched her, Kyoko looked up, meeting Ren's eyes. They turned away at the same time, and Ren felt the familiar dull throb in his chest. He had worked to put the scene earlier out of his mind, just as he had to do with the other romantic scenes in _Dark Moon_.

But every time he spotted Kyoko across the room, he could only remember the pain he had felt when he met her eyes after kissing Mizuki.

* * *

"As for the party, I'm assuming all of you have received your invitation cards by now?" There was a chorus of nods and waving cards among the crowd. The part-time stage hands and workers had already left, now only the main _Dark Moon_ crew was standing around Director Ogata. "Be sure to not lose it. Security outside of President Takarada's estate will be extremely tight, you won't be allowed in without your card."

"There will be no press allowed inside of the event, but that won't stop them from waiting outside the gates if they get word of the celebration." Another round of nods, coupled with excited whispers. "At 10 PM, when _Dark Moon_'s final episode airs, we'll be showing it as well. Afterward, we'll have a special showing of series highlights, a few outtakes, and footage of the actors and actresses."

"Director Ogata?" Kyoko's hand was in the air before she was even aware of it herself. After fighting back excitement and questions during the whole speech, it had finally gotten the best of her. "You said there would be special guests in attendance, who is it going to be?" A few heads turned at her question, apparently the news hadn't been spread.

Director Ogata smiled at Kyoko, he was as excited as she. "Thank you, Kyoko, I had forgotten to mention that. Indeed, we will be having a few very special guests in attendance for the party! Their identities are still being kept quiet for now, though, incase conflicting schedules prevent them from making it." His smile turned apologetic for a moment, before shining brightly again. "But all in all, the evening should be a very enjoyable time. Only the best will be a fitting celebration for _Dark Moon_'s final night!"

He dismissed the group, announcing his leave to oversee the editing of the film. There were handshakes all around as many actors and actresses began gathering their belongings to leave the studio. Kyoko turned and bowed to Miss Momose, who was standing at her side. "Thank you for watching over me during my first drama, Miss Momose!"

"You're welcome, Kyoko." Her co-star laughed a little, reaching out a hand. Kyoko gladly shook it, thankful for the friendship she had formed with Itsumi. "It was quite a pleasure working with you, even with Mio frightening me at times."

"Her Mio frightened all of us at least once." Kijima stuck his head between the two girls, reaching out a hand to each of them. His comment brought a round of laughter from many of the members left in the studio. Kyoko shook the actor's hand, her ears turning red. Kijima kept moving, seeking out the girls in each small group.

"Kyoko, you'll be attending the cast party, won't you?" Kyoko turned back to Miss Momose, thankful for the distraction.

"Of course!"

Itsumi looked thoughtful. She tapped her chin with a manicured fingernail. "Do you already have your party attire?"

Kyoko froze, her mouth opening and closing slightly as she tried to formulate an answer. _'Wait… a formal party with the celebrities of Dark Moon?'_

"Because, if not, I thought we might be able to shop for it together when we both have the free time. I don't have anything I would dare wear to a celebration as large as this-"

"NOOOO, WHAT AM I GOING TO DOOOO?"

* * *

"MMMMO!" Kanae tried moving her arm out of the brown-haired vice grip that was holding it. She was failing miserably. "If you don't let go of me, I'm going back home!"

"B-But Mokooo, I'm just so exciteddd!" Kanae could have sworn she saw flowers permeating the air around Kyoko's head. "You wanted to come shopping with me, you even called me by naaaame!"

Itsumi looked over her shoulder and chuckled at the two. She was walking a short distance in front of them on the sidewalk, staying well out of Kyoko's way. "You two are really close, aren't you?"

"MMO, NO!" Kanae cried, followed quickly by Kyoko's "YES!". Both replies were repeated for several minutes, until Kanae was breathing heavily. She finally managed to pull her arm free from Kyoko, who began sulking and trailing behind her sadly. _'If she ever finds out why I came, I'll never live it down.'_

Kyoko had called her two days before, telling her all about the _Dark Moon_ cast party that was coming up soon. Kanae had been interested, to say the least, until she found out how strict the guest list was. Kyoko had made it plain that she wanted to invite Kanae, but wasn't allowed to. She then resigned herself to sharing Kyoko's enthusiasm; there was enough for both of them.

It hadn't taken Kanae long to realize the real reason behind the lengthy phone call. Kyoko was terrified of looking plain and boring in the midst of the group that would consist of, in Kyoko's own words, _'beautiful and dazzling spectacularly famous celebrities'_. Kanae didn't have the strength or patience to make Kyoko realize that Mio had a large fan base following, and that the girl could no longer be called an unknown.

Kanae was prepared to wish her friend the best of luck with her party-preparation until Kyoko mentioned a co-star asking her to go shopping. Kanae had heard Kyoko's previous storied of 'Miss Momose', and had gotten the feeling that they had become friends while filming in Karuizawa.

'_It's not jealousy._' Kanae gritted her teeth, watching Kyoko stop to admire a mannequin in a shop window. Itsumi had told them of a favorite shop of hers, which was where they were heading. _'I'm simply… concerned about who Kyoko takes as friends. Not everyone will put up with her the way I do.'_

"MOKO, IN HERE!" Before Kanae could react, Kyoko was dragging her into a shop that Itsumi had just entered. Kanae glanced at the name over the door before letting herself get pulled in. It was a very exclusive shop, one she had shopped in only once or twice, and only after receiving bonuses from acting jobs.

"Hey, you do know that OSW is a very… popular brand of clothing, right?" Kanae's well-meant question fell on deaf ears. Kyoko and Itsumi were already being whisked away to the dressing rooms by women adorned in diamonds.

Kanae sullenly found a seat, accepting the espresso graciously offered by one of the store's workers. She flipped through a fashion magazine half-heartedly, waiting for the first chance to warn Kyoko of the prices.

Finally Kyoko started appearing around the corner in different ensembles, asking for Kanae's approval. She quickly rejected every outfit, and with good reason. They were all either pink, full of frills, or contained so much netting and lace that Kyoko was in danger of being swallowed alive. Kanae suspected that Kyoko was choosing them herself, instead of letting the consultants do it.

"What about this one, Moko?" Kanae raised her head again, instantly wishing she hadn't. This time, Kyoko was in a light pink, lace-covered ball gown that had a train of lace trailing behind it. Kanae glared at Kyoko, who was busy spinning around in front of the mirror, talking quietly to herself. Kanae recognized the symptoms of Kyoko's la-la land fantasies.

"You, are you a rich princess and you haven't told me?"

Kyoko stopped spinning, her face beaming brightly. "Why, Moko? Do I look like one? It's this dress! It-"

"There are only two people who belong in the dress. Someone in royalty, or a bride." Kanae threw her crumpled cup in a nearby dainty trash can. Kyoko was looking at her, half-puzzled and half-mid fantasy. "MMO! Are you listening to me?" Kanae grabbed Kyoko by the arm, dragging her back towards the line of dresses. "You're neither, can't you do something normal for once?!"

* * *

"They're in OSW?" Ren made a small note on his hand, holding his phone with his shoulder. "Okay, thank you for the information." He hung up, quickly opening a browser page on his phone. He quickly scrolled down the page until he found the number he was searching for.

"Hello, may I speak with the manager, please? Thank you." He nervously looked over his shoulder, thankful Mr. Yashiro was nowhere in sight. His manager was talking to Mr. Matsushima over lunch, and Ren had managed to work his way out of it. He was now sitting in a seldom-used back hallway of LME, wishing he had brought a notepad along.

"OSW, Satusmi Maora speaking. How may I help you?" A woman's voice came onto the line.

"Mrs. Maora, it's been a while." Ren relaxed a bit, but still kept a wary eye out for Mr. Yashiro.

"Ren!" He winced slightly at the exclamation, turning down the volume on his phone. "I haven't heard from you in so long! How have you been? Is Armandy still treating you well?"

"Yes, quite well. I've been meaning to visit you, how are you and your husband doing?"

"Same as always! Busy, busy, busy." The older woman sighed, pulling a chuckle from Ren. Mrs. Maora had been a welcome friend to him when he broke out into modeling. He had done a few modeling sessions for her store in the past, before the brand had become so popular.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Mrs. Maora, but I need a favor from you." He glanced at the opposite wall, taking note of the time. Mr. Yashiro could come back at any moment, and he had no desire to explain the circumstances to him.

"You know I'll help you with whatever I can, Ren!"

Ren smiled, trying to wipe the store's number from his hand. "It's about the two young ladies that are in your store at the moment."

* * *

Kanae steered Kyoko towards Itsumi while she sought out a sales clerk. There was no way she was picking out a dress for her friend before she found out the prices. She had finally found a clerk, and brought her back into the dressing room Kyoko had been assigned. Kanae motioned towards the dresses she had considered, asking for the prices.

"Whichever dress Miss Mogami chooses has already been paid for, miss."

"Huh?" Kanae lost her sophistication for a moment, not expecting that answer. "How? Who paid for it?"

Itsumi and Kyoko stopped discussing her dress, overhearing Kanae's surprised outburst. They made their way over to her, Kyoko shuffling about in the frilly dress Kanae had forbid. "What's wrong, Moko?" She was concerned, but that didn't keep her from swaying slightly, making the dress billow around her.

"She's saying that your clothes are already paid for."

"By whom?" Kyoko looked as puzzled as Kanae felt, which eased her mind a little. Kyoko hadn't purposely left her in the dark after all. _'Not that I care if she doesn't tell me about these things.'_

A door to their right opened, and an older, but very well dressed, woman stepped out. Her face was kind, and her eyes sparkled with a hint of amusement when she surveyed the group. "You must be Kyoko?" She extended a hand to the girl in question. Kyoko shook it mechanically, nodding silently.

'_MMMO! You look like you're terrified of her!'_ Kanae was screaming at Kyoko mentally, wishing desperately that a slap on the head wouldn't be so unacceptable in a store like this.

"And you're Itsumi?" Moko snapped back to reality as the woman shook Itsumi's hand as well. Even the idol was a little flustered at the woman's all-knowing demeanor. "I was informed of your arrival; I apologize for not meeting you sooner. I trust the consultants have been helpful with making a choice?"

Both girls nodded, Kanae found herself nodding as well. "That's wonderful!" She clapped her hands together, her diamond rings flashing in the store's lights. "Kyoko, Itsumi, your purchases are being taken care of by your agencies. So please feel free to take your time in choosing the perfect attire."

* * *

'_A special ceremony, I could understand. But whoever heard of an agency paying for clothes for a cast party?'_ Kanae grumbled, watching Kyoko and Itsumi chat merrily by her side. They were walking to a nearby coffee house for lunch, something they had decided on while still in OSW. Itsumi had pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on large sunglasses, so far no one had stopped them.

'_Then again, LME's president isn't exactly normal. He would gladly outfit the entire guest list of a celebration he hosted.'_

"Are you sure we have everything, Miss Momose?" Kyoko was loaded down with bags, despite the other girls' attempts at helping her carry them. She was carrying the long garment bag as it if were a child, cradled to her body.

"If not, you can always come back, Kyoko." Miss Momose's arms were empty. She arranged for her things to be delivered straight to her apartment. "Mrs. Maora said the shop would keep our names in case we need something else for the party."

"Are you sure it's alright for us to let our agencies do this? It's just a party for _Dark Moon_…" Kyoko was still nervous about her clothes being paid for by someone else. She had only agreed to get something after Kanae reminded her of how President Takarada would react if she refused.

"I don't think it's that uncommon." Miss Momose adjusted her sunglasses, pulling her cell phone out to check the time. "It's a big affair, even if it's not going to be publicized. I'm sure they just want to make sure everyone is well prepared for it. I've heard of foreign agencies that do the same thing, it's all about making their stars look good."

"Excuse me. You're Kyoko from LME, aren't you?" The girls all turned quickly at the voice. In front of them stood a young man with a small notebook in his hand. He had his coat collar pulled close to his mouth, with a hat pulled low on his head.

"Y-Yes, I am." Kanae grabbed her arm, pulling Kyoko slightly towards her and away from the man.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about your involvement with Sho Fuwa."

"What?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes slightly. Kanae felt a little darkness begin to seep out of the girl. _'Not good.'_

"She has nothing to say to you." Kyoko and Kanae stared at Itsumi, whose face had turned hard and cold. She took the initiative, gabbing Kyoko's other arm. She turned her away from the man, and began walking in the other direction. "Keep walking, Kyoko."

Kanae recovered, walking protectively behind the duo. She glanced over her shoulder a few times, but the man wasn't following them. He was talking on a cell phone, in the same spot they had left him in.

"But, Miss Momose, why?"

"All he wants is to sell garbage about you to the tabloids. It's better to just ignore them." Itsumi let go of her arm, some of the colour returning to her face. She laughed a little, pushing a lose pin into her ponytail. "If you wanted any proof that you're becoming well known, that was it. Tabloids don't generally try to exploit no-names."

"But Mr. Tsuruga said I have to deny what people say, or else they'll believe it's the truth!" Kanae stopped herself from rolling her eyes. The girl lived and breathed whatever Tsuruga said, like it was law.

"That's the best approach, but only once you're used to dealing with them. Those reporters can back you into a corner faster than you can formulate appropriate responses to their questions. I'm sure Mr. Tsuruga," Kanae didn't miss the light blush that worked its way onto Itsumi's face. "has had his share of times when he simply ignored them, as well."

They came to a stop in front of the coffee house, Kanae sighed in relief that no one else had stopped them. Kyoko was in much better spirits, skipping up the steps to the door. "Mokooo, Miss Momose, come on!"

Kanae sighed, trudging through the door behind her. _'When I'm as famous as Tsuruga, will she still be calling me that?'_

_

* * *

_

_This has been heavily edited, as the first version was very broken up and confusing. I hope things are clearer now. Please continue letting me know of any problems!_

_Sari*_


	14. Da Capo

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Fourteen

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"It's done." Ren dropped a small notepad onto Lory's desk, taking a seat across from the man. He pulled a kleenex out of the nearby box, touching one end of it to his tongue. He started scrubbing at the ink on his hand. "Miss Mogami and Miss Momose left OSW a few hours ago."

President Takarada watched Ren with great interest, making a note of the figure on the paper. "Was Maora fine with it?"

"Of course. She said she could never turn down her first model, or her favorite boss." Ren scowled at his hand. Mr. Yashiro would be sure to notice the black smudges if they didn't come off properly. Not to mention the tiny bits of tissue paper.

"She was quite a model, that's for sure." Lory poked at a small bean bag with his sandaled foot. Today he was dressed as an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, complete with headdress and staff. "Did she have any problems getting Miss Mogami and Miss Momose to accept the clothing?"

"Probably, but Mrs. Maora said a girl that was with them was able to talk them into it. I believe it was Miss Kotonami, from the description." Ren had had to fight back a laugh when Maora had told him of the conversation between the girls. She had overheard them in the dressing rooms, whispering in terror over what the president would do if they turned his offer down.

"I'll have to thank Miss Kotonami later." Lory kicked the bag, popping it a few feet into the air. "I couldn't bear the thought of my first Missionary of Love showing up to the celebration ill prepared."

"So, how are you going to explain Miss Momose telling everyone that her agency provided her apparel?"

Taking out a cigar, Lory waggled it at him. "Want one?" Ren shook his head, sighing. "I've worked that out with her agency already. Their President was fine with the use of their name."

"So it's all worked out, and handled properly?" Ren stretched his legs out in front of him. "What would you have done if they had gone to another shop instead of OSW?"

"I knew they wouldn't. I overheard Miss Momose's friends talking of how much she loves that shop."

"But she might have chosen something less extravagant. What would you have done then?" Ren crossed his arms, staring at the man who was so interested in a bean bag. "I don't have connections with every shop in Tokyo."

"No, but I do." Lory grinned conspiratorially, finally settling down in a chair near Ren's. "And I didn't worry about where they would choose. I've survived up until now; I could have easily alternated my plan to whichever store they chose."

Ren shook his head, thankful this man was on his side. It would be a terror to be watching his back for Lory Takarada.

"Did Director Ogata mention his 'special guests'?" Lory's question surprised him, since it came out of nowhere.

"In passing, yes. But he didn't tell any of us who they're going to be." Ren narrowed his eyes at the president, who was suddenly caught up in studying his cell phone. "Is it anyone I know, or should be warned about?"

"Not particularlyyyy." Now Ren was even more drawn in. There was always a reason for the president's words, and he wouldn't have brought up the guests on accident.

"If it's _him_, I _hope_ I would be told in advance." Ren closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the cushion. He knew the President, and his father, well enough to guess that they would take any chance they had to get Kuu back to Japan.

Lory _tsked_, shaking his head. "Ren Tsuruga doesn't get angry, remember?"

Ren fought back a laugh. He was thankful the president hadn't been present during his confrontations with Reino and Fuwa. Despite a few _bumps_ along the way, his reputation as 'Ren Tsuruga' was still shining and unmarred.

President Takarada stood up, adjusting his heavy headdress. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my estate. One of the decorators is starting today, and I have to be there to instruct him."

* * *

"Mr. Tsuruga!" Ren turned at the welcome voice, Kyoko was running down the hallway towards him. She stopped, catching her breath.

"Hello, Miss Mogami." He looked down the hallway where she had come running from. Mr. Yashiro was behind her, at the end of the hall, beaming at Ren.

"Is the president in?" Kyoko looked past him at the two large doors. "I wanted to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, he left just a few minutes ago." Ren smiled apologetically. "Is something wrong?"

She looked disappointed and a little sad, but she shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just wanted to thank him for… for something. But I can check back later."

Ren was sure he knew what the girl wanted to thank President Takara for, but he wasn't going to bring it up. Especially not in front of Mr. Yashiro. His involvement would look strange, but the fact that he initiated it by relating Miss Mogami's worries to the president would seem even odder.

He glanced at the clock, it was a little past two. His next job didn't start until almost four. "Miss Mogami, have you had lunch already?"

Her face shone brilliantly as soon as he spoke the question. "Yes! Moko and Miss Momose and I all had lunch together!" She recounted a few of the details, her excitement warmed Ren's heart. When they were younger, she always spoke of never having friends besides her 'prince'.

'_This is a welcome change.'_ He thought, amused. "Ah, I see. We'll have to have lunch together another time, then." Kyoko nodded, the implication that he had hoped to have lunch with her went straight over her head. They had reached the waiting area where Mr. Yashiro was sitting, gladly absorbed in listening in on their conversation.

"Kyoko, it's _such_ a struggle for me to make Ren eat…" Mr. Yashiro interrupted, frowning. He looked pitifully at Kyoko, as if he was speaking of a starving child. "He'll probably insist on convenience store rice balls, or those powder jelly drinks again."

"Mr. Tsurugaaaa, you have to eat properly!" Kyoko was instantly concerned, and her tone was sounding quite a bit like a scolding mother. "If not, you'll get sick again! And Mr. Yashiro will have to take care of you!"

The very thought of Yashiro waiting on him as Kyoko had done was enough to make Ren shudder. He would be driven mad by the man's nonstop talks about Kyoko and why Ren should advance on his perceived feelings.

"I'll take care of myself, Miss Mogami." Ren cleared his throat, resisting the urge to glare at Mr. Yashiro for sending Kyoko into a worried frenzy. "But, if it will ease your mind, you're welcome to accompany us to lunch. Since you've already eaten, it will give you a chance to tell me about the movie you worked on."

* * *

"So, your project was _Falling Death_, right?" Mr. Yashiro bit a piece of a cookie, fighting back a laugh. He was sure Ren had to be squirming in his seat, but he was hiding it well. He took a sip of his coffee, watching Ren poke at his lunch.

"Yes!" Kyoko said excitedly. "It was just a small part towards the end of the movie, but it was very exciting!"

"I've heard a little about it, isn't it a horror movie?" Yashiro felt like kicking Ren, if he thought he could get away with it. The man was not saying anything about the movie, despite being the one who invited Kyoko to talk about it. _'Aha, Ren! You were willing to make up an excuse just to have Kyoko join us! Nice move!'_ Yashiro beamed at Ren, who just stared at him in return.

"It's more of a thriller, really." Kyoko went on, oblivious to the inner cheering Yashiro was directing at Ren. She smoothed her hair, embarrassed. "I have to admit, I was frightened several times while I was filming!"

Both Ren and Yashiro looked at her, surprise evident on both of their faces. "What frightened you, Miss Mogami?" Ren asked at last. He was eating so slowly, Yashiro could only hope it was to drag out the lunch so Kyoko wouldn't leave.

Kyoko looked around, as if to make sure no one was around to hear. She scooted her chair in a bit closer to the table, leaning forward slightly. "Well, while I was filming…" Her voice was low, Yashiro wondered who she was trying to not let hear her. "I _saw_ BJ. Well, the actor who plays BJ."

Ren did a good job of keeping his face completely void of change, but Yashiro's mind was screaming. _'WHAAAAT? Kyoko knows it's Ren, and she hasn't said anything?? How did she find out?'_

"Who was the actor?" Yashiro stopped screaming, staring incredulously at Ren. _'Did he really just ask her to reveal that she knows it's him?'_

"Oh, I didn't see him well enough to know that!" Kyoko flushed slightly. "The director said no one is allowed to know who the actor is. I only saw him on accident; Director Nakahara had changed my role, where my character wouldn't see him at all. But I spotted him behind a tree in between filming…"

Yashiro watched Kyoko closely. She trailed off, mumbling softly to herself, and then shuddered slightly. He glanced at Ren, who was still expressionless. "So, seeing the actor scared you?" Yashiro had to ask, curious of why she would be scared.

Kyoko looked at him solemnly, her eyes large and round. "It's hard to explain. But, while I was filming, and then after seeing the actor, I just… got the feeling that maybe it wasn't _all_ acting."

Yashiro blinked, looking out the corner of his eye at Ren, who was smiling slightly. "What you're trying to say is that you feel that he's very proficient at showing the correct emotions, right?" Ren drank a bit of water, still poking slowly at his food in between talking.

"Not exactly." Kyoko squirmed, as if she didn't want to completely turn down Ren's suggestion. "It's more like he's not acting. As if they… chose a real serial killer to play BJ." She fiddled with her hair again, a blush crossing her face.

Yashiro almost choked on his coffee, feeling the hot drink bring tears to his eyes. Ren smiled even more, chuckling slightly. "You know that's not possible, Miss Mogami."

"I-I know!" Kyoko said indignantly. "But that's how it felt! It seemed so real! His acting caused me to have nightmares for several nights!" She stated it as if she was proud of that fact. _'If she knew it was Ren, she would be even more proud.'_

"Are you through with the filming now?"

"Yes, I only had to film a few scenes, so it only took one day. And I heard from Mr. Sawara that the movie is completely finished filming now." Kyoko looked at her phone; a small beeping noise was coming from it. "Oh! I'm sorry, Moko and Miss Amamiya are waiting for me!" She jumped up quickly, gathering her things. "We've gotten in a few requests for LoveME recently, so…"

"Good luck on your jobs, Miss Mogami." Ren stood to his feet as well, closing the box lunch he had managed to almost finish. "And there's no need to be scared anymore, right?" He smiled at her softly, Yashiro almost wanted to turn away in embarrassment. "If the filming is over, you won't have to see him again."

* * *

"So, have you gotten any more photos since those first ones?" Lory leaned against a window in the private room of his estate. There was no danger of being heard when he was in there. The decorators were hard at work on the first floor.

"Yes, we've received two more packets since that first one." Kuu's voice was tense, a strange sound to those who knew of his normal, jovial ways. "They're all the same, postmarked from Japan."

"Have you talked to anyone about them yet?"

"No, only Juli and I know. We're keeping it between us for now, unless things escalate." Kuu sighed, Lory felt the impulse to do the same. He sounded tired and strained. "I thought this was over, boss."

"So did I, Kuu."

* * *

_This chapitre helped me lay a bit more necessary groundwork, so despite nothing significant happening, I felt like it was needed._

_Please let me know of any problems/mistakes/likes/dislikes!_

_Sari*_


	15. Facade, Act One

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Fifteen

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Juli, Kuu, how was your trip?" It was February 26th, at the Takarada Estate. Lory stood in the entry foyer, fully clad in his finest suit, despite the early hour. His two guests had just breezed in the door, and the opalescent limo that dropped them off was driving away.

"Tiring, boss." Kuu dropped a bag to the floor, shaking the president's extended hand. He pulled off a pair of large sunglasses.

"I haven't been here in _so long_," Juli was able to make even those two words sound accusatory. "I forgot how exhausting the flight from California to Tokyo is." Her hair was pulled up, knotted on top of her head, with a hat covering it.

Lory knew it was best to sidestep Juli's statement for now. He wasn't going to win against a mother who missed her son. "Did anyone give you trouble at the airport?" He motioned to his attendant for their bags to be taken to one of the guest rooms, and he led them to his personal wing, a few floors up.

"Not at all, we disguised ourselves properly." Kuu was squirming his way out of a heavy overcoat. He hung it over the arm of a chair, letting himself sink into the cushioned seat. Juli, on the other hand, was methodically going through all the rooms.

She slammed the door from the last room, marching to Lory's side. "Where's my Kuon?"

Lory backed slightly away, he knew better than to cross Juli at close range. He cleared his throat, "Juli-"

"Juli, honey, we discussed this the whole flight over here." Kuu rubbed his eyes, leaning his head on the chair's soft headrest. "Kuon already told us he can't let us see him as himself just yet."

"I don't care if he's himself, Ren Tsuruga, or whoever else he wants to turn into." Kuu and Lory looked at each other in surprise, then back at Juli. She had tears in her eyes, but looked more mad than sorrowful. "I want to see my Kuon, in person, _with my own eyes_."

Kuu held out his arms to her, she crossed the room to share the chair with him. "I just want to make sure he's alright, why is that wrong?" She sniffed, laying her head on Kuu's shoulder.

Lory cleared his throat, handing her a handkerchief. "You'll get to see him at the party tonight, Juli."

"I thought it was just for Kuu, since _he_ was in _Tsukigomori_." It was obvious she was pouting, despite her voice being muffled against Kuu's shoulder.

"Director Ogata informed me that his other guest, the previous Mizuki, is unable to make it." Lory started sorting through his video games, putting the ones with less lovely scenes to the back of the others. "I believe he'll be delighted to hear that you came with Kuu to Japan. He'd be more than happy for you to attend the party."

Juli peeked at him, her eyes suspiciously red-rimmed. "Really?"

"I promise."

She jumped up, throwing her arms around Lory in a hug. She glared an 'I-told-you-so' look at Kuu before turning back to the president. "Good, because I was planning on forcing my way in if you wouldn't have let me."

* * *

"So, this is everything that's been sent to you?" Lory flipped through the various articles and pictures, his gloved hands carefully touching the edges of the items.

"That's all of it." Kuu glanced over his shoulder towards the door, making sure they were alone. It had taken some convincing, but they finally got Juli to rest in her room for a while. _'She's upset enough, there's no need to make her sit through this talk right now.' _"Our mail is being air-expressed overnight to your address, until we go back to America."

"Good." The president rubbed his chin, frowning at the photos. "Do you think this is the same individual as last time?"

Kuu swallowed, letting his elbows rest on the table. He put his head in his hands, sighing deeply. "It… looks like it."

"Why?"

"The photos, articles, everything is the same. Repeated pictures of Kuon with a girl, everything is the same. You know all of this already." He knew his voice had an edge to it, but he didn't try holding it back. "The only thing that doesn't make sense is that he's _Ren_ now, not Kuon."

"If Ren finds out that someone knows who he is, he's only going to retreat further into his new self."

"He doesn't need to be told." The words flew from Kuu's mouth, desperate undertones laced them. "Boss, you saw what happened to Kuon last time. He had given up on everything. Juli and I were terrified that he would completely give up on life itself."

Lory crossed his arms, staring at the photos so hard Kuu thought they might burst into flames. "I know, and that's why I took him away from it all, at your request. I think we all hoped it would just go away if we separated him from California."

"But instead, it followed him here. It found him, despite Kuon changing his name and appearance." Kuu looked at the president, his eyes begging for a solution. "What do we do now?"

"We wait; there's nothing else we can do yet. But if history repeats itself, and they come after Ren again, we do everything in our power to protect him."

* * *

"Did you eat supper before you came, Mr. Tsuruga?"

"Yes, I did, Miss Mogami." Ren handed her a small wine flute, filled with sparkling cider. "Mr. Yashiro made sure of that before I dropped him off at his house." _'It's not a total lie. I __**tried**__ to eat, at least.'_

"Kyoko, you look beautiful!" Airi Ohara snuck up behind Kyoko and grabbed her arm, as if she just couldn't contain her happiness. "I'm going to have a hard time competing with you, dear." She winked at Kyoko, reaching past her for a glass of wine.

Kyoko blushed furiously, looking down at her feet. Ren followed her lead, looking down at the girl's feet as well, after the rest of her, of course. _'Miss Kotonami also deserves a great deal of thanks from me.'_

When he heard that Kyoko had arrived with Miss Momose, Ren thought he was prepared. But then she stepped into the grand room in a high-necked, sleeveless black floor-length gown. His eyes couldn't help but wandering a little, they did so every time Kyoko wasn't looking at him.

"Don't be silly, Miss Ohara." Kyoko turned towards her, the gown swishing softly around her feet. It was formfitting to her knees, then it flared out to her shoe tops. She smoothed back a piece of hair, catching her hand on a sequined pin that was helping to hold her fancy hairstyle into place.

The two chatted, their voices soon lost in the crowd. Ren's stomach had been feeling slightly squeamish all day, and it had kicked into high gear when he arrived at Lory's estate. He downed the rest of the wine he was holding, looking around for Director Ogata. _'He has father troubles of his own, maybe talking to him will calm me down.'_

"Feeling lost without your manager?" Ren felt a hand slap his back; he resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kijima when he turned to face him. "I know I am, and I was hoping I'm not the only one."

Ren laughed, genuinely amused. He, too, felt slightly out of place without Mr. Yashiro around. _'One night free from his opinions on mine and Kyoko's non-existent relationship will be nice, though.'_ "Indeed, it does feel quite strange."

Kijima caught sight of Kyoko; Ren didn't miss the way his eyebrows went up slightly. He let out a low, soft whistle. "Jeez, Mio is hiding under _that_? Who would have guessed?"

Ren kept the gentlemanly smile on his face, resisting the urge to forcibly turn Kijima's head. He was grateful, not for the first time that night, that Kyoko was so modestly dressed. He chose to not deem Kijima's question with an answer, instead he handed his wine flute to an attendant, reaching for another one. _'This is going to be one interesting night.'_

* * *

The party had only been going on for a few hours, there was still more than a half hour until _Dark Moon_'s final episode aired. Every time the hour was announced, there was a wave of excitement that charged the room like electricity.

A few attendants had shuffled the crowd towards the grand stage that had been prepared. Kyoko found herself at Ren's side, trying to maneuver so she could see over the people in front of her. Ren chuckled softly, putting his hands on her shoulders to move her slightly. She could see perfect from her new vantage point in front of Ren.

Kyoko glanced up shyly. "Thank you!" She was nearly jumping up and down from excitement, but she remembered Moko chiding her about staying calm in order to not ruin the makeup and hair job that she had done. Kyoko managed to stay still, clasping her hands together.

A slight hush came over the crowd as Director Ogata and President Takarada stepped up onto the stage. The director took the mic Lory shoved into his hand. He looked nervous, but his excitement was even more obvious. "Attention, everyone! To join us in celebrating _Dark Moon_'s final night, we have two very special guests!"

Mr. Tsuruga had a slight frown on his face, Kyoko noticed. But before she could ask him why, Director Ogata continued speaking.

"Please give a warm welcome to Kuu Hizuri, _Tsukigomori_'s Katsuki, and his wife Juli!"

Kyoko's mouth dropped open. "Father!" She cried out, covering her mouth quickly. She glanced around, no one seemed to have heard her over the loud clapping and cheering.

"He told you it's alright to call him that, didn't he?" She looked up, Mr. Tsuruga was smiling down at her. "Don't you think feeling embarrassed would just make him sad?"

"Y-You're right!" Kyoko nodded, her face flushed with excitement and joy. She faced the stage again, Kuu was shaking hands with the director.

"It's a pleasure to be here tonight, to witness _Dark Moon_ surpassing _Tsukigomori_." Kuu smiled ruefully, lifting a hand to the crowd. "I always thought seeing my Katsuki being second when compared to another would be a time for grief. But surprisingly, I see this day with great pride as an actor, and as a consistent viewer."

"So, to every one of you who had a hand in making _Dark Moon_ into the record-breaking drama it will be tonight, I give my congratulations." He bowed low, and the crowd broke out into cheers again. Kuu straightened, and spoke something into the ear of Director Ogata while shaking his hand, and then he took his wife's arm and walked off the stage.

Kyoko waited until Kuu's feet hit the ground before she started pushing her way through the crowd as politely as she could. Many actors and actresses were gathered around them, shaking hands and conversing with the internationally known man.

"Father!" Kijima, who was in the middle of speaking with Kuu, turned to stare at Kyoko. A few others nearby followed suit. Kyoko ignored them, bowing deeply to Kuu.

"Kuon, is that a way to greet your father?" Kuu reached out a hand to her, smiling softly at his 'son'. Kyoko shook her head, then dove into Kuu's waiting hug. She was trying to hold back tears of happiness when she heard a soft laugh beside her.

"My, my. It's a good thing I'm not the jealous type when it comes to beautiful girls embracing my husband." Kyoko jumped back, her face flushed. She stammered slightly, taking in the stunning woman who stood in front of her.

Juli Hizuri had incredibly long hair that shone blonde in the light, with soft waves framing her face. She was taller than Kyoko, and stood much like Natsu did, only an inexplicable amount of times more gracious and natural. Juli looked youthful, but the skin crinkled slightly around her eyes when she smiled softly at Kyoko.

"Of course, it's fine since it's Kuon." Juli held out a hand to Kyoko, stepping forward slightly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet my son."

Kyoko was being stared at with blatant unbelief as she shook the gorgeous woman's hand. She was sure there would be many questions later, but she was so caught up that it didn't matter. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Hizuri."

* * *

Ren stood back, watching the exchange with a growing worry. Kyoko was so enraptured by the couple, he knew there was no way anyone else would get her attention for the night. _'Okay, Juli, you have her heart in your hands for now.' _The thought worried him.

"Mr. Tsuruga!" He looked up from his thoughts, unable to hide his surprise. Kyoko was coming through the crowd towards him, her face shining with happiness. "Mr. Tsuruga, Father's here again! And his wife!" She was looking up at him with such joy, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I saw them, Miss Mogami." He said gently, looking up. Kuu was staring at the two, carefully keeping his face neutral. Juli, on the other hand, looked like she might burst into tears at any moment. "Should I go say hello?" _'No, I shouldn't, but I can't say that, can I?'_

Kyoko nodded, turning back and leading the way towards them. "Father, you've already met Mr. Tsuruga on your last trip." Kuu nodded, extending a hand carefully to Ren. He shook it, smiling politely at the older man. "Mrs. Hizuri, this is Mr. Ren Tsuruga, he plays Katsuki, just like Father did!"

Ren drew in a deep breath, turning to face his mother. He was nervous of her reaction, if his stomach being in knots was any clue. _'Nervous? I'm terrified.'_ He held out a hand to that woman, preparing himself for at least some tiny slip of emotion.

Juli reached a smooth hand out, the same polite smile reflected on her otherwise blank face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tsuruga." Her voice was completely steady, Ren felt like letting out a sigh of relief. "I've seen your work, it's quite impressive." _'I suppose she had a hand in the facades I inherited.'_

"Thank you, Mrs. Hizuri." Ren shook her hand, bowing his head slightly. "I've seen your work as well. As both a model and an actress, you handle both fields with amazing skill."

"Faaaatherrrr, why didn't you write and tell me you were coming?" Ren almost smiled as Kyoko began chiding Kuu. He saw his mother carefully watching him out the corner of her eye, she was as discreet as he had learned to be.

His heart ached as he watched Juli join in with Kuu and Kyoko, all three really did look like a happy family. Ren turned his head away slightly, concentrating on the pain he felt in his chest. He knew they were hurting as much as he was, but he couldn't give in and go back to them as Kuon. _'Not yet.'_

* * *

_Please let me know of any problems/likes/dislikes!_

_Sari*_


	16. Facade, Act Two

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Sixteen

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Father!" Ren turned, Kyoko's familiar title for Kuu still made him a little uneasy. There was no telling what sort of prank a god might pull in order to expose him for his past misdeeds, so he was on high-alert every time he saw Kyoko speaking to them. _'Which has been every minute of the last half hour._'

If Yashiro had been here, he would have had a field day with Ren's various emotions. First was the worry, of course. It had gnawed his stomach all day, and was still working. Then the pain and hurt. That had surprised him, if only slightly. _'I had no idea I was still such a child.'_ He thought, with dry amusement. _'The Kuon in me wanted to run to my parents and ask them to take me back home.'_

But now, he was only feeling tinges of… what was it, jealousy? Ren shook his head, chiding himself. _'There's no way that __**I**__ feel jealous of Miss Mogami paying them more attention than me.'_ He straightened slightly, watching a few assistants uncover the theatre-size screen that would be used for _Dark Moon_.

"Mr. Tsuruga?" Ren wiped the frown off his face in a hurry, but he could see it wasn't quick enough. Kyoko was looking up at him with a worried expression creasing her forehead. "The screening is about to start, is there something wrong?"

"Not at all, Miss Mogami." He managed a small smile. "Time escaped me, how long do we have left before it begins?"

"Just a few minutes." Kyoko glanced over her shoulder to where a large number of seats had been set up in front of the screen. "I-I saved a seat for you, by Father. I thought you might like to sit by him, since everyone will be discussing the parallels between your Katsuki and his, especially after the ending."

'_No.'_ Ren stopped for a second, making sure to keep the smile on his face. _'Just tell her no, there's no reason to subject yourself to Juli and Kuu's commentary for this.'_ "Thank you, that was very considerate, Miss Mogami."

"It's up here, at the front." Kyoko motioned for him to follow her, her dress swishing slightly around her feet as she walked to the seats.

Ren let her get out of earshot before letting out a sigh. _'It's such a __**joy**__ to realize that I don't possess the ability to say no to her.'_

_

* * *

_

_Dark Moon_'s series finale was going well, despite Kuu's many worries. Juli was almost as entranced by the episode as she was with Kuon's video. She had whispered to him all throughout the first half hour, until he gently told her that she was disturbing the people around them.

'_Not as if that's anything new, of course.'_ Kuu stifled a yawn, resisting the urge to stretch. Juli had always talked her way through movies and television shows, much to the young Kuon's annoyance. Kuu had felt a twinge of nostalgia when Ren cut his eyes at Juli during one of her slightly louder moments. He thought about saying something, but Ren probably thought it was too dark to be seen.

But now Juli was pouting slightly, with her arms crossed over her designer gown, but at least she was silent. _'__**Dark Moon**__ takes precedence over her habits, apparently.'_

Kuu jerked his head at the familiar voice of Kyoko, laced with hatred and anger. Mio was making an important appearance, by lending a resentful hand to Katsuki and Mizuki while they took revenge on their corrupt family.

"I'm scaaared of the evil girllll." A soft voice called out, raising a hearty laugh from the crowd. Kuu narrowed his eyes, it sounded like the egocentric Kijima that he had met earlier. He leaned forward, looking past Ren, to see Kyoko with her head bowed. During the brighter flashes of the screen, it was obvious that her face was flaming red.

'_That's right, she didn't want to be thought as of being evil or wicked.'_ Kuu wondered how he had forgotten that, since everyone seemed to love that particular quality of Mio. He glanced at her again; she still had her head down slightly. "Tsuruga." He hissed, trying his best to keep it to a quiet whisper. "Would you mind switching places with Kyoko?"

Ren looked at him, surprised for a moment. He glanced from Kuu to Kyoko, then back to Kuu. Nodding silently, he whispered quietly in Kyoko's ear for a moment. She looked up gratefully, nodded, then they discreetly changed seats.

"What are you doing cowering like a scared mouse?" Kuu whispered, deliberately making his voice sound irritated. "I would have thought my son would be proud to see his performance so well-received." Kyoko let out a strangled squeak, and her eyes widened with worry. "Your Mio is exactly what _Dark Moon_ needed. Now, lift your head and be proud of the role you created."

He met Ren's eyes, the man was watching him, listening closely. When Kuu finished whispering to Kyoko, he could have sworn he saw a small smile cross Ren's face. But he turned back to watching the finale, leaving Kuu wondering if he was seeing things.

Kyoko obediently raised her head, and even joined in on the laughter that followed during a few more scenes featuring Mio. Kuu was beginning to feel glad for Kijima's comments. The heavy, dramatic air that _Dark Moon_ emanated was enough to choke him. _'Apparently I'm out of practice. My Katsuki was long ago, after all.'_

The episode continued in silence, as the crowd would collectively gasp at the most intense moments. _'As if they weren't the ones who performed the plot twists.'_ Kuu thought, fighting back a chuckle. It had always been the same for him, when he watched the final product of his acting.

Despite the music changing to a forlorn, emotional piece, Kyoko's face was brilliant. She was smiling at the screen, her excitement and anticipation evident. Kuu was glad that the Mio scenes were behind, even though he was sorry that the strong-willed girl had made her last appearance in _Dark Moon_.

The last scene was beginning now, and a quiet hush fell over the crowd. Scenes of the burning Hongo estate made him feel slightly gratified, his own Katsuki rising faintly from dormancy. As he watched Katsuki run his hand along Mizuki's face, he prepared himself for the torrent of tears Juli would be sure to let out. He pulled out his handkerchief, extending it to her.

When she didn't take it, Kuu glanced at her. She was looking passed him, watching someone out of the corner of her eye. Without turning his head, Kuu looked slightly to his left. Kyoko's head was still raised proudly, but her eyes were averted. She was looking at the wall, just beside the giant screen. To his surprise, Ren was doing the same. He was just as discreet as Kyoko, most likely because his co-star was sitting at his side, watching the scene intently.

As the kiss ended, the screen faded to black and the credits began rolling. A loud cheer swept through the crowd, and Kuu stood to his feet, clapping. Juli stood as well, and the others all did the same.

* * *

"What a night!" Itsumi leaned against a table, smoothing her dress slightly. Kyoko adored the dress, despite knowing that she could never look like Miss Momose, even if she wore it. "Aren't you getting tired, Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked at the large clock on the wall, it was edging towards one. She fought back a yawn, surprised at the wave of sleepiness that was just hitting her. "A little." She admitted, covering her mouth as another yawn fought to make its way out. "But I want to speak with… with Father again, before he leaves."

Itsumi smiled, and Kyoko thought again that she looked a lot like a princess in her party finery. "How did you become so close to Mr. Hizuri? I get so nervous around him, I can't even talk."

Kyoko related the events of her job to cook for him when he came to Japan, ending with her acting practice. "He's so kind, I've often wished that he was my own father." She rubbed her head slightly, feeling a blush at her unashamed statement. "So, the fact that he lets me treat him as one makes me so happy, I sometimes don't know what to do. And Mrs. Hizuri doesn't seem to mind, despite not even knowing me, so…"

She trailed off, thinking of the kind way the woman had welcomed her. _'Mother never seemed glad to see me, not even once-'_ Kyoko cut her thoughts off, willing herself to forget about that statement. She didn't have corn with her, which meant that there would be nothing to save her from her sadness if she let herself dwell on the past.

"It's always a good idea to get to know other people in the industry, Kyoko. Just like the way you and Mr. Tsuruga are such good friends."

Kyoko froze for a moment. "Miss Momose, please don't say such things! Someone might get the wrong idea!" She looked around desperately to find where Mr. Tsuruga was. She found him talking with Director Ogata, and let out a relieved sigh. "Mr. Tsuruga is my mentor, and a senior at my agency. He would be mortified to have everyone assuming that he and I are close friends!"

Itsumi looked genuinely puzzled at that. She crossed her arms, glancing over to where Ren was standing. "But, Kyoko, aren't you friends? You speak on the phone regularly, right?"

"Well, yes, but there's always a reason for him to call me. He's usually worried I'll mess up on a job, or make a fool of myself, like in Karuizawa."

"He watched out for you when we were on location. And you always waited to eat together with him when _Dark Moon_ was filming, didn't you?"

Kyoko shuffled her feet slightly, watching her dress move. "He's my senior at LME, I couldn't possibly eat before him."

Itsumi chuckled, patting Kyoko's arm. "That's what most people would call friendship, Kyoko. Why does it seem so impossible to you?"

'_Because Mr. Tsuruga at one time hated me severely, and still dislikes me.'_ Kyoko wouldn't let herself say that. Miss Momose viewed Mr. Tsuruga as the same kind gentleman that all of Japan saw, and Kyoko wasn't going to be the one to shatter that impression. "It's just impossible, Miss Momose. Believe me."

"I don't believe that's so, but we'll talk about this later, Kyoko." Itsumi smiled brilliantly, setting her wine flute on the table she was leaning against. "I have to go thank Mr. Tsuruga for taking care of me before he leaves." She made her way across the grand room, entering into Mr. Tsuruga and Director Ogata's conversation.

Kyoko yawned slightly, looking around the room to see who was still present. Juli was seated in a chair nearby, covering her mouth politely to stifle a yawn. She spotted Kyoko watching her, and smiled brilliantly, patting the chair next to her.

* * *

Juli couldn't help but smile at Kyoko uncertainly watching her. She knew the girl wanted to come over, but was afraid to. Juli patted the chair beside her, and Kyoko moved as fast as her sequined heels would allow. "Do you have a way to get home, Kyoko? It's terribly late."

"Miss Momose is dropping me off, she insisted." Kyoko smiled softly, letting herself down gently into the chair next to Juli. "What about you and Father? Are you leaving out in the morning?"

Kyoko's tenderness when she spoke of Kuu made Juli feel warm with compassion for the girl. Kuu had told her everything that Kyoko had told him about not having a father, and not having a real relationship with her mother. The fact that Kyoko turned out as well as she appeared to be was quite a surprise, even to Juli.

"No, we're staying in Japan for a few days, at least." _'Longer if my Kuon needs me.' _"Kuu and I both have some free time from our work, so we'll try to take in a few of the sights while we're here."

Kyoko brightened even more, moving to the edge of her seat. "I hope you get to go to Kyoto this time!" She sounded more and more like a young Kuon to Juli's ears. "Father wanted to go so badly last time, it's a shame his visit was cut short."

"Yes, it was." Juli couldn't very well say that Kuu had taken the first flight home after getting their video from Kuon. He had told her the work excuse was the most acceptable one to use, so they had went with it. She suddenly remembered the fact that Kyoko had cooked Kyoto cuisine that was, in Kuu's opinion, better than anything you could hope to eat in Kyoto. "Kyoko, are you from Kyoto?"

Kyoko looked at her strangely, Juli thought it was a look of familiarity. "I am. How did you know, Mrs. Hizuri?" Her words were solemn, and heavy as if carrying weights on each of them.

"My husband told me of the delicious Kyoto-style food you made for him on his last trip. I thought that if you're from Kyoto, maybe you would like to come with us to visit where you grew up?" She wasn't sure why the statement sounded so much like a question to her ears, but Juli was worried that she had said something she shouldn't.

"Kuon, Director Ogata was looking for you." Kuu surprised them, walking up from behind. He patted Kyoko's head, and put an arm around Juli's shoulders. "I believe he wanted to tell you goodbye before he left."

Kyoko jumped up, her face slightly downcast. "Thank you, Father! I'll go find him right away!"

Kuu took Kyoko's chair, stretching his legs out. "Did you have a nice talk?"

"Yes, we did. I saw you watching us, as if you're afraid I'm going to tell her something I shouldn't." Juli couldn't help feeling a little indignant at that fact. _'As if I haven't played my part for five years, acting as if Kuon is off at school somewhere when all of our friends question his disappearance.'_

"I trust you. It's her I'm worried about." He squeezed Juli's shoulder, leaning his head back slightly. "I'm sure she was terrified to meet you, her opinion on mothers isn't the greatest."

Juli sighed a little, resting her head on Kuu's shoulder. The room was clearing out rapidly as much of the cast began to make their way home. "Does he really love her, our Kuon?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, as they both watched Ren and Kyoko converse.

"Mhm." The answer in her hair was muffled.

* * *

_Aha, I tend to forget that this is indeed a romance story, as well as a drama. I'm sorry Ren, there's no hurrying this relationship._

_Please let me know of your opinions/likes/dislikes in this chapitre!_

_Sari*_


	17. Pay Up

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Seventeen

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Kyoko, thank you for coming in this morning." Mr. Sawara was sipping on frighteningly black coffee, and flipping through a thick script. "I know the _Dark Moon_ party lasted well into the night."

"It's no problem, Mr. Sawara." Kyoko tried her best to wipe the tiredness off of her face, but it was hard. It had taken Kyoko and Miss Momose quite a while to say their goodbyes to the crew and to each other last night. By the time Kyoko was dropped off at Daruma-ya, it was after 3 in the morning. "You said there's an important job offer for me?"

Her supervisor was so cheerful, Kyoko was silently pleading for it to not be another promotional video with Sho. "That's right. This is a big chance for anyone, but it's even bigger for a newcomer." He extended the thick script to Kyoko, watching her closely. "You've gotten an offer for your first leading role."

Kyoko felt her eyes widen, as she took the script with shaky hands. "Me?" Her voice squeaked slightly. "As the lead? Is it for a drama?"

"No, Kyoko." The man was nearly bursting with pride, much to Kyoko's surprise. _'Has he forgotten what I did to get into this agency?'_ "It's for a full-length movie, and it's aiming to be a box-office hit."

"B-But wouldn't that be my official debut?" She fidgeted nervously, her cold hands clenched the script. "I'm still in LoveME; I assumed I had to graduate from it before I would be allowed to debut fully."

"President Takarada knows about this offer, and he approved it." Kyoko breathed a small sigh of relief. "You've been in LoveME for a year, so think of this as a milestone of sorts. If the President thinks you're showing improvement, and if it goes well, your position in LoveME will be reevaluated."

Kyoko nodded, finally taking a peek at the script. '**Job offer for Kyoko**'was scrawled across the front page, under the title '_Promised Dreams'_. The summary was on the next page, and she quickly read through it. Her mouth went dry as she read through it for the second time. "This… is a romance, Mr. Sawara?"

"Hmm?" Sawara paused, looking up from the papers he was shuffling on his desk. "Yes, it is. Why?"

* * *

Kyoko kicked at the floor as she walked, her jumpsuit's hem was dragging the floor. _'The President really believes I can act in a romance, and perform it properly?'_ She felt her stomach clench slightly, the very thought of acting the way she used to made her feel ill.

"I can't do ittttt." She wailed softly, holding the script to her chest. "I can't act like a… a…" Kyoko paused, trying to find the word she was looking for. _'Like a what? A normal girl, who can be in love?'_ She scowled to herself, ignoring the people who brushed past her in the hallway.

Kyoko made a beeline for the LoveME room, despite there not being any work today. All of LME knew about the _Dark Moon_ party, so she didn't have anything to do for the day. She unlocked the door and flipped on the lights.

Flopping onto the pink couch, which was apparently a permanent part of the room's décor now, Kyoko flipped through the script. It was a type of story she would have loved at one point in time, if it was on a slightly younger level. _'But that doesn't mean I can __**act**__ in it…'_

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling a small scream from her throat. She finally found it in her back pocket, and withdrew it, looking at the caller ID. "Father!" She cried happily, after she had flipped the cell phone open.

"Kuon, where are you?" His voice was amused, as if he knew how excited she was to get a phone call from him. There had been a total of three calls between them since he had left Japan after his first trip. Kyoko had saved his number, and a little something inside of her adored seeing that name flash on the screen.

"I'm at LME, in the LoveME room, why?" Kyoko looked at the clock, it was still early.

"At LME?" His voice sounded so surprised, Kyoko thought something must be wrong. "Are you already packed for the trip?"

Kyoko sat up, certain a new job was waiting for her. "What trip do you mean?"

"Juli, I thought you asked-" Kuu's voice became muffled, it sounded to Kyoko as if he covered the receiver with his hand. The muffling went on for a few minutes before a voice came back on the line.

"Kyoko, is that you?" Juli's soft voice was on the line now, Kyoko was beginning to have a nagging feeling that she **did** know what trip Kuu was talking about, after all.

"Yes, Mrs. Hizuri! How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Kyoko. I've been resting, after the late night last night." She laughed softly, in a sweet, soft tone. "Kuu said you didn't know about the trip? I mentioned it last night. Or, well, this morning."

"Oh." Kyoko's spirits fell slightly. _'So it __**is**__ Kyoto that Father was talking about.'_ "I had forgotten about that, I'm sorry."

"It's no problem!" The woman's voice was almost as cheerful as Kuu's, but on a quieter scale. "We're leaving out in a few hours, are you ready?"

Kyoko cleared her throat, wincing at the thought of turning them down. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Hizuri, I'm afraid I can't go. I'm sure I'll have LoveME jobs coming in, and-"

"We can take care of that." Now it was Kuu talking, she seemed to be on speakerphone between them. "I've already told the Boss, and he's more than agreeable. You won't have to worry about missing anything, we'll only be gone for three or four days, at most."

"You don't have any filming to do, do you?" It was Juli's voice now. The background noises sounded like they were scuffling for the phone.

"No, Natsu is through filming for right now, while they focus more on the lead." The word _lead_ brought Kyoko's mind back to the script that was in her lap. "And, I have a new offer to consider, I can't just leave so suddenly…"

"Consider?" Kuu's voice sounded as if he would have been prepared to snap Kyoko's forehead if he had been in the room with her. "You aren't _considering_turning it down, are you?"

"Stop threatening her, you can ask her about it on the way to Kyoto." Juli's chiding voice overrode Kuu's threats. "Kyoko, I desperately want you to come. Kuu and I just want… just want to spend some time with our _son_…" The last word sounded more like a sob, and Kyoko was hit with guilt.

"Mrs. Hizuri, I'm so sorry! I-" She was cut off by the sound of a button being pressed on the other phone, and then Kuu's voice.

"She'll be alright, Kuon." He was off of speaker phone, but Kyoko could hear various wails about only having a week to live. _'They must be watching television.'_ "But only if you come with us. We'll even pick you up, so you don't have to find a ride to the Boss's house."

Kyoko knew it was a losing battle. There was no way she, as Kuon, could turn her father down. She sighed, careful to keep it soft enough for the phone to not pick it up. "Okay, Father, let me give you directions to the Daruma-ya."

* * *

"She agreed to go?" Ren watched Lory's face, it was lit up like a light bulb. The man was talking animatedly on his cell phone. "Okay, thanks for the news." He snapped the phone shut, and whirled around to face Ren.

"Pay up, Ren." His hand was out, and he was grinning excitedly.

"Miss Mogami let Kuu talk her into it?" At the president's nod, Ren groaned and covered his face with his hands. _'What is he thinking? Taking Kyoko back to her hometown is only asking for trouble.'_ A thought crossed his mind, and he couldn't help but narrowing his eyes. _'There's always the possibility they could run into her mother, as well...'_

"Yes, she did, so pay up." Ren uncovered his face. Lory was still holding his hand out insistently, despite how odd it looked for a man dressed as a Roman Senator to be striking that particular pose.

"I didn't take the bet, President. You're the one who thought it would be amusing to make a bet on Miss Mogami's personal decisions." _'That didn't stop me from thinking that I would win it, though.'_ Ren felt a little annoyed at the fact that he had been wrong, and even more annoyed at Kuu and Juli.

"Hmmph, you're no fun." President Takarada tucked his cell phone away, swishing across the room in his toga. "Is the Kyoto Armandy shoot still scheduled for this week?"

Ren resisted the urge to glare at the man, knowing how much damage that would do. _'You're obviously planning something. And I'm sure Kuu and Juli would be more than happy to be in on it.'_ "Yes, it is. I leave out tomorrow morning, and Mr. Yashiro and I won't get back until next week."

"Okay, have a good time."

"That's it?" The abrupt change in the President left Ren slightly taken back.

"Yes, have fun!" Ren watched the man recline in his desk chair, making it quite clear that he was through with their chat. He scowled, stalking towards the door. Ren wished more than anything that he could call Kuu and give him a piece of his mind about taking Kyoko on the trip.

He slammed the door closed behind him, walking down the hallway. The President was his only connection to Kuu at the moment, and he was being just as secretive as the other man loved to be. Ren jerked his cell phone out, quickly scrolling through the numbers in his contact list.

"Mr. Yashiro?" He paused for a moment, making sure he was on the line. "I need you to rearrange my schedule for today. We have to head for Kyoto a little early."

* * *

Kyoko was throwing her belongings into a suitcase rapidly, barely taking the time to think. _'Now I remember how much I hate packing. It's a good thing I'm plain like Moko says, or it would take me forever!'_

The thought of Moko left her a little wistful. Moko had forcibly asked Kyoko to come over to her family's house yesterday, where she chided Kyoko for hours while helping her prepare for the _Dark Moon_ party. She had listened to all the tips, and tried to remember them all, but she was sure there were moments that her 'party manners' had escaped her.

"I have to call Mokooo." Kyoko mumbled to herself, writing on a pile of clothes. "I need to tell her about Father coming visit, and about the trip…" She stopped talking, as the Kyoto trip once again entered her mind. She let her head rest on the suitcase and she glanced at the wall where Sho's gigantic poster hung. It had gotten bigger after Valentine's Day.

Ever since she had gotten off the phone with Kuu and Juli, her mind had been on the Fuwas and, of course, her mother. She wanted to visit the Fuwas, to make sure they were doing well, but she couldn't help thinking about Saena Mogami. _'What will I do if Mother's there?'_

That same thought had run through her mind hundreds of times in the last hours, and Kyoko still didn't have an answer. She dug her hand in the clothes that had been neatly folded and put in the suitcase. She pulled out a tiny purse, and withdrew Corn from it. Holding it up to the light, she found it easier to fight back her worries and fears.

"I'm okay." The two words sounded more like a plea, even to her own ears.

Her phone began chirping softly, and Kyoko found herself unable to locate it. She threw clothes out of the suitcase, before finally finding the phone hiding under the luggage itself. _'Blocked number…'_ "Hello?"

It was silent for a moment, before she heard someone clear their throat. "Ah, hello, Miss Mogami." Another short pause. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Not at all, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko began re-folding her clothes, holding the phone with her shoulder. "I was packing, and had misplaced my phone."

"Packing?" He sounded amused, as if she had said something funny. "I'm doing the same."

"Are you going on a trip, Mr. Tsuruga?" She paused, still holding a folded dress in her hands. "Oh, is it the modeling shoot you told me about last night?"

"That's right." His voice had the tiniest hint of frustration in it as he muttered something about nothing fitting in his duffle bag. "I had to move up the trip a day, I'm leaving out for Kyoto tonight."

"Really? I'm leaving with Father and Mrs. Hizuri for Kyoto today as well!"

"Is that so?" His voice sounded amused again. _'At least he doesn't sound annoyed that I'm going to be in Kyoto at the same time he is.'_ "Then perhaps we'll see each other there, Miss Mogami."

Kyoko felt her ears flush. _'I must be getting sick.'_ "Maybe so, Mr. Tsuruga."

* * *

_Ah, parents. They can lay a guilt trip on you, even when they're not biologically related._

_Please continue letting me know of any problems, and of your general likes/dislikes of the chapitre and story!_

_Sari*_


	18. Coincidence

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Eighteen

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Kyoko breathed deeply, closing her eyes as the trees above her head rustled. It was early afternoon, and she had just arrived in Kyoto with Kuu and Juli. The trip had been mostly painless; Kuu had promptly fallen asleep almost as soon as they picked her up from Daruma-ya. Juli had chatted with her for a while, before both of them succumbed to sleep as well.

"I'm not used to those late nights anymore." Juli yawned, covering her mouth politely with a dainty hand. She was wearing a black wig, and had a wide-brimmed hat pulled low on her head. Kyoko thought it was a waste that Juli hid her light blue eyes behind sunglasses, but she knew it was necessary for complete anonymity.

Kuu, on the other hand, had only sported a hat and sunglasses. _'His hair won't stand out too much.'_ Kyoko had reasoned to herself. She wouldn't have dared to say that it made her happy that their hair was a little similar in colour. _'Maybe someone will really think he's my father!'_ The thought made her happy, and it put her in a much better state of mind than she had been before the ride to Kyoto.

"How does it feel to be back in your hometown, Kuon?" Kuu was smiling, Kyoko could imagine his eyes crinkling like Juli's, under the sunglasses.

"It feels… nice." She said carefully, and it was mostly true. The air, the atmosphere, it _was_ nice. She was a little worried about how the trip might go, but she would try her best to enjoy her time in Kyoto. "You're from Kyoto, too, aren't you, Father?"

"I've lived all over the place." Kuu answered, a sheepish chuckle accompanying the words. "But, yes, I lived in Kyoto for quite a while. Best kind of food I've ever eaten." He said it so matter-of-factly that Kyoko couldn't help laughing.

"We'll be sure to find a nice restaurant for you to eat your fill, later." Juli put her arm through Kuu's. Kyoko was sure that they were the perfect picture of loving parents. "Where should we go first?"

"We can take in the sights tonight, and then find somewhere to stay." Kuu pulled his hat off, running a hand through his hair. Replacing the hat, he clasped Juli's hand. "C'mon, Kuon, we're going for a walk to stretch our legs."

"Yes, Father!" She ran a few steps, catching up to the two. _'Their legs are so much longer than mine.'_ Kyoko mused, _'Just like Mr. Tsuruga's.'_ Kyoko walked a step or two behind them, skipping every few steps.

"Do you have anywhere specific you'd like to visit while we're here, Kyoko?" Juli's black hair was fanning in the breeze, reminding Kyoko of what hers would probably look like if she had never left Kyoto with Sho.

"No. Well, yes. Or, um…" she chewed her lip nervously, trying to fight for a decision. _'I thought I had decided on visiting the Fuwas, but I just keep flip-flopping on it.'_ "I-I'm not sure yet."

Kuu glanced over his shoulder at her, a sympathetic smile on his face. "You can decide tonight, and we can go whenever. Our schedule is as free as yours while we're in Kyoto."

"Oh! Maybe Mr. Tsuruga would like to meet us for a meal?" Kyoko had just remembered her conversation with Ren earlier. He had told her to call him if they would like to have company during the trip. "He's going to be here in Kyoto, as well."

"Really?" Juli and Kuu exchanged a glance. They were walking on a small path, with trees lining it on one side. The branches overhead reminded Kyoko of her childhood, when she and Sho would play all day together.

'_Get it together, Kyoko.'_ She grimaced, feeling a little sick. _'Every memory you have of Kyoto is one with Sho. Just think of him in Tokyo, instead.'_ Thinking of his desertion brought her demons to the surface. They were glad to be out in the open after a few days or dormancy. _'Much better.'_

"Hmm, it's been a while since we came here together, hasn't it?" Kyoko was thankful to Juli for the distraction. Any longer thinking about Sho and her demons would have been dancing around, taking out their feelings on unsuspecting strangers.

"Over ten years, I think." They were caught up in their quiet talk, so Kyoko held back a few steps to let them have their privacy. She was admiring the trees and forest that they had begun walking through.

'_Over ten years, huh? It's been ten years since…'_ She felt her eyes widen as she looked at her surroundings._ 'Since I met Corn!'_ That must be why she felt so relaxed since they had been walking. The forest reminded her so much of when she met Corn, it was helping to take away her worry!

'_If I go back to Corn's forest, it would probably make me feel even better.'_ She glanced at Kuu and Juli, who were still lost in their own conversation. _'If Father and Mrs. Hizuri want some time alone during this trip, maybe I could go to Corn's forest…'_

"Kuon!" Kyoko jerked her head up. Kuu and Juli were facing her, a good bit further up the path than she was. "I'm not going to the police if my son gets lost in Kyoto, so you better keep up."

"Coming!"

* * *

"Mr. Yashiro, did you inform the hotel that we'll be arriving early?" Ren shouldered his duffle bag, waving away the attendant that had rushed out of the building's entrance.

"Yes, they were more than happy to accommodate us." Yashiro was carefully studying the actor as he wrestled with his own large suitcase and garment bag. He glared at Ren's solitary bag, resisting the urge to knock it off of the actor's shoulder. _'He better hope that Armandy has his wardrobe waiting for him. Though, it would be interesting to see him walking around in borrowed clothing.'_

Ren noticed, a little late, that Mr. Yashiro was having difficulties getting everything out of the car's small trunk space. "Let me help." He quickly put his own bag down, helping pull Yashiro's luggage onto the pavement. _'Too late, Ren. I've already noticed how distracted you've been this whole trip.'_

"So," Mr. Yashiro started, wishing one of those bellboys that were normally around would come to help him. "why exactly did we need to come to Kyoto early?" He had asked the same question countless times during their trip to Kyoto, but to no avail. Ren had been completely silent on the matter.

'_It doesn't look like he's suddenly in a talkative mood, either.'_ He watched Ren smile politely at the older woman who was standing behind the desk, asking for their names. "Armandy has two rooms booked for me; I believe they contacted you about our early arrival?"

Yashiro watched, disinterested, while Ren showed the woman his ID and answered her questions. When a small ring pierced the air, Yashiro spied Ren's cell phone peeking out of his pants pocket. Ren had been oddly absorbed with the phone for a good part of the trip. He would check it every few minutes, and made sure it wasn't on silent at least three times.

Ren quickly thanked the woman, then jerked out his phone, motioning for Yashiro to stay put while he walked around the corner. "Hello, Miss Mogami." He said in quiet voice, obviously thinking he was far enough away from Yashiro to not be overheard. _'Yeah, right.'_ Yashiro grinned to himself, hiding just around the corner from where Ren was standing.

"Ah, you made it safely to Kyoto? When did you arrive?" Yashiro felt his eyebrows meet his hairline. _'Kyoko is in Kyoto, too? And Ren knew?'_ His mind was screaming theories, but he was trying to listen closely to the side of the conversation that was available to him.

"I see, did you have a good trip?" Yashiro would never cease to be amazed at Ren's about-face when he talked to Kyoko. He felt a little like pouting when he thought of the hours they had spent in Ren's car, without the actor saying a word. "Yes, Mr. Yashiro and I just arrived and checked into the hotel."

"We haven't decided on supper, I'm afraid." Now he sounded amused, and by the way his voice was getting fainter, then louder, Yashiro guessed he was pacing. He heard a small buzzing sound as the main entrance doors opened behind him.

"Tell Mr. Yashiro he better make you eat something that's actual food!" Yashiro laughed to himself slightly, before stopping. _'Wait, am I hearing both sides of the conversation?'_ He turned around, the girl who belonged with the voice was walking through the door, her cell phone in one hand.

* * *

"I'll be sure to eat something healthy, Miss Mogami." Ren forced a laugh. He hadn't been able to figure out Kuu and Juli's intentions for the trip, so he was resigned to keeping tabs on them through Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" Mr. Yashiro's voice was closer than he expected. Ren fought the urge to swear, covering the receiver on his phone with his hand. He was opening his mouth to answer what he thought was a question of who he was talking to, when he heard Kyoko's voice answer instead.

"Mr. Yashiro?" It was coming through his phone and through the room at the same time. Ren stared at the screen of his phone, certain he was delusional. Stepping around the corner, he came face to face with Yashiro, who appeared to have been hiding behind a small decorative tree, and Kyoko.

"Mr. Tsuruga? _This_ is where you're staying?" Kyoko still had her phone to her ear, obviously confused. Ren forced himself to smile as he closed his phone and slid it into his pocket. The door was opening to let in a luggage cart, otherwise the lobby was deserted.

"Yes, Miss Mogami. This is quite a coincidence, are you staying here, too?"

She nodded, finally closing her phone. "Yes, Father and Mrs. Hizuri are… somewhere." She trailed off, turning in a half-circle while trying to spot them. Ren glanced at Yashiro out the corner of his eye. The man was positively shining with glee.

The doors buzzed again, and in walked a disguised Kuu and Juli. _'Or so they think.'_ Ren thought, fighting back an amused smirk. _'They're going to have to work a lot harder if they want to try and fool me.'_

"Ah, Tsuruga, this is a surprise." The man spoke, pulling off his hat and sunglasses. Ren resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He would have given anything to see how much attention Kuu had drawn by wearing large black sunglasses after the sun had set.

"A pleasant one, I hope?" He could have growled the words, with the exasperation he was feeling at the man. _'All the work I do to keep us separated, and he and Juli show up at a hotel where I'm staying for a modeling shoot.'_ His eyes narrowed as he thought of Lory earlier that day. _'If you told him where I'm staying, you're going to owe me one, President."_

"Of course, of course." Kuu winked at Ren and Yashiro, turning to check in at the front desk. Kyoko was shifting from foot to foot, studying her shoes. Juli exited the lobby's restroom, depositing a small bag onto the luggage cart. With her disguise removed, Ren felt much more exposed to the woman's kind face.

"Good evening Mr. Tsuruga, Mr. …Yashiro, I believe it is?" She walked forward and extended a hand to Yashiro, much to the man's surprise.

Yashiro's expression was an interesting one. Ren watched him first blush slightly, then stammer for words. "Y-Yes, Mrs. Hizuri. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook her hand, in a slight awe. Juli was a world renowned supermodel, as well as a famous American actress. Ren fought back a laugh. _'When the day comes that I tell everyone who "Ren Tsuruga" really is, I'll have to remember Mr. Yashiro's reaction to her.'_

He exchanged stiff greetings with Juli while Kyoko looked on, the pride on her face evident. _'She looks just like a child, proudly showing off her parents to everyone around them.'_ He felt the familiarity of the situation, and was almost overwhelmed with a sense of melancholy. _'Just like how I used to do.'_

"Have you decided what you want to eat, Kuon?" Kuu handed Kyoko and Juli both a room key, then put his arm around Juli's waist. _'I really hope I'll become used to that one day, since he doesn't seem to be calling Miss Mogami anything but that.'_ "We can eat at the restaurant in this hotel and we won't have to leave again tonight."

"H-Hamburger steaks." Kyoko blushed slightly, looking down at her feet again. Ren resisted the urge to smile, aware that three sets of eyes were most likely watching his every reaction. "B-But only if they serve it in a nice place like this."

"If they don't, we can order it for you." Kuu clapped a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, smiling brilliantly at Ren and Yashiro. "Would you both like to join us? Kyoko told us that you're going to be in Kyoto for a few days, there's no reason to spend the whole time alone."

Ren fought back the urge to roll his eyes. _'As if you didn't know I was coming here until Kyoko told you.'_ He was tempted to turn down the offer to prove a point, but Kyoko's expectant look wouldn't let him. Neither would the worry of what Kuu and Juli were going to tell her if she asked any questions about the 'young Kuon boy', as Kyoko called him.

"I believe we'll take you up on that offer." Ren had only to look at Kyoko for his forced smile to become a real one. "Mr. Yashiro and I would be more than pleased to join you."

* * *

_Of course Kuu would choose the same hotel! He and Juli are professionals, after all. Especially when it comes to finding out Ren's itinerary from President Takarada._

_Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapitre, or of any dislikes/mistakes you found!_

_Sari*_


	19. Over Breakfast

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Nineteen

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

The dinner had gone surprisingly well, much to Ren's relief. Kyoko had been overjoyed when Kuu ordered hamburger steaks, with fried eggs on top, for them both. Ren, not to be outdone by his own father, had ordered the same. Kyoko looked as if she was shining with joy when Ren managed to force down all of it. Juli had looked a little sullen, but he made a mental note to apologize to her one day about eating restaurant food much better than he used to eat her cooking.

He had sat, feeling lethargic, in a cushioned chair in the restaurant's lounge for a good hour after the meal, listening to the conversation around him. Kyoko reminded him of an excited child, and he had to continually work hard to keep the smile off of his face when he watched her. Juli had recovered, and was chatting with Yashiro animatedly. Mr. Yashiro, on the other hand, was doing an excellent job of keeping his composure in front of the beautiful woman. Ren knew the man was flustered because of the American woman, and he planned on ribbing him about it later.

Kuu and Kyoko had poked over a map of Kyoto for a while, naming off sights and places that they both knew well. Ren resigned himself to silence, feeling foolish that he had lost to Kuu, of all people. He watched how Kuu carefully skirted around anything to do with Kyoko's family, letting her first bring things up on her own. Once she had mentioned a subject, Kuu took charge and threw in his own thoughts. Ren had still felt slightly indignant, but a feeling of thankfulness towards his father blossomed, as well.

All in all, Ren couldn't find a single thing about the night that he could chide the President, Kuu, or Juli for. Once he had gotten over his anger at being followed to the hotel by his parents, he had enjoyed the evening. It had left him relaxed, and wistful of the day he could join in as openly as Kyoko had been with them.

He had offered to accompany Kyoko on the walk to her room, but she had flat-out refused him. Juli and Kuu had looked on, under the guise of saying goodnight to Yashiro, while Kyoko quoted the reasons why Ren needed to immediately get to sleep instead of 'wasting his time' bringing her to her room. The reasons had included his trip, the late hour, his up-coming modeling jobs, and many more, until Ren had finally given in. He flashed a very fake, very sparkling smile at the three observers, and made his way to his room.

But now the sun was shining, and the warm day was making his mood rise rapidly. He and Kyoko were seated in a small, secluded breakfast area of the restaurant, well away from the eyes of the other hotel guests. _'If Kuu or Juli find a way to locate us now, I'll have to admit defeat.'_ He looked out a nearby open window, resisting the urge to smack his own head. _'Not that I feel like I have to compete against them for Kyoko's attention.'_

"Is your breakfast good, Mr. Tsuruga?" He turned his attention back to the girl seated across from him. It had been easy to talk her into attending breakfast with him, and she probably thought it was her idea. Not that he minded, there was no way he was missing this rare chance.

"It's very tasty, Miss Mogami." Ren was telling the truth, it did have a magnificent taste. If he wasn't still sickeningly full from the previous night's meal, he would have appreciated the taste even more. He washed down the eggs with a drink of milk, thankful for the light western breakfast that Kyoko had agreed to. "Do Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri have a full day planned out for you?"

Kyoko swallowed a bite of toast, patting her lips with a napkin. Ren was working hard to not follow her every move with his eyes, but it was getting more and more difficult. "Actually, no. Father wanted me to pick what we were going to do today, but I convinced him and Mrs. Hizuri to take the day to themselves." She pushed some food around her plate with her fork, a small smile gracing her face. "We're going to be here for a few days, there's no need for me to tag along with them everywhere they go."

"Did you have anything in mind for today, then?" Ren was intrigued, to say the least. He could see no reason why Kyoko would have refused to spend the day with her 'parents', even if her reason was a good one. Sitting around the hotel all day sounded like something he would do, not Kyoko.

She flinched slightly, and Ren narrowed his eyes. Kyoko was deliberately taking great interest in her breakfast, that much was obvious. "N-Not much, I just thought about visiting a few people I knew when I lived here."

'_Bingo.'_ Ren couldn't help that thought, he had just pulled out of her the information he was looking for. This girl was planning on wandering around Kyoto by herself without telling anyone where she was going, or who she was visiting. _'Not while I'm around.'_ He deliberately sighed loudly, sending her a disapproving look. "Miss Mogami, if you insist on meeting with people that you have to hide from those of us you know well, I must admit that I will be very displeased."

"N-No, Mr. Tsuruga-" She almost knocked her glass of juice over, in her haste to grab the fork she had managed to drop on its way to her mouth. "It's not that I want to hide it, I just…" Her voice went low as her words continued, and Ren didn't miss the flush that spread on her ears. "…didn't want you to get mad." He almost missed those last words, but not quite. She clearly thought he hadn't heard her, though. "So I was just going to quickly visit them, and return here."

"If you wish to keep it a secret, I'm afraid I'll spend the rest of the day worrying about where a girl such as yourself went on her own." He made a big show of rubbing his forehead, while looking at her in semi-disgust. "Perhaps even when I'm trying to concentrate about work."

Now _that_ got the effect he was aiming for. Her eyes grew wide, and Ren had no doubt that she would have hit the floor in a dogeza if they hadn't been seated at a table. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tsuruga! Please, there's no need to worry!" She averted her eyes again, but then shyly looked back. "I'm just… going to visit Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa. They took care of me for so long, and I haven't spoken to them since I left for Tokyo, so I would like to tell them I'm okay…" She was rambling, and her voice was trailing off again.

Ren smiled softly at her, meeting her surprised look. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it, Miss Mogami?" _'Fuwa's not there, so I see no reason why we shouldn't go visit them.'_

"I-I thought you'd get-" Kyoko snapped her mouth shut. _'Thought I'd get angry? That has to be it.'_ "I mean, no, Mr. Tsuruga, it wasn't hard at all. I'm sorry for keeping it from you." She looked around, noting the time on her cell phone. "Should I tell Father and Mrs. Hizuri, too?"

"No." Ren fought back the urge to clap a hand over his mouth, in at least an attempt at shutting himself up. "If they know you're going to visit your former guardians, they would like to meet them, wouldn't they?" Kyoko nodded, smiling a beautiful, slightly embarrassed smile. "If you don't tell them, they'll have the day together like you wish. And, so that you won't have to worry about being on your own in Kyoto, I'll accompany you." He said the last part as uninterested as possible, sipping a cup of coffee that had been brought to the table.

"Don't you have work today? The photo shoot?" Her eyebrows were furrowed, but she wasn't outright denying him. _'That's a good sign.'_

"The shoot begins tomorrow morning." His mind was swiftly forming, and disposing, excuses. _'You came here on a whim; now talk your way out of it.'_ His voice of reason sounded oddly like what Yashiro would be saying if he was listening. _'Some of his words must have actually sunk in over the years.'_ "If I had come here today, as originally planned, I wouldn't have had the proper rest Armandy wishes their models to have. Instead, I have the day free."

Kyoko was chewing on her lip, her eyes frantically searching the room. She still hadn't turned him down; he was quite pleased at that fact. "If you're sure that it wouldn't be any trouble for you…?" Ren nodded at her, doing his best to reassure her with a kind smile. "I-I would be very thankful for your company, Mr. Tsuruga."

* * *

"Kyoko's going to meet the couple she lived with when she lived here in Kyoto?" Yashiro was beaming, permeating a familiar feeling of flowers that Ren felt when Kyoko was the topic in Yashiro's discussions. Ren had planned on just stopping in and giving Yashiro the bare details before leaving again, but the man had caught him and wouldn't let go. "That's so exciting! I can't wait to see where Kyoko grew up at!"

"Mr. Yashiro, Miss Mogami is nervous about going to visit them, I believe it would be more… prudent if I escorted her on my own." He resisted the urge to add _'and there's no way you're coming to intrude on the rare occasion of Miss Mogami and I being alone.'_

"Y-You're saying I can't come?" His manager looked like he was close to either tears, anger, or both. Ren wanted desperately to roll his eyes at the man, but there was no way he was giving in to him today.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Yashiro." He was wearing his most apologetic look, which wasn't hard, as he felt genuinely sorry for the man. Ren knew how much Yashiro liked to pry into his business, especially where Kyoko was concerned. So, the thought of Ren and Kyoko being to themselves for a good part of the day, without him, would drive him up a wall. "But, please understand, Miss Mogami is going to be facing some difficult things today, being back in her hometown."

Yashiro was pouting, and he probably would continue to for a good majority of their trip. He sighed, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Fine, but make sure no one sees you." Ren took the baseball cap and sunglasses that his manager was holding out to him. "I won't be there to keep the girls away. Though, Kyoko could probably handle them with her Mio…" Ren left while he had the chance, and before Yashiro could change his mind.

* * *

"Have you decided what you're doing today, Kuon?" Kyoko peeked around the door adjoining their rooms, which Kuu had opened as soon as Kyoko had come back after breakfast. Kuu and Juli were discussing plans on where to go for the day, while getting their disguises ready. She was too embarrassed to enter their rooms without asking, so Kuu kept making her repeat herself over the sound of the hairdryer Juli was using.

"I think I'm going-"

"What?" Kuu was motioning for Juli to put the hairdryer away, as he dug through the closet they had over-filled with clothes. "Kuon, come in here before we wake the rest of the hotel up by trying to have a conversation through screaming."

Kyoko happily jumped off of her bed, kicking her feet into a pair of white flats. After breakfast, Kyoko had nervously worried over her appearance for quite a while. The Fuwas were traditionalists, much like the Taisho at Daruma-ya. She even had the urge to find some black hair dye, if only to save herself from the disappointment they would undoubtedly feel when they saw her.

Instead, she had managed to talk herself into a modest sun dress, and a short jacket to cover her arms. She had only ever worn a kimono or middle school uniform in front of Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa, so there was a good chance she wouldn't even be recognized. Kyoko had even considered not telling them who she was, but that thought had been thrown out along with the rest.

She skipped happily into Kuu and Juli's room, stopping to admire Juli's hair. She was sure the young Kuon boy must have loved his mother dearly, even more than Kyoko had begun to love her. She was content with watching the woman dry her hair, until Kuu nearly fell trying to pull a long overcoat out of the closet. "Honey, do you _really_ have to bring this much clothes for just a few days?" His words had a bit of an aggravated tone to them.

Juli clicked off the hairdryer, looking at Kuu, puzzled. "Did you say something?"

Kuu glanced at Kyoko, shook his head slightly, and smiled brightly at Juli. "Nothing, I was just asking Kuon about his plans today."

Juli wrapped the cord around the hairdryer, her face flushed from the heat. "You decided, Kyoko?" She surveyed the girl, smiling softly at her. "You're dressed so cute, you look like you're going on a date!"

Kyoko fought against her demons' screams, forcing a smile onto her face. "Mrs. Hizuri, of course not! Mr. Tsuruga offered to accompany me today, so that you and Father don't have to worry about me being in Kyoto alone!" She wasn't planning on admitting how desperately she wanted Ren's company when she faced the Fuwas. "We'll go visit a few of the people I knew when I lived in Kyoto, and we can meet up with you both for dinner tonight, like Father said."

Kuu had started coughing in the closet, and it was getting louder. Kyoko thought it almost sounded like a laugh, but his face was so serious when he turned around, that she thought she must have been mistaken. "They need to dust the closets better." He said, coughing a few more times. "Call us when you're on your way back here, so we can decide on our meal tonight."

"Of course, Father!" Kyoko bowed happily, and there was a knock on the door. She turned to answer it, but Juli was closer, and opened it before she reached it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hizuri." A smooth, quiet voice rang through the now-silent room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. Would Miss Mogami happen to be in here, by any chance?"

Juli stood in place for a moment, before turning to face Kyoko. She smiled at the girl, though Kyoko thought the smile seemed a bit sad. "Kyoko, Mr. Tsuruga is here for you."

Kyoko darted into her room and grabbed her purse and room key, before exiting back through the adjoining door, into Kuu and Juli's room. "Please have a fun day Father, Mrs. Hizuri!" She bowed to the two, before Ren turned and led her towards the elevator.

* * *

Kuu and Juli watched out the door, until Ren and Kyoko entered the elevator. "Hurry, we'll have to run downstairs to be able to follow them." Kuu pulled Juli into the room, grabbing her sunglasses from the bed nearest the door. "If we didn't have to risk Ren finding out, I would have gotten the boss to put a GPS tracker on Ren's car, for this very reason."

Juli was busy pouting, tucking hair in her new wig. This one was brown, almost the colour of Kyoko's own hair. It was cut short, to her shoulders, and the low bangs covered her brown-contact eyes. "Did you see him glaring at us, when Kyoko was saying goodbye?"

"Of course." Kuu was thrilled by that, it was one of the things that made this whole trip well worth it. "If he gets jealous enough, he should slip and say or do something he thinks he shouldn't." He slipped his arms into a coat he was sure Kyoko hadn't seen. His own hair was black now, and a good bit longer than his normal style. "Are you ready? We don't want to lose them."

"Should we really be spying on them this way?" Juli moved towards the door, but she had a guilty look on her face. "And we _did_ have plans to sight-see today."

"We can do that later." Kuu waved her out the door, locking it behind them. He looked around, making sure no one was in the hallway. "All clear, let's go."

* * *

_Please let me know of your likes/dislikes of this chapitre, and of any mistakes, as always!_

_Sari*_


	20. Disguises

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty

_Twenty chapitres already, wow! My sincerest thanks to everyone who has read this, and to my faithful reviewers!_

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Are you cold, Miss Mogami?" Ren glanced at Kyoko's shivering form, not for the first time since they had entered his car. She was huddled against the passenger's door, looking out the window and clutching her seatbelt. From her appearance, any observer would be inclined to think that Ren had kidnapped her and trapped her in the vehicle. He frowned slightly, turning a knob under the radio. "I'll put the heat on for you; feel free to adjust it as you need."

"T-Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko reached out a shaky hand and pointed the vent towards her. Her eyes were wild and nervous, reminding Ren of a caged animal.

"Is there something waiting for us that I should know about, Miss Mogami?" Ren was trying his best to distract her, even if it was only for a few minutes. He was slightly worried she would jump out of the speeding car if anything else managed to frighten her. "You seem as if we're headed for your execution."

She blushed slightly, smoothing her dress out over her thighs. Ren took the fact that she had completely let go of her seatbelt as a good sign. Now he just needed to keep an eye on the door handle. "No, it's not that. I'm just worried about what Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa might say." Kyoko glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the road. "It's been a while since… I left Kyoto."

Ren cut his eyes at her, then back to the traffic ahead of them. _'No, don't think about it too much. Don't think that she used to live at the inn with Fuwa.'_ "Are you nervous that they'll be angry at you?"

"Shotaro and I left without saying a word. I didn't even get to tell them goodbye, or thank them for taking care of me for all those years." Kyoko dropped her head, staring at her hands. Her look of guilt and fear was almost more than Ren could handle without his arms moving by themselves to hold her. "If I was them, I would be furious."

"Ah," Ren managed to keep his voice calm, despite the annoyance he felt at the words 'Shotaro and I'. "If you'd rather not go to see them, we don't have to, Miss Mogami."

Kyoko shook her head, an unhappy look was clearing her face of all the guilt and sadness. "Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga. But, I feel as if I need to." She pushed back a lock of hair, managing to smile a small smile at him. "I don't know when I'll have the courage to come to Kyoto again, so I'd like to go ahead and greet them while I have the nerve."

"I'll be present, if you need help, Miss Mogami." Ren smiled gently at the girl, ignoring the voice of reason that regularly told him to not get too involved with her. Since when had he taken the easy way out of anything?

* * *

"They just turned right, at that sign! Don't lose sight of them!" Juli was frantically trying to fix her makeup in the fold-down mirror, while keeping an eye out for Ren's foreign car. It wasn't that difficult, as they were back in the forests of Kyoto. Kuu hoped Ren knew where he was going, because Kuu didn't. "Why are you going so slowly? They'll get out of our sight."

"I thought you weren't sure about spying on them?"

Juli pouted, sending him an accusing glare. "I'm not, but since I don't have a choice in the matter, I should make the best of it."

Kuu sighed. That was the exact phrase he had told her several times, about why he couldn't just fly over to Japan and bring their Kuon back with him. They had to make the best of the situation, and Kuu was proud that they had. Until someone started bringing up the past; repeating the very things that had torn them apart in the first place. He gripped the steering wheel, leaning up slightly in his seat to watch for the car they were tailing.

"Kuu, has the boss called to say if we had any mail come in today?" She must have been thinking the same thing he was, as her face was ashen.

"Not yet." Kuu reached a hand out and took Juli's hands in his own. It was cold, almost as if her worries had transferred their way into her fingers. "I'll check in later tonight, if he doesn't call first. Now, let's stop thinking about about that. Today is all about watching the Kuons to make sure _our_ Kuon doesn't do anything stupid."

"I don't understand how Kyoko is still holding her ground against Kuon." Juli was pouting again, but this time it seemed to be out of sympathy for Ren. "Not that I'm not glad, _I_ don't want my Kuon getting married without me being there where I can help plan it. Right, honey?"

Kuu chuckled, squeezing Juli's hand in his own. "I don't think we have to worry about that for a while, Juli. Neither Kuon seems to want anything to do with love." This didn't make Juli happier, it only seemed to make her more sullen.

"I _do_ want grandchildren one day, Kuu." She said, reproachfully staring at him.

He managed not to laugh that time, but only because they were driving up to what looked like a very large, very impressive inn. Kuu let out a low whistle, edging the car slowly down the tree-lined road. He came to a complete stop when he saw the brake lights on Ren's car flash, and Ren exited out, opening Kyoko's door for her. He had a hand on Kyoko's back, as he bent low to talk quietly in her ear.

"Kuu, they're _going in that inn_!" Juli's voice was little more than a shrill whisper, pointing out the sight that Kuu was watching unfold. Surprisingly, they did both enter the inn, Ren's hand still on Kyoko's back. Kuu knew he had to do something before Juli ran into the inn and dragged Ren out.

"Let's go in, we can at least see what they're doing." He said, unnecessarily. Juli was already struggling against her seatbelt, trying to fight her way out of the car. Kuu sighed, and reached over to click the seatbelt loose. Juli snapped her makeup case shut before throwing it into the backseat. They exited the car with few injuries, and Kuu looked around to survey other guests that were arriving.

He spotted a familiar man, and stood still for a second, causing Juli to run into him. "Kuu-" was all she got out of her mouth before he clapped a hand over it. Kuu stood stock still, trying his best to blend into the foliage around the car. It didn't work.

"Mr. Hizuri?" Yashiro was making his way across the parking lot rather quickly, shooting nervous glances at the inn's entrance. "What are you doing here?" Kuu thought the man looked rather odd. He was almost glowing, as if he was trying to contain a rather large amount of excitement.

Kuu glanced at his wife, she had been in the process of putting on her hat and sunglasses when Yashiro had spotted them. He glanced back at the man, wishing he knew how they had been recognized through their disguises. "Good morning, Mr. Yashiro. It's quite a surprise to see you here."

Yashiro nodded, shaking Kuu's hand. "Indeed it is. If I hadn't of seen you both leaving the inn, I never would have known it was you." He looked rather sheepish, but it was a relief to Kuu. _'Kuon will murder us if he sees us following him. But there's no harm done if he can't tell who he's seeing.'_

"We're never going to find them if we don't go _now_." Juli's voice in his ear let him know just how close she really was to leaving him outside if he didn't make a move. He drew in a breath, it was now or never.

"Mr. Yashiro, this may seem rather odd to you, but we're actually here to keep an eye on Kyoko." If he hadn't of been so busy thinking of his new excuse, he would have laughed at the look on Yashiro's face. "We think of her quite like our own child, so, as you can imagine, we're quite worried when she's out on her own."

Yashiro cast a glance at Ren's car, about to point out the obvious, when Kuu continued speaking. "Not that we don't _trust_ Tsuruga, of course. We're just… over concerned, I suppose." He forced a laugh, and Yashiro did the same, obviously feeling more at ease. "We'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't mention it to Tsuruga, as he might would let it slip to Kyoko. I'd hate for her to think we were treating her like a child."

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of saying anything." Yashiro was edging towards the building, much to Kuu's interest. It was obvious he was in the business of trying to get Kyoko and Ren together, and Kuu wasn't going to hinder him. _'Ren would have his head if he spotted him. We're comrades!'_

He clapped a hand on Yashiro's shoulder, propelling the man towards the inn like a shield. "As long as you're here, you might as well join us, Mr. Yashiro." He smiled, all the while thanking the man silently for being a welcome distraction in the event they were discovered.

* * *

"Welcome to Fuwa Ryokan." A pleasant young woman bowed low, as soon as Kyoko and Ren stepped through the front door. Ren managed to not turn his head, but his surroundings were quite a surprise. The inn was exquisitely decorated, with only the highest quality finery. The woman bowing before them wore a silk kimono, gilded with delicate flowers. "Do you have a reservation?"

Kyoko bowed in return, and Ren did the same. Kyoko wasn't fazed by the interior; she had told 'Corn' that she lived with the Fuwas for most of the year. But that didn't stop her from shaking slightly, nervousness showing on her face. "No, we're not here to stay. I would like to speak with Mr. and Mrs. Fuwa, if possible."

The woman straightened up, sending a curious glance at them both. "I'm sorry, I'll have to check and see if they're available. We're very busy, and-"

"Please, miss." Ren pulled off his hat and sunglasses, sending the woman a fake smile. _'I won't let Kyoko be turned away from the only 'family' she had.'_ "It's important."

She stuttered, and nodded several times. "R-right this way, then." She led them to a room a few doors down. They filed into the room, and Kyoko kneeled on the tatami mat-covered floor. "Please, wait here." The woman bowed again and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Ren lowered himself onto the floor next to Kyoko, watching her closely. He thought she looked as if she might get sick any minute. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her hands were clenched together tightly, turning her knuckles white. Her mouth wobbled slightly as she seemed to be mumbling something too quiet for him to hear.

"Miss Mogami?" She jumped slightly, turning wide eyes to meet his. "You have to calm down. Wouldn't the Fuwas be very displeased to find that their presence led you to such extremities?" She nodded, looking at the door with determination in her eyes. Ren fought back a sigh, shifting his legs underneath him. _'Now you look like you want to fight them, Miss Mogami.'_

The door opened, and in walked a tall, handsome man, whose face was showing signs of age. At his side stood a much shorter woman, dressed in a dark kimono. Both of them looked surprisingly kind in Ren's eyes, despite the obvious resemblance to the young Fuwa. _'What, were you expecting them to be as selfish and immature as their son? Your own parents show how children don't always reflect their heritage.'_

Kyoko quickly rose to her feet, then bowed deeply to the couple in the doorway. "Good morning, Mr. Fuwa, Mrs. Fuwa." The words had barely left her mouth before the woman quickly stepped forward and grabbed Kyoko into an embrace. The man was smiling as he looked on, though in a more subdued manner.

"Kyoko, it's so wonderful to see you!" The woman wasn't letting go of her, and Ren could see tears on her face. "I was so afraid you would never come back to see us, because of that foolish Shotaro!" She finally pulled away, but held Kyoko at arm's length. "Goodness, you've grown into such a beautiful woman, Kyoko." Her face was shining with quiet pride, as she surveyed the girl.

Ren almost laughed at the blatant bewilderment on Kyoko's face, but managed to stifle it into a cough. At the noise, Mrs. Fuwa raised her head, noticing him for what seemed to be the first time. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry Kyoko. This is your…?"

"Ah, this is my senior at work, Mr.-"

"I'm Ren Tsuruga." Ren interrupted Kyoko, stepping forward to shake the couple's hands. _'No need letting them think their son still has a chance with her.'_ "Kyoko and I work out of the same agency, LME." He put a hand on Kyoko's shoulder, smiling down at her, then back at the couple.

"My goodness, I thought you looked familiar!" The woman was slightly flustered, much to Kyoko's obvious surprise. "Shotaro told me you were in show-business, Kyoko, but I never expected you to be friends with _Ren Tsuruga_!"

"Y-You've been in contact with Shotaro?" Kyoko's quiet question was dull and flat to Ren's ears. He was proud of her for standing her ground, but she sounded she was on the verge of losing herself in memories.

This time it was the older man who finally spoke up. He cleared his throat, extending a hand to Kyoko. "Shotaro called us a few months ago, for the first time since you both left for Tokyo. We had heard of his success, of course, but we were content with brushing it off when we were asked about him. After talking with him, and finding out that _you_ had recently begun acting, we-"

"We just _had_ to see it, Kyoko." When Mrs. Fuwa interrupted her quiet husband, Ren had to fight the smile off of his face. The woman's husband had a look of defeat. Ren guessed that he was used to it, since she _did_ run the inn. "So, we bought a small television, and we watched that show _Dark Moon_. You were so good, I had to keep watching it until the end." She seemed embarrassed of that fact, her face was flushed. "And, after that, we were a bit inclined to rethink the way we had treated Shotaro's dream."

"I still dislike him leaving as he did, instead of settling down and taking over the inn." Sho's father was quiet, Ren thought it was a shame his offspring hadn't turned out like him. "But perhaps we should have been more understanding, and allowed him time to rethink it himself. If we hadn't of pushed him so hard, then perhaps you and Shotaro both would still be here."

Kyoko blushed at that, and Ren kept a carefully-controlled smile on his face. "But, Shotaro and myself both have you to thank for raising us." She bowed deeply; her hair gracefully covered her face. "I can't thank you enough for the time I spent here in this inn."

Mrs. Fuwa stepped forward again, taking Kyoko's hands in her own. "There's no need for thanks, Kyoko. You were like a daughter to us both, and you were a joy to have around." She embraced Kyoko again, this time it was Kyoko who looked close to tears. "Would you like to stay for lunch? We would love to speak with you more." She backed away, smiling softly.

Kyoko looked over her shoulder hopefully, a small content smile on her face. _'So different from when she would spend time with her mother.'_ Ren couldn't help the thought. "I believe we have time for that, Mrs. Fuwa." He bowed to her, a deep appreciation for the couple growing in his heart.

Mr. Fuwa opened the door to the room, looking around. "I'll have to find an attendant to see if they can rush lunch."

"We can wait, there's no hurry." Kyoko put a hand on Mrs. Fuwa's arm. Now that her nervousness was gone, Ren could imagine her, as a child, running and working in this very inn. "I would like to walk around outside a little, so there's plenty of time."

They said their goodbyes, and made plans to meet back at the inn for lunch. Kyoko expertly led her way through the maze of rooms, with Ren following closely. When they had made it into fresh air, Kyoko took a long, deep breath. She stepped away, and bowed. "Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga." She straightened up, running a hand through her hair. "You taking the time to come with me here was a very kind gesture."

Ren smiled gently at her, bowing his head in return. "Please, think nothing of it, Miss Mogami." He looked at their surroundings; she had led them out of a different entrance than where they had come in at. There were trees all around, and not a car in sight. "Where is it you wanted to walk to?"

Kyoko's face brightened, as she clasped her hands together. Her eyes were sparkling brilliantly. "I wanted to show you somewhere very special to me, Mr. Tsuruga. It's not that far, if you'd like to see it?"

"Where would that be, Miss Mogami?" Ren was puzzled, to say the least. Kyoko had pushed lunch back in order to show him something?

"In a forest!"

* * *

_Am I the only one who thinks Kuu and Juli as grandparents would be frightening? Doting parents turned into doting grandparents are a cause for concern._

_Please let me know if you enjoyed/disliked this chapitre, or if you find any mistakes!_

_Sari*_


	21. Along the Path

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-One

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Kuu, Juli, and Yashiro were hiding in Kuu's rented car, outside of the Fuwa Ryokan. They had barely managed to make a quick getaway when the door to the room Kyoko and Ren were in had opened, and an older couple had stepped out. Kuu had enough grip on his senses to hurriedly push Juli and Yashiro towards the entrance, and they made a break for his nearby car.

"So Kyoko was coming here to meet with the people who raised her?" Juli was sideways in her seat, listening to Yashiro's conversation coming from the backseat of the car. She had been just as interested as Kuu, or even more so, while Yashiro recounted what he knew about Kyoko's life. It wasn't much information, but it was more than Kuu had known.

"That's what Ren said." Yashiro slumped in his seat slightly, trying to see through the darkly tinted windows. Kuu was impressed; Yashiro seemed to pout even more than Juli did when she didn't get her way. "He said Kyoko was nervous about going see them, so I couldn't go with them. And he said something about her facing some difficult times…"

"So she grew up in that inn," Kuu nodded towards the grand entrance, choosing to ignore that his heart felt a little lighter since he realized what they were actually visiting the inn for. "with a famous singer, the Sho Fuwa boy you mentioned?"

"Then they ran away to Tokyo, where he abandoned her." Juli was glaring at the inn furiously now, Kuu had no doubt that it had crossed her mind to give the boy's parents a piece of her mind. Yashiro nodded, wringing his hands nervously.

"If Ren finds out I told anyone about this, he'll-"

"Don't worry about that." Kuu waved his hand, smiling at Yashiro through the rear-view mirror. "Consider us bound to secrecy, we won't let on that we know anything unless Kyoko comes out and tell us herself." He gripped the steering wheel, scanning the parking lot quickly. "Like I said earlier, Kyoko is like a daughter to us. No parent would want to do anything to hurt their child."

"I'm glad we know all of this now, but where did Kyoko and _Ren_ go?" Kuu held back a wince at the inflection Juli put on the word 'Ren'. She was upset, probably at her son for letting Kyoko visit the people who fathered the boy that had caused her so much trouble. "We saw the door opening, but we didn't see them come out. Should we go check and make sure they're still in the inn?"

Kuu gave a sidelong exasperated glance at Juli. There was no way he was risking letting Ren see them, not after they had made it out safely. He couldn't say that in front of Yashiro, though, without raising too many questions.

"I can go check!" Yashiro seemed more than happy to go back into the inn, much to Kuu's surprise. _'He must not be as afraid of Kuon as it seems sometimes.'_ "Kyoko would wonder why you and Mrs. Hizuri were there, if you were spotted. But I could make an excuse about work if Ren sees me." He looked proud of himself, which impressed Kuu even more. The manager seemed to be experienced in manipulating circumstances to his liking.

"Thank you, Mr. Yashiro. It would ease my mind to know that Kyoko's okay in there." Juli smiled at the man, and Kuu watched him stammer for words. He rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses, hitting the button to unlock the doors. _'And Juli actually wonders where Kuon gets his ability to charm people like he does.'_

Yashiro fumbled for the door, letting himself out of the car. He cautiously walked towards the inn, but stopped as he was midway to the door. Kuu watched him turn his head towards the other side of the inn, where the forest was the densest. When he turned back towards the car, he was walking quickly. He threw the door open, sticking his head in the car, his face much paler than it had been when he had gotten out of the vehicle. "I think we have trouble."

* * *

"Miss Mogami, you _do_ know where we're going, don't you?" Ren was brushing aside branches and foliage, trying to keep sight of the petite girl that seemed to be intent on taking the smallest path possible. "I'd hate for us to get lost out here. Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri would take it out on Mr. Yashiro if you disappeared."

Kyoko laughed, but it sounded a little odd to Ren's ears. He took a few strides to catch up to her, only to find her entranced in the forest. _'Oh dear, I thought she would have outgrown that, at least.'_ She had always looked that way when they would meet in the forest by the creek. She would be lit up and smiling, especially after he had told her about his 'fairy land'.

"It's not far, Mr. Tsuruga, I remember the way!" She was shoving branches out of the way as she happily skipped down what looked to be an old path through the trees. It was overgrown now, though. Ren had a feeling that he knew where she was bringing him, but he was going to have to act as if he had never seen the place before.

Ren reached his arm ahead of Kyoko, pushing away a particularly thorny-looking branch. It caught his shirt, and he could feel the tug of the fabric, indicating a new tear to match the others he had gotten during their 'walk'. _'I was a good deal smaller when I used to walk this path. I could duck under the branches, just like Kyoko.'_ "I trust you, Miss Mogami."

Kyoko stopped so suddenly, Ren almost ran into her. He worried for a moment that she had heard his thoughts somehow. "It's over there!" She jumped up and down happily, then turned sharply to the left. The path was a great deal clearer, leading the way to a stream in a small clearing in the forest. Ren held back a smile at the familiar sight. _'If only I was the same person I was back then.'_

Kyoko pushed her way through a last set of overgrown bushes, then slowed to a walk. The clearing was large, but easy to miss unless you knew the way to it. Ren had found it on accident, looking for a place to escape from his parent's tedious publicity meetings during their vacation in Kyoto. He had found solace among the rocks lining the winding creek, and the trees surrounding the clearing had provided protection from the outside world.

Kyoko walked to the middle of the clearing, turning in a circle as she looked around at her surroundings. She had lost herself in the forest already, Ren was sure of it. He walked over to the stream, smiling softly at the trees reflected in the water. Now he remembered how he had felt, all that time ago. This forest had given him his most precious memory as a child, and it had given him the opportunity to meet the girl who had stayed in his heart for so many years. He glanced over at Kyoko, who had kicked her shoes off to stick her feet in the water. _'And who would have believed that I could have found her again?'_

"Is this the special place you wanted to show me, Miss Mogami?"

She looked up at him; her eyes were shining just like they had when Ren had first met her. "Yes!" She said happily, moving her feet in the creek bed. "This is… where I met Corn." She was looking into the water now, a slightly sad smile on her face. "I wish he could be here, too. It's Corn's Forest, after all." The words were so quiet, Ren barely heard them. His heart ached for a moment, knowing he could ease her sadness so easily.

Ren's phone buzzed in his pocket, much to his annoyance. He pulled it out, pressing the side button to stop the quiet noise, which seemed so loud in the forest. Flipping open the phone, he saw several missed calls from Mr. Yashiro, all within the last few minutes. _'I must not have felt my phone while fighting for my life against the trees.'_ He was tempted to ignore the calls, but the small part of his mind that remembered that this trip was actually for work made him think it might be something to do with Armandy.

"Excuse me, Miss Mogami, I need to call Mr. Yashiro." _'And if it's nothing important, I'm going to make him pay for interrupting us.'_ Kyoko nodded absently, still absorbed in the creek, so he turned and walked out of the clearing, past the bushes that were like a gate to their private forest. He held up the phone, glaring at the screen. "No service?" He sighed, trudging a few more steps down the path they had walked from the inn. _'It __**would**__ be just my luck if my phone stopped working while I was out here.'_

Walking past a particularly thick clump of trees, he tried dialing Mr. Yashiro again. The call dropped with an angry tone, letting him know that there was still no access to a signal. Ren looked up, trying to see through the treetops. The forest was so dense; he could barely see the sun shining through. _'The best place to call from would be the clearing by the creek, but I would hate to ruin Miss Mogami's time by discussing work in 'Corn's Forest'.'_ He kept walking, for a better part of ten minutes, grumbling and considering what exactly he would do to Mr. Yashiro if the call wasn't important.

* * *

"Mr. Yashiro, would you please calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Kuu was getting frustrated, and Yashiro was getting more and more agitated. The manager was pacing back and forth, constantly hitting re-dial on his phone. He held the phone up to his ear, and then pulled it away, looking more worried than ever.

"His phone's going straight to his voicemail now, he must have turned it off!" Yashiro was almost wailing. He had worked himself into such a frenzy, Kuu was more than a little concerned. "Why would Ren turn his phone off? He _knows_ I need to be able to get up with him! If he's with Kyoko, it'll be okay, but what if he's not? What if he got mad and left, or she ran away from him, or-"

"Mr. Yashiro!" Kuu put a hand on the man's arm, forcing him to stand still for a moment. "What happened? You haven't stopped talking to yourself since you came back to the car." Juli was propped on the hood of the car, watching the two with great interest. Kuu had a feeling she was prepared to dive headfirst into the problem, if it had anything to do with Ren.

"I-It has to do with something that happened while _Dark Moon_ was filming on location in Karuizawa." The man was watching the forest so closely, it was as if he expected the trees to disappear at any moment. "Ren had a photo shoot that he couldn't reschedule, so we got there a little late. While we weren't there, Kyoko had a bit of a problem with a… stalker."

Kuu felt the blood drain from his face, and the _clack clack_ of heels on pavement let him know that Juli had heard Yashiro, too. She stopped beside Kuu, clutching his arm. "What?!"

Yashiro cleared his throat, finally tearing his eyes away from the trees. He looked at Juli, then to Kuu. "Please, only two or three people even know all the details." He said meaningfully. Kuu nodded, motioning for him to continue. "They hadn't even told me everything, Ren only told me afterward, so that I could keep a lookout for the man." He tried dialing Ren's number again, hanging up at the voicemail greeting. "From what Ren said, after he learned most of the details from Kyoko and Director Ogata, Kyoko got caught up in an encounter between Sho Fuwa and.. –and the stalker."

"Who was it?" Kuu's voice was low and dangerous, even to his own ears. Juli's face reflected the fear he felt, but his anger was winning at the moment.

Yashiro glanced around them, lowering his voice. "Reino of Vie Ghoul." Kuu looked on blankly, he had never heard of the group before. _'Not a big surprise, I barely knew the name Sho Fuwa.'_ "He and Fuwa were in a feud, and he got the idea that anything he did to Kyoko would get to Fuwa. At any rate, he terrified her so badly that she tried to run away from him. He cornered her, not very far from the _Dark Moon_ set, but Fuwa and Director Ogata found them in time."

Kuu's heart had resumed beating once he realized that the stalker was a stranger to him. Juli had loosened her grip a little, as well. But fear for Kyoko still shone in her eyes, and he knew that they had very little to be relieved over. "So why bring this up now, what happened to make him a threat again?"

Yashiro snapped his phone shut again, meeting Kuu's eyes. "I saw him go into that forest on the far side of the inn." He motioned towards the other side of the parking lot, where the forest made a natural barrier. "I mean, I'm pretty sure it was him. I've never seen him in person, but from the pictures Ren showed, it looked like him…" He trailed off, squinting at the other side of the parking lot, where he was motioning. His eyes widened as he took a few steps. "It's Ren!" He ran towards the man, not waiting for Kuu and Juli.

Juli nearly fell as her heel caught in a crack in the pavement. Kuu helped steady her, and they both quickly made their way to where Ren was just emerging from the mass of trees. Yashiro had almost run into him, trying to make his sentences coherent enough for Ren to understand. "Mr. Yashiro?" Ren's voice carried across the parking lot. He hadn't spotted Kuu and Juli yet. "What are you doing here? Is there a problem?"

Kuu nearly made Juli fall in his haste to get within earshot of Ren's manager. He was telling Ren the situation, but he had calmed down enough to keep his voice low. Kuu watched Ren's face turn to anger, then fear, as he was listening to Yashiro's words.

"He was on this path when I saw him!" Mr. Yashiro was almost out of breath, trying his best to keep Ren from running off before he heard the whole story. "I tried calling you as soon as I realized it was him, but I couldn't get through! So, I told Mr. Hizuri about it, just in case we had to do something-"

Ren looked up, alarmed. His eyes narrowed when he took in Kuu and Juli, who had just managed to get close to them. Without a word, he turned and sprinted back into the forest, with all three on his heels. Juli kicked off her shoes and was running barefoot, despite Kuu's desperate attempts to get her to stay behind. "Juli, please, it could be dangerous." He said quietly in her ear, moving a tree branch out of the way.

Juli held her head proud, but Kuu could see tears formed in her eyes. She stepped over fallen tree limbs, never giving a second glance to the tears in her custom-designed clothing. He held a hand out for her, helping her past a particularly deep hole in the path. "You said Kyoko is our second son." Her voice was full of fear for her 'child'. "So I'm going to be there for her, like a mother ought to be."

* * *

_There is __**no**__ evidence that Ren ever told anyone about Reino being Kyoko's stalker. But, it seems to me that he would let a few (very trusted) people know, in order for them to watch out for Reino. Especially after the whole Valentine's fiasco cleared up. I think he would tell Yashiro, since he would obviously let Ren know if he ever saw Reino._

_Sari*_


	22. Uneasy Knowledge

**_What I'm Missing  
_**Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Two

_**ApocalyPS3**, it happened._

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Kyoko barely noticed when Ren excused himself and left, she was too entranced in the forest. The creek water was icy cold, but it made her feel calm and serene when she sat with her feet swinging in it. The birds overhead chirped and sang when they flew through the trees, rustling the leaves slightly. The wind and air was like an antidote to Kyoko's troubled mind, she could almost feel all of her worries fly away with the breeze.

_'I wish Corn was here.'_ She had been thinking that ever since she arrived in the clearing. She had been a little worried about bringing Mr. Tsuruga here, what if Corn did show up? Would he be angry that she had brought someone else into their secret place, the place that only they had known about? But she wanted to show Mr. Tsuruga this special place, he was the only person besides herself that knew about Corn, and that he was a fairy. Corn wouldn't mind, once she explained it to him.

She leaned against a log, looking up through the branches and leaves, to the open sky. Kyoko pulled out her Corn stone, clutching it tightly to her chest. _'I'm okay, Corn. I hope you're okay, too. I know you're flying freely, and you've become a magnificent adult, right? It's like Mr. Tsuruga said, your wings have surely grown.'_ She still couldn't understand why his words had comforted her so much back then, but she just… knew they were honest and sincere. She had accepted them as truth, without even considering that Mr. Tsuruga could have been just making them up on the spot.

Kyoko stood up, looking around for her shoes. She had kicked them off by the creek, and a few leaves had fallen into them. She knocked them against the log, trying to make the leaves fall out. One of them was stuck in the toe of the shoe, she grumbled as she pulled it out. "I wonder if Mr. Tsuruga's call was important?" She thought aloud, looking around her. It had only been a minute or two since he left the clearing, but Kyoko couldn't hear his voice.

Kyoko felt a slight chill in the air, her shoes slipped out of her hand accidently. She shuddered involuntarily, looking all around the clearing. _'The day seems a lot darker than it did a few moments ago.'_ She rubbed her arms slightly, turning in a half circle. _'Wait, I know this feeling.'_ She felt her blood run cold. She turned in a complete circle, backing away from the creek. _'This bad feeling, I've only felt it when **he** was-'_ _Fwooo_ went a breath of air on her neck, and Kyoko shrieked, slapping a hand over her neck and spinning around.

"Hello, Kyoko." Reino had his hands in his pockets; his lips were curved in a cruel smile. "Long time no see."

"What are YOU doing here, you monster!?" She backed away two steps, glaring at Reino. "You got what you wanted from me, why didn't you go back to your home in hell?"

"I've already told you I'm not a monster, and I'm not from hell, haven't you been listening?" Reino wasn't moving towards her, but Kyoko wasn't taking any chances. She backed away another step, mentally demanding her grudges to stay put, no matter what.

"What do you want this time?" She flung her arm out, there was no way she was backing down this time. Besides, Reino seemed more intent on annoying her than on causing her any harm. She had to keep her weakness from him this time, so he wouldn't have the chance to force her to do anything else for him.

"I was in the area, and saw you. I just want a friendly hello."

She snorted, shaking her head. "Yeah, right! Someone like you could never want something so innocent."

Reino sighed, cocking his head to the side. "Do I need to torment you first, so that we can talk normally afterwards?"

_'Why would I want that? I don't want to talk to you, normally or otherwise!'_ "No, you denizen of hell!" Kyoko glanced over his shoulder, wishing desperately that Ren would appear into the clearing, and scare Reino away. There were few things she enjoyed more than the fact that she had been able to get rid of the vocalist before Valentine's Day by only mentioning the name 'Ren Tsuruga'. "Talk, then go back to hell!"

Reino stared at her hands, and reached out a hand of his own, expectantly. Kyoko shied away, hugging her arms to her chest, fighting back another shriek. "W-what do you want? You aren't getting another part of me like last time!"

His hand was still held out, and he stretched out his clawed fingers. "Give me that stone." He pointed at her right hand that was still clutching Corn. She had never put it away after thinking about Corn earlier. "Let me cleanse it for you, I can still feel miserable feelings emanating off of it."

Kyoko wrapped both of her hands around the Corn stone, regretting that she had not put it away. "I already told you once, no! You're not touching Corn again!"

He stared at her for a moment, she thought he would actually back down. "Why is it named Corn?"

The question surprised Kyoko, it sounded so normal. She couldn't think of a comeback concerning his position in hell, much to her annoyance. "Because Corn gave it to me, of course. And you're not getting your hands on it, you fiend!"

"Corn is the child who had it before you, then?" Reino peered at her hands, as if he could see the stone through them. _'That's probably a very real possibility.'_ Kyoko nodded resentfully, squeezing her hands tighter around the stone. Reino's eyebrows knitted together, as if he was thinking hard about something. "Have you seen this… Corn since he gave you the stone?"

_'Who knew demons from hell were capable of having actual conversations?'_ "No, Corn wasn't human." Kyoko lifted her chin, willing herself to meet Reino with a determined glare. "He went back to his own world after he gave me the stone."

Reino shifted on his feet, looking deep into Kyoko's eyes. She couldn't look away, no matter how hard she fought against herself. "What would you do if your _Corn_ wasn't a fairy?"

This snapped Kyoko out of the trance. She couldn't help laughing at the absurd question. Folding her arms, she stuck her Corn stone in a pocket on her dress. "Corn _is_ a fairy, so it doesn't matter what I would do."

"So you don't ever let yourself _think_," He took a step towards her, trapping her gaze again. "that your Corn might be a human? That he might be someone you wouldn't want to know anymore?"

* * *

Ren pushed a tree branch out of the way, running through the thick cluster of branches. His shirt ripped, he ignored it and continued running. His mind had been racing ever since he met Mr. Yashiro outside of the forest, and it was only giving him bad scenarios. Part of him hoped Yashiro had been mistaken, and he hadn't seen Vie Ghoul's vocalist, but he knew the man was easy to spot, and his manager wouldn't make a mistake like that.

It took a good ten minutes to fight his way through the forest with Kyoko the first time, and ten more to fight his way out when he was trying to get service on his phone. But with the way he was rushing now, he was banking on the fact that Reino shouldn't have had more than a few minutes alone with Kyoko. _'If she can hold her own for a few minutes, I'll take care of him.'_ He clenched his fists, taking a moment to look over his shoulder.

Yashiro was gasping for breath, but he wasn't too far behind him. Kuu and Juli were the furthest back, Ren could see, even from the distance, that Juli's feet had a good bit of cuts and blood on them. She was stumbling through the forest, but her face held a concerned fear. Ren felt his heart pain him slightly, and he turned back to the path laid out in front of him.

"Ren, do you know the way?" Yashiro managed to gasp, between breaths. Ren felt a little sorry for the man, his stride was a good deal longer than his manager's. And Mr. Yashiro wasn't in the best of training, unlike Ren, who frequented his flat's gym equipment. "All of these trees look just alike to me!"

Ren turned left, then stopped in his tracks. Yashiro managed to not collide with him, and he bent over to catch his breath. Kuu and Juli were closing in, their hands intertwined as Kuu pulled her through the branches. Ren froze, there were voices sounding through the trees.

"What would you do if your _Corn_ wasn't a fairy?" Ren felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. It was Reino's voice, just like Mr. Yashiro had said. He couldn't see through the thick foliage, but the voice was calm. That was a relief. Or, it was a relief until Ren realized what Reino was saying. _'Corn not being a fairy? What is he doing?'_ He thought of the man, and the way he had seemed to be able to find things out about Ren, just by touching him._ 'That's the only memory she held dear through all of her pain, it has to be left alone.'_

Kyoko's laughter made him snap his head up again. She was _laughing_? "Corn _is_ a fairy, so it doesn't matter what I would do." She sounded so confident; Ren wished he could have seen her face.

He heard leaves crunching, indicating footsteps. He waved his hand behind him, stopping Kuu and Juli from coming closer. Yashiro even backed a few steps away. "So you don't ever let yourself _think_ that your Corn might be a human? That he might be someone you wouldn't want to know anymore?"

Ren stopped breathing. He held on to a nearby tree, steadying himself. "Stay here." He said hoarsely, not waiting for an answer. He had to stop Reino before he crushed Kyoko's dreams. She didn't need to be told what her 'Corn' had turned into.

* * *

"What if he's cruel, or even evil?" Reino took another step closer, reaching a hand out to her hand that was holding Corn. "Would you still hold that stone so preciously?"

_'No, no, he's just lying again. Mr. Tsuruga told me not to believe him, and I won't.'_ Kyoko swallowed thickly, willing the tears to keep out of her eyes. _'I can't believe that, Corn is Corn.'_ "Shut up, Beagle." She finally forced out, the words sounding hollow to her own ears. "I-I won't listen to you, you're just lying again."

Reino was close now, he made a swipe at her hand. Kyoko stepped back again, but she nearly fell with the sensation that someone was pulling her towards them. She felt a warm body behind her, and she looked up to find Ren looming above her. He had one arm around her midsection, and the other had pushed Reino away from her.

Reino quickly stepped back a few steps, but Kyoko was in a daze. Her mind had wished for Mr. Tsuruga to show up and help her, and he had. There was something else she was going to have to thank him for, but she didn't mind. He dropped his head, whispering low into her ear. She could feel his glare that was still aimed at the vocalist. "Kuu and Juli are outside of the clearing, go meet them there. Lead them out of the woods, I'll be there shortly."

Kyoko looked up, there was nothing she could do but nod at Ren's expression. He wasn't just the demon king; it seemed far more advanced than that. Ren let go of his hold on her, and she backed away slowly, watching both Reino and Ren. When she reached the bushes that cut off the clearing from the rest of the forest, she pushed past them and ran.

* * *

"Mr. Stalker, I believe you have a lot to answer for." Ren took a step towards Reino, feeling his anger burning at the back of his mind. His fists were clenching and unclenching, as if they were longing to be directed at a target. "Particularly since you agreed never to go anywhere near Miss Mogami again."

Reino backed away, a cold sweat breaking out on his face. He glanced around him, as if looking for a way to escape from the actor. Ren felt like laughing at the man's terror, but that realization left him with more fear than Mr. Yashiro's news had. _'Get a hold of yourself. You haven't come this far just to backtrack through the progress.'_

"I'm giving you _one_ more chance." Ren sprung forward, grabbing the man's coat. He pulled Reino off of his feet, lifting him into the air. "I'm not making a suggestion, and I'm not giving you a simple word of advice. If you **ever** try to speak to her again, you'll be unable to show your face in public for many months." His last few words were barely louder than a whisper.

He was about to set him down when Reino sneered at him. His eyes were still full of fright, but he had found enough backbone to speak. "And what if I don't want to stay quiet? Maybe I feel like _Kyoko_ should know what kind of person it is that she spends so much time with?"

Reino looked like he had more to say, but his words were drowned out with the _smack_ of a fist.

* * *

_Sari*_


	23. Understood Love

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Three

_Haha, I survived the __**ApocalyPS3**__. Did you? 3/1/10, 2/29/10, 12/31/99-2, you shall always be remembered fondly._

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Kuu and Juli wore at Kyoko with useless talk, practically begging her to let them take her straight back to the hotel right away. Juli had been reduced to tears, pleading with Kyoko, saying she would have died if anything had happened to her. Kuu seemed to not be able to choose between relief that his 'son' was okay, or anger that Ren had left Kyoko alone in a forest, no matter what his reasons.

Kyoko, despite not wanting to worry her makeshift father, had refused all of his requests. She stood her ground, and insisted that she wouldn't leave until she made sure that 'Mr. Tsuruga didn't do anything that could damage his career'. Yashiro showed relief at her perspective of the situation; he was also hoping that Ren had done nothing that could be traced back to him.

After the group's brief time of worry and pacing, Ren appeared on the edges of the parking lot. He seemed even more ragged than he was when he insisted the others wait outside of the clearing. His shirt and pants were ripped from the various thorns and branches, much like everyone else's. He had small amounts of blood on the tears, where the thorns had torn his skin.

Kyoko had nearly knocked him over, trying to inspect the wounds. She was in tears, wailing about the important modeling job he had this week. Ren smiled calmly, trying to convince her that it was quite alright, and that the makeup they used could cover the tiny scratches. Kuu could see the anger that was still brimming in Ren's eyes, but Kyoko didn't seem to notice it. She was too busy trying to convince Ren to let her apologize to the supervisor over the Armandy shoot.

Once Kyoko had worked through the first stage of her guilt, Ren asked her if she still wanted to have lunch with the Fuwas. It was obvious that she did, but she was more worried about her appearance than anything else. Her run back through the woods had left her sundress with its own share of pulls and tears. It took some convincing from the others, but finally they all went into the inn together.

Kyoko introduced Kuu and Juli to the Fuwas, and Ren introduced his manager. Kuu came up with an excuse on the spot about why he would be in the area, and Ren accepted it with a blindingly shining smile. Mr. Yashiro weakly started to say something about work, but he didn't get to finish the excuse before Ren blinded him as well.

He focused his attention on Kyoko during the meal, and Kuu had an inkling suspicion that Ren was trying his best to give the Fuwas the impression that their son had lost any chance he might have had with Kyoko in the past. Kuu thought he had succeeded quite well, too.

The meal ended with hugs and quiet tears, Mrs. Fuwa didn't seem to want to let go of Kyoko. She made the girl promise to stay in touch with them before she would finally release her. Kyoko was glowing with happiness when she told them goodbye, and Kuu made sure to shake Mr. Fuwa's hand. It was obvious the couple had done their best with the girl who was brought in and out of their lives so erratically, and he had to thank them for that.

The ride home had been quiet, Juli refused to let Kyoko ride with Ren. She would have told the girl she was dying, if Kuu hadn't stopped her. Mr. Yashiro took Kyoko's seat in Ren's car, looking to the world like he was going to face his death. Ren was still smiling broadly, which only made Kuu feel sorrier for the man. Juli used to do the same thing back when they were dating, when someone would make her mad.

Juli prodded Kyoko about her stalker, while giving her words of advice on how to stay safe from people like that, since she was becoming more well-known. Kyoko had listened, but she seemed to not really be into the talk. Kuu caught her several times staring out into space, with her eyebrows furrowed and a solemn look on her face.

They arrived at the hotel without incident. Ren was walking across the parking lot towards them, but Kuu beat him to Kyoko's door. He opened the door, extending his hand to Kyoko to help her out of the car. She accepted it with a smile, and he closed the door behind her. Ren opened Juli's door instead, as if that was his intent the entire time.

Kyoko excused herself from the group, stating that she was going to lie down in her room. Ren offered to escort her upstairs, and for once, she didn't protest. Mr. Yashiro followed suit, taking obvious pains to catch another elevator than the one Ren and Kyoko entered. Kuu couldn't help wondering if he should get out of Kyoto before the fireworks started, or just wait around for his share of the show.

* * *

"Thank you for today, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko bowed politely, clutching her small purse. She looked so tired; Ren wanted nothing more than to pull her towards him. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble on your trip." Her eyes went back to his arms, where the small tears were most evident.

"Miss Mogami, it wasn't your fault at all." Ren smiled softly, more aware than ever of the consequences that his anger would cause if he let it out now. "Don't let the events that happened today worry you. I don't feel that he'll be back again, you should be utterly safe."

"Oh, yes, I believe so, too." Kyoko smiled at him, as if the thought had been off of her mind until then. She opened her room door, and took a step into the room before pausing. She turned back around, looking at her feet. "Mr. Tsuruga, do you think-" She stopped, frowning at her feet.

"Yes, Miss Mogami?"

"N-never mind. Good evening, Mr. Tsuruga!" She bowed again, closing the door. Ren stood in place, staring at the room number displayed on the door. _'What was that about? Did Reino tell her something I didn't hear? Or is she worried about 'Corn'?'_ Shaking his head, he turned back towards the elevator. His eyes narrowed as he still saw no sign of Kuu or Juli. _'Time to go hunt down some spies.'_

* * *

Lory Takarada stood in the main room of the private wing of his house. In one hand he held a large manila envelope, with his name and address printed on it by a computer. In the other hand, he held a cell phone away from his ear, listening to the distressed female voice on the other end.

"Juli, please, just-"

"I _knew_ you and Kuu were wrong!" He pulled the phone even further away, trying to adjust the volume. "You told me he would be safe, you promised!"

"I know, but-"

"No _buts_!" She was shrieking now, and he could hear Kuu trying to quiet her down. "I'm right here _with_ Kuon, and that didn't stop anything. I'm not leaving him alone again, boss! I won't-" She was cut off, but Lory could hear a muffled sound like she was still protesting, with her mouth covered.

"Gotta go, boss." Kuu's voice was a terse whisper, and Lory's phone beeped as the call was ended. He looked at the phone, shaking his head. _'When has talking to Juli ever done any good? Kuu has got to keep his cell phone away from her.'_ He tossed the phone on a nearby table, letting himself fall into an oversized chair with a groan.

He reached a gloved hand into the envelope and pulled out several photos. They were all of Ren and Kyoko, and they were all taken recently. There were a few of Ren walking with Kyoko at different times, and even of him picking her up at the restaurant she lived in. Included in the stack was a picture from his confrontation in the hallway with Sho Fuwa, along with a copy of the article that was published in the tabloid. The pictures in the bottom of the pile were the ones that had led to calling the Hizuris.

In a stack of large, glossy photos, there sat Ren and Kyoko, across from Juli, Kuu, and Mr. Yashiro. They were enjoying a dinner of hamburger steaks.

* * *

"Ah, hello, Tsuruga." Kuu tucked his cell phone in his pocket, glad he was standing in front of Juli. She was trying her best to wipe her tears away, but Kuu could still feel her anger. It reminded him a lot of the anger he felt coming from the man standing in front of him, for that fact. "I thought you'd be resting, like the others went to do."

"I need to speak with you, now." His voice didn't hold a hint of a smile, or even amusement. He wasn't worried about the people around them; he was focused on Kuu and Juli. For a second, Kuu thought of himself as an animal caught in a trap. Then he reminded himself that it was his son, and he could still hold his ground against him, if worse came to worse. "I reserved a private room upstairs, come with me."

Kuu glanced around him; the foyer was almost empty, much to his relief. Though, since he and Juli were still disguised, there was little chance of being recognized. He gave Ren a courteous nod, and took Juli's hand in his own. He pulled her towards the elevator, standing across from Ren in the small enclosure. The younger man didn't speak; he stared at the floor until the floor number flashed across a small screen on the upper right wall next to the doors.

The doors opened, and Ren stepped into the hallway. Kuu knew this hotel, and he recognized the floor that hosted the private executive suites. _'He must have paid a fortune for this room.'_ He thought, slightly amused. Maybe their boss would reimburse him for it, when they all arrived back at Tokyo.

Still wordlessly, Ren opened the door to the suite. When Kuu noticed that no one else was on the floor, he suspected Ren might have even rented the entire block of rooms. Kuu held the door open for Juli, and then bolted it behind them. He knocked on the wall; it was sturdy and, most likely, soundproof. Turning around, he came face to face with Ren.

"What are you doing here?" His words were calm and controlled, evenly spoken. Kuu knew that was only a sign of his growing rage.

Juli spoke first; she took a step towards her beloved son with her hand outstretched. "Ku-"

"Not here." Ren stepped back, shaking his head slightly. He looked so tortured, Kuu felt his heart constrict. "Please. In this world, to everyone who knows this face, I'm Ren Tsuruga." Juli pulled her hand back as if she had been burned, and Kuu took his hand in hers. Ren looked at Kuu, as if he was begging him to understand. "I can't- not yet."

'_He's on top of the acting world, but he can't stand to hear his mother call his name?'_ That thought made Kuu want to embrace his son, but he knew he couldn't. _'Don't think of him as your son. He's Ren Tsuruga, a near stranger to you.'_ It wasn't that difficult to imagine. After all, it had been over five years since he had left for Japan.

"We came to see Kyoto." Kuu said limply, not trying to make up an elaborate excuse. There was no reason to, Ren knew the truth.

"Did you plan the trip before or after the President told you about my Armandy shoot?" He was pacing back and forth, eyeing the small bar in the room. Kuu narrowed his eyes at the boy, daring him to touch the glass containers. He had taught his son about the dangers of drowning his pain in alcohol. Ren looked up and caught his gaze. Kuu shrugged, a gesture he had picked up from the many years in America.

"I had to know you were all right." Juli had sat on the end of a luxurious bed, looking small and frail. Her pale skin and hair were shadowed by her pale blue eyes. If she had told them she was dying at that very moment, even Kuu might have believed it for a moment.

Ren clutched the bar, facing away from Juli. "I'm trying my best, doing everything I'm able to do in order to live here as Ren Tsuruga. This isn't any easier on me than it is either of you." He stood up straight, turning to look into Juli's eyes. "I know you love me. I may have mistaken your motives before, but I do understand them now. So please, please wait patiently for the day I can come back to you on my own." Ren managed a small smile, but all Kuu could see was his son, about to break.

* * *

"_Kuon, we know you're hurting, but this isn't the answer. You can't just do whatever you want and expect to-"_

"_Don't try to tell me you know how I feel! You're perfect, how could you know anything about how I feel?" His eyes held angry tears, but he wouldn't dare shed them. Instead, he stormed from the room, letting the door slam behind him. Kuu took his familiar seat by the phone; waiting for either Kuon's return, or a call that would let him know there would not be one._

* * *

_Sari*_


	24. When You Think

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Four

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Kyoko, is there anyone else you would like to visit while we're in Kyoto?" Juli sipped a glass of tea, blowing the steam slightly with her breath. "Any friends or family?"

It was a cool, rainy morning. And, despite it being almost time for lunch, Kyoko and the Hizuris had just ordered breakfast to be sent to their room. Kuu frowned, looking over the menu that was lying on his lap. Did he order the western-style breakfast, or a traditional Japanese one? _'I must be getting too old to go without sleep; it's affecting my memory already.'_

He had laid awake for most of the night, and when he had finally managed to sleep, he was plagued by nightmares of memories. Ren had looked so tortured and beaten down the night before; it had dragged to the surface all of the times he had looked like that in the past. Kuu stared down, not really seeing the folded menu. There were so many times their Kuon had looked like that, and there was nothing he or Juli could do.

Ren had pleaded with them to go back home, or at the very least, to Tokyo. Kuu was prepared for protesting, but Juli had given in. For one of the first times in years, Kuu could see Juli's age showing on her youthful face. She looked as ragged as he felt, especially this morning.

Kyoko coughed a little, setting down her cup of tea. "No, there's no one else here." Her brow was so wrinkled; Kuu could have sworn she was angry at something or someone. But it was painfully obvious how often her mood switched from one extreme to the other, so he wasn't too concerned.

Juli caught Kuu's eye, sending him a meaningful glare. She wanted to know about Kyoko's childhood life with her family; that much she had told him the night before. It seemed like she wanted to use him to get the information out of Kyoko. _'You've always made me be the bad guy, especially when we had to correct Kuon when he was younger.'_ He wished he could say that to her, but instead he let out a begrudging sigh. "Is your mother in town?" He said the words as gently as he could, but Kyoko still flinched.

"I don't know." Her face was like a mask, much like how Kuu knew Ren masked his own emotion. She looked solemn and stoic, but he knew better. He knew the pain and hurt a child felt when their parents weren't what parents should be. "I haven't heard anything from her for a few years."

"What about when you were a child? Surely she was around then?" Juli's words were as soft and gentle as Kuu's, but every question looked as if it caused Kyoko more pain. She sat still for a few moments; Kuu was almost certain she wouldn't speak at all. He had finally convinced himself to change the subject when Kyoko opened her mouth and spoke.

"My mother… was never around much." Kyoko folded her hands in her lap, looking at the wall behind Kuu. "For as long as I can remember, she would leave often, but she never told me where she was going. She would just pack up our things and drop me off at the Fuwa's. I would stay there for months at a time, until she would show up and take me back home."

"Did your family know the Fuwas well?" Juli was almost in tears already, but she was managing to hold them back. Kuu knew it wouldn't last for long; his wife was far too tender-hearted.

"I don't know for sure, but I would have to guess that my mother did." Kyoko sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. "The Fuwas have been such a large part of my life since I was young, I never questioned their involvement. I was just thankful to have someone to stay with while my mother was gone." She opened her eyes again, and Kuu saw anger in them this time. "I was good friends with their son all throughout our childhood."

"What about your father?" Kuu winced at Juli's question, but he was thankful for the subject change. He already had a vendetta against the Fuwa boy; there was no reason to make it any worse.

Kyoko glanced at Kuu, and then at Juli, as if to ask _'Didn't you tell her?'_. "I never had a father. My mother may have never married him, I don't know." She sighed again, looking back at her hands. "I knew as a kid that my family situation was strange, but as long as I… as long as I had Sho, it was okay." She smiled sadly at her hands, fiddling with the trim on her shirt. "Once he was gone, I had plenty of time to think. But even then, I never wondered what it would have been like to have a father."

She glanced up shyly at Kuu. "Until I played the part of Kuon, I never wanted a father at all. But once I spent time around Father, and lived as Kuon, I felt… I don't know. Longing?" Her ears were red now, she looked slightly ashamed. "I felt almost envious of the boy Kuon, who had such a loving father," she smiled at Juli now. "and mother."

* * *

"Here's your water, Ren. Good job." Mr. Yashiro handed Ren a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap for him. Yashiro made sure not to look directly at Ren as the man took the bottle from him.

"Thank you, Mr. Yashiro." Ren flashed a sparkling smile at Yashiro, one that he could feel prickling his skin. He wanted to cower even more than normal. "Is there something wrong? You look as if you'd be afraid of me." Another smile, Yashiro forced his head up to give a nervous laugh.

"O-of course not, Ren."

Ren took a drink then screwed the cap back on the bottle, setting it down on a chair. He patted his hair with a towel, trying to dry some of the rain water. "I don't see a reason why you would be scared. It's not as if you followed me around Kyoto yesterday after I _specifically asked you to stay behind_."

Yashiro gulped, making himself not turn away from Ren. The younger man had been oddly quiet the day before. He hadn't thrown his anger at Yashiro, who had waited outside of his room to apologize to him. Ren had simply said goodnight, and left his manager standing in the hallway in dismay. Ren hadn't come out of his room for dinner, and he wouldn't answer Yashiro's calls.

'_Whatever Ren was feeling, he must have gotten over it during the night.'_ Yashiro thought, wanting to shade his eyes from the killer sparkles. When he had knocked on Ren's door in the early morning hours, informing him it was time to leave for the Armandy shoot, Ren had answered with a smile. He had kept the smile up all day, and treated Yashiro as if he had no reason to not smile.

"H-How long are they predicting the shoot will last?" Yashiro could have smacked his head at the question. He was Ren's manager, he would be told the itinerary as the shoot progressed. _'If he didn't unnerve me so much, maybe my brain would function properly.'_ "I overheard one of the workers saying we might finish early, so I thought maybe they had told you something different." He rushed the words out, hoping they sounded natural.

"They haven't said anything to me, Mr. Yashiro." A member of the crew called Ren's name, and he turned his smile to him, instead. Yashiro let out a sigh of relief as Ren made his way back in front of the camera. If Ren didn't kill him for spying on him, Yashiro's own nerves would do it instead.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you saying, boss?" Kuu glowered at his watch, and carefully smiled at the people he passed by in the hallway. He was walking out to the pool, outside of the hotel. With the cool weather, and early time of year, he was hoping no one would be out there. He glanced over his shoulder again, silently thanking Kyoko for keeping Juli's attention back in their room. Kuu was never able to talk with President Takarada when his wife was around. "Didn't we talk about this yesterday?"

Lory sighed; Kuu could imagine the look of disgust on the man's face. "Yes, and this morning I received _another_ package, just like yesterday. Not the same one, Kuu. Another."

"I get it; you don't have to repeat it like I'm a child." Kuu chewed his lip thoughtfully. His stomach was growling, breakfast hadn't been nearly enough to fill him up. "But how did you get the pictures yesterday, if they were taken only two days ago? If they're being mailed to mine and Juli's house, then being forwarded to Japan-"

"That's what I was trying to tell you yesterday, before Juli got on the phone." Now he sounded amused. Having been such close friends with Kuu, Lory knew Juli's personality well. "It wasn't forwarded to me. There's nothing to show this was forwarded, so it stands to reason that whoever took the pictures sent them straight to my estate."

"So they know we're staying with you." Kuu finished, feeling his stomach drop somewhere around his toes.

"It looks that way." The man sighed again; worry was evident in his voice, as well. "He either followed you and Juli, or he was following Ren and lucked upon seeing you three together. Judging by the earlier pictures, he was most likely already following Ren."

"That's what it sounds like to me, too." Kuu sat down heavily on a bench, running his free hand through his hair. He looked out across the private lawn of the hotel, where very few people were milling about. "Boss, you don't think Ren's manager is-"

"No, I picked him myself when Ren became so popular after his debut. If Mr. Yashiro is the one, then he has the ability to even fool me." The man sounded so sure of himself, Kuu felt thoroughly foolish for worrying about Yashiro's loyalty.

"Okay, at least we know Ren has one sincere person around him." Kuu leaned back, catching himself before he tumbled from the bench. "Should we let Yashiro know anything?"

"I'm going to ask him to stay on his guard, and be a bit more observant when he's with Ren." Kuu heard the shuffling of papers. "At the very least, he should be able to-" Lory paused in the middle of his sentence. "What is this?"

Kuu crossed his legs, and checked his watch again. He would have to go find Juli soon, or else she would be even more suspicious about his 'work call'. "What is what, boss?"

"Did something happen yesterday that I should know about?"

"Uh, well…" Kuu stammered for words, looking around the courtyard for any spectators. _'I don't even know what Kuon did to that man who was stalking Kyoko. I should have made him tell me."_

"Kuu?" The voice sounded dangerous now; he winced.

"W-why do you ask, boss?" He hoped his fears weren't reality, but the worry that was lacing its way through his nerves was letting him know that he probably already knew the answer.

"Because, I'm holding three photographs of our very own _Ren Tsuruga_ beating a very defenseless-looking young man."

* * *

Kyoko had fiddled with her Corn stone, turning it over and over in her hands after Kuu had left the room. The couple had said very few words through their conversation; Kyoko had talked almost the entire time. She had told Juli and Kuu everything. Her childhood with the Fuwas, her life with Sho, Sho's abandonment, everything. Kyoko was surprised at how good it felt to get the whole story out for once.

Juli was watching her now, but Kyoko just stared at the stone. _'Well, I left Corn out of the story, of course. Not everyone will believe that I met a fairy when I was a child. And besides, that's my special memory.'_ She clutched the stone tighter in her hands. She was so thankful that everyone hadn't rushed into Corn's Forest looking for her. It was bad enough that beagle had seen it…

'_No, Kyoko!'_ She shook her head, fighting away the thoughts of Reino. _'Don't think about that idiot beagle, he was just making thing up again, right from his imagination! There's no way Corn could be… could be…'_

"Kyoko?" She jumped at the soft sound; Juli was staring at her expectantly. Her mind whirled, trying to remember if the woman had asked her a question. Hopefully, if she had, she wouldn't mind repeating it.

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Hizuri. What did you say?"

Juli smiled, moving slightly in the chair she was seated in. She smoothed her skirt, crossing her legs. "I said that if you ever need someone to talk to, and you don't feel comfortable talking to the Okami-san at the Daruma-ya, then please call me." She smiled again, more tenderly this time. "When Kuu told me that he had another 'son' here in Japan, I didn't understand his feelings at first. But now I know what he meant. I think of you as one of my children, as well."

Kyoko drew in a sharp breath; she had to force herself to stay still. _'Is this a dream?'_ She knew all too well that her brain was more than capable at producing delusions and fantasies.

Juli must have mistaken her silence as anger, because she began speaking quickly. "Not that I'm trying to replace your mother, Kyoko. I know you have her, and if you don't wish to tell me about anything, it's okay." Kyoko opened her mouth to protest, but Juli continued speaking. "But if you do wish to have someone to just speak with at times, or tell things to, then… well, it would make me extremely happy to be the person you wanted to talk to."

There was something about her tender smile that seemed so familiar to Kyoko. Even her demons were reacting slightly, but she didn't turn away from the smile. She was too busy letting the tears fall as her 'second mother' opened her arms to welcome a warm embrace.

* * *

"Miss Mogami, Mr. Hizuri informed me that you're leaving for Tokyo tonight?" Ren was seated across from Kyoko, in the same small nook they had eaten breakfast at during their first morning in Kyoto. It was empty again, except for when the waiter would refill their drinks.

Kyoko nodded, chewing her food thoughtfully. She had asked Mr. Tsuruga if there was somewhere she could speak with him privately, and he had suggested a meal. Much to her surprise, Kuu and Juli hadn't asked to join them. They were going into town to find dinner, and Ren had managed to convince Mr. Yashiro to do the same. _'It's strange that Mr. Tsuruga would suggest a meal, though.'_ She glanced up at the man, who was sipping his coffee. _'Perhaps he's learned better eating habits lately?"_ That thought made her happier than she had been all day. "Yes, we're leaving as soon as everyone gets back from their meals." She pulled her phone from her pocket, setting it on the table. "Father is going to call me when they're ready."

Ren smiled at her, spearing a vegetable with his fork. "I'm going to miss your company, Miss Mogami. This has been quite an enjoyable trip."

Kyoko blushed, swallowing a bite of food a bit too quickly. She took a sip of water, agonizing over the burn she felt in her cheeks. "T-Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga. How long is your job here going to last?"

"A few days, I think. A week at most." Kyoko felt slightly saddened by his words, much to her surprise. She resisted the urge to smack herself. _'Kyoko, what's wrong with you??'_ "Mr. Yashiro said something about the shoot ending early, so if it does, I'll be back to Tokyo sooner."

Nodding, Kyoko took another sip of water. "I wonder if Director Ogata has received the numbers for the _Dark Moon_ finale?" She felt a small leap of excitement every time she thought about the numbers. There was no way _Dark Moon_ didn't surpass _Tsukigomori_, as far as she was concerned.

Ren swallowed, sipping his steaming coffee. "He should have them soon. But it's only been a few days, after all. The stations would want to be sure on the numbers, since a record like _Tsukigomori_'s is in the balance." He looked at his watch, frowning slightly. "It's already getting late." He smiled apologetically at Kyoko. "Mr. Hizuri might be calling you soon, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She swallowed, putting down her fork. "I-It's about something that beagle told me."

Ren blinked, his face was now a mask void of expression. Finally he put down his fork as well, touching his napkin to his mouth. "What did he tell you?"

Kyoko looked out a window, wishing she could see past the darkness. She shuddered a little, turning back to the table. "I-I know you said that the… beagle was only making things up as he went, and just pretending to be psychic." Ren nodded solemnly. "And- and I believe you, Mr. Tsuruga!" She finished quickly, nodding enthusiastically.

"But?" The word was so quiet; Kyoko felt it chill her heart slightly.

"N-No, I really do believe Mr. Tsuruga's words! Really!" _'I have to convince him of that, and I have to convince __**myself**__ even more.'_ "B-But you h-helped me before, when he told me that… that Corn might be gone from this world. So I thought…"

"What did he say about your 'Corn', Miss Mogami?" He smiled at her, a tender smile, much like Juli's. _'In fact, it really does look similar!'_ She mused, forcing her eyes away from the heavenly light.

"He… he asked me what I would do if Corn was cruel or evil." Kyoko looked down miserably, wishing she had brought her Corn stone with her to dinner. It was in her room, tucked away safely in her suitcase. "And he said that Corn might even be a human..." She looked up, knowing he would understand the weight of her worries. _'Mr. Tsuruga is the only one who knows how much Corn means to me. He'll understand, won't he?'_

Ren frowned slightly, pushing his plate towards the side of the table. "I see… Do you believe him?"

"I-I don't know." Kyoko forced herself to speak, but the words caught in her throat. She had been telling herself so strongly that she didn't believe Reino, but she had finally admitted that his words had worked their way into her heart. "I can't say that I've never considered the possibility that Corn wasn't a fairy, especially since yesterday." She glanced up at Ren; he was still frowning at her. "B-But Corn told me he _was_. W-Why would he have a reason to lie to me?"

"You told me that 'Corn' would listen to your problems when you were a child. He would always listen and almost never talk about his own life, right?" Ren leaned forward, resting his chin on one hand. Kyoko nodded, looking at him, then at the table. "When he told you that he was a fairy, did it make you happy? Did he help you forget about your troubles for even just a little while?"

Kyoko thought about Corn, when he would 'fly', and when he would tell her about his life in his fairy world. It was usually when she was the saddest, that he would tell her about something new and exciting. She smiled, despite the pain she felt in her heart. "Yes, Corn always made me feel better."

"Then, does it matter if he was really a fairy or not?" He smiled at her, but the smile seemed so sad she couldn't bear to look at it.

"B-But, if he wasn't, and if he became cruel… or, or evil, then…" Tears burned at her eyes, but she tried her best to hold them back. "I-I couldn't bear it!" Her tears began to fall, and she put her hands up to hide her face.

"Miss Mogami." Kyoko looked through her fingers at Ren. He was holding out a gorgeous monogrammed handkerchief towards her. "If 'Corn' became stained, or turned into someone with those qualities, would it really be the end?" She stared at the handkerchief until he reached across the table and pressed it into her hand. She looked up, and met his eyes. They seemed to be pleading with her, asking her to believe him. "Because, it seems to me that even if 'Corn' was like that at one time, I think Miss Mogami could help him shine again."

* * *

_Please let me know what you think/like/dislike about this chapitre!_

_Sari*_


	25. Reflections

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Five

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Ren wasn't sure what had possessed him to tell Kyoko that she could help Corn become the person he used to be. Part of him knew that, at that point of the conversation, he was willing to tell her anything to calm her down. But the other part of him simply hoped that what he said was truth. _'If there __**is**__ anyone that can take me back to that point in my life, it's Miss Mogami.'_

It had seemed to work a little; Kyoko had nodded slowly, as if she was pondering on whether she had the ability to help Corn as much as Ren had said. Their meal had finished in near-silence, and once Kuu called her phone, Kyoko and Ren said their goodbyes and parted ways. Ren had trudged back to his room with a heavy heart, and spent the night getting to know the suite's liquor supply.

Now it was morning again, and he was trying to fend off the headache that threatened to bring him to his knees in the soft carpet of his room. _'I used to have better tolerance than this.'_ He thought, letting out a dry chuckle. The 'next mornings' were always the worst, especially when he wasn't at his own place. _'At least at home I have Tylenol, not to mention thick, dark blinds over the windows.'_ His hotel room was far too bright for his alcohol-sensitive eyes.

He managed to fight his way into one of the suits Armandy had sent back with him yesterday. It wouldn't be used for photos, but they liked their models to arrive in exclusive fashions, in the chance that paparazzi was tailing them. Ren smoothed the jacket over his long torso, fumbling a moment before the buttons found their right buttonholes. He buckled his belt, and sat on the edge of the bed to fasten his shiny black shoes.

There was a knock on the door, and Ren looked at his phone. 7:05, Mr. Yashiro was early, as usual. He reached over to the door and swung it open. "Good morning, Mr. Yashiro. I'll be ready in a minute." Looking around for his wallet, he ran one hand through his unkempt hair. _'Right, I might need a comb, too.'_ He sighed; _this_ is why Kuu had warned him so strongly against drinking. Nothing felt natural when his head was trying to pound him to death.

"Did you sleep well, Ren?" Yashiro was pressing buttons on the single-cup coffee maker in Ren's room with gloved fingers, and almost instantly the thing was spurting out rich, dark liquid. Ren breathed in the smell; it cleared his head a little. He combed his hair before gratefully accepting the steaming mug from his manager.

"Yes, I did, thank you." Okay, so it was a lie. But there was no reason to get Mr. Yashiro riled up about anything this early in the morning. _'Besides, I have to spend the rest of this trip with only him. It'll go a lot smoother if he's not busy thinking up theories about my love life.'_ Ren shoved his car keys in his pocket, and picked up a pair of sunglasses. Mr. Yashiro took his own cup of coffee from the table, and picked up his briefcase with his free hand. "Ready to go?" Ren was anxious to get Yashiro out of the room before he noticed the empty glass containers lining the bar's shelf.

* * *

Kyoko sighed, kicking her feet against the chair leg. She was back in Tokyo, and in the LoveME room at LME, but it was empty. Part of her had hoped that Moko would be waiting for her, ready to give her a big hug for being gone for so long. True, it had only been a few days since she had last seen Moko, but still…

The ride home from Kyoto had been enjoyable. Kuu and Juli had told her stories about their many jobs throughout the years, including the job Kuu was working in America when he had met Juli. She was a model who was just making her way into acting, and he was already well known in Japan when he had gotten an offer to work in an American film. They were acting opposite each other, and were married within a few months.

When Juli recounted her first time meeting President Takarada, Kyoko thought her sides would split from laughing. It sounded much like her own first meeting, with a flamboyant entrance including dancers. Kyoko wasn't surprised to hear that the president had been the same for over twenty years. She had the feeling he'd be dressing in costumes for the rest of his life.

She had made the mistake of bringing up her next role, the romance story Mr. Sawara had given to her on the morning she left for Kyoto. Kuu had talked her into a corner over it, until she had feebly agreed that she would take the role, no matter what. Then Juli wanted details, causing Kyoko to simply hand her the script. Judging by Juli and Kuu's reactions, they were as surprised by the offer as Kyoko was. But they had both encouraged her, and made it obvious that they thought she was more than capable at performing her role.

When they arrived at the Daruma-ya, Kyoko was more than just a little saddened. She put on a brave face, but when Juli hugged her while Kuu carried her bags inside, she couldn't help but cry. Kuu had snapped her forehead, telling her to be a man, and then informed her that they weren't leaving Japan just yet. That had cheered her up, and she skipped merrily into the restaurant.

Now it was a new morning, and she wasn't sure what she should do next. She had checked in with Mr. Sawara, and he had let her know that her role as Natsu would be coming to an end within a month or two. The show was slowly heading for its end, even though Natsu was only getting more and more popular. From what she had heard from a few of the other office workers, the episode with Nobu left many _Box "R"_ fans wanting Natsu to have another love interest before the series ended. Kyoko hoped that idea would not be used.

"Uwaaahh." Kyoko stretched, pushing her chair back from the table with her feet. "This is no good, Kyoko! You have to _find_ something to do if people aren't coming to you with jobs!" She jumped up, catching a glimpse of her dangerously pink LoveME uniform. _'That's right, because I'm in the LoveME section!'_

She ran out of the LoveME room, but was stopped short by Mr. Matsushima. He was standing outside of the room, looking down at a piece of paper. He looked up when she almost collided with him. "Ah, Kyoko, just the person I was looking for! I heard from Mr. Sawara that you were back."

"I just got back last night." She shuffled her feet. _'This always happens when I try to find something to do. Unless… maybe this is about a job!'_ "Do you have a job for LoveME, Mr. Matsushima?"

"No, I wanted to thank you for the help last week. I already gave Ms. Kotonami her stamp." He pulled out his small LoveME stamp box, fiddling through the different stamps. He smiled grandly at Kyoko, extending a hand for her stamp book. "You've come a long way since you first joined; the work with the flyers was perfect!" He stamped a 100% stamp, and signed his name underneath it. _'For helping hang flyers in LME' w_as written under the stamp.

"Thank you, Mr. Matsushima!" Kyoko accepted the book back and bowed low, and Mr. Matsushima went back down the hallway, headed for his office. Kyoko flipped through the book, looking at the many stamps she had collected. _'I can't believe it's been a year since I joined LME.'_ "All right, Kyoko, now it's _really_ time to find another task!"

* * *

"So, here are all of the pictures that were sent while you were in Kyoto." Lory spread out a mass of photographs on the table, sorting through them with gloved hands. He made three lines, careful to keep them separate of each other. "This first stack came in the first package. These were in the second package, including the ones of Ren _reliving his past mistakes_ with that young man." He paused here and glared at Kuu, Kuu shrugged in return. _'It's not as if I've ever been able to stop Kuon from doing anything.'_ "And these arrived this morning."

Kuu turned his attention to the last line of photos, he hadn't heard that there was another set. He picked them up carefully; wearing gloves like Lory had commanded him to. "Ren and Kyoko, same as all the rest." He looked through them all before throwing them back on the table, resisting the urge to crumple them. "Maybe that's all this is going to be, just some random fan taking pictures of Ren and a 'new actress'. It could be something that innocent, right?"

Lory stuffed the photos back into their respective envelopes, peering at Kuu over the top of his reading glasses. "Do you really believe that?"

"…No." He sighed, flopping onto a nearby chair. "We're running ourselves in circles trying to figure this out. There's no information for us to go off of, all we have is a stack of photos. The police here would laugh us off. And the detectives back home wouldn't touch anything to do with Kuon, I'm sure." Kuu rubbed his temples absently.

"'Just like last time'. That's what we've been saying, isn't it?" Lory crossed his arms, frowning at Kuu. "I think we should tell him, Kuu. He needs to know what's happening, so that he can stay on his guard."

Kuu dropped his head in his hands, sighing heavily. "I can't tell him again." He sounded weak and foolish to his own ears, but he couldn't help it. "Boss, you know as well as I do that it would be even worse this time. He already thinks he doesn't deserve to be happy. If we tell him what's going on, he'll pull himself away from everyone."

"This isn't just about Ren's safety anymore, you know that." Lory held one of the pictures in front of Kuu's face. "Your 'other son' is in just as much danger as Ren is, or more. Ren isn't a child anymore; you can't protect him from this by keeping him in the dark."

"What about some type of protection? Couldn't you pull some strings to have someone guard Ren? That way we wouldn't have to worry him, and he would still be safe."

"He would notice a bodyguard within the first day, you know how he is." Lory put the envelopes in a drawer, locking it shut. "There's no other way. We tell him before he has to find out for himself."

* * *

_He was waiting by the door when Kuon tried to sneak back into the house. It was after 3 a.m., hours past the boy's curfew. "Where have you been, Kuon? Do you know how worried you made your mother?"_

_Kuon didn't bother answering him, he shimmied out of a coat and turned to walk up the stairs. Kuu grabbed his arm, stopping him from escaping the room. "Answer me, son. You've been gone for over a day, and you just expect to waltz back in here?"_

"_Stop it!" Kuon jerked his arm away, turning to face the man. "Just, stop! It's not as if it matters what I do, all that matters is your __**job**__, right? As long as you get another role, and more acclaim, everything's fine, isn't it?"_

"_That has nothing to do with __**this**__." Kuu threw a set of photographs at the boy's feet. "Kuon, we received over twenty pictures today. Is this what you've been doing? Fighting? Do you know what this could do to your career?"_

"_I don't __**have**__ a career, don't you understand that? I can never be good enough to walk in your footsteps, so I don't even get the chance to try!"_

* * *

_Please let me know what you think/like/dislike about this chapitre._

_Sari*_


	26. Let Him Know

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Six

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Ren was thoroughly baffled as he made his way down the familiar halls of Fuji TV for a script reading. He had gotten the job offer right after Valentine's Day, for a new romance-centred movie. He had thought about it for a while, and mulled over his decision until Yashiro had informed him that it had been long enough, the director needed his decision. Ren made his mind up and gave his manager word that he would do the film. Now he was trying to remember what had made him accept the film in the first place.

'_I played a cold-blooded killer, so having to act in a romance movie must be my punishment.'_ The thought amused him, even though he knew President Takarada would be angry with him if he knew his feelings on the movie. As Ren thought of the flamboyant president, his face changed into a frown. The man had been acting completely strange, ever since Ren had arrived back in Tokyo. It had been almost two weeks, and he had heard uncommonly few words out of Lory. In fact, besides telling Ren that Kuu and Juli had went back to the States, there hadn't been any other communication.

'_They took the trouble of coming to Japan, then they leave without saying goodbye?' _Ren wasn't sure how he felt about them departing so suddenly. True, he was the one who had pleaded with them to leave. But he hadn't really meant for them to go while he was still in Kyoto. He had spoken with Kyoko the day Kuu and Juli left, it had almost undone him. She had sounded so heartbroken over their leaving; he wasn't sure how he was supposed to comfort her. _'Well, at least they had one 'son' to see them off.'_

But, even he had to admit, with them gone, things were sure to get back to normal in his life. _Dark Moon_ was finished, and stations were playing re-runs almost every day. _Falling Death_ would be hitting the theatres in a couple of months, much to the growing anticipation of the fans who were taking in any and every trailer that was released. His Armandy shoot had gone fantastic; their newest lineup was predicted to be the best so far. And now, he was being given the opportunity to act in a hopeful blockbuster, _Promised Dreams_.

He pushed open the door, nodding to a few familiar faces in the room. There was no one he was particularly close friends with, but he did recognize a few of them from other projects he had been a part of. They were all seated around a long table, flipping through their scripts while waiting for the reading to start.

"Good morning, Tsuruga." Director Ichihara was seated at the far end of the table, with a stack of scripts in front of him. He was a thin, older man, with short black hair that had patches of white mixed in around his temples. Ren had worked with him a few times when he first joined LME, in small roles. "We're only missing one more. Everyone arrived early today." He shuffled through the stack of scripts, and pulled one out that had 'Tsuruga' scrawled across the cover. "Here's the final script. Take a seat, as soon as Kyoko gets here, we'll start the reading."

Ren stopped himself from reacting to the man's words, but it was hard. If Mr. Yashiro had been with him, the man would have had a one-person celebration at that very moment. Thankfully, Yashiro had excused himself from his day's duties, stating a doctor's appointment as an excuse. _'If I find out that he knew about this…'_ "Thank you, director." was all he let himself say as he accepted the script, and turned to claim an empty seat.

Almost as soon as he took his seat, a tentative knock sounded at the door. It opened, and in stepped Kyoko. She took a few steps before bowing politely. "G-Good morning." Her voice sounded quiet in the room, but it was soon answered by a chorus of greetings. She straightened up, looking around the room until her eyes met Ren's.

He managed to keep the surprise off his face, but she didn't. Kyoko's eyes widened slightly, and he could have sworn he saw a small spark of fear run through her eyes. But she looked at him with such a smile of relief, that he couldn't help but smile back at her. _'Well now, if Miss Mogami has a part in this movie, it may not be quite as bad as I expected.'_

"Ah, Kyoko, good morning." The director sounded a bit more enthused by Kyoko's entrance than he had been by Ren's. It didn't surprise Ren, he knew the man wasn't impressed by big-name celebrities, he had told him so when Ren first met him. It was the 'new, almost no-name fledglings' that got his attention, or so Director Ichihara had said. "Did you bring your script?" Kyoko nodded, taking a slightly dog-eared copy from her shoulder bag. "Good, have a seat and we'll get started."

* * *

"We're going to go around the table, state your name and your role in the movie. It should be helpful to get some familiarity going between the main cast." The director unbuttoned his collar, loosening his tie a bit. "I'll start. I'm Heiji Ichihara, I've been directing professionally for almost twenty years. I'll be directing _Promised Dreams_, and I look forward to working with you. We're doing the script reading earlier in production than you're probably used to. It is my personal routine to listen to the read-through for any mistakes or casting problems before we go any further." He sat down, and motioned to a girl sitting to his right. She looked a little older than Kyoko, but she sounded mature and polished as she spoke.

"I'm Ai Yokina." She nodded her head the others around the table, smiling politely. "I'll be playing Ran Haibara." Ai sat down, and Kyoko was overjoyed. _'Ran Haibara is Akina's old friend! Maybe I'll get to make another friend like Moko and Miss Momose!'_ Her thoughts were wandering off into a fairy land somewhere when a young man next to Ai stood up.

He was a little taller than Kyoko, and he seemed to be the friendliest one out of the entire group. "I'm Mitsuhiko Kudo; it's a pleasure to meet you all." He flashed a smile, turning his head to take in everyone's faces. "I'm playing Yusaku Otomiya." Kyoko's hands stilled on the script, she had been fervently looking through the pages, trying to convince herself that Mr. Tsuruga would be playing the part of Yusaku. It was a main character, but one she wouldn't be forced into many… situations with. _'The only other character Mr. Tsuruga would have been asked to play would have to be Shinichi, but that would mean…'_

She argued with herself for the next few minutes, barely taking in the names of everyone else in the room. To her dismay, she didn't know anyone except for Ren. _'Mokoooo, why couldn't you be in this, too?'_ Her forlorn thoughts were interrupted when Ren stood up a few seats down from her. His sparkling smile was in place, shining brilliantly to the group. She watched a few of the younger girls blush slightly as they followed his every move.

"I'm Ren Tsuruga; I look forward to working with all of you." Kyoko could have sworn she heard one of the girls giggle, she forced herself to ignore them. _'What are they, school girls?'_ "I'll be playing Shinichi Sato." He sat back down, but Kyoko was fighting against the voice in her mind telling her to run from the room. _'Kyoko, you know what happens to everyone who co-stars with Mr. Tsuruga! Just remember Miss Momose!'_ She shuddered, wrapping her arms around her body. _'Get a hold of yourself; you're strong enough to do this, Kyoko! Harden your heart!'_

A girl to Kyoko's left sat down, and she realized it was her turn. She jumped up, and bowed to the others seated around the table. "I'm Kyoko, I'm playing Akina Otomiya." She stood straight, clasping her hands in front of her body. "Please take care of me!" Kyoko quickly sat down, feeling her heart beating rapidly. She looked up to find quite a few of the cast members smiling her way.

"You're a newcomer, aren't you?" An older woman at the opposite end of the table smiled at her, raising a hand in greeting. "I saw you in Dark Moon; your first drama was spectacular." The woman's friendliness set Kyoko at ease, and started a round of conversation around the table. The director joined in, until the sound of clock chimes could be heard.

"All right, everyone, let's get started." Director Ichihara cleared his throat, opening a script in front of him. He laid it flat on the table, sliding on a pair of reading glasses. "We'll begin with the first multi-character scene in part one. Yusaku is up first. I trust all of you have prepared accordingly, I won't accept less than completely perfected roles."

Kyoko swallowed nervously, looking down at her script. "Good luck!" A cheerful voice said quietly, it was Mr. Kudo. He grinned before returning to his own script. The director gave the lead-in, and Mitsuhiko began with his lines.

* * *

Director Ichihara clapped his hands together once, to signal the start of the reading. "_Promised Dreams_, Part One, Scene Four. Yusaku and Akina are in their room, preparing for a party. Akina is nervous and worried because Yusaku is angry."

"Why didn't you pick up my suit, Akina?" More than one person seated at the table turned to look at Mitsuhiko then. If Kyoko didn't know from experience how Ren could switch from happy to angry so fast, she never would have believed that a cheerful man like Mitsuhiko could produce such an angry tone. "Do you want them to all laugh at us even more?"

"No, Yusaku, you know I don-" Kyoko cut herself off, and the director spoke next.

"Yusaku slaps Akina, his ring cuts her cheek."

"What have I told you about speaking that way to me?" Mitsuhiko's voice was low; his teeth were clenched as he nearly seethed the words out. "Don't think just because you're an Otomiya that you'll ever be worth anything. If it wasn't for my father forcing us to file those marriage papers, you would still be in that run-down apartment I found you in."

"Yusaku leaves the room, Akina follows close behind him. End scene, begin Scene Five. Akina gets into a chauffeured car outside of their mansion, Shinichi is the chauffer."

"P-Please take me to the Kamamiya Estate." Kyoko's voice wobbled slightly, right on cue.

"Yes, miss." Ren spoke the words quietly, sounding slightly meek, like the servant his character was.

"Akina starts applying makeup to cover the cut, Shinichi watches her in the rearview mirror."

"Is there something wrong?" Kyoko threw out the words, sounding her annoyance.

"No, miss. It's nothing."

"End scene, begin Scene Six."

* * *

"Do you have any other jobs today, Miss Mogami?" Ren slid a tray of food on the table, looking around for a set of chopsticks. The cafeteria in Fuji TV was packed; he had barely managed to keep sight of Kyoko through the crowd. Luckily he had, since there was no reason he wanted to eat in that crowd if she wasn't there with him.

"I have some LoveME work this evening." She moved her glass of tea to the other side of her tray, setting it down on a napkin. "Have you been able to catch up with your work since the trip to Kyoto?"

Ren chuckled dryly, checking the time on his cell phone. Mr. Yashiro had told Kyoko how swamped he was after being gone for so many days, probably hoping she would do something kind for him. It had only resulted in Kyoko ordering Yashiro to make sure Ren ate and slept properly. "I'm slowly making progress; my schedule isn't quite as packed today."

Kyoko waved to a girl, Ren recognized her as one of the girls Kyoko acted with in _Box "R"_. The girl stared back incredulously, before waving slightly. "Is Mr. Yashiro sick today?" She asked, after she had turned her attention back to the meal.

"No, he had some personal business to attend to." Ren swallowed a bite of food, and washed it down with a sip of coffee. "It was quite a surprise to see you at the reading, Miss Mogami. I wasn't aware you were offered the other lead role." _'Especially since you normally tell me about your new jobs. I could have used a warning for this one.'_

"Mr. Sawara just told me about the offer the day I left for Kyoto with Father and Mrs. Hizuri." Kyoko's ears turned a little pink. "I was still a little shocked over the offer, and about the r-role itself." She stared down, moving food around with her chopsticks. "I didn't know Mr. Tsuruga was working in the movie, either."

"Let's both do a good job, shall we?" Ren smiled softly at her, resisting the urge to reach across the table to her. _'There's no need to be nervous about starring opposite Miss Mogami. It will be just another role, with just another actress.'_

"Yes, Mr. Tsuruga! I'll do my best!" Kyoko nodded vigorously, before clapping a hand over her mouth with a look of horror. "Oh, Mr. Tsuruga, I forgot to tell you about _Dark Moon_'s ratings! I'm so sorry, Director Ogata asked me to let you kn-"

"Miss Mogami, please calm down." Ren fought back a laugh; Kyoko looked as if she wanted to cry from despair. "I talked to Director Ogata just yesterday, and he told me about the finale's ratings. I was delighted to hear the news, as I'm sure everyone in _Dark Moon_ was."

"50.4 percent!" She clasped her hands together, a bright smile shining across her face. "_Dark Moon_ beat _Tsukigomori_'s record! Director Ogata was right to have such complete faith in _Dark Moon_!"

"He had faith in all of us that we would act our roles, Miss Mogami." Ren returned her smile, feeling a familiar twinge of sadness that had been plaguing him since the drama ended. "And no one let him down, once we all found our characters." _'And I have you alone to thank for the praise my Katsuki has been receiving.'_ "And now we'll work just as hard for _Promised Dreams_ as we did in _Dark Moon_, and surpass everyone's expectations." _'Particularly our own.'_

* * *

"That's right, I'm looking for Detective Young." Kuu tapped his watch in irritation, shooting a look at Juli. She was curled up on their sofa, watching him. "I need to speak with him, it's important."

"I'm sorry, sir, Detective Young is no longer with us." The stiff voice on the other end didn't sound very sorry to Kuu's ears. "I can transfer you to one of the other detectives instead, if you need their help."

"No, I need Detective Young." Kuu crumpled the piece of paper that he had used to write the police department's telephone number on. He had looked up the same department he had used before, and was trying to find the same detective that had helped them. "Is there any way I could get his number? Or could you tell me a way to contact him?"

"I'm sorry; I have no means of contacting him. Detective Young quit several years ago. I assure you that the other detectives are more than capable to-"

"Thank you anyway." Kuu hung the phone up, resisting the urge to throw it. He sank onto the couch next to Juli, putting his head in his hands. "Apparently he quit a few years back; they don't know how to get in touch with him."

"You don't want to try someone else? Maybe they could help." Juli bit her lip, the tired lines around her eyes made it even more obvious how much this was wearing on the both of them.

"No one else would help us last time, remember?" He pulled Juli to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm going to keep trying to find him, and then we'll head back to Tokyo." Juli brightened a little at those words; Kuu knew having to come back to America at a time like this had almost done her in completely.

"Kuon will be okay until we get back, won't he?"

Kuu let out a deep breath, leaning back on the sofa's cushions. "I hope so. As long as the boss doesn't tell him anything about what's going on."

Juli laid her head on Kuu's shoulder, looking up at him. "Did you make him promise not to?"

"The opposite, really." Kuu fought out a dry laugh. "He said that if I don't tell Kuon soon myself, he'll send him to our doorstep on a plane. The boss isn't going to just drop it; he wants Kuon to be told by us." He sighed again, staring at the ceiling. "That's why we have to find the detective that handled the last case. That way, we can go back to Tokyo and tell Kuon what's happening. And let him know that everything's going to be okay."

* * *

_Please let me know what you like/dislike or just generally think about this chapitre and the story!_

_Sari*_


	27. Silent Sounds

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Seven

_Box "R" was promoted in Fuji TV, but it hasn't been confirmed that Fuji TV is where it was filmed. I should have remembered that fact before, but I'll start from now going with the theory that Fuji TV has claim to Box "R"._

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Sho, do you have the proposed lyrics and music for Director Ichihara? He called about them this morning." Shoko poured herself a cup of coffee, propping against the arm of the sofa. She blew the steam away before adding in a few packets of sugar. "As soon as you finish them, I need to go bring them to the director. He should be here somewhere."

Sho pulled his headphones off, shooting Shoko an irritated glare. "I know he's _here_, that's why I have to finish a song in this tiny room at Fuji, rather than my room at Queen Records." He scribbled furiously on the blank page sitting in front of him. "And if you'd leave me alone, I could finish it a lot sooner." He'd have to make up for his attitude later, but he would worry about that at another time.

Shoko sighed, shaking her head. "I'll go get you a drink, take your time." He knew she didn't want him to slow down, but at least she was getting out of the room. _'Now I'll have some peace and quiet.'_ Instead of working harder, once Shoko closed the door behind her, he stretched out on the couch. The bright lights of the small room annoyed him, much like everything seemed to be doing at the moment.

It was less than a week ago when Shoko had informed Sho of the call from Director Ichihara. The man was directing a hopeful blockbuster, with an 'all-star cast', as Shoko had put it. Sho was tempted to turn it down, as anything 'all-star' usually involved Ren Tsuruga. But when he asked for more information about the future movie, Shoko let it slip that Kyoko was also a part of the movie.

'_Not that she had anything to do with me taking this job.'_ Sho still stubbornly repeated the words to himself, over and over again in his mind. _'I'll garner even more fans because of this movie, and when I reach the position of the number one celebrity, Ren Tsuruga won't know what hit him. And I'll have a whole group of beautiful girls following after me, not a single plain one among them.'_ He nodded to himself, sitting up on the couch.

The problem he was having writing the song was more to do with the context it would be played in. "The main characters, Akina and Shinichi, share a tender moment together outside of a party where Akina's husband, Shinichi's boss, is attending." is what Shoko had given him to go on. She told him a few specifics about the sound, but Sho was too busy seeing red.

"So exactly who are playing those two characters?" He had forced the words out through clenched teeth. There was no way he was going to wander aimlessly into the project without knowing the facts. Shoko had confirmed what he had heard; Kyoko would be starring opposite Ren.

"A plain, boring girl and a half-rate actor who must wear platform shoes. Their acting deserves each other." Sho snorted, pulling out a few pieces of sheet music full of scribbled notes. He plucked a few strings on his guitar, searching for the right note to start with. Shoko had tried telling him many times about Kyoko's radical transformations when she was acting, but Sho refused to acknowledge them. Seeing Kyoko as Mio all that time ago in Karuizawa was enough to make him consider that maybe he had been wrong.

He had just managed a while back to get the strong image of Kyoko's Mio out of his mind when Shoko had informed him of Kyoko's part as Natsu. She had almost demanded that he watch her acting, and _then_ tell her that he still saw Kyoko as nothing but plain and boring. He had almost given in to her after he had seen the promotion for the Valentine's episode. But after speaking with that… Tsuruga, he couldn't make himself watch the episode. _'There's no way he could find a boring girl like Kyoko to be worth his time. If anything did happen between them, then he's just playing around with her mind.'_ That was another thought that had kept him partly calm after his last encounter with Ren.

Sho played a line of notes, correcting a few of the ones he had written down. "There." He muttered, copying the opening of the song onto a blank page. He copied a few more lines, and then played through them with his guitar. _'The ending's a bit off.'_ He frowned at the notes, correcting one that was out of place. He played through them again, and capped his pen. "All done." He sounded proud to his own ears, but there was no one to congratulate him. _'Where's Shoko or Pochi when I need them?'_

He packed his guitar into its case, and slung the case over his shoulder. Looking around the room for anything left behind, Sho glared at the magazines on the table, particularly at the one that had a headline reading 'Who is Japan's Most Desirable Man? Look inside to find out!'. He scowled, throwing open the door to the room. "Time to go find that director."

* * *

"Part Five, Scene Two." Kyoko muttered to herself, walking down the hallways of Fuji TV. She had just gotten through filming for _Box "R"_, and was on her way from picking up a script revision from Director Ichihara. During the read-through on the previous day, there had been a few problems with wording, and the director had corrected them. The changes had sparked Kyoko's interest too much to let it wait until she got back to LME.

_[Shinichi and Akina in the chauffeured car, driving down a busy street]_

_Akina: Take me to Dr. Matsumaya, please._

_Shinichi: Yes, miss. [Shinichi takes a deep breath, meeting Akina's gaze in the rearview mirror. Akina's face has several marks that makeup failed to cover up.] Is Mr. Otomiya meeting you there?_

_Akina: [laughs bitterly] The only reason he would show up would be to force me to get rid of the baby. [covers her mouth, looking worried] Please forget what I said, Mr. Sato._

_[Car ride continues in silence. End scene two, begin scene three.]_

_[Car stops outside of a small clinic labeled 'Dr. Matsumaya, __obstetrician'__. Shinichi get out and opens the door for Akina.]_

_Akina: Be back to pick me up in one hour, please._

_[Shinichi takes her by the elbow, leads her to the door of the clinic]_

_Akina: W-what are you doing, Mr. Sato?_

_Shinichi: Your husband should be here with you. If he doesn't feel the need to be, then I'll stand in for him._

_[Akina lets herself be led, speechless. As they walk to the receptionist's desk, Shinichi helps Akina take off her coat]_

_Receptionist: Name, please?_

_Shinichi: Akina Ot-_

_Akina: Akina Yoshida._

_Receptionist: Take a seat; it should only be a few minutes._

_[Shinichi and Akina take a seat in the otherwise-empty waiting room]_

_Shinichi: Mrs. Otomiya, I'm well aware that you and Mr. Otomiya are indeed married. So why-_

_Akina: He doesn't want his and his father's friends to know about me, or our child. They informed me that I'm to go by my maiden name._

_[Shinichi stares at Akina until her name is called. Akina goes in the back, leaving Shinichi in the waiting room. End scene three.]_

Kyoko drew in a deep breath, turning the page over. Those were the only parts that had been revised so far, but the director stated that there may be small changes made before the filming started. She shook her head, sticking the script into her bag. _'I know you said you believe in my acting ability, Mrs. Hizuri, but I'm still not confident with acting out a 'mother's' feelings.'_

She had observed the woman in Kyoto, trying her best to get a handle on how she herself should act out the part. It had helped some, and once she had accepted the job offer, she had spent long hours working out how she would act the character. For once, Kyoko was glad she hadn't gone to Ren with the roadblocks she had stumbled across. _'He would have been regretful to have to work with me, for sure, if he knew how little faith I have in this area of acting.'_

Kyoko knew she couldn't possibly use her own mother as a guide for her role. She didn't know how she could express the love that the script called for. _'Love so strong, for an unborn child, that I would be willing to stay with someone who does nothing but betray me?'_ She glowered at the floor, still walking slowly. _'Not to mention the… other… aspect of love I'm supposed to portray.'_ She crossed her arms nervously. Kyoko still hadn't been able to convince herself that she would be able to make herself act out authentic love. _'Especially not with Mr. Tsurugaaaaa.'_

"What am I supposed to dooo?" Kyoko wished desperately that she had her Ren doll with her. A sound lecture from him (well, her _as_ him) was enough to drag her out of most self-pity she felt about her acting. The only thing better would be the actual Ren, but she knew she couldn't tell him about her fears of acting out feelings of love.

"Stopping the talking to yourself would be something to start with." Kyoko's demons screamed, even before the voice registered in her mind. She managed to stop herself from recoiling in horror from the blonde singer, but barely. She settled for putting at least three feet of space in between herself and Sho, who had fallen into step beside her without her even noticing.

"What are you doing, Shotaro?" Kyoko gritted her teeth, forcing herself to continue walking. It wouldn't do for her fellow _Box "R"_ co-workers to see them together and get the wrong idea. She stopped herself from shuddering at the thought. "Are you slacking off at work again, and causing problems for your manager and everyone else?"

"Hmph." Sho crossed his arms, matching his pace to Kyoko's. "I'll have you know I just finished writing a new song that will _rocket_ me even further up in the Show Biz world."

Kyoko scowled, despite her attempt to stop herself. "Did you track me down just to brag about that?" She raised her head proudly, meeting his eyes. "Or did you really expect me to congratulate you?"

Sho was quiet for a minute, and Kyoko almost thought she spotted a part of the old Sho on his face. "Of course I didn't." He kicked at a scuff on the floor, staring at his feet. Kyoko's demons were screaming even louder, trying to figure out what was going on. Even Kyoko thought Sho seemed quite a bit more subdued than normal. _'Less haughty, maybe?'_

"Then, what did you want?" Kyoko forced herself to take the anger out of her voice. She hadn't spoken in a normal tone to Sho in a long time, she wasn't completely certain that she _could_. "What are you doing in Fuji? Where's your manager?" _'She should be able to get you back to work, and away from me.'_

"Oh, _now_ you want to know what I'm doing?" _'Stop me from throwing my demons at him, someone stop me. Mr. Sawara's already threatened to put me on probation if I attack Sho again…'_ "If you _must_ know," His condescending tone made Kyoko's patience thin a little more. "I'm performing a song for _your_ newest movie project."

Kyoko felt her mouth run dry at his words. "_P-Promised Dreams_?" She managed to croak out, wishing Sho was mistaken. Or making it up, either one.

It was his turn to scowl now, he glared down at her. "Yes, _Promised Dreams_." He mimicked her voice, and her demons shot out to hover around Sho's head, begging to be allowed to assault him. "What a sickeningly sweet title." He stopped walking, and sneered down his nose. "I hope you and that wanna-be actor have fun with the little _love story_." He spun around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving Kyoko standing in the hallway.

* * *

Every wall Sho passed on his way to Director Ichihara's office was a temptation for him to beat his head against. _'Why couldn't you say it? You could have asked her, flat out, if something happened between her and… and him.'_ He had expected her anger when he spotted her in the hallway, that was something he could handle. If he ignored his thoughts, he might could even convince himself that he didn't mind her obvious hatred.

But then she talked to him so… _normal_. It was as if he was thrown back a year or two, back before he started treating Kyoko like dirt. It had almost gotten the better of him, so he had to slap on an arrogant tone and throw out everything he could to make her angry again. He had to make himself believe that it was better to receive her anger than have to deal with his regret.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think, as well as any dislikes/things I should fix!_

_Sari*_


	28. On Air

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Eight

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

The production announcement for _Promised Dreams_ was being well publicized, to say the least. As if it wasn't enough that Ren Tsuruga, the object of most of Japanese women's affections as well as the actor who had helped to tear down the shining record of _Tsukigomori_, was playing the lead, the involvement of Kyoko, a rising new actress known for her realistic portrayal of characters, had been voiced around most of the entertainment community, and she was drawing quite a buzz.

Any actress who starred opposite Ren Tsuruga was usually the object of scrutiny, and hate-sites were created by many of Ren's fans, pointed at the actress that would dare to get close to Japan's most desirable man. With Kyoko, it should be mentioned that any time a girl mentioned hating the fact that Kyoko was starring opposite Ren, a well-meaning friend would usually tell them to 'remember Mio and Natsu', and they would become too scared to speak badly about the actress.

Some fans had even begun whispering theories about a relationship between the two stars. The special episode of _Box "R"_ featuring them both was being spread around, and the photo shoot featuring Kyoko and Ren was being used as fan-evidence to support their theories. On some of the message boards, there was even a fan that was making himself well known for his many stories about the two actors in question. Other fans that frequented the boards were convinced that he had an inside track to Ren and Kyoko.

Investors of _Promised Dreams_, as well as Director Ichihara, didn't overlook any of the rising interest. In the two weeks since the script's read-through, the director had stepped up the promotions and Kyoko and Ren were now both scheduled to appear on talk shows and other programs to raise exposure of the movie. The shows would be airing in the time-frame after the production announcement, but before the filming began.

Another point of interest was the fact that Sho Fuwa, the top-rated singer, was performing a song for the movie. It was rumored, thought not widely believed because of the source being tabloids, that Sho himself also had a connection with either Ren or Kyoko, or even both. The same well-informed fan on the Kyoko-and-Ren-supporting message boards frequently expressed his dislike of the singer, and worked hard to make it clear that Sho had no right to be linked to the acting stars.

And now it was finally time for the press conference that would be giving the final cast announcement, along with details on filming and airing. Kyoko was in the studio at Fuji TV, anxious about appearing on the live announcement. _'I wasn't this nervous for the Dark Moon announcement, is being the female lead this big of a difference? Or was it because I was too worried about Director Ogata back then to pay attention to my own feelings?'_

"Miss Mogami, are you feeling all right?" Ren was standing in front of Kyoko, leaning over slightly so his face was on a closer level to hers. She couldn't help but noticing the spectacular job the wardrobe designer had done with Ren's suit; it was one that would be used later in the movie. The black cloth's quality was far beyond anything Kyoko had worn, even on set. "You've been quiet ever since we arrived."

"I'm fine, Mr. Tsuruga. Just a little nervous, that's all." She bowed slightly to him, averting her eyes from his suit. _'Maria would love to have a replica of that for her doll. If I can study it long enough without him seeing me…' _Kyoko forced a laugh, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry; I probably should be over this 'stage fright' by now."

Ren smiled softly at her, and she _did_ feel some nervousness leave. _'No, Kyoko, remember the plan! Block those heavenly rays so that they won't affect you!'_ "That's not true, Miss Mogami. Many of us never get over those feelings, especially with live broadcasts like this one." He straightened up, folding his arms. "Even I still feel nervous, and I've been to dozens of these announcements."

That surprised Kyoko, and she had to work hard to keep her expression from showing. "You're nervous, Mr. Tsuruga?" _'I knew he was nervous for Dark Moon, but I assumed that was because he wasn't sure about acting out Katsuki. Now that he knows how to act out l-love, he shouldn't have a problem.'_ "Are you worried about performing as your character?"

He blinked a few times, without saying anything. Kyoko fought back the illusions of Ren turning into the demon lord and threatening her life for a few moments, until he cleared his throat and smiled again. "No, but this _is_ a major role, just as Katsuki was." He stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall behind them. "I just have to be absolutely sure I can do my best in the part, I would hate to let anyone down."

'_As if you could.'_ Kyoko's scoff almost made its way into spoken words, but she managed to bite them off before she could say them. "Mr. Tsuruga, there's no way you will perform anything but perfection!" She clenched her fists at her side, trying to show her fighting spirit and belief in her mentor. "I will also act my best, in order to not make you ashamed!"

"Miss Mogami, I consider this opportunity to work with you again a great honor." Kyoko looked up suspiciously, half expecting to see his teasing expression. She was met with nothing less than his most gentle, tender, and sincere smile. "So please don't feel as if you have to _prove_ your acting ability to me. As long as you do your best, I will never be ashamed of acting with you."

Kyoko felt her ears turn pink at his words, and she quickly looked down at her feet. "T-thank you, Mr. Tsuruga." _'No, no, no! Get a grip!'_ Her grudge demons were threatening to deafen her completely, if they didn't stop that screaming in her mind. The ones that weren't being exorcized by the heavenly rays seemed to be scared that they _would_ be next.

"Everyone, take your seats! We start in five minutes!" Director Ichihara's voice was a welcome distraction to Kyoko, even if it did make her nervousness come back in full-force. She followed Ren to the stage set up for them, and took a seat in the chair marked with her name, right next to his.

* * *

"Mr. Tsuruga, has Director Annaka spoken with you lately?" Kyoko and Ren were outside of Fuji TV, standing in the private courtyard. Ren was thankful for the breeze blowing the hair off his neck. The production announcement had been packed full of reporters and press, leaving the temperature much more warm than he would have liked. Taking advantage of the situation, he had asked Kyoko to accompany him outside in his wait for Mr. Yashiro to show up.

"Mr. Yashiro received a phone call from him just this morning, actually." He undid the tie on his thick overcoat, letting a breath of air in between his coat and the suit jacket. "I wasn't aware _Box "R"_ was so close to ending. Congratulations on the response your character has received, you made yourself quite well known with her, Miss Mogami."

Kyoko blushed slightly, studying her feet. _'Mr. Yashiro needs to hurry. Miss Mogami doesn't understand how much that blush makes me want to-'_ "It was because of _your_ help, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko glanced up at him, smiling shyly. "I would have never created the true Natsu if you hadn't of helped me like you did!"

"She was there all along." Ren argued slightly, crossing his ankles. He was amused by her reaction to his praise, but it was expected. "You just needed a little help discovering her, that's all." He smiled at her, putting his hands in his pockets. "And I was more than happy to help, Miss Mogami. Anytime you need my assistance, please just ask." She nodded. "And, as far as _Box "R"_ is concerned, Mr. Yashiro did tell me about the extra episode they wish to film."

"Yes, the reunion episode!" Kyoko sounded so excited; Ren had to fight back a chuckle. "One day on set, the other girls and myself were discussing how enjoyable to would be, and we were overheard. Director Annaka decided to make it happen, and now he's working hard to plan around everyone's schedule so everyone can come to it." She smoothed her shirt, crossing her arms. "They're going to have everyone that played a named role in _Box "R"_ make an appearance in the last episode, if their own work schedule allows it."

"I've informed Mr. Yashiro to rearrange my schedule, so that I'll be there for the filming as well." _'Mr. Yashiro's done nothing lately but speak about the interest being shown in our two role's relationship. I wouldn't pass up any chance to explore it myself.'_ A glint caught his eye; Mr. Yashiro was standing at the courtyard's entrance, watching them. He flashed Yashiro a blinding smile, and the man quickly backed around the corner, out of sight, before Kyoko saw him. He looked down at his watch, feigning impatience. "Are you nervous about the talk shows that are coming up soon?"

"I was on a few of them after the Curara commercial, and for promoting _Dark Moon_." Ren cut his eyes at the entrance, Yashiro ducked around the corner again. _'If you interrupt this small free time, Mr. Yashiro…'_ "I'm actually getting a little used to them now." She laughed, sounding a little embarrassed. "But I'm still a newcomer, so they're usually a little milder with the questions they ask me."

"Then be prepared, Miss Mogami." Ren was slightly worried over the type of questions they might begin asking Kyoko, since she was being cast in a romance. He hoped his previous advice of clearly refuting the questions would still be working in her mind. "You're getting more popular by the day; the questions they ask only get more and more prodding."

* * *

"Good evening! We're back, and we have _two_ special guests tonight!" Kyoko felt as if she froze in place when the bright lights hit her face. It only lasted a second, and she could see again. Ren was seated across from her, with the talk show host, Nanami, in the middle. They had been given only a three day break in-between the production announcement and their first promotional show for _Promised Dreams_. Kyoko had been told that Mitsuhiko Kudo would be appearing in some of the shows with them, but the first show would be between herself and Ren.

"In the studio today is the actor most women in Japan would _gladly_ give anything to meet, Ren Tsuruga!" The cheers and screams almost deafened Ren. Kyoko was more than a little happy that the noise was far more piercing than anything she had ever heard for Sho. The spotlight shone on Ren for a minute, and he smiled brilliantly in the direction of the crowd. _'Here comes your turn, Kyoko. Just smile, and don't let them see anything but calmness.'_ "And, to my right, we have the girl who's turning the acting world upside down with her characters, Kyoko!"

The spotlight landed on Kyoko this time, and she managed to do the same thing she had watched Ren do; she smiled towards what she hoped was the crowd's direction. The cheers that followed her introduction surprised her. They weren't anywhere near the level of Ren's, but they were loud nonetheless.

Nanami, as she politely forced everyone who met her to call her, waited for the noise to die down before she resumed speaking. The lights flashing behind her were bright and cheerful, much like the woman herself was. "We're here to talk about the movie _everyone_ wants to know more about, _Promised Dreams_! Ren, Kyoko, who are you playing in the movie?"

Kyoko caught Ren's glance, she nodded slightly to him. He cleared his throat, smiling at the host. "Well, Nanami, I'm playing Shinichi Sato. He is a chauffeur for the Otomiya family, and was only just hired recently in the movie's storyline." Several more cheers and screams were raised when Ren spoke; the audience seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"And who are you playing, Kyoko?"

'_Just stay calm, and don't let your voice shake.'_ Kuu's advice was what she heard in her mind this time. She had called him the day before, to tell him about the upcoming show. He and Juli both expressed their delight, and claimed that they would absolutely find a way to watch. "I'm playing Akina Yoshida Otomiya. Akina was from a poor family, and was the girlfriend of Yusaku. When she found out she was having a child, Yusaku's father forced them into marriage against Yusaku's will."

A few in the audience cheered for her, but it was quickly quieted when Nanami started speaking again. "And, as we all know, Akina and Shinichi are the love interests in the story." Giggles and whispers could be heard from the audience, and Kyoko had to fight against the heat rising in her face. "This is your first love story, isn't it, Kyoko?"

"Yes, it is." Kyoko crossed her legs, settling back into the chair. She was trying to give off every impression of being comfortable, as Ren looked relaxed enough to fall asleep where he was sitting. "_Dark Moon_ was a romance, but, of course, Mio wasn't very concerned with that type of thing." A wave of laughter went through the audience, drawing another smile from Kyoko.

"Your role as Natsu also shied away from a romantic aspect, as well, except for _Nobu_." Nanami's eyebrows waggled suspiciously. At the mention of Nobu and Natsu, the cheering and squeals started up again. "Do you think that _Box "R"_ special had anything to do with you both starring opposite each other in a romance? It seems there's quite a bit of… _interest_ focused on you both lately, isn't there?"

Kyoko stared blankly at the woman, searching for what she could use as a right answer. She was thankful when Ren began speaking. "Perhaps that episode in _Box "R"_ happened to let Director Ichihara in on that different aspect of Kyoko's skill." Kyoko's mind was screaming at her, along with her demons, but she managed to keep it off of her face. _'Kyoko! Everyone else calls you by that, it's your stage name; Mr. Tsuruga using it is no different!'_ Her demons were taking a different approach: _'Don't think about when he called your name so tenderly when he was sick! Don't!'_ "I always consider it an honor to work opposite of a new talent, especially one with Kyoko's ability. Don't you agree?"

Kyoko had the feeling it was his smile that forced the woman to nod, with a slightly panicked look on her face. Kyoko's demons were back to normal now, happily basking in the anger they felt from Ren. _'Oh, so that must be the kind of talk that happens when you act in this kind of movie. Mr. Tsuruga must be so ashamed for anyone to even suggest us being even __**friends**__!'_ "Of course, Ren." Nanami glanced off-set, still looking flustered. "We have to break for commercials, but when we come back, we'll get a little more insight into the increasingly popular characters, Akina and Shinichi!"

* * *

"So, Miss Mogami, how was your first time being cornered by questions like that?" Ren kept his voice light, inserting a laugh in his tone. Inside, his anger was threatening to boil over. _'Nanami should consider herself very lucky that her show is live. The last thing Miss Mogami's career needs is to be linked to me, if anything happens in the future.'_ His reckless parents came to mind, but he shook the thought off.

"It was quite an experience, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko smiled up at him, her laugh sounded a little forced, too. Ren regretted his decision to revert back to calling her 'Miss Mogami' as soon as they were off the air. _'At least she didn't panic when I called her by name.'_ "I see what you mean by the questions becoming 'prodding'."

Ren chuckled, slowing his pace to match Kyoko's. "Indeed. And they'll only get worse, unless you find an upstanding talk show, and not one looking for 'dirt'." They were outside of the studio now, and Kyoko shivered a little in the night air. "Do you have a ride home, Miss Mogami?"

Kyoko looked around her, until she spotted the nearby rack. "Yes, Mr. Tsuruga, I have my bike." Mr. Yashiro was finally catching up to them, after he had 'stayed behind to talk to a friend'.

"Nonsense, Kyoko!" Mr. Yashiro huffed a little, trying to catch his breath. Ren knew he had probably been following them as closely as he could, listening to the conversation. "It's far too cold tonight to ride your bike home!" It wasn't any colder than the other nights, but Ren agreed with Yashiro, so he didn't bring it up. "Let us give you a ride, it's on the way."

"Oh, but, I-I…" Kyoko trailed off, glancing up at Ren. He smiled softly at her, mentally willing her to accept the request, so he wouldn't have to guilt her into accepting.

"I would be happy to drop you off at the Daruma-ya, Miss Mogami. It would be no trouble."

Kyoko smiled shyly, nodding slowly. "Then thank you Mr. Tsuruga, Mr. Yashiro. I'll take you up on your offer."

* * *

_Oh dear, Ren used Kyoko's name. I had a bit of a problem with that, but I assume it would have to be done. Kyoko goes by just 'Kyoko' when she's acting, so if Ren called her 'Miss Mogami' on air, it would cause a problem, wouldn't it? Oh, Ren, you make this so difficult. ///_

_Please let me know your likes/dislikes/thoughts on this chapitre!_

_Sari*_


	29. Against a Rock

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Twenty-Nine

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Sho, _what_ are you doing here?" Kyoko beat Ren to the question he wanted so desperately to ask, though she put it in a much more polite way than he would have been tempted to. He had given Kyoko a ride to TBM, where they were scheduled to appear on Kimagure Rock. They had barely gotten through the side studio door when Ren and Kyoko came face-to-face with a certain blonde singer.

Sho was dressed up in his rock finery, full of spikes and studs, and in black from head to toe. It was a good setting, since his glare was turned up full power, and directed at Ren. Ren wanted nothing more than to take the younger singer by the arm and throw him headfirst out of the TBM Studio entrance, but he knew better than to do that… when people were around. Instead, he managed a gentleman's smile, even if it was with clenched teeth. "Yes, Mr. Fuwa, it's quite a surprise to see you here." _'Liar, you heard from the director that he was going to make a special appearance in the movie.'_

If it was possible, the boy made his glare even more powerful. "I'm performing at the end of Kimagure Rock. Apparently _you_," he turned solely towards Ren at that point, "aren't capable of promoting your own movie. So they sent me in to take care of the rest." He crossed his arms, his countenance changing into a smirk while leaving the glare in place. All of a sudden, his head jerked back a little, as if he had been struck. "Ow!" He slapped a hand over his forehead, looking around him.

'_Is he losing his mind?'_ Ren watched him in interest, as Sho turned more and more red. "Why is it that this only happens when I'm around _you_?!" He jabbed a finger towards Kyoko, who looked as if she was in Mio-mode. Ren glanced at her hands, but they were empty.

"That could be remedied by you staying _away_ from me." Kyoko crossed her arms, her head high. "All you do is cause trouble for me when you show up." She walked past Sho, still holding her head up. Ren watched her until she entered the waiting room and closed the door. Sho's head was turned as far as it would go, as he stared after her, wide-eyed. Ren was proud of Kyoko; she had done nothing to Sho, and said very few words to him, despite his arrogance. _'Not too long ago, she would have entered a screaming match with him.'_

"Well, Mr. Fuwa, I'll have to say good day. It's such _hard work_ promoting one's own major role." He walked past the singer, who still looked as if he was in partial shock. He took a few more steps past him, before turning his head back. "There's one good part to be said, though. This movie's relationships seem to be coming along so _natural_ for _us_." Ren smiled at Sho, then turned and made his way towards the waiting room Kyoko had escaped to.

* * *

The main part of the show went well, even despite Kyoko's anxieties. If it wasn't enough for Sho to wait for her to arrive to try and make her angry, it was made even worse by Ren spotting Bo in the hallway. He hadn't said anything for a while after he entered the waiting room, besides asking if she knew the name of the large chicken walking around. But every time someone knocked on the door, he jumped up to answer it before she could.

The first time someone knocked, it had been Mr. Yashiro, who had taken care of the arrangements with Bridge Rock, about what questions could and couldn't be asked. Kyoko hadn't thought about doing that, but she knew the Ishibashis wouldn't dare to say anything about Bo on air. After giving the news to Ren, Yashiro had ducked back out of the room, grinning broadly as he closed the door.

The second time there came a knocking, it was the Ishibashis. They introduced themselves to Ren, all quite awe-stricken by the man. Hikaru fumbled over his words for a few moments, until Yuusei broke the ice by telling Ren and Kyoko to 'not mind Hikaru, he's trying to find a way to steal Mr. Tsuruga's height'. His comment made for a good laugh, and Bridge Rock was soon chatting merrily with them. Kyoko joined in, despite her brain working overtime to try and make up an excuse for Ren of how she knew the three men so well.

Along with the third knock, which took place after the Ishibashis left the room, there came Bo. Kyoko was expecting Ren to be happy to see his 'old friend' again, but she could have almost sworn he looked nervous. "I believe this chicken is our escort, Miss Mogami." Was all Ren had said, after Bo had wordlessly lifted up his dry-erase board, that had 'Follow me!' scrawled across it. Ren seemed to have calmed down a little, but Kyoko didn't.

It felt a little odd, to say the least, for Kyoko to be the one sitting on the part of the stage that was for guests. Bo had run around, bringing things to Ren and herself, and helping Bridge Rock, but she knew the audience would be complaining over the next few days that he wasn't as animated as he normally was. She felt a little sorry for the replacements for Bo; they always had to deal with negative talk from the viewers.

The Ishibashis had done their research well; Kyoko wished she could have been there as they prepared for the show by asking each other the trivia questions about her, Ren, and the upcoming movie. She was thankful that this was one of the shows Ren had mentioned to her a few days before, after the almost-fiasco with Nanami. She had even felt a little bit of pride to be a part of an 'upstanding show' that wasn't 'looking for dirt'. The interview had been enjoyable, and Kyoko even felt herself relaxing.

It didn't last long, however, because when Kyoko heard Sho being introduced, she had to paste a bored smile on her face to stop herself from leaping up and strangling him. His quip at Ren earlier, when she first arrived at TBM, had almost sent her off the edge. Not wanting to get permanently banned from TBM (again) had been enough to keep her from doing something she shouldn't. The other reason was because Mr. Tsuruga, her esteemed mentor and acting god, was standing at her side. It had been an inner struggle, but she had come out victorious and had done nothing to Sho except hit him with one of her grudge demons.

Now, Sho was on the stage, playing the opening notes of the song that would be played in _Promised Dreams_. Kyoko crossed her arms, leaning against the wall in disgust. She was standing right off the set, as everyone cleared out when someone preformed, in order to 'increase their stage presence'. _'Shotaro has enough of a swelled head, he doesn't need his 'stage presence' increased.'_

"The show's going quite well, isn't it, Miss Mogami?" Kyoko nodded up at Ren, who was standing at her side. He was in a surprisingly good mood for being around Sho so much; Kyoko hadn't felt any anger from him during the entire interview. _'If I didn't have to listen to that idiot's music, this show would have been terrific.'_

"Yes, Mr. Tsuruga, it's been a lot of fun." One of the questions Hikaru had pulled out happened to have been about Ren's height. Kyoko had watched the boy's face fall when Ren answered with the exact centimeters, and hadn't been able to help but laughing along with the other Ishibashis, not to mention the audience. "Bridge Rock is always good for a laugh, it's no wonder their show is so popular right now."

"I've noticed that." Ren chuckled as Shinichi Ishibashi ran by, waving to the duo, followed by Yuusei. Kyoko knew they weren't supposed to leave the immediate stage during performances, but they almost always used that time as a break. "Speaking of which, how do you know the group so well, Miss Mogami?"

Kyoko would have frozen up, if she hadn't spent the last thirty minutes going over her excuse until she had it perfected. "I've done quite a bit of LoveME work for them, since they're from LME." She clasped her hands together, hoping her explanation sounded reasonable. _'After all, it did start out as LoveME work. It just… evolved a little.'_ "I ran errands for them, helped set up for shows, things like that."

"So… you've met that chicken, then?" Kyoko felt her eyebrows rise, and her mouth felt more than a little dry. "The one on the show, what did you say his name was? Bo? Do you know him?" He was looking nervous again, much to Kyoko's surprise, until it dawned on her why. _'Mr. Tsuruga is a renowned actor, if word got out that he read words wrong on his scripts, and had gotten fired so many times in the past, people would ridicule him! He must be worried that Bo might have told his secrets!'_

"Bo's not usually around when I am, Mr. Tsuruga." She forced herself to look apologetic. _'Well, that's partially true, as well. I __**am**__ Bo, so I don't have the chance to speak with the others who play him.'_ "I've never had the chance to meet him. Why do you ask? Do you know him?"

"I've spoken with him in the past, on a few occasions." He looked relieved now, almost back to normal. _'Not that I'll ever be able to tell him I'm Bo, now.'_ She groaned inwardly. If Ren ever found out she was the chicken, there wouldn't be enough apologizing in the world to save her from the Demon Lord's wrath. "He was helpful, not to mention… honest." Ren chuckled slightly, drawing a sigh of relief from Kyoko. _'At least he doesn't suspect it's me. As long as the Bridge Rock guys keep quiet, I can deny Shotaro if he says anything, he doesn't know anything definite.'_

"Kyoko, Mr. Tsuruga! Mr. Fuwa's performance is over; we have to get back on stage!" Hikaru ran around the corner, waving them on ahead of him. Kyoko blinked a few times, before walking ahead of the boy. _'It's over? I didn't even realize he had started singing.'_ She cast a glance up at Ren, who was already walking back towards his seat on stage, met by the screams of fans. Once again, he had removed Sho completely from her mind.

* * *

After the final notes of Kimagure Rock's theme song faded away, the three hosts all clapped each other on the back and celebrated the end of another show. Assistants lined the stage, preventing the over-enthusiastic audience from making their way onto the stage and attaching themselves to Ren or Sho. Ren breathed a sigh of relief, and turned his attention to Kyoko, only to find the shortest Ishibashi trying to convince her to join him for lunch. _'Not on your life.'_

While Ren was running through ways to interfere, Kyoko turned Hikaru down, telling him that he and the other hosts could eat together in her stead. Hikaru looked so defeated, Ren could have laughed. _'Though, it's not very funny when I go through the same thing on a regular basis. At least I'm not the only one she misunderstands.'_

"I have to get to Fuji TV for a _Box "R"_ filming, Mr. Tsuruga." Kyoko was digging through her bag, and happily produced a cell phone. "Miss Amamiya is around here somewhere; she messaged me and offered me a ride." She looked so happy at the mention of her co-worker; Ren couldn't even try to talk her into getting a ride from him.

"Good luck on your filming, Miss Mogami." Ren stepped in front of her, pushing the door open. _'Might as well help her get out of here before__** he**__ shows up._' "Have a good day."

"Goodbye Mr. Hikaru, Mr. Yuusei, Mr. Shinichi!" Kyoko bowed to Ren. "Thank you, Mr. Tsuruga!" She walked out the door, and Ren stepped back inside the building, letting the door close behind him. He looked around, searching for one of the Ishibashis. The taller ones seemed to be trying to comfort Hikaru. Something about him not being short, it seemed. Hikaru looked depressed, but the others were trying their best to not laugh at him.

"Excuse me, has… 'Bo' left already?" The boys stopped talking, turning to face him. They all glanced at each other, then back to Ren.

"Ah, sorry, Mr. Tsuruga." Yuusei nudged Hikaru, who was slumped over slightly. "I think Bo left to go to another job. Did you need him for something?"

"No, no, it's fine." Ren flashed them a blinding smile, while Mr. Yashiro gathered Ren's few things. "Good job on the show; I look forward to working with you again." Yuusei and Shinichi expressed their goodbyes, and made their way out of the studio, patting Hikaru on the back.

'_Why would the chicken leave without even saying anything? He went as far as to seek me out at other times, but he doesn't bother speaking when I meet him like this?' _"Ready to go, Mr. Yashiro?" Ren felt a little indignant, but there was no need to let Yashiro see that. _'Besides, at least he didn't say anything in front of Kyoko. __**That**__ could have turned out badly.'_

"Yeah, sure, Ren-"

"Not so fast." Ren stilled, looking over his shoulder at the cold voice. Sho had obviously waited until the room was empty, because he wasn't even trying to hide the contempt on his face. He glared at Ren, taking a few steps closer to him. "I want to speak to you."

"Go ahead, Mr. Fuwa." Ren crossed his arms, keeping a sparkling smile in place. With the attitude that was coming off of the young man, the sooner he got through this, the better. "I'm not pressed for time today."

"Alone." Sho sneered in Yashiro's direction, jerking his head towards the door. Ren watched in amusement while Yashiro glared back at the singer, then shot a _look_ at Ren. Ren smiled apologetically at Yashiro, and he sighed, making his way outside the studio.

As soon as they were completely alone, Ren let his smile fall. "Okay, Fuwa, talk."

"I want to know why you're stringing Kyoko along." Sho pushed himself away from the wall, standing a few feet away from Ren. His fists clenched and unclenched slowly. _'Probably wondering how they would feel hitting against my bones.'_ "Are you getting some sort of sick amusement from it? Do you think it's all fun and games to treat her like that?"

"I don't know, Fuwa, _was_ it fun?" Ren took a few steps closer to Sho, desperately grasping at what little control he had left. "When you brought her here, _knowing_ how she felt about you? When you let her give up everything for you? How about when you threw her away, like an old toy? Was that 'fun and games'?"

"No!" Sho slammed his fist into the wall he was standing against. Ren stopped moving; even through his rage he could see the desperation in the boy's eyes. "I didn't… I didn't know what I was doing. She was always there; I was stupid enough to think she always _would_ be there." He shook his head, and glared at Ren. "But now you waltz in, thinking you can just-"

"_You_ broke her heart. _You_ made it harder for anyone who's ever tried to get close to her since then." Ren couldn't bring himself to feel pity for the boy. _'If it wasn't for you, Kyoko wouldn't have such a distorted view of love.'_ "What's happened is _your_ fault, Fuwa, and no one else's. The blame is on you alone. What do you expect me to do?"

"I _expect_ you to drop her, and get out of our lives." Sho folded his arms; he finally looked in control of his emotions. "And I _expect_ you to do it soon."

Ren smiled coldly, feeling the blood pulse in his ears at Sho's use of the word 'our'. _'There won't be an 'our' between you and Kyoko, Fuwa. Not again.'_ "I'm afraid I won't be doing that." He stepped closer, looking down at the boy. "I won't let Kyoko go. Not for you, not for anyone."

"Why?!" Sho flung out an arm, almost hitting Ren. "Why can't you pick someone else, anyone else?"

"Because, Fuwa, I didn't _pick_ Kyoko. I wasn't looking for someone and 'just happened to stumble across her'." Ren put his hands in his pockets, backing away a few steps. "I don't want Kyoko for what she can _do_ for me, or how she can help my career." He leveled a gaze at Sho, willing himself to hold it. "And I won't throw her away, I won't hurt her."

Ren didn't say _'I love her_', but those words hung in the air, as real as if they had left his lips. Sho stared at him for a few silent minutes, before turning and walking away, his shoulders and head slumped.

* * *

"We've given it all this time, Kuu, what are we going to do?" Juli was perched on the side of their bed, staring at her packed suitcase in the corner. She had packed over a week ago, and begged Kuu every day to let her go back to Japan. "Do we keep looking?"

Kuu sighed, rubbing his temples. "No, I can't put this off anymore. We have to tell Kuon, even if there's no way we can assure him that everything won't go wrong again." He glanced at the stack of envelopes, one had arrived every morning since they had been home. Instead of just recent things, the last two packages had included old photos and police reports about Kuon's past mistakes. "We just have to be prepared for the consequences of our decision to tell him."

Juli wrapped an arm around Kuu's waist, leaning on his shoulder. "We have to be there for him. I'm not leaving him again until this is over, Kuu."

Kuu stood up, pulling Juli to his feet. "Okay, Juliella Hizuri." He kissed her cheek, taking her hands into his. "We're going to Tokyo."

* * *

_Yes, I know Kimagure Rock is a variety show, and not really a plain talk show. But when Sho was on it the first night, he was interviewed. So yeah. I thought that the PD-featured episode could be interviews, just like that one._

_Please let me know what you think!_

_Sari*_


	30. Safe and Alone

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

The trip from Narita Airport to Lory Takarada's mansion was uneventful, even though it took a good bit longer to arrive than it should have. Kuu had given the limousine driver specific instructions that he wanted to take a 'grand tour' of the city, and he was banking on the hope that a three-hour long drive around a city he knew as well as the back of his hand would throw any 'followers' off the trail.

He faced backwards in the car, watching out of the rear window the entire time. It wasn't just their unknown _shadow_ he was watching for, there was going to be something big happen at the Takarada Estate, and if he had been recognized, he didn't want press following him there, no matter what it took to lose them.

When the large iron gates opened for the limousine, Kuu could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He helped Juli out of the car, and tipped the driver after their bags were carried to the front door of the mansion. He dismissed the man, and stayed in place until the car left and the large gates closed once again, the night air still and silent around them.

"Well, here goes nothing." Kuu straightened his shoulders, trying for all the world not to look like he was nervous. _'You're more petrified, rather than nervous.'_ He pushed the small button next to the door; it would ring straight to Lory's room, where Ren was supposed to be waiting for their arrival.

Kuu had given the president little notice of their trip, but he had asked that Ren be brought to Lory's room, like he had been before, so that Kuu and Juli could tell him everything without a chance of being overheard. _'And without Kuon having to worry about hiding his feelings from the prying eyes of everyone who recognizes him.'_

Juli reached passed him and hit the button several more times, tapping her foot impatiently. "You think the boss would be waiting at the door for us! He knows how important this is, and it was his idea, after all." She wasn't just pouting; she had passed through that stage over a week ago. Now Juli was prone to bursts of anger and accusations at anyone and anything, except for her Kuon. Kuu knew what his wife could, and _would_, turn into when her son was threatened.

"Calm down, Juli." Kuu wrapped his hand around hers, trying to sound stable. "We'll have to deal with it soon enough. Waiting a few more minutes until someone comes to the door won't break us." _'At least, I hope it won't.'_ He pulled his cell phone out, despite himself, to call Lory and ask that the door be opened. He had just scrolled down to 'Boss', when the door swung open to present Lory.

Not that any regular person would have been able to tell it was him. His chosen costume for the day was that of a British General, Kuu didn't even try to isolate which time period it was from. His main concern was the sword strapped to Lory's side, which looked a little too real for Kuu's comfort. _'Good thing I'm not trying to get out of this whole thing, or else he might would try to use that on me.'_

Kuu stepped forward to pat the man on the shoulder, when he noticed Lory's worried glances in Juli's direction. Kuu paled a little, as the man cleared his throat, looking from one of them to the other. _'Please don't let him say what I think he's about to…'_

"He's not coming."

* * *

"Mr. Tsuruga, are you _sure_ there was nothing you needed to do tonight?" Kyoko fidgeted a little, tugging the seatbelt from its tight position against her chest. The car was quiet, as Mr. Yashiro wasn't there to keep up his normal stream of chatter. Ren was quieter than usual, as well. Kyoko couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with him, he had seemed to be in fine spirits the night before when he had called to offer her a ride to the _Box "R"_ filming. "Director Annaka would have understood if you hadn't been able to make it." _'Even if the fans wouldn't have.'_

"I made sure to keep the night free, Miss Mogami." Ren smiled slightly at her, but it seemed a little forced. He didn't look particularly angry to her; it was more like he was distracted. "I'm looking forward to the filming, especially since the episode is going to be so unstructured."

Kyoko sighed, pulling her purse into her lap. The 'reunion' episode they were filming wasn't the actual final episode of _Box "R"_, it was an 'extra' episode to be included with the special edition DVDs of the _Box "R" _season. The actual last episode had already been filmed, so the director had requested that they all arrive ready to act out their character for the final time. She had been informed, last time she was on set, that the extra episode would be unscripted and up to the cast. That news had frightened her a good bit. _'Natsu could get… out of hand, without someone to hold her back. Especially with, well…'_ She glanced at Ren nervously, before quickly looking away. "Yes, it should be quite an experience."

The rest of the ride was wrapped in silence, as Kyoko worked hard to think of ways she could control Natsu during the filming. She knew it wouldn't do any good, though, since the bully took over as soon as she was called to the surface of Kyoko's mind. When they arrived at Fuji TV, she could have crawled down into the floor board of the car to hide because of what she saw.

"What is this?" Ren sounded incredulous, and Kyoko nodded in amazement. There were lines of reporters and journalists on either side of the entrance to the studio, forming a narrow space for the actors to walk through. Behind them were throngs of fans, all screaming and yelling, with their hands in the air, waving. Among the crowd, various flashes and noises could be heard from cameras and video recorders, as well as from the reporter's cameras.

Kyoko drew herself smaller in the seat, thankful for the dark tinted windows as Ren pulled into a parking space. "T-This is the actor's entrance, shouldn't it be safe back here?"

Ren frowned, shutting the car off. "It _should_ be, yes. Word of the shoot must have gotten out, those look like _Box "R"_ fans to me." Kyoko spied at the group, and found that most of the girls were dressed in the uniforms she herself wore during filming. And she counted no less than seven girls who had adopted her Natsu hair-style, in various colours. "Of all the times for Mr. Yashiro to not be here…" Kyoko turned back to Ren, who was glaring at his cell phone and muttering.

Kyoko gulped, remembering how the fans had acted during her small time as Ren's manager. He had only gotten more popular, so it was sure to be a mass panic when he stepped into the crowd. She cracked her window open a little, trying to make it easier to see into the crowd. "Is that Director Annaka?" The sight of him set her at ease, maybe he could help her hold the crowd from Ren.

"You're right." His voice made her jump; he was close to her ear, looking out of her window at the crowd. He leaned back, putting his cell phone in his pocket. "It looks like he's coming this way." Kyoko nodded, the director had spotted their car and had managed to make it over to them without anyone following him. He looked apologetic when he walked around to Ren's door. Ren rolled his window down when Director Annaka tapped on it.

He leaned slightly into the window, talking low. "Good evening Tsuruga, Kyoko. This is quite a mess we've gotten ourselves into." He sighed, rubbing his head. The screams from the crowd got a little louder as Kyoko spotted Chiori Amamiya and Rumi Maruyama make their way through the line of reporters. Now that she looked a little closer, several girls were dressed as both Yumika and Chitose, as well as the other main girls Kyoko acted with. "We leaked the event to a few outlets, hoping it would build publicity and anticipation for the DVD sets, later on. Apparently viewers got a hold of the information, and it spread like a wildfire."

Another dark car pulled in, a few spaces down from where Ren's car was parked, and Director Annaka straightened up. He watched the car for a few moments before sticking his head back through the window. "They're here for the filming, too. I need to go warn them before they get mobbed. Be careful in that crowd!" He covertly made his way through the sea of cars, until Kyoko couldn't see him.

Ren rolled up the window of his car, turning to smile ruefully at Kyoko. "Well, Miss Mogami, this is your first experience in a crowd that all want your attention. It could get a little hectic if you're not prepared."

Kyoko peered at the crowd again, feeling her stomach turn a little flip. "S-Surely they're not out there because of _me_, Mr. Tsuruga. Natsu is just a supporting character, Chitose is the main…" Her words drifted off, watching a few more actors and actresses make their way through the crowd, ignoring the reporters as if they weren't even there.

Letting out a chuckle, Ren opened his door and stepped out. They were far enough away from the group, and in the dark, that they wouldn't be spotted just yet. He walked over to Kyoko's door and opened it, extending a hand to help her out. Kyoko squeaked a little, fumbling for her purse. She accepted his help, and stepped out of the way so Ren could close the door behind her. "Miss Mogami, a large part of that group of people wants to see their 'Natsu', even if only for a moment. You aren't going to let them down, are you?"

Kyoko shook her head, feeling her legs tremble a little at the thought of walking through those prying eyes. She knew the only way to get through it without making a fool of herself was to let Natsu do the walking for her. Kyoko closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sliding her purse up to sit comfortably on her shoulder. When she started a brisk, enticing walk across the parking lot, it was Natsu who was facing the crowd.

* * *

"_The Tattler  
_Special Edition  
**Romance blossoming for the ever-elusive Ren Tsuruga?**

After receiving last-minute information, reporters and hundreds of fans were in place outside of Fuji TV last night, hoping to spot their favorite actors and actresses making their way to a filming of _Box "R"_.

However, they received something they weren't expecting, when actor Ren Tsuruga (LME. _Promised Dreams, Dark Moon_) and actress Kyoko (LME. _Promised Dreams, Box "R"_) arrived together for the filming. The two performers have been linked together in this tabloid in the past, during an altercation with Sho Fuwa. The speculation has obviously reached many ears, as the two have recently been cast as romantic leads in the upcoming blockbuster, _Promised Dreams_.

These pictures, which were supplied by our reporter at the event, show Tsuruga with an arm around Kyoko, tenderly helping her through the crowd. Others in attendance that waited late into the night to catch another glimpse of their favorite stars told our reporters that the duo also left together at the end of the night, accompanied by the other actress pictured below, Chiori Amamiya (Soft Hat. _Box "R"_).

The many fans of this great actor were waiting for the day his relationship status would be exposed, and it seems to have finally come."

Lory had to give Juli credit, if for nothing else than not immediately calling some of her husband's 'connections' to get the miserable tabloid pulled from all shelves after she finished reading their 'big scoop'. He himself had to work hard against calling in the major damage-control guns, and had settled for simply calling for Ren to come to his office as soon as he was able to make it. From the man's harried voice on the phone, it seemed that he had seen the tabloid, as well.

He sighed, leaning his head against the back of his tall desk chair. _'Ren, Ren, Ren. I hope you enjoyed making your first publicity splash with a girl, because I'm going to make sure it's your last for a while.'_ Kuu and Juli were both milling around the office. Kuu was pacing from one end to the other, and Juli was fidgeting and moving all of his decorations to dust underneath them while glancing anxiously at the door. It seemed to Lory that they were all looking forward to getting the story out of Ren.

Kuu and Juli had, at first, taken the news that Ren wasn't coming to their secret 'get-together' the previous night as badly as Lory had expected. He would have even been willing to put money on them being mad at Ren himself, until he told them exactly _why_ Ren wasn't going to attend. Once he had finished the explanation of Ren attending the _Box "R"_ filming, at Kyoko's side, the parents had been much more accepting of their son's absence. Kuu had even looked a little smug.

They had ended the night with fond stories of past events, and had went to sleep feeling a little better now that the oppressing atmosphere of Kuu and Juli's visit had been pushed back for a while. Lory was awoken early by his aide, letting him know of the _Tattler_'s expose that had hit the newsstands in the early morning. He had let Kuu and Juli know, and they had immediately insisted on accompanying him to LME, even if it had to be in disguise. They had arrived, and received the copies of the tabloid that Lory had requested.

A small knock sounded at the door, and Juli ran to it, throwing it open. She had been adequately warned, by both Lory and Kuu, against doing anything that would put them in danger. She seemed to remember this at the last minute, as she composed herself, and nodded her head politely to the man. "Good morning, Mr. Tsuruga."

"A pleasure to see you, Mrs. Hizuri." Ren bowed slightly, closing the door behind him. The only thing that gave away his early morning, and his obvious worry, was his eyes. They were slightly red-rimmed and bloodshot, despite every other part of his appearance being perfect. "And you as well, Mr. Hizuri."

Kuu lifted a hand in greeting, pretending to be absorbed in a newspaper. Lory cleared his throat loudly, he knew better than to discuss Ren's predicament with Kuu and Juli in the room. If any of his company's workers were traitors, or spies, they would take the chance to exploit the supposed un-connected actors' situation. "Kuu, Juli, if you'd like to go get some breakfast…? I need to speak with Ren for a few minutes."

Juli glared at Lory, but she didn't protest. Kuu took her arm, turning her away from Lory. "Sure, boss, we'd be glad to-" He was interrupted by the buzzing from an intercom on Lory's desk.

The president walked over to his desk, flipping a button, looking slightly puzzled. _'I told my secretary to hold all the calls and appointments until we got this settled.'_ "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, President Takarada, sir, but I have a woman here who says she doesn't have time to wait and she needs to speak with you at once." Lory looked up, raising an eye brow at Ren. He nodded his silent approval, as did Kuu and Juli.

"Who is she?"

"Saena Mogami, sir."

* * *

_Please continue letting me know of what you think, and any problems!_

_Sari*_


	31. Never Wanted

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-One

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Director Annaka couldn't have been more pleased with the way the filming for the reunion episode of _Box "R"_ turned out. After all of the talents taking part in his show had managed to fight their way through the press, they had taken a short break to regroup themselves. Kyoko was the only one who didn't mingle with the crowd, but that was no surprise.

He had learned, quite soon after Kyoko created her own version of Natsu, that when Kyoko really got 'into' her character, she wasn't going to come out of it easily. It was that very fact that had helped to make _Box "R"_ such a hit, and Natsu so popular. He had been amazed by the number of fans that had shown up to see Natsu, almost double the amount there for the other girls.

The director had tried to speak with Natsu, but she was busy sending devilish looks in Ren Tsuruga's direction. Director Annaka had no doubt that she was planning how she was going to get her revenge on the man for leading her on during the photo shoot. He knew she could turn explosive when she was angry, so he had to act fast.

He spoke with Ren quietly, explaining the situation to him. The man was more understanding about Kyoko's acting method than he had expected. He watched the actor's face take on a slightly _different_ look as he approached the alluring Natsu. Within a few minutes, the situation appeared to be diffused, and he saw the two together throughout the night.

When the filming started, it was a reminiscence of the many bullying scenes in karaoke rooms. The schoolgirls were back together in their group, talking about who they would take down next. Natsu was bored, as usual, until a few of the others took it upon themselves to create a little excitement. The girls had said they had a new target for Natsu, leaving the opportunity open for whichever one of the show's actors wished to take part. Ren had quickly stepped in, although his Nobu character didn't look very contrite.

From there, the filming moved on its own, from start to finish. Everyone acted as if they had a script, the pace was fluid and impacting. The show turned to humor quite a few times, including Kaori telling Natsu that she would have to find a new hobby when high school was over, and Natsu answering that she had 'already found one', while smiling wickedly across the room to where Nobu stood.

When everything wrapped up, they were all drained, as if they had run a marathon. Kyoko and Ren were back to their normal selves, politely chatting in the midst of the crowd. Director Annaka was worried about the press, still hanging around outside, waiting for a story to write about the stars leaving. He knew Kyoko and Ren had arrived together, but he had to make sure there weren't pictures of them leaving together that could be used against the stars.

He would have usually let the actors themselves worry about it, but he knew that Kyoko, unlike Natsu, was a little naïve when it came to the world of Show Biz. Because of that, he suggested that Kyoko find a ride with one of her female co-stars, he knew any of them would be happy to help. To his surprise, Ren had quickly refuted that offer, stating that some of the others could ride with Kyoko and himself instead.

Kyoko had happily asked Chiori if she would like a ride, and when they trio left, the director could finally breathe a sigh of relief. It seemed, to him at least, that anything to do with Kyoko always turned into a much larger event than normal.

* * *

Kyoko sighed, pushing open the door to LME. It was early, but she had come in at the request of President Takarada. He had mentioned something about a tabloid reporting on Ren and her, but she didn't really know what they could have written about. He had sounded both amused and worried, though, so she wasn't sure what she should think.

She yawned, covering her mouth discreetly. The building was as busy as ever, apparently LME started up earlier than she usually did. Kyoko slung her bag over her shoulder, raising a hand to greet Mr. Matsushima as he passed by. _'If the filming had finished up earlier last night, getting up earlier wouldn't have been that much of a problem.'_ Ren hadn't dropped her off until after midnight, bringing Chiori home had caused a long detour.

Rubbing her eyes, Kyoko unlocked the door to the LoveME room. It was normally unlocked and ready for the girls whenever they arrived, but Kyoko had a key just in case. She set her things on the table, glancing at her watch. 7:30, the President said, when he had called her around 6, that he wanted to see her at 7:45, so she had a small wait. Kyoko sat down, putting her head on the table, yawning again.

She had just shaken herself slightly to keep from falling asleep when she heard a familiar voice in the hallway. _'I really need more sleep, that almost sounded like Father.'_ Kyoko listened a little more before she jerked her head up. _'There's no way, is there? He would have told me-'_ She jumped up and ran into the hallway, looking both ways for the familiar tall man. She spotted two of them, standing apart from each other. Both had dark hair, and they were talking in low voices. Kyoko knew those voices, even if one of the men was wearing a disguise.

"Father!" Kuu turned, his eyes wide with shock. Kyoko ran by several people until she made her way to his side, breathing heavily. "F-Father, why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Japan? After last time, you and Mrs. Hizuri both _promised_ you would call!" She was hurt, but she worked hard to hide it from Kuu's eyes. Ren was standing against the other wall, looking as tired as she felt.

"I'm sorry, Kuon, this was a last minute trip." He sounded apologetic, but he wasn't meeting Kyoko's eyes as he ruffled her hair. He was too busy moving his eyebrows and slightly turning his head in Ren's direction. Kyoko stepped closer to him, looking between both Kuu and Ren.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Tsuruga?" That wasn't the first time Kyoko had noticed Kuu giving Ren strange looks, but they both seemed so uneasy that Kyoko herself was beginning to feel anxious. "Is it something about what the president called about?"

Ren blinked for a moment, she thought for an instant that he didn't know what she was talking about. He stayed silent for a moment before he broke out a small smile. Kyoko knew better than believing the smile, though, because his eyes were still darting nervously to the door behind them. "Oh- no, no, Miss Mogami, have you had breakfast?"

Now it was Kyoko's turn to be thrown off-balance. _'There's something obviously going on, and he asks about breakfast? Mr. Tsuruga doesn't even like to eat!'_ "Y-yes, I have." _'Don't find out I'm lying, please don't find out.'_ "Is there something wrong with the president?" They must have glanced at the door leading up to the president's office twenty or thirty times in the last minute.

"Not at all, he's just… busy at the moment." Kuu pushed himself from leaning against the wall, putting his hands on Kyoko's shoulders. "Since he's occupied, why don't we _all_ go get something to eat? It's been almost thirty minutes since I ate last, and it wasn't nearly enough. You need to teach those cooks how to feed me, Kuon…" He trailed off as the door they had been staring at swung open.

Out walked a beautiful, middle-aged woman with jet black hair, and a stern, cold face. She looked like an average business woman, but to Kyoko, she was the one person she wanted most, and at the same time didn't want, to see.

"Mother?"

* * *

Ren drew in a deep breath as he watched Kyoko's mind process who was standing in front of her. He had recognized her at once, when he passed her in the hallway as he was leaving President Takarada's office. The woman looked vaguely like Kyoko. At least, like what Kyoko looked like when she was a child, with her natural black hair. The biggest difference was that this woman looked as if she hadn't smiled in her lifetime.

"Mother?" Kyoko's voice a little louder this time, she stepped out from under Kuu's hands, walking a few halting steps towards the disdainful woman. She sounded, to Ren's ears, like she was six again, crying because her mother had called her stupid for receiving a 97 on an achievement test. Every tear Ren had seen fall from her eyes back then was because of the woman standing a few feet away from him. He was surprised at the amount of anger that he felt smoldering in his heart.

Instead of answering her daughter, Saena walked past the group, with her head high and her eyes staring straight ahead. Kyoko stood still for a moment before turning to watch the woman. "W-wait, mother!" Juli came through the doorway, with the President, watching the exchange. She looked like she was in more pain than Kyoko herself.

Kuu reached a hand out to Kyoko, but she pushed past him, running after the woman who was heading for the exit. "Please, wait!" Kyoko grabbed the woman's arm, and was met with a sharp slap from the back of Saena's hand. Juli gasped, and Ren took a step forward, only to be held back by Kuu.

"Didn't I teach you to be quiet when you were indoors?" The older woman finally turned around, straightening to her full height in front of Kyoko, who was standing with her head bowed. "Or have you forgotten that, along with everything else I wasted my time trying to teach you?"

"N-no, Mother. I-I'm sorry." Her voice was low and subdued, sounding like a servant speaking to their master with fear. Kyoko kept her head bowed for a minute more, until she looked up to see Saena almost out of the building. "Wait-" She stopped, dropping her voice. "Please, d-didn't you come to get me? To take me back to Kyoto?"

Ren knew that if Kyoko's mother asked Kyoko to leave with her, she would. He had known, ever since the first time he met her, that she would do anything to please her mother, if only to receive her love. But, after seeing the woman slap Kyoko, he was ready to put up a fight against this cruel woman if she tried to take Kyoko away, no matter what it took to convince the girl to stay. However, nothing would have prepared him for the cruel laugh that left the woman's mouth.

"Take you to Kyoto?" She turned around, looking Kyoko in the face, for once. "Why would I take you _anywhere_?"

The hallway had become surprisingly empty, and Ren was thankful for that. He knew it probably had something to do with the President's aides working behind them, in the other halls. Ren didn't want anyone to see, or hear, what Kyoko was facing at this moment. He even felt a little sorry for Juli, who was trying her best to hold back her own tears at Kyoko's expression.

"B-because, I'm u-underage, and I thought you w-would take me back h-home?" Kyoko's hands were trembling at her side, and her head was, once again, bowed low. "That's why you came, isn't it?"

Saena Mogami stood rigidly with her arms by her sides, fixing Kyoko with a hard glare. "The _Fuwas_ contacted me right away when you left Kyoto; I've known where you were at this entire time. The only reason I came here at all was to sign release papers for this company."

Kyoko's head shot up, a small gasp left her lips. "B-but why, why woul-"

"I have no desire to be held responsible if anything happened because of you." Ren felt as if a cold hand had gripped his heart at those words. _'Is she even human?'_ "Now that those papers are signed, you are responsible for your own actions." She turned to walk away, and Kyoko made one last, desperate attempt to keep her there.

"C-can't we _talk_? Before I left, you had been gone so long-"

"There's nothing to speak about. I want my life to be _unaffected_ by whatever choices you make, with whatever _rabble_ you decide to make them with." She looked coldly over her shoulder, past Kyoko, to where Ren stood. "My name is not going to be pulled down with yours, and made a laughing stock by the publications that tell of such things."

* * *

After Saena left, Kyoko put on a mask, even before Ren reached her side. Kuu knew it, as soon as she turned around. Her face, her eyes, even her voice was completely dull and flat. On her right cheek was the light red mark of a hand, where her mother had struck her. She stood, talking with Ren as if she was perfectly fine. If Kuu hadn't seen his own son do the same thing to push people away, he might have not recognized the look.

"Was she telling the truth, boss?" President Takarada was at his side, where he had watched the confrontation. He had just sent words to his aides that the hall there were presently in could be used again. Kuu was glad LME was a close-knit company; it wouldn't do for word to get out about what had just happened.

The president sighed, putting a hand on Kuu's shoulder. "I'm sad to say that yes, she did sign all release papers. Kyoko is, as far as her career is concerned, a legal adult." Lory watched Ren, who was trying to convince Kyoko of something, reach out and touch the swollen mark on her face. Kyoko didn't flinch, a sure indication to Kuu that she wasn't herself. Lory's own face was hard and solemn, a look that Kuu had learned long ago to be afraid of. "She shouldn't be called a _mother_."

Lory strode purposely across the hall, forcing Ren to move from Kyoko's side to make room for him. "Miss Mogami, our meeting can wait until later in the day, when we're all able to centre our attention on the problem at hand." He smiled at the girl; Kuu thought for a moment that he might have a rival for Kyoko's 'father' position.

"Oh, thank you, President, but I'm fine, I-"

"How about you stay over with me tonight, Kyoko?" Juli was at her side as well, leaving only Kuu to look on the group. "Kuu and I are staying at the boss' house. We could all have a nice meal together, stay up late talking, and we'll bring you to work, or school, in the morning." Kuu knew she wasn't going to give Kyoko a chance to say no, and he hoped that Kyoko _would_ come. She needed family now, even if it wasn't her own.

* * *

Worse than any pain, any beatings, was the rejection.

Though she would never admit it to anyone, Kyoko had told herself many, many times that there was a very good reason why Saena Mogami couldn't be a proper mother for Kyoko. Maybe she was a spy, a secret agent, or perhaps she was in some kind of danger, and feared for her life. Kyoko had went through so many different reasons throughout the years, convincing herself that whatever Saena's situation was, it absolutely prevented her from occupying a child.

But when she had to come face to face with the fact that the woman simply didn't _want_ her, it had been more than her fragile heart could bear. She had managed to stay strong, first at the agency, when she was facing the people who were so concerned about her. Ren had almost broken her, when he touched her cheek so tenderly. But even through that, she didn't let her unshed tears fall.

Dinner had been lively, though the conversation seemed a little forced at times. That could have been because Kyoko was trying her best to take part in it, while remembering how many times as a child she had wished to have similar meals with her mother. Kyoko had always dreamed of spending happy holidays with her, just the two of them.

The president had discussed the tabloid with her and Ren, but he made it out to be a very small problem, that would be resolved quickly. Kyoko hoped he was right, she couldn't bear to see Ren's name being smeared with a romantic connection to her. By the time they finished their discussion, it was late, and President Takarada convinced Ren to stay the night, as well. He argued that his estate was secure, and if anyone _was_ watching Ren's apartment, arriving home at such a late hour would only raise suspicion.

Ren had agreed, after a few minutes of deliberation, and they, along with the Hizuris, had settled in comfortable seats to talk. Kuu brought out every funny story he could, but Kyoko only felt her heart grow heavier and heavier with each passing hour.

Finally, when she thought it wouldn't be impolite, Kyoko excused herself to go to bed. She found her room, among the vast rows of them, and started unpacking the few things she had grabbed from the Daruma-ya earlier. She changed into a set of soft pajamas, and turned back the covers on the bed, climbing under the soft blankets.

She stared at the ceiling for hours, willing herself to cry as quietly as she could. Eventually, she sat up in bed, covering her head with the blanket, trying to make sure she wasn't heard. Before long, though, the blanket had slipped from her head, and she was pouring out heart-wrenching sobs. The only thing that kept her from stopping was the knowledge that her room was secluded away from the others. She cried for a long time, before she heard the door swing open softly.

"Miss Mogami?" Her head jerked up, to where a soft, dim light shone through the open door. There stood Ren, clad in light blue, disheveled pajamas. His feet were bare, and his hair was tousled, as if he had just woken up. Kyoko felt a pang of guilt, worrying that she had woke him. Even with that, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face.

She watched as he crossed the room, coming to kneel down beside the bed. His face was on level with hers, and she knew she looked horrible, even in the darkness. "I know it may not seem like it, but sleeping will help, Miss Mogami." His voice was soft and tender, like he was speaking to a child. _'That's what I am, really. I have nothing, nothing at all.'_ "Lay back on your pillow."

Kyoko obeyed, despite knowing that sleep wouldn't come to her, especially not peaceful rest. She knew the nightmares that always came after seeing her mother. _'Not that they're nightmares anymore. I used to fear that she would abandon me… now she has.'_

Ren pulled the quilt up to her chin, slightly tucking it around her shoulders. "Now, close your eyes." She did, though since they were so tired from crying, she could barely hold them open. "Think about what makes you the happiest. Just tell yourself those things, and only think about them, until you fall asleep."

Kyoko nodded, and began trying to work her mind around the instructions he had given her. For a few moments, all she could think about was her old life with Sho, and the Fuwas. _'Is that really all the happiness I have?'_ Finally, she found her most precious memory, buried beneath the hurt. "Corn." She whispered, feeling soft warmth in her heart. "Moko… Maria. Shopping with Miss Momose… Dark Moon," _'That's right, I do have other things in my life now.'_ "Working with Mr. Tsuruga… acting, going to school…"

She continued mumbling things that made her feel at peace, never noticing the hand that was caressing her hair, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Juli, what are you doing?" Kuu had searched the hallways of the Takarada estate until he found his wife, standing outside of Kyoko's room, with silent tears running down her face.

She put a finger to his mouth, and nodded in the direction of the room. Kuu quietly stepped around her, peeking around the doorframe, and found his 'children'. Kyoko was asleep, her tear-stained face shining in the moonlight. Ren was kneeling beside her bed, fast asleep, with his head laying on the edge of the mattress and one hand on Kyoko's pillow.

* * *

_To find out that you simply weren't wanted is more painful than any other abuse you may face._

_Please let me know what you think/enjoyed/disliked about this chapitre._

_Sari*_


	32. Shattered

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Two

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Kyoko awoke that morning to find Ren, asleep with his head resting on her mattress. Despite the pain that she still felt clenching her heart from the day before, she still felt a sharp impulse to run from the room at the sight of him. But, the other side of her was entranced by the man's sleeping face. So, instead of running, Kyoko found herself studying Ren's peaceful countenance until he began stirring. She closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep again, hoping her face wasn't red. _'Mr. Tsuruga would be so mortified if he knew his junior had seen him asleep like that. Especially in his... pajamas.'_

To her surprise, Ren didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. She heard him yawn and stretch as he stood up from her bed. She couldn't help thinking how badly his neck must have been hurting at that point. But, instead of hearing the soft shuffling of his feet on the carpet, she almost jumped out of her skin at the feel of Ren's hand on her arm.

"Miss Mogami." His voice was quiet, but just as tender as she remembered it being the night before. She felt a slight blush try to work its way across her face again. He shook her arm, very gently, until she forced herself to open her eyes and face him. The smile her demons were dreading was in place, glowing much brighter than the light coming through the bedroom windows. "Good morning, Miss Mogami. I believe it's rather late, I hope you didn't have any appointments this morning."

Kyoko informed him that she didn't, though in her current state of exhaustion, not to mention her aching eyes and head, she could only hope it was the truth. Ren accepted her answer and excused himself from the room, closing the door as he walked out. Kyoko listened until she heard another door down the hallway close before she jumped out of bed and made a beeline for the nearest shower.

The shower made her feel better, but it also gave her more time to think, which was what she didn't need. The rejection of her mother was, she knew, the hardest thing she had been through in her life. It had left her feeling as if she was nothing but an empty shell, with no one left to care what happened to her. But when she had started naming the people who made her happy, she was amazed to discover just how full her life could be, even without her mother.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't hurt, or upset by what had happened. She felt a deep loss, almost like a hole, in her heart, one that would be there for a long time to come. But, next to that loss and hurt, she felt a genuine… admiration for the ones she knew would stand by her side. They wouldn't abandon her, not like Sho and her mother had. She had Kuu, Juli, Moko, Ren… Ah, there it was again, that horrible fluttering she felt when she thought of him staying by her side through the entire night. _'I really need to talk to Moko about this; she'll know what to do.'_

Kyoko quickly finished her shower and dried her hair, anxious to seek out the Hizuris. She didn't want to impose on the President's hospitality any longer than necessary, and as soon as she got back to the Daruma-ya, she would have to call Moko.

Stuffing her things into her small overnight bag, Kyoko glanced at her reflection again. Her eyes were swollen and red, but not as bad as she had expected. Still, she felt incredibly frumpy and unkempt, especially when she thought of the beautiful Juli that she would see downstairs when she finally got up the courage to leave her room.

Swinging the door open, Kyoko stopped when she saw Ren leaving what must have been his own room. She wanted to take a few steps back into the room she had stayed in, but he spotted her before she could. "Mr. Hizuri said that they're waiting on us for breakfast, Miss Mogami."He glanced at the watch on his arm, smiling ruefully. "A rather late breakfast, but I'm sure no one minds."

"O-of course!" _'I guess it would be rude to leave before breakfast, at least it'll give me a few minutes with Father and Mrs. Hizuri.'_ She shifted her bag in her arms, padding down the carpeted hallway with her bare feet. When she reached Ren, he pulled his own bag out into the hallway, and extended a hand to her. _'H-huh?'_

"I'll take your bag down for you, Miss Mogami." He was still smiling as he removed the bag from her hold before she could protest. She followed him downstairs, careful not to give voice to the strange thoughts she was having.

* * *

The kitchen was quiet, much to Kyoko's surprise. She had expected it to be filled with cooks and workers, like at the Happy Grateful Party, but on a smaller scale. Instead, Kuu had asked her to join him in the kitchen, and they alone cooked for the group. They would have been finished quickly, but Kyoko knew better than to cook a small amount when Kuu was present. They only stopped cooking when they had fixed enough food for sixty or seventy people.

Juli and Ren had both offered their help, but Kuu had quickly run them out of the room. Kyoko spotted Ren on his cell phone several times after that, talking to who she assumed was Mr. Yashiro. She felt like she should apologize to the manager for disrupting Ren's schedule, since there was no way she'd believe he had all that time simply free.

"Are you going to talk, or do we have to spend the rest of our time in silence?" Kyoko turned her head to Kuu, who was busy arranging food on a large platter to bring out to the table. He wasn't looking at her, but she knew he was able to see through her almost as well as Ren did. "My son should tell me what's on his mind, Kuon."

Kyoko smiled, dropping her head a little. She worked her hands deftly, cutting up the rolled egg she had just finished cooking. "I'm sorry, Father. I was just thinking, a-about things." _'Like how I'm supposed to act normally around everyone, after they saw me in such a state yesterday.'_

"I can see that." Kuu ruffled her hair, stealing a piece of the rolled egg. He helped her slice the rest of the rolled eggs, filling platters with the slices. "But, you know that you have us to talk to. And not just 'Kuon', but the 'Kyoko' side of you, as well." Kyoko's hands stopped, as she looked up at him in slight wonder. He smiled, petting her head slightly as if she were a pet. "I told you before, I'm not your father only when you're Kuon, remember?"

"Y-yes, Father." Kyoko resumed piling the egg pieces, pulling over another platter when the one she had became too full.

"So if I call you Kyoko instead, you're not going to change the way you act around me?" Kyoko nodded absently, not looking up from the platter. _'Mother never called my name… I don't remember her calling me anything except for 'you'.'_ Kuu smacked her forehead, nearly making her screech in surprise. "Kuon, are you even paying attention?"

"Oh, quit teasing Kyoko." Juli put an arm around Kyoko's shoulders, picking up one of the full platters with her free hand. "We're all out here starving, and you're giving her a hard time. Honestly!" She turned Kyoko around with her arm, propelling her towards the smaller dining room. "Don't pay any attention to him, I think men live only to aggravate their children."

Kuu sulked for most of the breakfast, until Kyoko offered to make him some of her special custom-made desserts in the future. Lory had left early that morning, so it was only the Hizuris, Ren, and Kyoko around the small, round table. The conversation held up until Kyoko asked them why they were back in town so soon and how long they were staying.

Juli and Kuu's eyes met, and then they both looked at Kyoko in matching innocence. They gave her a line about promoting a movie for Kuu, but Kyoko wasn't completely sure she believed it. Judging by Ren's dry laugh at their explanation, she guessed he didn't accept it, either. But she let it drop. Whatever the reason they had for visiting, she was glad to be with them for a little while.

While they were finishing the meal, Juli asked Kyoko what work she had to do for the day. Kuu interrupted by telling them both that Kyoko's LoveME work had been put on hold for a few days, until the president gave her leave to start it back. Kyoko felt a little indignant at that, but she knew better than to try and prove herself capable of work to President Takarada. _'He wouldn't listen anyway. Besides, we have to film a few scenes for Promised Dreams soon, so the break will be nice.'_ She glanced at Ren; he was frowning at the screen of his phone.

"I'm afraid I'll have to be on my way, Mr. Yashiro just informed me of a job taking place in a few hours." He smiled apologetically at the others, placing his napkin on the empty plate in front of him. He scooted his chair back, standing to his feet. "Would you like a ride to Daruma-ya, Miss Mogami?"

Kyoko glanced at Kuu and Juli; they had told her _they_ would be bringing her home. Surprisingly, they didn't speak up. Instead, Kuu continued eating his massive breakfast, as if he was far too busy to notice anything. "We'll be around for a few days, Kyoko, so we'll be sure to see you again before we leave." Juli smiled at her, nodding her approval. "Go home and get some rest, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, pushing back her own chair. She moved to clear some of the plates off the table, but one of the servants entered the room and started cleaning up instead. They said their goodbyes, and Kyoko followed Ren to his car, parked in Lory's massive garage.

The ride to Daruma-ya was almost silent, the only conversation was about the movie filming coming up in a few days, and there wasn't much to be said about that. There would only be a few scenes filmed, as one of the actors had another project that would push back the timeframe for the main filming. Kyoko was even more worried about portraying her feelings as a mother that she was before, now that her own had let her go. _'Well, at least I know how I __**don't**__ want to act it out.'_

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kyoko quickly thanked Ren for the ride, and jumped out of the car, closing the door behind her. Her attempts at getting away quickly so that Ren wouldn't have to be seen in public were foiled by the fact that she had to wait for him to open the trunk so that she could get her bag out. Instead of just opening the trunk from inside, he got out of the car and opened it with a key, pulling her bag onto his shoulder. "I'll carry it for you, Miss Mogami."

Kyoko protested, but he was already walking towards the side door of the restaurant. She ran to catch up with him, hoping no customers were parked around the side to see Ren. _'Maybe he doesn't know how much people will talk, if they see us together now? But, the president made it so clear…'_ Ren stopped short, almost causing her to run into him. "I'll see you at the filming day after tomorrow, right, Miss Mogami?"

"Yes, Mr. Tsuruga. I-I'll be there!" He held out her bag, and she extended her arms to receive it. "Thank you again for the ride, Mr. Tsuruga. And for y-your help." She bowed her head, hoping it would also hide the blush she felt creeping to her cheeks, from just remembering his kind actions. Kyoko watched his feet as they stepped closer to her, instead of turning towards his car. She jerked her head up, just as Ren leaned close and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

"Did you have any problems when you dropped Kyoko off yesterday?" Kuu poured himself a cup of coffee, settling down next to Juli on the couch in Lory's private room in his estate. "The press hasn't started following your car, have they?"

"No, no one followed me." Ren forced himself to keep the smile off of his face. He hadn't done a good job of it the day before, and Yashiro had given him the third degree late into the night. Yashiro even tried to threaten Ren's cell phone again, but he was too slow, and Ren managed to keep it away from him. _'This is one thing he's not going to get out of me, no matter how hard he tries.'_ "I don't see the reason for this whole meeting, tabloids aren't that destructive."

"We're not here to talk about the tabloid." Kuu's face changed to a mask of serious determination, and Ren felt his skin prickle. _'Then why was I told that?'_ "We're using that excuse just in case anyone was to see us together and ask for a reason. The boss has made it clear that this was a necessary step, so I apologize for deceiving you."

Ren folded his arms, sitting back in his chair. He wasn't going to hide that he was angry at them. If they wanted to spend time with them, they could have at least asked him if it was okay first. "You both know how dangerous it is to meet like this, especially since we've been in here once before. You told me, only a few months ago, that you were okay with waiting until I was ready to come back home."

Juli stared at her hands, which were clutching a large yellow folder. She had been staring at it since he entered the room, barely acknowledging Ren was in there, as well. Kuu set his cup on the table between them, running a hand through his hair. "We _were_, but something came up, Kuon."

At the sound of his name, being directed at _him_, Ren stilled. Even with the thick walls that sound couldn't travel through, and the ultimate privacy this estate offered them, he hoped Kuu wouldn't use his name unless it was a serious matter. "What's happened?"

Instead of speaking, Juli opened the folder and put a small stack of glossy paper on the table between them. Ren picked the stack up, flipping through the copied photos. They had been copied onto larger sheets of glossy paper, with dates written next to each of them. He looked through them twice, before setting them back on the table. "Someone's taking photos of me, that's an emergency?"

"They've been sending them to us in the States." Ren jerked his head up at Juli's words. _'Someone found out who I am? But how?'_ "And while we were here last time, they were sent to this estate, despite no one knowing where we were staying. Some of them were even taken _while_ we were here, and delivered the next morning."

"Then it's a… a stalker?"

* * *

Kuu sighed, rubbing his temples. He knew, better than anyone did, that Ren wasn't nearly as calm as his face would lead him to believe. "Yes. And I- we, think that it… might… be the same one as before." He hurried the words, and they hit home before Ren had a chance to throw another mask over his face.

"You don't know that." His voice sounded strained, much like Kuu's nerves felt. "It could be anyone; this sort of thing is common with well-known actors."

"Then how would they know to send it to us? No one knows the connection!" Juli finally spoke, surprising them both. "Don't you think we've thought through every explanation there could be? We're not doing this for laughs; we wouldn't have said anything if we had thought it was nothing serious."

Ren leaned back, putting his head in his hands. He looked like he was giving up before they even started, he sounded tired and defeated. "It doesn't matter, there's nothing we can do. Isn't that what we went through before?"

"It's not just you, Kuon." Juli shoved Kuu's cup off of the coffee table, tipping the yellow folder upside down above the marble surface. Picture after picture of Ren and Kyoko spilled out, the entire collection they had received since the beginning. "_This_ is why we're telling you _now_. If you don't care what happens to you, will you at least worry about Kyoko?"

Ren stared at the photos, picking them up one by one, studying them. "H-How?" Kuu was thrown into the past, seeing his blonde-haired son look so confused at the pictures they were receiving of him and his, at the time, girlfriend. "How did they get these?" He picked up one of the photos of them in Kyoto. "You knew about this back then? You knew this was happening, and you didn't tell me?!"

Kuu cleared his throat, picking up pieces of the broken cup Juli had thrown off the table. "We were hoping we could find some way to handle it, before we told you. You yourself just said that there is nothing we can do."

Ren was on his feet in a second, throwing the photographs back on the table. "But that was before- before…"

"Before you knew Kyoko was involved?" Juli had calmed down a little, but she was still just as full of fury as Ren. Kuu knew the helplessness they both felt, it fought to overwhelm him, too.

When Ren finally met his eyes, Kuu saw the raw panic he felt, and it was enough to make him feel sick with his own fear. "We're not going to let anything happen to her, Kuon." Kuu picked up the folder, and laid it on the table. "Just like nothing will happen to you."

"I don't care about myself, y-you can't keep protecting me." Ren let himself fall, sinking to his knees on the floor, and buried his face in his hands. "They won't go away. I won't be able to escape from my past… no matter how far I go. But, Kyoko-" His voice sounded so broken, so tortured, that Juli let herself do what Kuu wanted to.

She knelt on the floor in front of him, reaching out a tentative hand to Ren's head. When she touched his hair, and he didn't move away, Juli pulled him into her arms. Kuu joined her, and they sat holding their terrified son, just as they had done almost six years before.

* * *

Lory stood in a small room connected to the private room, going through the facts of the situation in his mind. He hadn't expected Ren to take the news well, but he hadn't expected him to break down. _'I guess this is even more real to him than it is to any of us.'_

He looked down at the single photograph he had received that morning, and sighed. _'No wonder he told himself all these years that he could never have anyone to love. Maybe he was always afraid this would happen again.'_ Lory crumpled the picture, throwing it in the trash can at his side. The face of Ren, kissing Kyoko on the cheek, shone out of the can, as if a distant mirage.

* * *

_Ren's reaction was a hard one to gauge. I hope I portrayed it well, with how I imagined he would react to the news._

_Please let me know of anything you like/dislike/think!_

_Sari*_


	33. Signs

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Three

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

It had been two hours since Kuu and Juli broke the news to Ren about his stalker. Lory had watched the boy break down, almost as far as to shed tears in his mother's arms. It had hurt his heart more than he thought possible. But what hurt even worse was when those few precious moments were over, and Ren had stood to his feet again, with his mask perfectly in place.

"I understand the circumstances, and I'll take the proper measures to insure that no one is harmed on my account." His words had been hollow and stiff, and they had been met with resistance.

"T-That's not why we told you, Kuon." Kuu was the first to react; Lory had no doubt that the man had grasped the significance of the situation. They both knew how capable Ren was of shutting anyone and everyone out. "We didn't mean for you to think this is your fault, we just thought you should know that-"

"I know, but my co-workers cannot be at risk because of me." He had looked around him, as if paying attention to the room for the first time. "In fact, it may even be prudent for the president to find a replacement for Mr. Yashiro. I'll speak to him about it." Ren had almost made it to the door before Juli grabbed his hand, pleading with him.

"Don't leave, not this soon." Lory watched Ren, and for a moment he thought Ren would break again. But instead, he smiled a small, impersonal smile, and gave his goodbyes to the Hizuris. After the door had slammed behind him, Lory exited his private alcove, and tried to help Kuu comfort Juli.

Lory made his way to LME, carefully watching for and avoiding Ren. If the man had caught sight of him, he had no doubt that Ren would ask for a leave of absence, or at the very least to withdraw from the movie in which he was starring opposite Kyoko. Lory was determined not to give him the chance to cause a disturbance within the confines of the acting world, the only place Ren had left to escape to.

His caution paid off, as he arrived at his office virtually unseen, which he gave partial credit to the fact that his costume was, in his opinion, much less flamboyant than usual. He pulled out his cell phone and hit a few well-known keys, waiting for the familiar voice at the other end.

"Yes, Mr. Yashiro? Could you please come to my office? It's urgent."

* * *

Kyoko had been faced with many sleepless nights in her seventeen years. She couldn't begin to name the times she had stared at the ceilings of the many places she had lived. Back in her own home in Kyoto, she had lain awake at night, wondering if her mother would be there when she woke up. At the Fuwas', it was usually the same thing, although fatigue also had its part. In the apartment in Tokyo, that she and Sho had shared, her insomnia was often due to wondering when Sho was coming home, to make sure she had food ready for him. And, of course, her anger directed at Sho pushed away sleep when she first moved into the Daruma-ya.

But in all of those times, Kyoko could never remember a night that lasted quite as long as the one she had went through after Ren dropped her off. Her eyes had refused to shut, because every time they did, Kyoko's mind simply replayed the event over and over in her head. Her demons were oddly silent, Kyoko wasn't quite sure that Ren hadn't managed to kill them all in those few moments.

She was almost like a sleepwalker throughout most of the day, trying her best to push away the questions everyone seemed to be throwing at her. She had told the Daruma-ya couple a little of what had happened, both with her mother and with the gossip rag. They understood, and would be on guard if anyone found out where Kyoko lived, and tried to cause trouble. They were also understanding about Kyoko's situation in general, and Okami-san let Kyoko know that she was welcome to stay there as long as she wanted to.

Kyoko was thankful to them, even more than she always had been. Since she had the day off from LME, she decided to help them out through the lunch rush. But, after dropping three glasses when her mind suddenly went to the kiss from her esteemed mentor, Okami-san begged her to take a break and clear her head so she could concentrate properly.

"How am I supposed to clear my head when I don't even know why I'm thinking about it so much in the first place?" Kyoko shuffled across the floor in her room, throwing herself onto her futon. "I'm acting like I did last time, and Mr. Tsuruga made fun of me back then." Her face darkened for a moment, before she threw a blanket over her head. "But the f-first time, he had said it was a thank you k-… a token of his thanks. But this time…"

* * *

"So, what did he say it was this time? Another 'thank you' kiss?"

Kanae and Kyoko were seated in a karaoke box, much like the one they had escaped to when Kyoko wished to tell her about her past with Sho Fuwa. And if there was one single word Kanae could use to describe herself at both occasions, it would be _astounded_. Apparently, it wasn't enough that Kyoko had been on the receiving end of Sho Fuwa's Valentine's tirade that had led to Kyoko's near melt-down. After she had already gone through that trial, she had been faced with an even greater one. Kanae had forced herself to keep calm while Kyoko recounted Ren's kiss that was supposedly a 'thank you' for the treat she had made him.

'_I know she's oblivious, but you can't get much plainer than that! Mo! You have two of Japan's top men fighting over you, and you refuse to see it!'_ Kanae repeated that to herself over and over again, but truth be told, she wasn't that upset by Kyoko's inability to see what she herself spotted right away. She didn't want her best friend being whisked away by someone who might be a playboy, or by the very person who had hurt Kyoko so badly in the past. _'That second option would make for a fun show, though.'_

Kanae had been on the urge of grabbing Kyoko and shaking her until the girl received some sense, until Kyoko had, with a somber face, recounted the events of her mother's visit. Kanae listened with a dry mouth while Kyoko told her about the woman who had raised her, and had come back only to tell her that she never wanted the girl in the first place. By the time the story was over, Kanae was seeing red, and desperately wished that she could get a hold of the person who fashioned herself as Kyoko's 'mother'.

Her anger had been quickly dissipated when Kyoko went on to tell Kanae about what had happened when Ren dropped her off at the restaurant. Now she was working against the urge to scream sense into Kyoko, while trying to keep her mouth from hanging open in bewilderment. "Well? You reminded Mr. Tsuruga that he promised not to do that again. What did he say?"

"H-He told me it _wasn't_ to thank me." Kyoko squirmed slightly, her face the same scarlet that it had been ever since they started talking. Kanae had the feeling it had been that way since she was dropped off the day before. "But he wouldn't say what it was for! Moko, why did he do that? Was he sick?"

Kanae stared blankly at Kyoko for a few minutes, she couldn't help her astonishment. Sure, she herself was lacking in the love area, but she hoped she wouldn't be able to miss the obvious signs that Kyoko seemed to be blatantly ignoring. "You, I told you this before, and you said it was so impossible that you couldn't even laugh. I'm going to tell you again, and I want you to take it seriously."

"O-okay?"

"Have you considered that maybe, just _maybe_, Mr. Tsuruga is in love with you?" Kanae instantly prepared herself for the horrified looks, wild laughter, or even the familiar feeling she would get when something emanating from Kyoko wouldn't allow her to move. What she wasn't prepared for was when a bright blush spread across Kyoko's face.

"M-Moko! T-That's not possible!" Kanae narrowed her eyes at the girl, feeling a slight irritated twinge. _'There we go with the impossible line again. At lease she __**has**__ considered it. That overgrown pretty boy better not have done anything to her to try and rush her into a new frame of mind.'_ "Even if I _was_ pretty, or beautiful, there would be no way that Mr. Tsuruga would-"

"Then what about you?" Is there was a chance to make her come clean about her feelings, it would be now. And Kanae never stepped back from a challenge like this. "How do you feel about _him_?"

Now the freezing came, and it stopped Kyoko in mid-drink. She nearly poured the contents of the glass on herself while trying to set it back on the table in-between them. "H-He's my mentor, and my senior at the agency! T-There's no way that _I_ could… no, Moko, it's even _more_ impossible!" Kyoko was shaking her head so violently, Kanae was certain the girl would be incredibly dizzy when she stopped.

"MMMMO! I'm not asking for your rational thoughts on the subject!" When Kyoko didn't answer, Kanae moved her drink out of the way, leaning across the table to look her in the face. "You're in the LoveME section for the same reason I am." Kyoko opened her mouth to argue, but Kanae gave her a look to shut her up. "When it boils down to it, _yes_, we're both in it because we lack love. We may have different reasons, but we fight against it. But, we're in LoveME so we can _change_. That's the whole point of those horrible, mind-numbingly pink uniforms." Kyoko nodded, much to Kanae's relief. "So, since you like to reason things out, tell me this: How do you know if you love someone?"

"Y-You mean the signs of love?"

'_Signs of love? What is that, some kind of TV show?'_ "Sure, whatever, the signs of love. Just answer my question."

Kyoko straightened up on the couch, and Kanae leaned back in her own seat while Kyoko seemed to be pondering over the question. Kanae got the feeling she was about to recite some long passage from a fairy-tale book she had read over the years. "U-Um, well, it could be little things. Like a smile, maybe?" She glanced up at Kanae, before looking back at her hands and rushing her words. "A smile that makes your whole day brighter, just because you see it!" Kanae watched her face change slightly, as if she was thinking deeply again. "And… there will be little things that make you happy. Hearing their voice… o-or recognizing them in a crowd…"

Kanae was committing the statements to memory as she heard them, but there was something in Kyoko's eyes that was worrying her. Not only was there anxiety, but also a great amount of… _'Fear? Is she really afraid of what she might be feeling?'_ Kanae knew she had love problems, but thinking of love didn't terrify her like it seemed to be doing to Kyoko. "And if those things make a person happy, then what does that mean?"

"I-It means they're in love, o-or heading that way, at least."

"So, what does that mean for you… Kyoko?"

* * *

"Mr. Yashiro, I know you must be wondering why exactly I called you here." Lory settled back into his chair, studying the man sitting across from him. He knew the man was sincere, and that there was no way he was the shadow following Ren, but it didn't stop him from going over the facts in his head again.

"Yes, President Takarada."Yashiro admitted, slightly ducking his head. He looked as worried and nervous as Lory felt at the thought of Ren finding out about this meeting. "I must admit, I'm curious as to why I'm the only one here. If this is something about Ren's job, shouldn't he be present?"

"If this was normal circumstances, then yes." Lory crossed his arms, staring across the desk._ 'I suppose his kindness really could be an act.'_ "But certain… events have taken place, that call for a new approach to the way different things have been handled."

"I don't really understand your meaning, President." Yashiro was confused, that much was easy to see. His brow was furrowed, and his glasses couldn't hide his gaze, that was darting around the room as if he expected people to jump out of the walls. _'Then again, I wouldn't trust him if I thought there was a chance of betrayal. Neither would Ren, for that matter.'_ "Is this because of the talk that's going around about Ren and Kyoko?"

"That's part of it, indeed." Lory felt bad about lying to the manager, but there was no other way to put him on his guard without telling him the very thing he had worked so hard to keep hidden. "There are many fans, both of Ren _and_ Kyoko, who don't like the exposure they're receiving." He leaned his head back, hoping to give the impression of a tired boss. "They can become quite rowdy, as you know, and I'm afraid this will only add fuel to their fire. You need to be on your guard at all times when Ren is in public, and be wary of those surrounding you."

Yashiro nodded enthusiastically, his glasses bouncing slightly on his nose. "Yes, sir. I always try my hardest to keep Ren safe, and I'll be trying even more from now on."

Lory nodded, sitting up again. He fixed Yashiro with a look that he was sure would let him know just how serious the situation was, even if he didn't know exactly what situation they were discussing. "Another thing, and this is even more important than what I just asked you to do." Yashiro leaned forward as well, almost off the edge of the seat. "I have to ask that nothing I ask you to do is mentioned to Ren. He's going to be worried enough about the damage that might happen to his career. There's no need to inform him of any other problems, until the time is right." Yashiro nodded again, his face as serious as Lory's. "And be sure to keep an eye on him for any… strange actions."

"Strange actions, President?"

"Actors who are thrown into the major spotlight, even more so when it has something to do with a scandal, often have a problem adjusting." _'You'll have to forgive me for lying, the life of my friend's son is more important than honesty right now.'_ "If Ren starts behaving oddly, I want you to tell me, no matter how small the change is. Do we have an understanding?"

* * *

_Sari*_


	34. Blame

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Four

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

_Yusaku Otomiya stalked in through the front door of the Otomiya estate, slamming the door shut behind him with such a force that Akina winced as a few of her favorite fragile mementoes hit the floor and shattered near her feet. She didn't have time to stand up before Yusaku was hauling her up by her shirt collar. His face was scarlet, a testimony to the rage shining in his eyes._

"_What have you been doing, Akina?" He spat her name out, his fingers clenching her shirt until his knuckles turned white. "I go out today, needing to show my face at a very important business meeting, and what do I get?" He stared at her, as if expecting an answer. Akina shook her head slightly, afraid of what he might do to her because of her ignorance. "I get accosted by Mr. Togu, the head of the Togu group. And do you know what he asked me?" Akina shook her head again. Despite the length of time she had known Yusaku, his rage still frightened her a little._

_Yusaku flung her shirt free, nearly throwing her back onto the chair. "He asked me if I knew my 'girlfriend' was out gadding around with another man. It very nearly started a ruckus, right in front of the board members." He crossed his arms, sneering down at Akina, who had let herself fall back into the seat. "If word had gotten out that you were my wife, it would have been even worse. " He ran a hand through his hair, flexing his other hand. "Though, now that I have this bit of information, it could be grounds to ask Father for a divorce, but-"_

"_Divorce?" Akina flew to her feet, causing Yusaku to step back a few steps. "Divorce?" She repeated herself, eyes wide with accusation and anger. "I've heard dozens- no, hundreds of times, from all of your 'friends' about that Kamamiya girl you've been seen with. Everyone who doesn't know we're married, which is all but maybe five people, have spread word that you're going to marry her-" Her tirade was cut off with a slap across her face, followed by a few more well-placed blows._

"_I'll tell you this once, commoner." He knelt beside Akina on the floor, where she was holding her face with a bruised hand. "Kamamiya is a name worthy of marrying into the Otomiya line. She will join my family and make me proud when I succeed my father in the business. You, after all the papers are final, and my name is in no way associated with you, will be erased from any connection to the Otomiyas."_

_Yusaku stood up, brushing off the knees of his expensive suit. He exited the room, into the library, where he slammed the door behind him. Akina sat on the floor for a few minutes, until her cell phone beeped slightly in her pocket. She checked the number before casting a wary glance at the door Yusaku had escaped to. Her eyes changed to a stern, harsh glare as she stood up, and turned to run out the front door of the manor._

_[Scene change, directly to a car driven by Shinichi, who is alone]_

_Shinichi drove wildly down the streets, until he found the secluded park whose address had been texted to him merely minutes before. He whipped into a side parking spot and flung open the door, nearly leaping from the car. He looked around for the familiar short, chestnut-haired girl before he broke out in a sprint._

_Akina tried her best to hurry to him, but was forced to limp slightly from one of the recent injuries Yusaku had caused. Regardless of the pain, she didn't stop running towards Shinichi until he enveloped her in his arms. He pulled back almost immediately, pulling her sunglasses off to search her face. With every cut, every bruise, his eyes seemed to become harder and harder._

"_Did he do this again today?" His words were short, but Akina knew they weren't aimed at her. She was used to the anger the man showed when he talked about her husband. She also knew his loving words, the kindness his hands had given her, and the gentle way he spoke her name. "What set him off this time?"_

_Akina stared at the ground until Shinichi pulled her head up by her chin. He hated it when she wouldn't look him in the eye, she knew that. "One of his colleagues saw us together. Before word gets out, he wants a d-divorce." She sighed, letting her head lower to hide her tears. "From what I've heard, the Kamamiya heir must have accepted his advances. That's the only reason he would choose now to-"_

_Shinichi pulled her close to him; the abruptness of his actions took her breath away. Hr held her close, letting a hand brush through her hair. "If that's what he wants, are you going to fight it? This could be th-"_

"CUT!" A round of groans brought Kyoko back to herself, as Ren quickly stepped back a few steps. She saw his own eyes flash a little as the director made his way to the set. The stage crew and the other stars were hiding their feelings well, but Kyoko knew they were as tired of this scene as Kyoko herself was.

"Tsuruga, Kyoko, at the read-through, I couldn't have been happier with the chemistry between your two characters. I expected a little roughness in Kudo's acting, since he's never preformed with either of you, but he's the one doing an exceptional job." Director Ichihara let out a frustrated sigh, tapping his clip board. "You both know this is our only chance for these scenes for a while, I expected you to come prepared. Instead you're both acting out important scenes with about as much emotion as a piece of rock." He looked at his watch, then back at Ren and Kyoko. "Take fifteen minutes; work out whatever is ruining your acting. Be ready to one-take this scene, or I'll find out why you can't."

Kyoko sighed, watching the director stomp off of the set. This was their sixth NG of the day, all for the same scene. She couldn't quite figure out what was happening, but she felt the need to apologize for it all the same. "Mr. Tsuruga, I'm sorry I-" She turned her head, only to find Ren gone. He was also stalking off the set, apparently heading for his dressing room. _'Didn't the director want us to work this out together?'_

She took a few steps to follow him, before stopping in her tracks. Her thoughts went back to her conversation with Moko the day before. According to her friend, she was in love with Ren Tsuruga. Kyoko thought that quite unbelievable, even after she had realized that her 'signs of love' applied to her. But she couldn't quite get the idea out of her mind that maybe she _did_ love her mentor, despite her fear of that particular emotion. _'Even if I do, I just have to… keep it to myself.'_ That's right, even if she _was_ in love, there was no reason to tell anyone. That way, there would be no chance to be hurt again.

'_But it's not like that matters now, Mr. Tsuruga has been acting strange all morning. Perhaps he's regretting what he d-did the other day?'_ Kyoko couldn't bear to try acting that scene out again without talking to Ren, even if it was just a friendly hello. She set off towards his dressing room, hoping Mr. Yashiro would let her in to see the actor.

* * *

"Ren, is something wrong?" Yashiro had asked him that question at _least_ thirty times in the last few hours. Ren was trying his best to answer him politely, but his patience was wearing thin. Ever since he had asked his manager about taking a vacation, to which Yashiro not-so-politely refused, Ren had been on edge.

"Yes, Mr. Yashiro, as I've said all the other times you asked me, I'm fine." He crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in the chair set up for him in his dressing room._ 'Get yourself under control, before you make this even worse. You're Ren Tsuruga now, not Kuon. You've made this life for yourself.'_ Before, reminding himself that he was a new person would have calmed him down. Now it just brought back to the surface that someone was trying to ruin this 'new life', and it made him feel more helpless and angry than ever.

"You seem to be on edge today." Mr. Yashiro settled down in a chair across from him, flipping through a magazine. Ren fought back an unkind response, choosing to close his eyes and concentrate on his role, instead.

'_Yes, the role. The role I promised myself that I would act out as best as I could. I'm not doing a very good job at that, am I?'_ If he was immature enough to put the blame on someone, it would be Kyoko. During the read-through, she had seemed a little on-guard. _'No doubt nervous about acting out love, she's from LoveME after all.'_ But during the filming today, she seemed so open and trusting, Ren had found himself pulling back without even meaning to.

He knew what he had to do, and it was most likely what everyone expected him to do that knew the situation. Kuu, Juli, Lory, they would all be disappointed in him, but that was the least important part. What mattered was protecting Kyoko, and it was something he couldn't do in his current state. _'That's right; the honorable Ren Tsuruga wouldn't have to be afraid of things like this. He would have never made the mistakes I made.'_

A soft knock came on the door, and he cast a wary glance at Yashiro. The man didn't seem to notice; he leapt up and peeked out the tiny viewing hole on the door. Smiling grandly, he swung the door open. Ren fought back a groan at the sight of the very girl he didn't want to be seen with. _'Whatever gods are up there playing these tricks on me, you really need to learn how to give a person a break.'_

* * *

"I-I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made in today's filming, Mr. Tsuruga!" Kyoko didn't give Ren a chance to say anything before she launched into her apology. Mr. Yashiro took the chance to excuse himself from the room, and Kyoko stayed standing, with her head bowed. "I'll try my best to do better when it starts again!"

"What mistakes did you make, Miss Mogami?" Kyoko glanced up, looking at Ren out of the tops of her eyes. He didn't look particularly angry, but he didn't look like his normal friendly self, either. He had his chin propped on one hand, studying her. "The director didn't tell you that you were to blame, did he?"

"N-No, but Mr. Tsuruga never has to do re-takes, and because of me, you-"

"Never, Miss Mogami?" His voice sounded a little warmer, and Kyoko straightened up. For some reason, it didn't seem like he was angry with her. _'But it has to be my fault, otherwise it would be…'_ "Have you forgotten _Dark Moon_ already? As I recall, my Katsuki was rejected quite a few times before I worked it out properly."

Kyoko couldn't help the small blush that crawled across her face at the mention of his Katsuki. Of course, he had worked hard to find his Katsuki, and it had worked out well in the end. And she had _helped_ him in the process, after all…

"If you'll excuse me, I need to work out a few problems with my role before we have to start back filming, Miss Mogami." Ren stood to his feet, bowing his head slightly at her. "I would hate for Director Ichihara to be even more distressed than he already is."

"O-Oh, but s-shouldn't we practice the scene to make sure we can perform it well?" Kyoko wanted nothing more than to run from the room and re-read her script on her own, but she was more terrified of facing the wrath of Director Ichihara than she was of practicing with Ren. "And m-maybe Mr. Yashiro will help us, he's seen enough acting to know if it will work-"

"I don't believe that would be practical, Miss Mogami." Ren stretched to his full height, looking directly over her head to the wall behind her. "There are enough rumors being spread around about us, we shouldn't be together more than absolutely necessary."

Kyoko drew her hands to her side, feeling as if she had been slightly burned by those words. "O-Of course, I'm sorry, Mr. Tsuruga. I didn't think of the ramifications of us b-being in your dressing room a-alone." She took a few steps backward, fumbling for the door handle. "S-Should we step outside instead?"

"We shouldn't be seen together outside of filming at all, Miss Mogami." Ren reached around her and opened the door. "The interest that is being taken in our personal lives can only be damaging to us, as you'll soon come to understand. It would be pertinent to stay away from each other until this all blows over." Instead of forcing Kyoko out of the door, Ren stepped around her and walked out.

Kyoko watched Ren walk quickly around the corner of the set, as if he couldn't wait to get away from her. _'Of course, it… it's his career that's at stake. I don't blame him for not wanting to be seen with me.'_ She felt silent tears slip out of her eyes, much to her surprise. _'I-I don't blame him. I don't.'_

The filming resumed after the short break was up, and Kyoko tried to put her heart into the acting. It wasn't good enough for either of the actors, though. After three more attempts at the scene, the director dismissed them until filming resumed in three weeks

* * *

Ren sat in his apartment, surrounded by a litter of empty bottles. He had never realized before how much he hated the stench of alcohol, but the smell was almost making him sick at that moment. _'Or maybe it's your guilty conscience?'_ Ah, then again, _that_ was probably it. Not the alcohol at all, regardless of how much he had put away in a few short hours.

Director Ichihara had barely gotten his disgusted goodbyes out before Ren had left the studio. Yashiro ran, trying to keep up, effectively unable to ask questions as he gasped for air. Ren informed him to put the rest of his appearances on hold, as he had an emergency to attend to. The emergency had been that he needed to replenish his liquor supply, and then dilute it again, but there was no need for Yashiro to know that. The man had warily agreed, and taken a taxi home, at Ren's expense.

He had barely stepped in the door when his phone began ringing. A quick glance at the caller ID told him it was the president. A few more calls also came through from Kuu, Juli, and even Mr. Yashiro. Ren ignored them all, telling himself he would deal with the problem in the morning. _'If the morning ever comes. I should just go find whoever is so interested in my life, and let them finish doing whatever it is they want.' _He took another long drink out of the glass bottle sitting at his feet. _'Then they'll have to leave everyone else alone, because they'll have me instead.'_

He almost threw the bottle at the wall opposite him, feeling the familiar rage build up behind his eyes. When did he get backed into a corner, so much that all he could do was think about giving up? _'When did I become so weak that I couldn't even protect the ones around me? …Was it when I let her get close to me? No, it started a long time ago. I thought I was so strong back then, but I wasn't even man enough to stop them.'_

Dropping the glass onto his expensive, thick carpet, Ren picked up his cell phone and flipped it off. _'And I'm still not man enough now. There's nothing I can do to stop this from happening again, is there?'_

_

* * *

_

"Is the boss _certain_ Kuon went home?" Juli was nearly running from window to window of the Takarada Estate, watching for the familiar black car to pull up outside. "Maybe he's coming here, or maybe he went to find Kyoko!"

"No, Yashiro followed him home at a distance." Kuu folded his arms, staring at the phone sitting on the table in front of him. He willed it to ring, and for it to be the president, telling them that Ren was at LME, safe and sound. Or even better, it could be Ren himself, telling him that the whole thing with Kyoko had been a bad joke, and he was on his way to apologize to her. Kuu knew that Juli would be hoping for the second option, just as he was.

President Takarada had told Ren's manager to be on guard, and to let him know if anything happened. Because of that, along with some interest in meddling, Yashiro had stayed close outside of the dressing room at the studio where Ren and Kyoko were filming their movie. He had heard the exchange, and called the boss about it at the first chance he got. Then, of course, Lory had called Kuu to tell him and Juli.

Even in his worried state, Kuu had to admit that he hadn't expected that move from Ren. He had thought of many scenarios in the small time frame that had elapsed since he told Ren about the reappearance of his stalker. _'It would have helped if I had thought of this one. At least Juli could have been prepared.'_

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." Kuu turned his head sharply, staring at his wife. In the few minutes his attention had been diverted, she had managed to semi-disguise herself, and pack a small bag that was hanging from her shoulder.

"Juli, you can't go find Kuon now, he needs-"

"I'm _not_ going after Kuon." Juli pulled a pair of sunglasses out of the bag, staring pleadingly at Kuu. "If he doesn't want us there, I'm not going to push him right now. I'm going to find Kyoko. She just lost her mother, and now she's lost the other most important person in her life. Mr. Yashiro said she was at the restaurant she lives at, so that's where I'm going."

* * *

_Please continue letting me know what you think, and how I can improve this story._

_Sari*_


	35. When You Cry

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Five

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

If Kyoko had been the same person she was a year ago, she would have been able to work at Daruma-ya the evening right after Ren informed her that he wished for them to not be seen together. She would have probably done so with a vengeful heart, and have been surrounded by her flock of demons, all jeering and plotting how they were going to get back at the actor that had so effectively gotten rid of her. And she could have handled that fine, again, if it had been the previous year.

But in the time since she had met the many people she interacted with on a nearly-daily basis, Kyoko had begun to change. She herself hadn't begun to realize it until her mother rejected her. Surrounded by Kuu, Juli, President Takarada, and even Ren, Kyoko took inventory of the important things she had in her life, knowing that it was more than ever before.

Sho's rejection a year ago had hurt her deeply, and it had taken away the confidence she felt when it came to loving someone, and hoping for that love in return. But despite the hurt she had felt, the anger in her heart at his betrayal just made it that much easier to deal with. She had clung to that anger, believing it was the only thing keeping her from going back to the cowering, meek girl who knew only how to live for others' purposes.

When her mother rejected her, Kyoko knew it was only thanks to Ren that she had made it through without trying to at least search her mother out, one last time. She knew she wasn't wanted, but that didn't stop her from wishing once again, even if it was only for a moment, that there was something she could do to earn her mother's love again. But the events that happened that night, at the Takarada Estate, drove those thoughts far, far from her mind. Until the events that she had just faced, that is.

Kyoko felt as if she had been lying in bed for days, but a quick look at her phone let her know that it had not even been two hours since she had arrived back at the restaurant. Okami-san had been worried when she saw the tear tracks on Kyoko's face, but she had let the matter go after telling Kyoko that she was to take the evening off. Without protesting, Kyoko had made her way up to her room where she collapsed onto her futon, clothes and all.

In that hour, Kyoko was sure she had cried out every drop of water that her body held. But every time she thought of Ren again, the tears started afresh. She knew a new haircut, or a whole makeover, wouldn't stop this pain. _'B-But why? Why does it hurt so much more than it did when Sho threw me away? Or even when Mother rejected me?'_

She rubbed her eyes, feeling new trickles running out of each of them. Kyoko pulled her cover up to her nose, willing herself to wake up from the bad dream this day had been. _'Where are my demons, with the anger that helped me before? I could be mad at M-Mr. Tsuruga, just like I was with Sho. I could h-hate him, and vow to get revenge. But…' _Kyoko knew, without having to sort it out or 'solve' the problem, that she didn't want to have that kind of anger directed at Ren. She didn't think she _could_. But she also knew the reason why her heart refused to let her vow revenge against the man who had pushed her away.

Kyoko was completely, and wholly, in love with Ren Tsuruga.

* * *

Juli found herself at the entrance to the Daruma-ya, a little afraid of what she might face when she opened the door. If her short amount of time with Kyoko had taught her anything, one of the things was that the subject of _love_ was one that Kyoko didn't broach on her own, with no prodding. And Juli knew she should be well prepared if she was going to have to talk to the girl about it for any length of time.

She drew a deep breath and pushed the door to the restaurant open. The Okami-san was wiping her hands off on a rag, and the woman looked slightly concerned at the sight of Juli. They had briefly met each other when Juli and Kuu picked Kyoko up for the Kyoto trip, but it had been little more than a brief introduction. Juli had seen plainly how much Kyoko meant to the restaurant owners, though, and she couldn't help but feel a little wistful.

"Good evening, I'm sorry to drop in unannounced." Juli bowed low, surveying the restaurant. So far, no one seemed to have given her entrance any thought. Hopefully she was disguised well enough to get rid of the suspicion she was sure to draw with her foreign looks. "I need to speak with Kyoko, if she's available."

The Okami-san glanced at the stairs behind her, then back at Juli. "Please, come this way, first." She led Juli to the back of the restaurant; Juli assumed it was so that their conversation wouldn't disturb the customers. The woman handed her a small cup of tea, and turned to look Juli in the eye. "Mrs. Hizuri, I asked you to come back here so we couldn't be overheard by Kyoko. She would only feel worse if she knew that we were all worrying about her, so I have to ask you this: Do you know what happened to her? Why she showed up on my doorstep looking as if she was going to break down at one harsh word?"

Juli sipped the tea, feeling the familiar pang of guilt she had been experiencing ever since she had been given the news of Ren's actions. _'I thought my days of apologizing for Kuon's actions were long over with.'_ "I have an idea, which is why I'm here. I haven't known Kyoko for very long, certainly not as long as you and your husband have, but she means the world to Kuu and myself. If there's anything I can do to help her through this, I wish to do it."

Okami-san nodded, reaching out a hand for the now-empty tea glass. "Please let me know if there's anything I can do. Her room is up the stairs, the second door." She bowed in thanks, and led Juli back to the staircase off the kitchen. Juli took another deep breath and traversed the stairs, seeking out the room from which soft sobs could be heard.

"Kyoko?" She tapped on the door softly, almost losing her nerve. She listened for a minute, but there was no change, except the sound of the sobs quieted even more. "Kyoko, it's Juli. Can I come in?" She heard the soft patter of footsteps, and in a few seconds, the door to her room opened, and Kyoko stood in the doorway.

At the sight of the girl, Juli had to force herself not to fall into tears as well. Kyoko's face was red and blotchy, and her eyes were swollen. Kyoko glanced up at Juli, then down to the floor, her hair falling into her eyes. "G-Good evening, Mrs. Hizuri."

"Can I come in?" She didn't expect the girl to turn her down, but it wouldn't hurt to ask her permission before storming the room. Kyoko nodded and stepped aside, allowing Juli to enter the room. Juli stepped through the doorway, taking in the modest surroundings. There weren't many decorations, so she couldn't help notice the two posters hanging on the opposite wall. _'She's got a photo of Kuon? And that Fuwa boy? From the way she spoke about him in Kyoto, I was sure she wouldn't want to see his face every day.'_

"I'm s-sorry for the mess." Kyoko motioned towards her rumpled futon, and the various items that were thrown out across the room. "I've been… preoccupied the last couple of days. I w-was planning on cleaning today, but then-" Juli watched as the girl fought hard against crying, but she was quickly losing the battle.

"I know what happened, Kyoko." Her head shot up, looking at Juli with wide, nervous eyes. Juli reached out a hand to steady her. "Someone overheard you both at the filming set, and word got back to me. I'm sorry."

Kyoko dropped her head again, silently shuffling across the floor to the kotatsu. Juli followed her, taking a seat across from the girl. Kyoko folded her hands on the table, opening and closing a tiny pouch without really seeing it. "T-There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Mrs. Hizuri. I-It's just a work situation; Mr. Tsuruga has his image to be worried about, that's a-all."

"Then why are you crying over it?" Juli's gentle words hit Kyoko a little deeper than she intended them to. Kyoko stared at her; the pouch slipped out of her hands and hit the table in between them. Kyoko's eyes followed the pouch, and she brought her arms up to the table, and buried her head in them. _'Ah, she must have finally realized it. Not that it's a surprise, her eyes shown adoration for Kuon ever since I met her.'_ "Kyoko, do you love him?"

Kyoko stayed silent for so long, Juli thought she wouldn't answer at all. Finally, from under the arms that were covering Kyoko's face, a small, scared voice seeped through. "Y-Yes." It sounded as if she was crying again. "B-But how can I? M-Mr. Tsuruga is… he's my mentor, and even more than that, he's- he's incredibly famous. It's like he said, w-we shouldn't even be s-seen together."

'_Kuon, I'm going to make sure you spent the rest of your life making this up to her.'_ "Kyoko, that's not-" Juli was reaching her hand out to try and comfort the girl, but managed to knock the small pouch off of the kotatsu. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. I…" She trailed off as a familiar blue stone rolled out of the pouch and onto the floor, reflecting the lights shining from the ceiling.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Juli stepped out of the restaurant briefly, phoning Kuu as soon as she was sure no one was within earshot. She knew that the event she had just been told could only be counted as fate, but she didn't trust herself to break the news to Kyoko. There was only one person she would let tell the girl, and it was one who was desperately waiting by his phone.

The phone call hadn't ended before Kuu was rushing to find a car. He drove as fast as he could through the streets of Tokyo, trying to get to Kyoko's side as soon as possible. The three words that ended the call only left him wishing he could go even faster. "Kyoko needs you."

* * *

Kyoko heard the soft knock at her door again, and it swung open to reveal Kuu. He wasn't disguised, and he looked to Kyoko as if he had run here without giving his appearance any thought. He pulled off his sunglasses and smiled softly at Kyoko, the fine skin wrinkling around his eyes and mouth. When he held out his arms, that was all the invitation Kyoko needed.

She flew out of her futon, where she had returned to at the request of Juli, nearly throwing herself into the arms of the only man she ever thought of as a father. He responded, not by pushing her away, but by cradling her close, wrapping his long arms around her shoulders and head. He patted her head softly, drawing more tears from her swollen eyes. "It's okay, Kyoko." The use of her proper name made her stiffen for a moment, but she let it go without objection. "Now, dry those tears so we can talk, okay?"

Kyoko nodded, wiping her eyes with her wrinkled sleeves. Kuu shook his head, pulling out a handkerchief and mopped her face with it. He led her to the kotatsu, where Juli was sitting, clutching her phone nervously. After they both took their seats, Kuu reached for the stone that was lying on the table, and examined it. "Juli told me that this is precious to you?" Kyoko nodded, wondering why her stone was drawing so much attention. Juli had almost begged her to tell her where she got it from, when she first saw it. Kuu reached out his hand and gave her the stone back. "This may sound strange, but would you tell me who you got it from?"

Clutching the stone to her chest, Kyoko raised an eyebrow at Juli. _'Is this why she left the room? To tell Father about the stone?'_ "I-I got it when I was six, when I lived in Kyoto." She closed her eyes, remembering every detail of the day Corn had left her.

"Who gave it to you?" She hadn't given Juli all of the details, and now the woman wanted to know more.

"Why don't you tell us the whole story, Kyoko?" Kuu laid his hand on Juli's, glancing at her sideways. "That way I can hear it all firsthand." Kyoko nodded, straightening up a little. _'Corn, you won't mind me telling two more people about you, right? They'll believe in you, I know they will.'_

"When I was six, I was in the forests outside of the inn I grew up in. You remember those forests you came in to find me and Mr. Tsuruga?" They both nodded. "Well, I was trying to find somewhere to get away from my… my mother, when I walked into a clearing in the forest. It had a beautiful stream running through it, but even more beautiful than that was the b-boy who was in the clearing."

Kuu and Juli exchanged another look, but Kuu motioned for Kyoko to continue."He told me he was a fairy. His eyes and hair were so light; I still don't believe he could have been from this world." Kyoko looked down, turning the stone over in her hands. "He was the most kind, gentle person I've ever met. He listened to my problems, and he let me cry when there was no one else I could turn to." She drew in a deep breath, thinking of the memory of the boy's soft voice that had comforted her so many times throughout the years. "He told me of his own life, but mainly he listened. But then… then he went away."

She scrubbed furiously at her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying again. "He left me, and went back to his home. I don't know where he is, or if he's okay, or… or anything. It's been over ten years, and Corn still hasn't come back."

"Corn?" Kuu's voice sounded odd, he was staring at the stone as if it would speak if he stared hard enough. "The boy's name was Corn?" Kyoko nodded, wondering why the Hizuris looked so incredulous. "What did he look like?"

"H-He had light blonde hair, like Mrs. Hizuri's. And his eyes were pale blue, very pale." Kuu's mouth had opened slightly, and he looked as if he didn't know whether to believe Kyoko or not. "W-What's wrong? Why do you want to know about Corn?" _'Maybe it was wrong to share my precious memory with them? What if they laugh?'_

"It was… almost eleven years ago." Kuu finally looked as if he was in control of himself; he rubbed his temples, sighing deeply. "Juli, myself, and our son came to Kyoto on vacation. We were busy meeting all of the press that was covering my return to this country, so our son escaped the hotel every day to find somewhere to play. He knew the problems that would come if everyone found out he was a celebrity's son, so he would have never told anyone who he really was."

"You were in Kyoto back then? But-"

"Do you remember my son's name, Kyoko?" Kuu leaned forward, reaching out a hand and clasping her hand that held the Corn stone. "The boy who I told you was beautiful, athletic, intelligent and all those other qualities? The one who people said shared his mother's beauty, considered almost '_out of this world_'?"

"O-Of course. His name was Ku… on." She stopped; a sick feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach. _'He's not trying to tell me what I think he is…'_

"Kuon. Or Corn, when it's spoken by a boy who grew up in America and was visiting Japan for the first time in his life." He met her eyes, she searched for laughter or any signs of joking in them, but she couldn't find any. "Kyoko, it was our son you met. Kuon. Did he give you that stone? He had it for years, but he said he lost it during our vacation."

"I always wondered how he lost something that he had kept so dearly for so long." Juli's voice only added to Kyoko's growing distress. _'T-They wouldn't both be lying, why would they? They recognized Corn as soon as they saw it; Mrs. Hizuri knew the stone right away. But-'_

"Y-You told me you hadn't seen Kuon since he was fifteen, Father." Kyoko's heart was begging for one of them to laugh, to do anything but tell her the facts that she already knew. "You said he was… that he was gone!"

Kuu dropped his eyes, staring at his hands. "That's right, Kyoko. Kuon… Kuon left us when he was fifteen years old. We never got to say goodbye-"

Kyoko was on her feet before she even knew what she was doing. She backed a few steps away from the kotatsu, shaking her head in disbelief. _'N-No, not Corn. Corn can't be… he can't!'_ She stepped away until she felt the doorknob jabbing her in the back. She blocked out the concerned voices of the two others in her room, and she did the only thing she knew to do.

She ran.

* * *

_Sari*_


	36. From Before

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Six

_A few people asked the same thing about the Kuon/Corn situation, so here's what I based Kyoko's reaction off of: In the canon manga, when Kuu told Kyoko about his son Kuon, he used unclear words that Kyoko interpreted to mean that Kuon was dead. So I believed that Kyoko would recall that, if ever the situation I wrote arose._

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Ren stepped out of the shower, feeling the cabinet until his hand found the towel he had set out. Ever since he had turned his cell phone off several hours ago, he had gotten the quiet he wanted. No peace, but he would accept the silence. He had barely managed to stop himself from drinking enough to be dangerous to his state of mind; the only thing that held him back was the thought of his _shadow_ coming after Juli or Kuu. Despite his misgivings towards some of their actions, he wanted to have control of his senses should anything happen to them. _'Or to Kyo-'_ He shook his head, not letting the thought finish. _'No, nothing's going to happen to her. That's why I made her go, if they don't see us together, then there's no reason for her to have to deal with this.'_

It would have helped if he could have convinced himself of that line of reasoning, but nothing was letting him get over the guilt he felt over putting Kyoko in any amount of danger. _'You knew better than to try and have a relationship, much less fall in love.'_ He made his way to the kitchen, drying off his torso with the thick, black towel. _'I told the chicken the truth. I couldn't afford to have anything precious, no matter where I was.'_

He flipped open his cell phone, staring at the blank screen before his fingers moved to the power button. He sighed, watching the phone's logo display across the screen. _'I supposed I should at least check in with Mr. Yashiro. He must be ready to have an aneurism by now.'_ The phone had barely finished turning on before it started ringing in his hand. His heart stopped beating for a few moments after he read the words _blocked number_ on the phone's screen. "Hello?"

"KUON!" The scream was almost enough to deafen him, especially coupled with the anxiety in Juli's voice. "Kuu, he answered, quit trying to call! Kuon, where have you _been_?!? I've been redialing your number every minute for the past half hour, why didn't you answer? I thought something had happened-"

"I'm fine, why are you calling this phone? This line isn't secure, anyone could-"

"Kyoko's gone." Ren almost missed her quiet words, it sounded like they were spoken through sobs. He was sure he misheard them; Juli had a penchant for overreacting, after all.

"What do you mean, gone? Is she at work?"

"Do you even know what time it is, Kuon?" Her shriek let Ren know that actually, no, he _didn't_ know the time. A quick glance at his watch let him know the hour was far too late for Kyoko to simply be out, especially on a job. "I was over at the restaurant, the one Kyoko lives at, after I found out what _you_ said to her-"

"Wait, what _I_ said to her?" He was getting impatient now, not to mention more than a little annoyed. _'Everyone just helps themselves to my life, don't they?'_ "How do you know about that?"

"Later, Kuon." Now _that_ was the no-nonsense voice of his childhood that he was used to. Juli had been a kind, loving mother, but Ren always knew when the line was drawn, and when he was in danger of being on the receiving end of her temper. "I was in her room, trying to help comfort her, when I saw that stone. The big blue one, that got chipped that time I was trying to dust your shelves."

Ren felt his face pale a little, but he tightened his mouth slightly. "Her Corn stone." His voice was flat and emotionless, but his mind was reeling. _'Of course they would recognize that stone if they saw it. How could they not? I carried it everywhere with me, they were sure to have seen it at least a few times.' _"She counts on that stone to absorb her unhappiness."

"The stone a boy named _Corn_ gave her. You gave it to her, right?" Juli sounded calmer, but Ren knew better than to let his guard down just yet. She was prone to bouts of anger when she was upset, especially at times like this. "She told us the story, about how you met each other so long ago. We weren't trying to meddle, but Kuu thought it would be best to tell her that the Kuon boy she admired so much was the same boy as the Corn she still misses."

Ren thought his heart really _would_ stop at those words. _'Of all the people in Kyoko's life, the ones she trusts the most are the ones who took away the one thing she's held onto for all these years?'_ "Why?" He could barely form words through the anger he felt seeping into his tongue. "Why did you tell her? Do you know how much _Corn_ meant to her?"

"All I knew was that she needed something to help her through what _you_ did to her, Kuon. I thought it would be best to-" Ren heard muffles, and the sound of whispered words that he couldn't quite make out.

"It's my fault, Kuon." This time it was Kuu on the phone, which drew out even more anxiety from Ren's heart. "I thought if I told her that her _Corn_ was fine, she would feel better. I didn't count on her running before I could explain anything else."

Ren almost let out a sigh of relief at the calm words from Kuu. _'She ran. That doesn't mean she disappeared.'_ "If she left on her own, she probably went to Miss Kotonami's house. How long has she been gone? Try calling-"

"We have." He cut Ren off, effectively silencing the younger man. "I've called everyone I know, the couple at the restaurant has, too. They're worried as well; they said Kyoko has never done this before." He sounded anxious again, an emotion Ren was becoming well accustomed with. "It's been over an hour. I've even drove around everywhere in walking distance, just in case she was nearby. We can't find her, Kuon." Kuu cleared his throat, hesitating a bit before he spoke. "We have to consider that this could be-"

"I know." Ren closed his eyes, willing himself to stand against the fear that threatened to take him over at any moment. "I know. I'll meet you at the President's Estate as fast as I can get through the traffic." His phone beeped, signaling that another call was coming through. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up, switching to the other line. _'Let it be Kyoko.'_ "Yes, hello?"

"Good evening, young Mr. Hizuri. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

* * *

Kyoko fought hard against the throbbing in her head, trying to pull herself out of the darkness that enveloped her. She ached, and her eyes squinted against the light shining from a nearby lamp. _'W-Where am I? What happened?'_ She tried to remember the events that led her to this place, but the pounding in her skull only threatened to make her sick.

"Ah, you're awake!" Kyoko jerked her head at the male voice, and then cursed herself for moving so fast. When the room stopped spinning, she spotted a well-dressed, older man seated across the almost empty room, his black hair shining in the dim light. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Miss Kyoko. I was almost afraid I had hit you too hard."

Kyoko stared at him for a few moments before it came back to her. She had been running, running with no direction in mind. She knew she had to get away from the Daruma-ya, even if she had nowhere else to go. She had just made it to a nearly-empty park when she had felt a hard blow against the back of her head. And then, she had woken up in the… well, wherever this place was that she was at. _'It looks like a house, even if it's empty. But why would someone bring me here?'_ "W-Who are you?"

"Oh, that's the question of the day, isn't it?" He smiled jovially, as if Kyoko had just given him a terrific gift. "I'm a dear, old friend of someone you know very well. Actually, of more than one person, if you think about it." He crossed his arms, looking noble. "They might not think of me as a friend, but I am, you know?"

"W-Who do you know?" Kyoko was trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened in the last few days, and tried to forget about her conversation with the Hizuris. _'I-I'll talk to them again, when I get back. Maybe they were mistaken, or they could have just had similar names…'_

"Ren Tsuruga, of course!" The man clapped his hands together, crossing one leg over the other. "Oh, I've known him from way back. From before he was _Ren_, even."

"What does that have to do with m-me?"

"A good deal, I'm afraid. You see, you're going to force your darling Ren here to tell us some things we really need everyone to know. Understand?"

Kyoko shook her head, thankful that the pain was easing up some. "N-No, I don't. I only w-work with Mr. Tsuruga, why do you think he would tell _me_ anything?"

The man leapt up, pacing happily around the room. He stopped in front of a large TV, one of the few items the room hosted. He patted the device lovingly, smiling brilliantly at Kyoko. "Dear, it's not _you_ I want him to tell it to." He flipped a switch, paying no notice to the deafening static that filled the room. "He's going to tell the _world_."

* * *

"Y-You mean _you_ are _their_ son, Ren?" If Yashiro's eyes bugged out anymore, Ren was certain he would have to be searching for a new manager, one that could _see_. The man was whipping his head back and forth between Ren and the Hizuris so fast that his glasses were about to slide off. "But h-how is that possible? I mean- they're famous actors in America, and you-"

"I was nothing in America." Ren leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and staring at his feet. They were at the President's Estate; Yashiro had been called in for Ren to tell him what was going on. He vaguely remembered someone mentioning the need to call Kanae Kotonami as well. "I tried, but nothing I did was good enough when it was the 'son of Kuu Hizuri' that was acting. I would get hired right away, but once they discovered that my talents were much less than their favorite star's, they let me go without so much of a second chance."

"But why did you give up?" Mr. Yashiro seemed to be more upset that his precious charge had been fired, than he was at being blatantly kept in the dark about Ren's personal life. "You became a hit here, almost instantly. Why didn't you stick with it in America?"

"I needed out. After working so hard, only to be met with defeat time after time, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move." Ren raised his head, looking imploringly at his manager. "Do you remember when I was in that slump with Katsuki? I tried over and over again, but could only fail. That's how my career was from the time I realized my desire to act, up until I was fourteen years old."

Juli and Kuu had left the room while he was speaking, Ren was thankful for the privacy. It was hard enough to recount the events without having to worry about making them regret the past. Yashiro leaned forward, adjusting his glasses. "And what happened to make it stop?"

"I gave up on acting." Ren remembered the feelings he had felt that day, when he finally had enough of the un-fair directors with their unrealistic expectations. "I went home after another failed filming and told my parents that I would no longer be involved in the acting world. I wanted nothing to do with the torture I had been faced with for so long."

"And did things get better?"

Ren shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Sadly, no. I became more and more angry, and I began lashing out at anyone and everyone I could reach. When hateful words weren't enough, I resorted to physical measures." He rubbed his head, wishing he could take away the memory of what he had been like back then. "And things escalated until… I carried them too far. One of the guys I got a hold of went to the hospital; he was in critical condition for weeks. He didn't tell anyone who had done it, since he was guilty of the same thing, but my parents felt responsible for my actions. They took care of the bills, believing it was being done anonymously. But… that's when the trouble started."

Yashiro was on the edge of his seat, like a kid listening to a fairy tale. His eyes had gone back to their normal size, but Ren knew he was nowhere near calming down. "What kind of trouble? Did you get arrested?"

"No, but that might have solved everything if I had. My parents wouldn't have hid me, if the police had come looking. But they never did." Ren glanced at the clock; it was getting later and later with still no news on Kyoko. If he hadn't been locked in the President's private room, one with no windows, he would have escaped long ago. The only reason he hadn't went out on his own after receiving the phone call earlier was because Juli had called him again and begged him to come to the Estate first. "But… someone else did. They started sending photos to my family, ones of me fighting. Every member of every gang I faced was pictured, along with the boy I had caused to go to the hospital. My parents were worried about it, to say the least, but with nothing to go on, the police wouldn't help us. I believe they thought it was just a celebrity's attempt to get publicity, or something to that effect. It continued until we finally found one detective that would help us. He-"

The door to the room he was in burst open, Ren jumped to his feet, expecting to see his unknown _follower_ coming after him. Instead, he was nearly pulled to the ground by a very furious Kanae Kotonami. The woman grabbed his shirt and forced him down to her level before either he or Yashiro could think enough to react. With his eyes at the same height as hers, the rage she felt was quite obvious to Ren.

"This is _your_ fault, isn't it?" Her voice was almost a shriek, much different from the usual calm demeanor she portrayed. "She trusted you, and you hurt her! And now she's gone, and it's _your_ fault!" Ren glared at Yashiro, who was standing a few feet away, watching the exchange with interest. His manager had confessed to listening in on his and Kyoko's conversation, and to spreading the news of Ren's error.

"I know, Miss Kotonami." _'I know that, even more than you do.'_ Her hand relaxed, and Ren was able to straighten up. "I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to get her back."

Kanae glared up at Ren, he almost thought he saw tears brimming in her eyes. "If anything happens to her, I'm going to hold you responsible." She swiped an angry hand across her eyes. Yashiro stepped forward, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Miss Kotonami, it isn't Ren's fault. Someone is-" He reached out a hand to her shoulder, but she moved away.

"Mr. Hizuri told me that there's someone after Mr. Tsuruga." Kanae pushed back her hair with a shaking hand, tucking it behind her ear. "I _know_ he's not to blame, but… but, if something happens to Kyoko, I'll-" Ren lifted his head to see Kanae crying for real, quite unlike the tears she shed at will on camera. He lifted an eyebrow at Yashiro, and the manager put a hand on Kanae's back, and led her out of the room.

When the door closed behind them, Ren let himself fall back into the chair. _'She doesn't have to tell me it's my fault; I know that better than anyone. I let her be put in danger. This is happening because I couldn't control my emotions enough to keep pushing her away.'_ Ren dropped his head in his hands, wishing desperately that he was the one who was taken instead of the girl he had come to love so dearly.

They had checked with everyone they knew of. The Daruma-ya couple were on the lower floor of the mansion, after one of the President's cars had picked them up earlier. Itsumi Momose, Chiori Amamiya, all of the people Kyoko was friends with had been called again, by Lory this time, under the guise that she was needed for an urgent assignment. Everyone Ren knew to call, he had given their numbers to the President. '_All but one…'_

Before he could change his mind, Ren flipped open his cell phone and dialed Yashiro's number. "Mr. Yashiro, I need you to find a number for me. Check with Director Ogata if you have to, he'll know how to get it."

* * *

Sho Fuwa knew the feeling of fear; he had experienced it, like every other person had in some time of their life. He liked to think that he was above it, and could handle it with great care. The times he was afraid of losing his position the Vie Ghoul, for example. Any of his fans would have had no clue about the gnawing dread he had felt for weeks. But the panic that had blinded him ever since Ren Tsuruga called a half hour before threatened to take over.

He got a taxi, not wanting to wait for Shoko to get ready and bring him. His demeanor let the driver know he wasn't in a mood for small talk, and the ride to the Takarada Estate went by in silence. They let him through the front gates, despite the security that was stationed along the entrances. He shoved a fistful of bills at the man driving, and the car had barely come to a stop when he opened the door and stepped out.

Ren had explained to Sho what was happening over the phone. He had told him enough about his past for Sho to get the picture that it had a great deal to do with whoever was following the man now. Sho understood, better than Ren probably thought, the feelings of regret over things he had done in his younger days. But even after being given almost an hour to cool down, when he walked in the private room Ren was staying in, his anger and fear got the better of him.

Sho's fist clenched as it made contact with the actor's face. Kuu, who had led the boy up the guarded hallways, yelled his name, and proceeded to pull the boy off of Ren. Instead of fighting back, Ren gingerly touched a finger to the blood trickling from his lip. The actor looked as if he was going to begin apologizing, but the shrill ring of a cell phone stopped him. His eyes met with Kuu's, and he flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" After a few seconds, his eyebrow became furrowed, and he nodded at Kuu. Sho watched the exchange, his arm still trapped behind his back by the much older man. "Yes, I'm listening." Kuu let go of Sho's arm, stepping around the boy, to Ren's side. Ren looked as if he was getting more distressed with every word he heard.

"Don't hurt her." Ren's words were so quiet, Sho wanted to let the man have it again. But at that moment, a cry of pain came out of the phone, reaching even Sho's ears. Ren grabbed the phone with both hands, almost dropping it in the process. "Kyoko! Kyoko?!?" A loud tone sounded, and Ren dropped the phone as the line went dead.

* * *

_Sari*_


	37. Let Them Know

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Seven

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Ren almost knocked his manager over in his rush down the hallway to get to the front door of the mansion. If the older man hadn't caught himself on the wall, Ren might have stepped on him. "Sorry." His words weren't very heartfelt, but he would make up for it later. All he had to do was get out before someone managed to stop him.

"Ren, wait!" Kuu had reverted to calling him by his stage name in the presence of Fuwa and Kanae; Ren had hardly noticed. Ren knew few people were capable of keeping up with him, but his father, who shared the same long legs, was one of those few. The older actor had little trouble catching his son by the shirt to stop him. "You can't go out there; we don't even know where they are. And he said he's going to call back, what if-"

"I have my cell phone, now let me go." He sounded dangerous, even to his own ears. The sound would have thrilled the small part of him that was still Kuon, if 'Kuon' hadn't been so busy cowering behind his 'Ren' façade. _'I should feel worse discovering how much of a coward I really am in another situation like this.'_ But he knew why there was a dread he couldn't shake. His body remembered, even if his mind tried to forget, what he had come face-to-face with last time. "I'll answer when they call next time, they won't know the difference."

"You can't leave this Estate, especially not at the moment." Lory had been the one who was busiest during the whole ordeal, doing everything within his power in Tokyo to track down Kyoko and her kidnapper. Even his reaches didn't seem to be enough, as he had made no progress at all. The fact that he was wearing an actual suit just made Ren feel that much more apprehensive. Lory turned his attention to the blonde singer following Ren. "Mr. Fuwa, I presume? Have you let your manager know where you are?"

"Yes, I called her while I was on my way here." Sho rolled up the sleeves on his shirt, seeming to become aware of his appearance for the first time. "She's putting all of my appointments on hold until we find Kyoko." At this, the president raised an eyebrow. That didn't get past Sho's notice. "I… I grew up with her, sir. She's the only true friend I ever had."

Lory nodded, motioning to some of his servants, who quickly left the room. "Come with me, Mr. Fuwa. I would like to hear your involvement with Kyoko, I believe any and every spare fact we can learn will help us." Before he stepped out of the room, Lory turned back to fix Ren with a very commanding, very authoritative gaze. "If you take one step outside of this mansion, my guards are fully prepared to do whatever they must to stop you." His gaze softened a little, as if he could read Ren's frantic mind. "I know you want to rush out and find her, but that would only hurt her more. Let us try, first."

* * *

Since she had come to know Ren as well as she did, Kyoko wasn't too kind when she heard someone criticizing her esteemed mentor. That's not saying that she didn't do it in her mind, but that was another matter entirely. Even the fact that he had effectively 'gotten rid of her' a day or so before did nothing to dampen the indignation she felt at having to listen to complaints and criticism about Ren for hours.

The man who hadn't left the room during the entire time she was awake seemed to struggle between two different outlooks. At times, it was as if he had forgotten Kyoko was there entirely, and talked to himself, and the briefcase he kept by his side. Other times, he would pull a chair up to Kyoko, and chat with her as if they had been terrific friends for their entire lives. The only thing that kept Kyoko from trying something she shouldn't was the fact that her hands and feet were bound with thick, knotted cords.

"It's been four hours, Miss Kyoko." The man yawned, stretching his hands into the air. He didn't look as if he was the least bit tired. In fact, the further the night wore on, the more energy he seemed to gain. "I don't think anyone's coming for you." He looked as if he was pouting, but it was quickly replaced with a smile. "Of course, that's what I _knew_ would happen! I'll have to make things more interesting again, just like before." He turned his attention to his open briefcase, shuffling through the contents while whistling happily.

"Before? You mean you've done this to someone else, too?" Kyoko felt a little light headed, she hadn't had anything to eat or drink since she had been tied up, as soon as she had woken up. And she hadn't eaten while she was at the restaurant, either. "Do you just… have a grudge against everyone, then?" Kyoko had no doubts this man was a few bricks short, but it couldn't hurt to find out if he was wanted for other crimes.

"Of course not! _Ren_ is the only one who's lucky enough to pay for his transgressions this way." He smiled at Kyoko again, a stretched, distorted smile. "I'm sure _Ren_ must be enjoying reliving his younger days. His parents, too. Why, the whole group is probably together again! Of course, _I'm_ not there. I was there last time, you know."

"Last… time?"

"Yes! This isn't _Ren_'s first experience, let me tell you." The man leaned back in his chair, smiling at the ceiling. _'Or whatever he's seeing up there, maybe?'_ "No, no, he's been through this before. He knows how it'll end, sadly enough." He shrugged, pulling a file out of his briefcase. "The only thing to decide on now is the price I should ask of him." He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose I'll go with what I decided on last night – his past!"

Kyoko blinked a few times, her mind was muddled from trying to decipher the cryptic talk this lunatic seemed to love to spout. "His past? What do you mean?"

The man stopped for a moment, before giving Kyoko a look of mock innocence. "Oh my, my, my. You mean dear _Ren_ hadn't told you anything about himself?" He _tsked_ a few times, shaking his head as he went along with his business of sorting through the papers on the table. "And here I thought you would have at least asked for his real name before you let him do something like this?" He turned around, holding up a photo of Ren kissing Kyoko's cheek, outside of the Daruma-ya. Kyoko felt her face flame.

"How did you get that?" The man just laughed at her, making motions with his hands to indicate taking the pictures with a camera. Kyoko felt the urge to strangle the man. At the thought, her demons shook themselves free of her, for the first time of the night. They were ready, waiting with baited breath for Kyoko to give them the go ahead. They just needed him to make one false move.

The man nearly ran across the room, raising his hands above Kyoko's head and letting loose hundred of photographs while he laughed loudly. Kyoko strained her neck this way and that, trying to catch sight of as many as she could. Her mouth felt a little dry as she realized how many of them contained herself and Ren. She spotted a familiar silver head, and stopped. One group of photographs, which were spread out along with the others, seemed to be of Ren and… _'Beagle? In-? Wait- that's Corn's forest!'_

"D-Did you take that?" She motioned with her head, and the man followed her gaze to the photo. He grinned and scooped it up, admiring it.

"Yes, I did! You see, I found that young man while I was watching you and_ Ren_." He knelt down, shoving photo after photo aside, as if he was searching for something. "He was looking for _you_, you know. He was probably going to do something bad." The man looked up at her proudly, as if he should be praised. "I managed to persuade him otherwise, and I got what I wanted- where is it… Ah!" He cried out, pulling a few pictures out of the mess. "Here they are!" He turned them around, letting Kyoko look at them.

If Kyoko hadn't known the forest, or Ren, so well, she never would have believed it was her mentor in the photos. They had been taken, it seemed, every time Ren hit the vocalist. Kyoko closed her eyes, looking away from the face of the 'Demon Lord' she knew so well. True, Reino had frightened her before, but…

"Surprised?" The man sounded gleeful, and he jumped to his feet. "Of course you are! Everyone will be surprised!" He nearly skipped across the room, back to his briefcase. "That's why they all need to see this, along with a few others. I'm sure I still have some I took back in America…"

"W-Wait, what are you going to do?"

He stiffened for a moment, as if just remembering, once again, that Kyoko was in the room. He smiled, but it didn't quite look as open as his other smiles were. "I'm sorry, Miss Kyoko, but you'll have to wait and see. I need you to sleep through this part of the plan."

* * *

It had been over twenty-six hours since Kyoko went missing before Ren collapsed into a fitful sleep. Neither Kuu nor Juli had pushed him to rest, but when his words trailed off while they were discussing their next plan of action, they ended their own conversation in order to not wake him. Now, Juli was sitting on the floor near the couch after stating that she wasn't leaving Ren's side until he woke up. Kuu was glad; he didn't put it past Ren to find a way to escape.

It had been his decision to keep Ren in the house, and Lory and Juli were more than happy to enforce it. Kuu had no intentions of letting him out of the mansion unless drastic measures took place. Ren was angry at him, and he expected that. But the well-being of his son took top priority, and he knew that nothing would bring Ren back from the edge if this played out like it did last time. _'The only reason he's still sane is because the boss took him to Japan, and got him away from his past. Where else could he go?'_

The Fuwa boy was still in the mansion, as was the actress Kotonami. Kuu couldn't help but feel a surge of pride when he was informed that Sho was coming to the Estate by invitation from Ren. It showed him just how much his son cared about Kyoko, if he was willing to call in someone he obviously didn't want to see. The boy seemed much more mature than Kuu had imagined, but he chalked that up to the situation they were facing. Everyone seemed older, even himself. _'Especially me.'_

Kuu had noticed the girl Kanae watching Juli and himself, when they interacted with Ren. He had no doubt she was becoming suspicious of their involvement. He didn't mind, Ren had agreed that the few people in the house, besides the guards, could be trusted with silence in the chance that anything was revealed before the situation was over. Despite his desire to have his son back in America, Kuu was desperately hoping it wouldn't be because he no longer had a place in Japan.

"Here's you a cup of coffee, Mr. Hizuri." Mr. Yashiro walked into the foyer, his own eyes puffy from sleep. "It's freshly brewed." Kuu accepted the cup with a grateful nod, taking a long sip of the hot drink. Ren's manager was fidgeting, looking as if he wanted to ask something. Kuu raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Is there something you want to know, Mr. Yashiro?"

The man visibly relaxed, taking a chair across from Kuu's. He glanced over his shoulder, towards the room where Ren was sleeping, then back at Kuu. "I don't want to pry, and if you don't want to tell me, I won't be the least offended." He cleared his throat, taking a drink out of his own mug. "But, Ren started telling me about what happened to him… before. He didn't get the chance to finish though. Would you mind telling me the rest of the story?"

Kuu sighed, setting his cup down on the table. _'I should have known it would be something like this.'_ "Of course, Mr. Yashiro. You've done a superb job in the time you worked with Ren, it's the least I can do." He looked at the empty doorway, knowing he had seen Lory standing in it the moment before. "Where did he leave off?"

* * *

"Well, after Detective Young started helping us, the situation only worsened." Kuu sat across from Yashiro, telling him the story of what had happened almost six years ago. Lory stood listening from outside the doorway, not wanting to intrude. "He investigated the situation, and told us that whoever was sending the photos of Ren must have some sort of involvement in the fighting Ren was doing. We had assumed as much, and Ren stopped doing it."

"But then we received notes with the photos, telling us that unless Ren confessed to the police, they were going to send the photographs to every studio that I worked in. It would have effectively ruined my career, we all knew that." Kuu looked down at his hands; a painful expression contorted his features. "I didn't care, but I think Ren thought I did. The detective advised Ren to turn himself in, and he tried. He was only given a reprimanding, because the local police knew he was my son, and because the boy Ren had beaten never filed a police report. He was turned away, with little more than a slap on the wrist. That's when the trouble _really_ began."

Lory tapped his chin thoughtfully, turning away from the doorway. He had heard from Kuu that he was searching for the detective that had helped them, but Lory had never been sure of the man's complete involvement years ago. _'Detective Young, from a police department in Hollywood.'_ He made his way to the office he had been working out of for the last day. _'Maybe I can find something Kuu couldn't.'_

* * *

When Kyoko woke up, she had a worse headache than she had before the man knocked her out. Her head throbbed, and she saw a little dried blood on her shirt. He had come at her with a short wooden club-type stick, before either she or her demons had time to react. There was no way she could know how long she had been unconscious, as the room was built to let no sunlight in.

A quick look at the photo-covered table let Kyoko know that she wasn't alone. _'Is he… asleep?'_ The man was lying on the table, motionless. Kyoko wriggled her hands slightly, testing the ropes that were around her hands. Her demons were helpful, but without her rage driving them, they were more listless than accommodating. She moved her body a little, trying to test the weight of the chair. It let out a loud creak, to which she almost screamed. The man sat bolt upright on the table, staring at her wildly.

"Good morning, Miss Kyoko!" He leapt off the table, staring at the watch on his arm. "Well, it's not morning, but it's marvelous, isn't it? In exactly eighteen minutes, the fun and games begin!"

"What happens then?" Kyoko felt weak and tired, she still hadn't been given anything to eat. Thankfully, the man had given her water earlier. She had been apprehensive at drinking it, but he unsealed the bottle right in front of her, and she was so thirsty, she had given in and drank some.

"Why, it'll be twenty-nine hours that you've been here!" He looked shocked and hurt, as if he expected Kyoko to have been keeping up with the time as closely as he had been. "And, a small number of special packages will be sent out to a few places that your _Ren_ is closely affiliated with. Now, stay quiet! I have to make a phone call!" He dialed a few numbers on a phone, before smiling at Kyoko again. "Not that it _really_ matters if _Ren_ hears you. If I don't turn off the voice mutilator first, he wouldn't even know it's you." He obviously found that quite funny, as he burst into a fit of laughter while he finished dialing the number.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Kyoko heard furious yelling coming through the phone. _'That's Mr. Tsuruga!'_ The man looked shocked, and a bit wounded. "My, my, you _are_ ready to come and find me, aren't you?" He shook his head. "There's no need to use that kind of language, I have an offer for you this time!" He nodded, looking happier this time. "That's right, an offer. Nothing too hard, not for you."

"Mhm, you see, this time it's going to be something quite fun. In eleven minutes, TBM Studios, Fuji TV, and Armandy are all going to receive a nice little care package I've created for them." Another nod. "That's right. They all contain the same thing your _parents_ have been receiving, plus a few extras of your old _hobbies_. How do you think they're going to react?" He chuckled, winking at Kyoko. "You, my dear friend, are going to tell your little _secret_ to everyone. I'd say you better tell them the _truth_, don't you think? If you try to _hide_ anything, well… you know what I'm capable of."

* * *

_Sari*_


	38. Not Enough

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Eight

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Good morning, Japan. This is news reporter Kinaki, live on the scene at the LME building in Tokyo. As you can see, the steps outside of LME have been swamped with people ever since 6 a.m. this morning, when several media outlets, as well as filming studios, received news that Japan's top actor, Ren Tsuruga, isn't who he makes himself out to be."

"I'm told the news came in the form of photographs, and they have been verified with various sources, and their authenticity has been confirmed. We have been stationed outside of LME for two hours now, and I've just been informed that Ren Tsuruga will be making a statement at the end of the hour. Will he talk himself out of this one? Or will 'Japan's Gentleman Actor' find himself holding a _different_ title before the day is over with? Stay tuned, as we'll be bringing live coverage of the press conference!"

* * *

"You can't go out there, Kuon." Kuu could think of many, many more words that he would rather be saying at the moment, but the throng of people waiting outside of the building prevented him from doing so. It had taken a concentrated effort to make Juli let Ren to leave the Estate. The only reason she did let him go was because LME was where his statement had to be made. It had taken careful planning in order to sneak him into the agency, but with the confusion at hand, no one had accosted the man.

Ever since Yashiro had started receiving phone calls from the many companies Ren worked for, the group had begun formulating theory after theory of what Ren should tell the press. They had compiled the list, and presented it to the young actor, for his approval. He had wordlessly shot them down, only raising his head long enough to look into his father's eyes with the same helplessness Kuu had seen so many years before. That's when he had known what his son was planning to do. _'He's really going to tell them, isn't he?'_

Just because it was Ren's wish didn't make it any easier for Kuu, though. He knew what was most likely to happen, and he knew Ren wasn't fully prepared for it. But he also knew the danger Kyoko was in. That was more vital than any amount of work could ever be."You haven't prepared enough for this; they're going to eat you alive out there."

"I've been preparing for this for the last five years." Ren sat in front of a mirror, staring blankly at his reflection. His personal stylist had been called in, but even she was subdued and quiet. She had had a quiet talk with Lory first, and after silently working on Ren's appearance until he looked as presentable as if he had just spent a week relaxing on a beach, she had hugged the boy tightly, her tiny arms barely reaching his shoulders. "There's nothing else I can do, except tell them."

"But if you could just wait a little while, we could-"

"They were specific on the time they wanted this announcement. I plan on following the instructions to the letter." Ren looked at his watch, and stood up, meeting Kuu's eyes. "If I don't tell them everything, they're going to kill her."

Those quiet words struck Kuu's heart as if it they were a thousand needles. _'Is this how it has to be? To save one child, another has to be destroyed?'_ "And if you do tell them everything… there won't be a reason for them to keep her alive." Ren looked away and walked past him, letting the door slam behind him as he went to face the steadily-growing crowd on the steps of LME.

* * *

Kyoko was no longer having to fight to stay conscious; her eyes were captured by the gigantic television that had been brought into the room. Apparently her kidnapper had felt as if the already-large screen wasn't quite big enough, so he had brought in another one earlier, during one of her bouts of forced sleep. Both screens were playing different news stations, but the news stations were showing the same location.

"It won't be long now!" The voice in Kyoko's ear startled her, nearly causing her to tip the chair over in fright. The man laughed, holding the chair upright. "No need to be so concerned, Miss Kyoko. Everything is going to go beautifully, and by the end of the day, dear _Ren_ won't have a leg to stand on!" He clapped his hands cheerfully, looking around the room until he spotted his own chair. He pulled it up to one of the TV's, almost so close that Kyoko couldn't see past him.

She didn't have to ask what he was so excited about; she had heard every news report that had been made over the last few hours. All the speculation about what kind of person Ren was being accused of being. It had only made Kyoko more and more angry, until she had almost let one of any of the characters she had hidden under her surface take over. Without realizing it, Kyoko's focus had been completely taken off of what she had seen in the photographs, and it had been aimed towards what everyone was saying Ren _had_ been. _'Why does it matter what he used to be? They all respected him until today.'_

"He should be starting his statement any moment now!" The man was almost bouncing in his seat with excitement; Kyoko had never wanted to throw something at someone so badly in her life. _'Not even Shotaro.'_ "You won't ruin this special moment by talking, will you, Miss Kyoko?" He looked at her pleadingly, and Kyoko just glared back at him. "Oh, dear, I suppose I'll have to make sure you don't." He sighed and shook his head, as if it was the thing he wanted to do least. He pulled a thick, black piece of cloth out of his pocket and deftly shoved part of it in Kyoko's mouth. He tied the loose ends around the back of her head, smiling at her the entire time.

"There, now that shouldn't be too tight." He brushed his hands off on his pants, settling back down into the chair in front of the television. "If everything goes well, I'll take that off of you as soon as _Ren_ finishes his little talk!" He crossed one leg, leaning back in the chair. "I should have left a microwave in here. Popcorn would have been nice."

* * *

"Thank you all for coming today." Ren cleared his throat, clutching the makeshift podium he was standing behind. The steps stretched out before him; clear only because of the ropes and guards that were keeping the crowd separated from himself. Every news station he was aware of, along with representatives from the many companies Ren had worked for at various times, were standing in the crowd, waiting for answers. _'And that's what I'm here to give them.'_ He drew in a deep breath, and began.

"There has been quite a stir caused this morning, to say the least. And I'm fully aware that it is because of me, or rather, because of poor choices that I made in my younger years." He had imagined, many times, that this day would come. But he had always hoped that he would first have the chance to personally tell the people who mattered to them the most. But all of his years spent worrying didn't make it any easier for him. "The photographs are real, all of them." A collective gasp went through the crowd, Ren fought back a wince. "They have not been doctored or altered in any way, by whatever party sent them out."

"When I was a young man, still living at home, I knew the desire to become an actor. It was all too real to me. But, because of circumstances I couldn't control, that desire couldn't be fulfilled. Because of the hopelessness I felt, I lashed out at many people. What you have been exposed to was my way of handling my problems back then. If I could change that, I would. But I am unable to do so. So, I am offering up my most sincere apology to you all. I thank you for your support throughout my career, and I can only hope for your continued aid in the days to come."

Ren bowed low, his hair covering the worry etched across his face. As the silence swept through the crowd, his own words played through his mind. Kuu's warning at telling the entire story had prevented him from saying what he planned to say. Somewhere inside, he knew the only hope for saving Kyoko was to hope that his semi-confession was just barely enough to draw a reaction.

* * *

Kyoko watched Ren leave the steps without answering any of the reporter's questions. His retreating back was met with many questions and comments from the observers, but he soon disappeared from the view of the cameras. _'M-Mr. Tsuruga, is that… true?' _Kyoko thought of the times she had felt like Ren was a different person. It _would_ make sense, if it was. She was a little surprised at how calm she felt after hearing the news. Learning that her mentor wasn't the gentleman he portrayed himself as wasn't _that_ much of a shock to her. She had seen his polar opposite expressions, after all.

The man in the room with her picked up his chair and lifted it off the floor as if it had been made with feathers. He swung it around, slamming it into the larger television with a shriek of rage. "That's not enough!" He spun around, facing Kyoko. She was frightened at his reaction, but her anger was what won out. He ripped the gag out of her mouth, jerking her head forward with the force. "That's not enough! _You_ understand, don't you?" He shook her shoulders, his eyes wild.

"W-What isn't enough?" Kyoko almost bit her tongue, trying to keep from getting disoriented. "Mr. Tsuruga did what you wanted! He told everyone about what he did, why is that not enough?"

"Because that's not _everything_!" He gripped her shoulders, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. "You don't understand! No, no, how could you? All you know is what he's _let_ you see all of this time, that's the only reason the people love him like they do." He sunk down to the floor; Kyoko thought for a moment that he was crying. "It's not enough, it's not, it's not." He looked over the hands that were covering his face, peering at Kyoko.

"I believe, Miss Kyoko, that this is going to have to become a little more drastic."

* * *

"Did they call again?" Kuu didn't bother knocking, but he closed the door behind him after entering Ren's temporary room. Ren was on the couch, his hands clutching his head in his hands. In the two hours of time since Ren's announcement, Lory had ordered LME closed for the day, and set most of the staff to answering the many phone calls that were flooding the lines. Ren had remained silent as they made their way back to the Estate, Kuu and Lory had sat on either side of him for fear that Ren would jump from the vehicle to try and find Kyoko. The stalker's warnings of what he would do to Ren if he came looking for them hadn't been taken to heart. Or, not by Ren, at least.

"Yes." Kuu felt the small bit of hope he had been nursing begin to fade. Ren scrubbed his face with his hands, not caring about the state of his appearance. "They're livid, just like I knew they would be." He glanced up at Kuu, slightly accusatory. His red-rimmed eyes and wild hair only added to the feelings of tension. "They threatened her again. There's no telling what they did to her just because I didn't tell everything that I should have."

"We're going to find them, Kuon. And she'll be fine-" A soft knock came on the door, and it opened slightly. Mr. Yashiro stuck his head around the corner. The man looked dejected and depressed, ever since the press conference earlier that morning.

"Am I interrupting?"

Kuu reached and opened the door fully, welcoming the manager in. "Not at all, Mr. Yashiro. Come in." He walked in, and Kuu shut the door behind him. The hallways on the ground level were full of people and servants; there was no need to subject Ren to any more chaos than he was already involved in. "Is there another problem?"

Yashiro looked nervous; he fiddled with his cell phone. Kuu noticed the white rubber gloves he wore, but decided not to bring it up. "I- Another company called in, Ren."

Ren looked at his manager, reaching for the bottle of water that was on the floor by his feet. "Another cancellation?"

"They said you 'aren't the person they're looking for in this project'." Yashiro glanced from Kuu to Ren, swallowing nervously. "I… I'm sorry, Ren." He looked at his feet; Kuu watched the man's cell phone light up, signaling another call. "That makes four companies."

Ren sighed, running a hand through his hair. He smiled at his manager, a weak, small smile, no doubt trying to encourage himself as much as the other man. "There's no need to be sorry, Mr. Yashiro. This has been a long time coming." He looked at his hands, folding them in his lap. "Has Armandy called?"

Yashiro cleared his throat, pulling out a small notebook. "They did, the agent we normally work with said he was going to fight against the board members, to keep them from abolishing your contract." He closed the book, pulling out his appointment book instead. "A few others were asking if you were planning on taking any time off…?"

"I want you to put _all_ of my work on hold, until further notice." Yashiro spun around to fully face Ren, looking panicked. Even Kuu felt a little twinge of surprise; he knew his son's work ethics. "It shouldn't be too hard, no one will want to do anything immediately, not with the bad publicity. Once we find Kyoko, I'll start back working."

"B-But _indefinitely_?" Yashiro stammered, adjusting his glasses. "They'll want a fixed date, especially Armandy. What do I tell them?"

"Mr. Yashiro, if something _happens_ to Kyoko, I will resign from this business." Ren stood, stretching to his full height. Kuu knew the look well, he often used it himself to make his will known to those who would try and argue with him. "Please make it known to them that I am on hiatus."

* * *

"What am I going to dooo? They're going to skin me alive!" Kuu had watched Yashiro with great interest during his proverbial 'melt down'. It reminded him of Kyoko's own moments of odd behavior. The manager was cowering in a corner of Lory's office, clutching his cell phone like he was afraid it would call Ren's employers on its own if he didn't keep a steady hand on it.

"Mr. Yashiro, I'm also calling the various company presidents that I know personally." Lory folded his hands on the table, once again dressed in a plain black suit. "They'll be more understanding of the circumstances once I speak with them."

Yashiro looked at the man as if he thought his life had just been saved. "T-Thank you, President!" He jumped to his feet, bowing deeply. Lory waved him back, motioning for him to take a seat.

"I called you both here for a reason. Kuu, Mr. Yashiro, I have taken it upon myself to research the people who were connected with the last case. Ren expressed his desire to be out looking for Miss Mogami, but we all know that isn't possible, with Ren's level of exposure. In his stead, I've had people out scouring the various locations that Miss Mogami was last known to have been in."

"Did you find anything?" It was no surprise to Kuu to find out that Lory had been investigating things, but he had hoped that something would have turned up by now.

Lory reached in his desk and pulled out a small file. He opened it up, shoving it across the table towards Kuu and Yashiro. "Recognize him, Kuu?" When he glanced at the photo inside, Kuu thought his heart was going to stop beating entirely. The picture was of a man who appeared to be close to his age, with dark hair.

"That's the detective! Did you find him, boss?"

Lory unfolded a small pair of glasses, setting them on the bridge of his nose. He had his own copy of the papers he had pushed across to Kuu. "Detective Tachibana Young. Half American, half Japanese descent, employed by the Los Angeles Police Department. Divorced, with one child. There's a photograph of his son." He pointed to the reverse side of the paper, and Kuu flipped it over.

"Wait, boss, that boy is-" Kuu knew the face, it was one that he had gone to the hospital to check on while disguised.

"Takumi Young. Detective Young's son, as well as the young man Kuon sent to the hospital with four broken bones, including both of his legs." Lory pulled his glasses off, peering across the table. "The detective we all thought was the savior back then was, I believe, the culprit behind it all. He left America three years ago, and there's been no trace of him since. His years were most likely spent trying to find the young man who had nearly crippled his son and fled to Japan."

Yashiro was looking back and forth between the two older men, trying to keep up with the conversation, and failing. "Then… why did you want us to see this? Shouldn't you be telling Ren?"

"I'll tell him, but only after this mansion is locked down." Lory crossed his arms, setting his gaze on Yashiro. "But first, Mr. Yashiro, you and Kuu are going on a hunt."

* * *

_Sari*_


	39. Unfair

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Thirty-Nine

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"Okay, this is the last place anyone said they saw Kyoko, right?" Kuu pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head, peering through the dark tinted glass of the rental car. More than an hour had passed since he had been told the identity of Kyoko's kidnapper, not to mention Ren's stalker, and he was a man on a mission. He and Yashiro had begun the search by driving to Daruma-ya, and canvassed the nearby area, asking neighbors if there had been any sight of Kyoko.

Yashiro was buried in a map, atlas, and internet printouts of the area. He had directed Kuu to a park that one of the Daruma-ya's neighbors had told him he remembered seeing Kyoko running towards. "That's right." He pushed one of the maps out of the way, adjusting his crooked glasses. "Though, the woman wasn't completely sure it had been Kyoko. But the description sounded like her, and she thought she recognized the picture I showed her."

Kuu put the car in park, pressing the release button on his seatbelt. "We'll start from here, then. If we can't find anything, then we'll broaden the radius a little, and try other nearby places she might have gone." He swung open his door and climbed out of the car, letting the door shut behind him. It took Yashiro a little longer, as he had to un-bury himself. After the manager was freed, they split up and began exploring the park.

Twenty minutes, and a lot of sweat, later, Kuu nearly jumped out of his skin by Yashiro's erratic yelling. The man was running towards him, waving something over his head like a beacon. Yashiro had lost, or ditched, his suit coat, and was covered in dirt and leaves. Kuu looked at his knees, realizing for the first time that he was just as dirty as the other man was, despite of the hefty price tag that had come with his disguise. Yashiro ran to where Kuu was kneeling and stopped, trying to catch his breath, holding out a dirty object to Kuu with a gloved hand.

"I… I think it's Kyo… ko's." _'Kuon's manager is that badly out of shape?'_ Kuu took the object from him gingerly, wiping it off on his pants. It was a cell phone, and despite the dirt and mud, it was still working. He flipped it open, and pulled up the contact list. When his eyes rested on the names 'Mr. Tsuruga', 'Father', 'Moko', and 'Daruma-ya', he knew Yashiro was right. Kuu stood up, pocketing the phone.

"Let's start asking people if they were around here during the time Kyoko went missing." Kuu looked at his watch, cursing how fast the hands on it were moving. "We have to hurry. Ren doesn't have much time left."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Juli was much less insistent than Kuu had been; Ren had the feeling she was trying to use her motherly ways to coerce him into following _her_ plan. She had refrained from showing any annoyance ever since Ren had arrived back at the Estate, several hours ago. "You should do what you did last time. Just tell them some of what happened, not all of it."

"I'm not putting Kyoko into any more danger." Ren folded his arms, leaning against the wall. His nerves wouldn't allow him to sit down, neither would his own anger. He knew they were trying to protect him, but _he_ knew he should be outside, searching for Kyoko, instead of sitting in the enormous mansion doing nothing. "The next time I go out there, it will be to tell everything."

"You saw the reaction they gave you after they found out you used to get into fights." Juli smoothed her skirt, looking at her hands. "If it gets any worse, you'll have to come back to America with us just to escape the things they're all going to be saying about you."

"Then I'll leave the country if I have to." Ren pushed away from the wall, forcing his eyes to meet Juli's. "You don't seem to remember what we went through before. That's going to happen all over again if we don't find a way to stop it. If all _they_ want is to ruin my life, and career, then telling the world everything should be enough." He looked down, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "And if it isn't, I'll ask to take Kyoko's place."

That got a reaction from Juli, which didn't surprise Ren. She jumped from her seat, flinging her arms out to grab Ren's shirt. "You can't!" The tears that were in her eyes were real, and even Ren couldn't deny that they had some affect on his heart. "I'm not going to lose you, just like I'm not going to lose Kyoko!" She pulled his shirt, burying her head against him. "I'm not letting my children give up their lives, I can't."

Ren waited a few moments and let Juli detach herself from him, thankful he didn't have to try and do it himself. She fell back into the chair, covering her face with her hands. He sat down next to her, wishing for a moment that he knew how Kuu managed to calm her down when she worked herself into a frenzy. "I want to go find her." He spoke the words quietly, measuring each one with great care. "I know you told them to not let me out."

Juli sniffed, moving her hands from her eyes. She looked a little guilty, even despite the slight frustration in her eyes. "I wasn't the only one." She crossed her arms, turning to face Ren. "Your father had a hand in it, too. Along with the boss."

"Then tell them to let me go."

"Just wait a little while longer. Please?" She put a hand on his arm, her eyes filling with tears again. _'Now those are the tears I'm used to. She always cried to make us give her what she wanted.'_ "They should be back soon, with _some_ kind of news. Your father won't quit until he-" She covered her mouth, looking for all the world as if she had given away some type of government secret.

Ren was to his feet before he could stop himself. "_Father_ went?" And declarations he had made about not calling his parents by their old titles were forgotten in his rage. "I'm locked in this _prison_, and _he_ went to go find her?" Ren nearly tripped over a low table on his way to the door, and was flinging it open before Juli was able to catch up to him.

"Wait, Kuon!" She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him out of the doorway. Even his loving mother's crying face wouldn't stop him from getting out of that mansion. "You can't go-"

"Ren, there you are." Lory was waiting in the hallway for them, with his arms crossed and a firm look on his face. "It's time to leave for LME."

Those few words shoved down the anger Ren felt, and in its place, a heavy dread rushed in. He looked at the nearby clock, and saw that the president was right. His second statement was scheduled to take place in less than an hour, there was no time for him to try and rescue Kyoko with heroics. The only way he could save her now was with the truth.

* * *

"Miss Kyoko, I feel like you think badly of me." The man sat across from Kyoko, who was once again tied to her chair, after being released only long enough to do necessary deeds. Her muscles ached in a way she wasn't familiar with, and the tight ropes had gotten past the chaffing stage. They were now cutting into her skin, drawing blood. "I really don't want you to, you know."

Kyoko stared at him blankly, before moving her eyes to rest on the wall that now held three television sets. One with a busted glass, two working. Taped above the TVs was a small piece of paper, with elegant scrawl covering the page: 'Minutes left until 'Ren Tsuruga' is thrown to the curb'. The man kept a close eye on both of the watches on his arm, and would scribble a new time every five minutes. She looked back at the man, who was still staring at her expectantly. Despite never having seen him sleep for more than a few minutes at a time, he looked more awake and wired than ever. "You act as if there's a way around it."

He tsked, shaking his head in sadness. "Of course there is! You should never judge someone simply by what you _see_, you know." He tapped a newspaper clipping of Ren that had also been taped to the wall. "Haven't you learned that by now? There is _so_ much more to me than what meets the eye!"

"Then tell me." Kyoko blurted out the second thing that came to her mind. The first was a very unkind string of _pleasantries_ that she would like to give the man, if there wasn't a worry of what his reciprocation might be. "If you don't want me to judge you by the little I know, then tell me more about you."

The man seemed puzzled by Kyoko's request at first, as if he wasn't entirely sure how he should respond to it. Then a wide grin spread out across his face, it reminded Kyoko of a child who was just asked to give a speech for show-and-tell. "Miss Kyoko, what a wonderful suggestion!" He moved in his chair slightly, making himself more comfortable. Kyoko longed to do the same, if only to stop the pain in her wrists and ankles. "But first, I'd like to give you a… _hypothetical_ situation. If you give me a proper answer to it, then I'll tell you about myself. Do you accept?" Kyoko nodded, watching the man write a new time down on the sign above the televisions.

"There was a boy who had anything, and _everything_. He was a spoiled brat whose parents let him behave however he wanted. He chose to fight other boys, taking his problems out on them. There was another boy, who didn't _materially_ have as much as the first boy. But he was a good boy, who obeyed his parents and got good grades… until he got mixed up with the wrong crowd at school."

"The gang the second boy joined was tough, but one night they picked a target that was much stronger than they were. The first boy took the whole gang on, and the second boy took the brunt of the attack when the other members abandoned him. Instead of letting the boy go, the first boy continued the attack until the second boy was so wounded that he couldn't stand, much less walk. The second boy managed to call for his father before falling unconscious, and he was rushed to the hospital where they were able to save his life. He had to endure surgery after surgery to save his ability to walk."

"The second boy's 'friends' that had run away during the fight hadn't gone as far as the first boy thought. They stayed behind to take _pictures_, which they then gave to the second boy while he was recovering in the hospital. The second's boy's father was resigned to waiting for the police to find the first boy, until he received the photos on the same day his son received a visitor. The visitor paid for the second boy's medical bills, and was careless enough to use his person account to do so."

"The father of the second boy decided he should investigate the man who had paid the bills, and found him to be a major celebrity. He investigated the man further, since that _was_ his job, and found that he had a son. After tracking the family down, he recognized the celebrity's son to be the same person in the photographs. He had _found_ the boy who almost cost his own son his life."

"He was content with letting justice work on its own, until his son informed him that he wouldn't be telling the police what happened. When the father of the second son objected, his son begged him to forget what had happened. The boy wanted to forget his own time of having blood-soaked hands, and he didn't want to pull his family into the mess he had made. The father agreed, and waited for the first boy to turn himself in."

The man stood up, stretching slightly. He reached over and scribbled across the jumble of numbers that were on the paper taped above the TVs. Kyoko couldn't read it anymore, but she had the feeling that the man knew exactly what time was showing on the paper. He sat back down, propping his feet on the briefcase sitting in front of his chair, reclining his head back against the wall before he continued his story.

"A little while passed, and nothing happened. The father of the second boy was trying to wait patiently. He really, _really_ was. But then, on his way home from work one night, he spotted the first boy in an abandoned alley off of a highway. He was in another fight, and was doing a lot of damage. Instead of calling the police, who he had by then learned would do nothing, he made his way into the alley and photographed the boy and his victims. The next day, he sent the collection of photographs to the boy's house, addressed to his celebrity parents."

"He repeated that procedure time and time again, until he found himself obsessed with the boy who had most likely ruined his son's life. He followed him everywhere he could, and captured every move he made. Copies of every photograph were sent to the boy's parents, all in the same envelopes his own son had received those first photos in."

"But, after a while, the father was asked to take on a special case that no one else wanted, because he was a detective who was very good at his job. When he walked into his office that day, he found the first boy, and his celebrity parents, seated there. They were frightened like children, because someone was _stalking_ their son. It didn't matter to them _what_ their boy did, they were afraid of a few photographs."

"So the father of the second son, the detective, worked even harder at his job than he had before. He told the family he was investigating it, and he made the suggestion that the boy was being targeted because of his fighting. The next time they met, the parents claimed the boy _stopped_ fighting. Well, that didn't make the detective happy, so he began following the boy again."

"He found out that they were telling the truth, the first boy had given up fighting. But instead of spending his time trying to make up for what he did, he began spending time with one of the neighborhood girls. And, well, the detective couldn't have _that_. His son was lying in a bed, trying to recover and re-learn how to walk, and there was the first boy, thinking he could just _enjoy_ life? That's when he got a brilliant plan."

"The detective found his camera again, and took pictures of the boy and his _girlfriend_. He sent _those_ photos to the boy's parents, along with a kind little note. That note told the boy that if he didn't confess his crimes to the police, he would be sorry. He sent several more notes like that over the next few days, even threatening the boy's father's job. _That_ finally got their attention, and they were back in the detective's office asking what they should do _now_."

"He told the celebrity's son to turn himself in. He even watched the boy when he told the chief of police what he had done. And you know what happened?" Kyoko shook her head, forgetting for a moment that this was supposed to be a 'hypothetical question'. "They _laughed_ at him. They said that there was no way the son of _that_ particular celebrity would do anything like that, and that he should quit making up stories for attention. The boy insisted that he was telling the truth, so the chief humored him with a little _lecture_, and let him go." He shook his head, looking sad and depressed. "If the boy had only faced a proper punishment for what he did, then maybe it would have ended there."

"But the detective was mad that nothing was going to happen to the boy. Sure, the boy _pretended_ to be upset in the police station, but the detective knew that must have been an act. So, it was his job to make _sure_ the boy was sorry for what he had done. He waited three days, sending photos to the boy's parents every day. On the fourth day after the boy tried to turn himself in, the detective knew it was time to strike. It had crossed his mind that the boy himself should be the one who paid for his trouble, but he was struck with a _much_ better idea."

"So, he took the boy's young girlfriend. She never saw him coming; the detective grabbed her on her way home from school. He locked her up in a nice little room, and told the boy how he could get her back. His request was simple, really. He wanted two million dollars, delivered three days after the call was made. It was going to be a nice little post-Valentine's present; she would be given back to the boy on February 15th, at midnight. At least, that's what he had planned."

"The boy's celebrity father didn't want to let his son go out to bring the money; he fought with the detective, who was _working_ closely with the family during the ordeal. The celebrity father was upset, and accused the detective of trying to let the boy get hurt- or killed. That wasn't very nice, so the detective knew that he had to go through with his _other_ plan."

"The boy took the case of money from the celebrity's house, and left on his own to get the girl from the park they were supposed to meet in. It was late, and uncommonly cold for that city. But, he went on foot. He arrived a few minutes late, but he had the two million. When he arrived in the park, on the bench that he had been directed to, he found the girl's body. The detective had killed her, delivered her body, then escaped from the scene before the boy arrived."

"The detective played along with the family's search for the boy, and he arrived with the family only a few minutes after the boy did. He went through the debriefings, and felt rather content. But after only a few weeks, he discovered that the boy had left the country. It took the detective five years to find him again, and what did he find? The boy had grown into a man, and was one of the most-loved people in the country he had run to. Now _that_ was even more unfair than the other events."

"There was no way that the detective could just let the country fall in love with a person who had done all the things that man had done when he was young. He almost killed another young boy, he let a girl _die_, and he ran away from it all. Something had to be done. So when the detective noticed that the man was letting himself get involved with _another_ girl, one who couldn't have known what he was _really_ like, he started the game all over again."

"And here we are!" He jumped to his feet, flourishing a new number on the wall next to the paper. Kyoko snapped out of the daze, noticing the fluorescent zero that had just been written. Her mind was spinning; so many things were going through her mind that she wasn't sure that she was thinking clearly. She didn't have time to work it out, because at that moment the televisions were cut on, and on the screen was Ren.

* * *

_Sari*_


	40. To the Rescue

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Chapitre Forty

_This is dedicated to Maximum Vampire, because they are the only person I have ever seen use the phrase 'REN TO THE FREAKING RESCUE!'._

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

"_Good afternoon, Japan. This is news reporter Kinaki, once again live on the scene at the LME building in Tokyo. Earlier today, along with most of Japan, we received news that famed actor Ren Tsuruga led a life quite different than any of us would have believed. A few short hours after we received that information, Tsuruga himself made a statement on the steps of this very building, claiming the information to be completely true and factual."_

"_His confession turned the acting world on its ear. I've received word from many companies that previously boasted their connections to Tsuruga; they're cutting all ties with the man as I speak. That brings up the question – Have we all been fooled by Ren Tsuruga for all these years?"_

"They're going to be tearing him down for a while now!" Kyoko watched the older man rejoice, as he leaned back in his chair. Her heart had leapt into her throat when she saw Ren on the screen several minutes before, but it turned out to be only a re-play of the same press conference she had watched earlier that day. That hadn't stopped the older man from watching it with silent interest, until the news reporter had appeared on the screen.

"Aren't you excited, Miss Kyoko?" He cast a concerned glance at Kyoko, as if it would break his heart to find out she wasn't enjoying herself. "Now that I think of it, how _could_ you be? I forgot to finish my point!" He sat up, clapping his hands together in joy. "Now, let's see. I finished telling you my nice little story, and so I want to ask _you_ a question now. Do _you_ believe the detective should give up his attempt at ruining the first boy's life, and just go after the boy _himself_?"

Kyoko didn't have to fake silence; she was so dumbfounded that she couldn't find the words to respond at first. Her mind had been handing her theory after theory as it tried to work through the man's story, but it wasn't prepared for his statement. "W-what?" She breathed the word out without really meaning to. "That boy's paid for what he did! The _detective_ should leave him alone!" Kanae called Kyoko 'clueless' on a regular basis, but even she could put together some of the pieces of what she had been told. And she would have been willing to put money on a bet that the 'detective' was the man sitting in front of her. _'That would make the boy…'_

The man's face changed, he looked harsh and older, but still maintained his hurt demeanor. "Miss Kyoko, that's not the answer I was looking for." He shook his head, clasping his hands together. "Not at all." Kyoko became a little bolder at that, she knew her chance was a small one.

"Why did you do it?"

The man didn't react, which surprised Kyoko. She expected a denial, a show of anger, anything to let her know that she had been right, without him actually coming out and saying it. "You can't understand, you're on _his_ side, I shouldn't have even _tried_ getting through to you. _He_ is the one you should be mad at. All I did was help justice work itself out."

"Justice?" Kyoko propelled herself forward, forgetting for a moment that she was tied to the chair. _'But these knots feel a little… loose.'_ The Mio in her was begging to take over, and she had half a mind to let her go. "Where was the _justice_ in killing the girl? What had she done to you?"

"Ah, now, that was a last moment decision." He crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows. "You know, I really thought about letting her go. I _almost_ did. She couldn't have done anything to me; she never could have _led_ them to me. If the boy had only been a little more contrite…" He shook his head again, nearly pushing Kyoko off the edge.

"Have you never done _anything_ you needed forgiveness for?" Kyoko moved her legs slightly; the chords they were tied with were almost coming untied without her interference. _'If I can just keep him distracted…'_

"Of course I have! But I didn't receive it, you see." He scooted a little closer to her, muting the television. It was still re-playing Ren's statement, with commentary from the news casters. "My wife had a nervous breakdown when my son almost died, Miss Kyoko. She blamed herself for not raising him better, and then she couldn't handle the thought of her boy being crippled for life, so she killed herself on the very day before we found out he _would_ walk again. Can't you understand? Everything that happened, everything that went _wrong_, it's all because of your _Ren_. Kuon Hizuri may have escaped from what he did, but that only means that his new face, _Ren Tsuruga_, will _pay_ instead."

* * *

"This is where they saw him at, Mr. Hizuri. He's been spotted several times, entering and exiting this house." Yashiro flipped through the folder they had received from the president before they set out on their mission. "He's using a different name, but both families I spoke to swore it was this very man."

Kuu turned the car off, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Did anyone see Kyoko?"

"The father in _that_ house," Yashiro motioned to one of the houses across the street from the house they were watching. "said he saw Young carry a bundle into the house. He couldn't tell me what it was, but from the size- Mr. Hizuri, are you all right?"

Kuu had gone deathly white when Yashiro told him about the 'bundle' being brought into the house. He couldn't help his mind going back to the body young Kuon had been first to find. "I'm fine, what else did he say?"

Yashiro eyed him warily, but continued flipping through the notes he had taken. "He's seen Young come and go, and twice he was seen carrying in televisions. That's all he knows, though. He said Young has always been the silent type, keeping to himself ever since he moved in. He said he never noticed a pattern to his comings and goings, either."

"Then we have no way of knowing when he's out of the house, or not." Kuu leaned his head against the steering wheel, drawing in a deep breath. Turning the volume knob up on his car let him know that Ren's statement hadn't begun yet, the reporters were still speculating about what the content of the statement would be. _'We still have a little time, but it's running out.'_

"That's right." Yashiro folded his papers, setting them on the backseat. He hung his head slightly, worry evident on his face. "We could go in and find him gone, or he could be waiting on us."

"We'll have to leave that up to chance." Kuu unbuckled his seatbelt, glancing at the photo of Ren and Kyoko that he had taped to the sun visor that very morning. _'I'm going to save both of my 'sons'. I promised Juli, and I'm going to keep that promise.'_ "Let's go, Mr. Yashiro."

Yashiro stared at him, looking a little green. He finally fumbled for his own seatbelt, and then stumbled out of the car. Kuu had parked where the car couldn't be seen from the house, but they were still careful as they made their way along the road. When they reached the house, Kuu walked slowly around it, carefully avoiding the few windows that the front wall had.

"I can't hear anything." Yashiro whispered needlessly, Kuu had his head pressed against the wall and couldn't hear anything, either. "Do you think he took Kyoko somewhere else?"

"I don't know. We have to try _something_, before it's too late."

They walked to a side door on the house, and Kuu tested the doorknob. Yashiro held his breath as the door swung open to show a dimly-lit room. Kuu looked inside before motioning for Yashiro to follow him through the door.

The room was empty of people, but fully furnished. Kuu hoped their information hadn't been wrong, as nothing seemed to be amiss. He was considering the thought of leaving back out the door when he heard Kyoko's voice. She sounded far away, and he could barely make out her words, but he knew the tone. He had his fair share of it during the first day he had met her, after he purposely criticized Ren in order to get a reaction. He motioned with his head, and placed his ear against the wall her voice seemed to be coming from.

"Then, if you _understand_ that it's him, why aren't _you_ angry at him? _You_ know what he's done, now."

"That's Young." Kuu hissed. Yashiro nodded, and continued listening, his own ear to the wall, as well.

"Because Mr. Tsuru-"

"His name is _Kuon Hizuri_!" Young shrieked, Kuu thought for sure the man had snapped, but when he tried the door they were standing by, it was locked.

"Mr. Tsuruga, Kuon, Ren, it doesn't matter!" Kyoko's voice was almost as shrill as the former detective's. "He's kind and… and gentle, and he's helped me so many times, I- I don't care what he's done, or who he's been before! Who he is now is the _only_ _thing that matters_!"

Kuu jumped away from the wall as a soft explosion followed Kyoko's words. He fumbled for the door, but had to kick it in after it still wouldn't open. He forced his eyes open as he ran into the room, telling himself he had to face what was coming.

There stood Kyoko, with ropes around her hands. She was standing in front of an over-turned chair, and less than two feet away from her, there laid Detective Young, unconscious. Kuu wasn't sure how she had done it, but he didn't have time to think, because Kyoko was nearly tripping over herself trying to get to Kuu.

"Father!" She ran to him, getting well-away from Young. "Father, y-you have to take me to LME! Please, please!" Kyoko wasn't thanking him, wasn't apologizing, but her eyes were begging him to listen to her. "Mr. Tsuruga…" She shook her head, trying to get her ropes untied. "Corn, Corn's there, isn't he?"

Kuu thought of the five years he had been forced into silence by Lory. He had made a promise to Ren, one that he swore never to break. He thought about pushing the question away, to play his part like he should. _'But does my 'part' even matter now?'_ "Yes, Kyoko. Kuon's there."

That was all it took for Kyoko to leave the room, she was running towards the same car Kuu had used last time he was in Japan. Kuu nodded at Yashiro for him to follow her out. He stayed in the room for a few moments, fighting against the desire to take his own revenge out on the man who had worked so hard to tear his family apart, piece by piece.

* * *

"_With me today are several people that have personal connections to the actor, through various ways. They were not asked to speak, but they volunteered to put themselves on the line for their friend or co-worker. With me first is rising actress Kanae Kotonami. Many of you will remember her debut in the Curara commercial last year. She is part of LME's special LoveME section, and is currently filming a drama with Hio Usegi. Miss Kotonami, how do you feel learning the truth about someone so well promoted by the same agency you belong to?"_

"Moko's there?" Kyoko nearly hit her head on the ceiling of the car, trying to get to the radio. Yashiro pulled her back down gently; he was trying to bandage her hands while they were racing towards LME in Kuu's vehicle. They were all hoping to beat the clock there, before Ren ruined the small amount of his career that was left.

"_I can honestly say that I have more respect for Ren Tsuruga than I have ever had before."_

"_Respect? Why is that?"_

"_I'm unaware of what your own past held, but from the way you talk, it must have been a very dull one. If you have nothing you ever wished to leave behind, then I commend you. But most of us humans have something we would rather not mention, be it past mistakes, or simply where we came from in life. I respect Mr. Tsuruga for being able to overcome those things in his own life, and for becoming something LME can be proud of."_

"_Yes, well, thank you, Miss Kotonami."_ The woman's voice was flustered, and she quickly went to a short commercial break. Kyoko was too busy to notice, she was thanking her best friend for realizing the same thing she herself had come to know.

"_We're back, and now I have with me Japan's number one singer, Sho Fuwa. Mr. Fuwa is not a member of LME, but has been linked to Ren Tsuruga recently in tabloids. Mr. Fuwa, the tabloids accused you and Tsuruga of fighting, did he threaten or accost you?"_

"_No, he did not. We were having a conversation, and the tabloid trash turned it into an all-out brawl."_

"_I- I see." _

"She's probably getting nervous now, these little 'testimonies' aren't exactly going the way she thought they would." Kuu glanced in the rearview mirror. Yashiro nodded in agreement, but Kyoko was too entranced with the radio to notice what he was saying.

"_Mr. Fuwa, some of the information we received showed us that Tsuruga has also had a 'run-in' with Vie Ghoul's vocalist, Reino. Vie Ghoul had pushed you off of the charts in the past, do you have any insight as to why their vocalist would be targeted by an actor?"_

"_If you're implying that I had something to do with it-"_

"_N-No, Mr. Fuwa! I just meant that, well, since others were 'taking up' for Tsuruga, then-"_

"_I'm not 'taking up' for anyone. A few months back, that Vie Ghoul Reino threatened an actress who also works for LME. I was there when it happened, and I took care of it. He was told to stay away from her, and apparently he didn't. Tsuruga wouldn't be much of a man if he let a co-worker be threatened, and didn't do anything to protect her."_

The reporter paused for a few moments before clearing her throat. _"On that note, we have to take a break. When we come back, Director Hiroaki Ogata will be joining us. Please stay tuned."_

* * *

"It's time, Kuon."

He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into the face of his distraught mother. During, and after, their trip to LME, Juli had been apologizing over and over again for everything they had planned without his knowledge. Ren had felt as if he was going to an execution, and Juli was giving him her last respects before he _expired_. _'Maybe she's not too far off. Today will most likely be the day 'Ren Tsuruga' is buried, after all.'_

Ren stood up, and picked up the suit jacket that was on the back of the chair. He slid his long arms into the sleeves, checking his phone. When he saw no missed calls, and no messages, he turned it off. Juli watched him, and she took the phone from his hands. "They… maybe they're on the way, Kuon. We can delay the press conference for a half hour, by then we'll have heard from them, right?"

Ren forced a smile onto his face, as he leaned in and let his mother hug him. When he backed away, the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back were freely falling. Ren quickly embraced her again before leaving the room. He met Lory by the front entrance, and together they walked outside to the very place he had stood that morning.

* * *

The car had barely come to a stop on the sidewalk outside of LME before Kyoko had the door open. She was followed by Yashiro, then by Kuu. The crowd outside of LME left them with no way of getting to Ren, who had just walked out of the building. "We can't get to him, how do we stop him, Father?" Kyoko was breathless; she knew she had to get to Ren before he told the crowd everything. "If he knows he's safe from the man, then-"

"It's no use, they won't let us through!" Yashiro was trying to shove aside people, and received an elbow to his face for his efforts. "Mr. Hizuri, any ideas?"

Kuu put a hand on each of Kyoko's shoulders, forcing her to stand still and face him. He spoke slowly, as if speaking to a frightened child. "Kyoko, do you remember what you did at the airport, when you wanted to get my attention before I left?" She nodded. "If you do that now, Ren would be sure to hear you, wouldn't he?"

Kyoko blanched, feeling the blood leave her head. "B-But, Father! There's hundreds of people all screaming his name, he won't hear me above them all!"

"Then why don't you call him what you used to? He'd hear that, wouldn't he?"

The crowd was as livid as ever, but Kyoko knew what she had to do. She stood on her tiptoes, stretching as tall as she could. She cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed as loud as she ever had in her life.

"COOOOORN!"

* * *

Ren closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, as soon as the crowd quieted, it would be time to speak. Representatives of LME were working, trying to calm the massive group of people down, but they only seemed to be getting louder. He had scanned the crowd with his eyes over and over, wishing he would happen to see a chestnut-haired girl among them. He opened his eyes again, looking one last time-

"COOOOORN!"

If his heart had stopped at that moment, and never started again, Ren wouldn't have minded. There, at the back of the crowd, was a petite girl, waving her hands wildly. Next to her stood his father, and manager, both keeping the crowd from crushing Kyoko in the chaos. Ren smiled at her, and drew in another deep breath. With Kyoko there, he had all the strength he needed.

"Good evening, and thank you all for coming here for the second time today. This morning when I made my statement about my past, I didn't tell the whole story. So, that is what I'm here to do now."

"Twenty-one years ago, I was born as Kuon Hizuri, a family name that I'm sure most of you recognize." A hush fell over the crowd; it was a complete silence that no one could have forced on them, no matter how hard they tried. "As a young man, I made many mistakes, as you witnessed this morning. While I was making those mistakes, my family began being blackmailed by someone who threatened to ruin the Hizuri name. When that wasn't enough to get my attention, it turned to murder." Ren closed his eyes; speaking those words brought back the images he fought so hard to forget.

"A close friend of mine was killed because of my actions, in an extreme action that was done only to get back at me. Being a young boy with that kind of burden on my shoulders, I was left with the belief that my own life should end, as well. I was saved only by being taken away from my life as Kuon Hizuri, and by being given the chance to make a new life as Ren Tsuruga."

"I built that new life to be what I wanted it to be, not weighed down by my past. I made _Ren_ to be who I so desperately wanted to be, someone perfect and ideal. No one saw through it for years, until I met, for the second time, a young woman who could see straight past my _camouflage_. She saw me for what I really was, a man that was desperately trying to stay above the force of my old self."

* * *

Ren's speech was met with… nothing. The crowd watched in silence as he bowed to them, and walked through the doors behind him, back into LME. Kyoko didn't wait for them to move, she began pushing through the crowd with the help of Kuu and Yashiro. The president was waiting by security to let them through, and Kyoko alone ran up the steps and through the doors after Ren.

Ren knew there was no way he could get Jelly to turn him back natural in the few moments he had to spare, but there was one thing he could do on his own. As he heard footsteps running towards the office Juli had turned into Ren's waiting room, he gingerly touched a finger to each of his eyes and pulled out the tinted contacts he had been wearing for the last five years. Blinking slowly, he turned to see Kyoko in the doorway, breathless.

Kyoko stared at him, trying her best to keep a firm grip on the doorknob so that she wouldn't fall to the floor. If Ren's speech hadn't been enough to convince her of who he was, seeing him there would have finished the job. Looking into the light blue eyes of her fairy prince for the first time in ten years was more than she could fully comprehend. She took a step forward, and stopped.

"I'm sorry for putting you into danger, Miss Mogami. And even more so for not getting the chance to personally tell you who I actually am." Ren knew there was no way she wouldn't be mad, but he hoped that she would give him a chance to make up for it.

"Y-You said that I would be able to make Corn shine again." Kyoko took another step, almost afraid that he would vanish if she came too close. "But, Corn never needed me. You made yourself shine, without my help."

"You're wrong, Miss Mogami." Ren stepped forward, reaching out a hand towards her. She didn't move, so he took a few more steps towards her. "The only reason 'Corn' was able to hold on was because he knew the girl he had met so long ago was still out there, somewhere. You never left my mind, no matter what I went through. Miss Moga-"

"Corn called me Kyoko." Kyoko said simply, finally raising her gaze to meet Ren's eyes. She was met with a soft, gentle smile. The smile that she remembered so much from her childhood, from the days of when her life had been almost perfect, only because of the boy who had came into her life. Without thinking, she reached out a hand to meet Ren's, and was pulled into his arms.

"Well, Kyoko, I think we should go see _our_ parents before they break down a few doors to find us." Kyoko nodded against his chest, but didn't move. Ren enclosed her small hand with his much larger one, and coaxed her towards the door. They had gotten a few feet into the hallway before she finally spoke.

"Mr. Tsu- …um, Corn. You remember that chicken, Bo…?"

_

* * *

_

_This is the final chapitre, but there will be an epilogue to wrap up loose ends._

_Sari*_


	41. Epilogue: What I've Found

_**What I'm Missing  
**_Sariah Loire  
Epilogue

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me.  
This story began on the day of Act 151, February 15th. It follows the first 151 Acts exactly, and is a direct continuation of Skip Beat!'s main story. If you need back info, please read the official story._

* * *

Kyoko and Sho were seated in a small tea shop in the outskirts of Tokyo, well away from the prying eyes of the public that had been hounding Kyoko for the last several months. She had received the invitation from Sho the week before, and after talking it over with Ren, she agreed to go. She and Sho were quietly sipping tea, and the silence that her childhood friend was clinging to was unnerving Kyoko, in more ways than one. "Was there something you needed to speak to me about, Sho?"

He cut his eyes to the window above their table, Kyoko worried for a moment that he might somehow catch a glance of Ren. She had no doubts that Ren hadn't stayed in the car like she told him to; in fact, it would let her down if he did. But she was here to talk with Sho, so she tried to focus her attention to the young man across the table from her.

"I… want to apologize, once and for all." Sho leaned forward and bowed his head low, his bleached-blonde hair nearly touching the table between them. "I was an idiot back then, and a fool, Kyoko. I never meant the things I said, I just couldn't see past my own ego." He paused for a second, drawing in a shaky breath. "Is there… any way you could forgive me?"

Kyoko reached her hand across the table and patted Sho's, like she did when they were children. "Yes, I can. I already have, Sho." She pulled her hand back, thinking back to that day almost two years ago, when Sho had effectively kicked her out of his life. "I think I started forgiving you a long time before I even realized it."

Sho raised his head, a small hope burning in his eyes. He looked more serious than before, but also more determined. "I want you to know that I love you, Kyoko. I don't expect you to accept me; I've seen the news and the magazines all these months. But I…" He turned his tea cup listlessly in his hands, dropping his gaze to the table. "I just needed to tell you."

"Thank you, Sho." There didn't seem to be anything else she _could_ say, more talk would only add to Sho's obvious discomfort. They finished their tea in, once again, silence. When they stood to leave, Sho helped Kyoko into her coat and then paid for the drinks. When they walked outside, Sho grabbed her hand with his, gently holding it in his fingers.

"Goodbye, Kyoko." The way his eyes looked in the light, Kyoko could almost imagine him as the young boy she had adored so much when she herself was a child. But when he let go of her hand, the image faded along with Sho's back, as he made his way to the waiting car. They were both 18 now, their childhood memories had to be put to rest.

"Goodbye, Shotaro."

She stood with her back to the tea shop, trying to warm her hands in her coat pockets. She hadn't expected a happy reunion, but she also hadn't expected there to be tears in Sho's eyes as he said goodbye. Even more surprising was that there were tears in her own. She raised a hand to wipe them, but a pair of large gloved hands beat her to it.

"You're going to catch a cold out here, Kyoko." Ren brushed her tears away with his thumbs, leaning in to kiss her chilled lips. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry; the ceremony starts in a half-hour."

"I've got to call Moko, she'll be wondering where I am." Kyoko accepted Ren's outstretched hand, and they walked through the snow to his car. It was a harsh winter, but neither of the two really paid that much attention to the cold when they were together. "Kuon, did you call Father about the ceremony?"

Ren had told her that she didn't need to force herself to call him Kuon; he said he liked 'Corn' better, anyway. But after being teased by Moko, along with several others, about the way she pronounced his name, Kyoko had practiced until she could call him nothing but Kuon. Professionally, he was going by both Ren _and_ Kuon now, but as most of the country couldn't get used to calling him by anything other than Ren, he was content with using his stage name in the Japanese industry. Yashiro was one of those who couldn't get it right. As hard as he tried, he still slipped-up and called the actor 'Ren' when he was excited about something. Kyoko had realized that he was almost _always_ excited lately, ever since Ren and herself had gone public about their relationship.

"Yes, he and Mother will be there, as promised. They'll also keep you company next week while I'm in Hokkaido for filming."

A week after Kyoko made her escape; she had been informed by Lory that Tachibana Young had committed suicide. He was found by Lory's personal security force, not long after Kyoko was rescued from the house. She couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for the man, but she was thankful for the freedom Ren was finally able to experience now that he didn't feel the need to always be looking over his shoulder or worrying about his secret getting out.

After Ren had made his announcement the previous year, telling everyone who he was, his career was in jeopardy for several tense weeks. Many studios wanted nothing to do with him until Kyoko stepped forward, along with Kuu, and told the story of how Ren had sacrificed his own career in order to try and save her. After the story became fully public, Ren's popularity sky-rocketed again, along with Kyoko's. Offers for both of them came pouring in, and Kyoko had found herself with more work than she could handle.

Their first job together had been to finish _Promised Dreams_. Director Ichihara had been overjoyed by how well it went, and it was scheduled for release later that year. The previews and trailers that were in circulation were drawing so much attention that the movie was receiving attention in America, as well.

Ren had received several job offers for work in America, through agencies that knew Lory. He hadn't rejected them out right, but he had made it painfully obvious that he wouldn't be leaving the country unless Kyoko was by his side to stay. She didn't mind the thought of that, even if it did embarrass her when he said it to a crowd of reporters.

"Do you really have to go?" Kyoko pouted a little as Ren shut her door. She waited until he walked around the car and got into the driver's seat. "It's going to be a whole week; wouldn't you rather stay here in Tokyo?"

"Don't give me that, I know you'd rather spend the week with my own parents than you would me."

Kuu and Juli had both made it clear to Ren and Kyoko that there was not to be a wedding in Japan unless they were there to help with the plans. Ren agreed without batting an eye, his reason being that he would need some of the Hizuri fortune in order to pay for the fairytale wedding he was going to give Kyoko. Kyoko played along, but she knew him better than that, now. He wanted his parents there, even if he was too embarrassed to tell them.

His answer had been enough for the older Hizuris, though, and they had left Japan without too much of an argument. Kyoko got an earful from Kuu almost every day about setting a wedding date so that he could have grandchildren in the near future, though. She told him she would talk to Ren about it, but that didn't stop him from continuing to call.

Maria had been far more accepting than Kyoko expected. The girl had been downright jovial when she heard that Ren and Kyoko were a couple, despite the tears that she shed on Ren's shoulder after he told her. Kyoko had the feeling that the girl was putting on a brave front, but she had given her a new Ren doll on her last birthday to make up for it, complete with blonde hair.

It had taken an entire month before Kyoko had managed to talk Ren into turning his hair back to its natural colour. After enough begging, along with a few bribes, Ren had agreed, and talked Lory into calling Jelly Woods back to Japan. Kyoko fell in love with the tiny woman as soon as she met her, especially after the woman took the opportunity to work a little magic on Kyoko, as well. They both liked the temporary pink streaks, but it couldn't possibly win against the beauty of Ren's natural hair.

Kyoko had let him keep the look for two weeks, but then pleaded with him to go back to normal. Not only was his 'fairy prince' look causing _her_ to have trouble concentrating, it was also drawing the attention of a good many fellow actresses. She learned all too well that the feelings of jealousy were alive in her own heart.

"We're here, Kyoko." She snapped her eyes open, surprised that losing herself in memories had passed the time so fast. Ren had her door open, and was holding out an arm to her. Behind him, the LME building was lit up and shining against the night sky. The graduation for the two first LoveME girls was a big deal, after all.

Once thing settled down, after a few months of observation, Lory and Mr. Sawara had confronted Kyoko about her position in LoveME. They both agreed that it was time for her to move on, and become a full-fledged actress, representing LME to the world. She had been thrilled, but the thought of leaving her best friend was enough to hold her back from accepting.

Kanae had been working hard, trying her best to keep up with Kyoko's own popularity. She was getting there, but the climb was a hard one. The actress didn't have graduating on her mind at the moment, though. Kyoko had been shocked, although happy, that Mr. Yashiro and Kanae had started a friendship during the days she was missing. It turned out that Yashiro had comforted Kanae when she was distraught over the thought of losing her best friend.

In the last two weeks, Kyoko had spied on Kanae enough to discover that she was indeed 'dating' Ren's manager, even if it was little more than friendship at that point. It had been enough for her position in LoveME to be considered as well, though, and she would be graduating alongside of Kyoko that very night. According to Lory, Chiori still needed more working on, but the new recruits in the section would be sure to benefit from the girl's knowledge.

Kyoko and Ren parted ways; she had to get ready for the ceremony. Kanae was waiting on her in their old LoveME room where they had been told that their dresses would be waiting for them. The ceremony was to take place in the main hall of LME, which had been transformed by the newer LoveME members over the past few hours.

"They said I couldn't get dressed until _you_ got here. Why are you so late?" Kanae was always scolding Kyoko, but she didn't mind. She knew the girl was as good a friend as anyone could possibly be, and she loved spending time with Moko, no matter what they were doing. "Did your overgrown 'fairy' keep you out too late?" Kanae might deny it, but even Kyoko could recognize the jealous tone Kanae took on after Kyoko spent too much time with Ren.

"I was meeting with Sho." Kanae didn't answer, but she looked a little apologetic. Kyoko had told her friend as soon as Sho called; Kanae had helped talk her into going, to clear the air once and for all. "Did they deliver our dresses?"

"Yes, and I still don't understand why I had to wait for you." Kanae crossed her arms, glaring at Kyoko. They had been told the day before that their dresses were being purchased by the company, and would be delivered to the room where they were to get ready in. "Here, this one's for you."

Kyoko hooked the bag on the back of the closed door, a little nervous at touching the finery that was sure to be inside. She reached a shaky hand up to the zipper and pulled it down. Her jaw dropped, an identical reaction as Kanae was giving the dress _she_ had just unzipped, as well.

* * *

"Kuon, did you get the ring out of the glove compartment?" Kuu whispered a little too loudly, and Juli elbowed him in the side. He ignored it, fixing Ren with a serious gaze. "I know you both have talked about a wedding, but I want to see a ring on her finger. _Tonight_."

Juli nudged him again, smiling apologetically at the people who were seated behind them. Juli, Kuu, Ren, and Yashiro were all seated in the front row of chairs, where they would have a grand view of the girls when they made their way into the room. "Kuu, if you don't talk quieter, the whole room will know Kuon's plans before Kyoko does!"

"She almost found out on her own." Ren hissed, adjusting the tie that suddenly felt much too tight. "Why did you put it in the _glove compartment_? You know how she is about cleaning, if I wouldn't have distracted her, there wouldn't be a surprise to talk about."

"You could have proposed to her like that." Kuu was pouting, and he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. "I don't see the big deal, why did you have to wait all this time?"

"She just turned eighteen last month, Father. I didn't think it was _proper_ to ask a minor to marry me." Ren rubbed his temples; he had gone through this argument more times than he could count. "Besides, we thought the wedding wouldn't be until she's twenty. Neither I nor Kyoko knew that her mother had signed consent papers for a marriage at the same time she signed the papers to make her career be legally sound."

"I knew." Juli gloated, turning in her seat to smile broadly at Ren. "I read over the papers and found that one. I didn't bring it up because you were taking your sweet time in telling Kyoko how you felt, so much that I wouldn't have expected even a proposal _before_ she's twenty."

"Thanks for your support." Ren tried to sound sarcastic, but he had never been able to say anything that might make his mother unhappy. Especially not in the last few months, since he had been working overtime to make up for the five years they had spent apart. Juli had sweet talked him into buying a computer, along with a webcam, and they had video conversations every few days. Kuu joined in several times, especially when Kyoko was around.

"May I have your attention, please?" Lory's voice boomed through the room, startling most of the occupants. Those who were around Lory the most were used to it, and didn't as much as blink at the spectacle. Lory and Maria were on the stage that had been set up; Lory was dressed in Arabian finery. "Our grand LME celebration will begin now, with the guests of honor. Please stand to your feet and welcome our stars of the night, Kyoko Mogami and Kanae Kotonami!"

The crowd rose to their feet, cheering and clapping. The group on the front row was the most enthusiastic at all, especially the older Hizuris. The cheers almost silenced completely when the two girls made their way onto the stage, visible for the first time.

"_What_ are they _wearing_?" Juli sounded almost sick; her face looked a little green as she surveyed the eye-blinding display that was twenty feet away from them. Ren had the feeling that her modeling and designing instincts were screaming at her to force the girls to go change.

Kyoko and Kanae stood, looking grand and beautiful with their hair swept up and shining diamonds sparkling on their ears and necks. Their luxurious jewelry was a little wasted at the moment, though, because every eye in the room was locked onto their matching, shockingly pink evening gowns.

* * *

"I feel a little sad; I can't say I'm dating a LoveME girl anymore."

Kyoko pushed Ren's arm, trying her best to shove him off of the sidewalk. He hadn't stopped teasing and poking fun at her dress since the ceremony had concluded. They escaped to the courtyard, but the celebration party was in full swing behind them. "You should be glad the president didn't get you a pink suit, to match."

Ren paled a little at that, drawing a laugh from Kyoko. She shivered a little, looking up at the sky. It was a cold night, and the snow had just begun falling again. Ren put his coat on her shoulders, leaning against her to wrap his arms around her. "Are you too cold?"

Kyoko shook her head, leaning against Ren's chest. "We'll have to go back in soon, or else they'll come out here looking for us."

"Let's sit down for a minute; we'll be mobbed as soon as we go back in." Kyoko nodded, and Ren led her to a small bench that overlooked a frozen-over fountain. Ren held Kyoko's left hand in his own, kissing her fingertips. She blushed, trying to pull her hand away.

"Kuon, if anyone looks out the window, they can see us!"

He didn't let go of her hand, but he enclosed it with both of his. "Okay, then, all you have to do is answer my question and I'll let you go."

Kyoko was still struggling to get her hand away, but she didn't really want him to let go. "What question?" He looked so serious, Kyoko's heart skipped a beat as she considered that maybe, just _maybe_, he was about to ask her…

"Do you rather Tsuruga, or Hizuri?"

It took a moment for her to process what he had said. _'Did he bring me out here just to ask which of his names I like better?'_ Kyoko fought against her laugh, but a small giggle escaped. Within a few minutes, she nearly had tears in her eyes, and Ren was looking at her in indignation. "I-I'm sorry, Kuon, you just looked so serious, I-"

Ren held up a small black box in front of her face, and flipped it open with his free hand. "_This_ is why I wanted to know."

Kyoko gasped, looking from the ring, to Ren, and back to the ring. "K-Kuon, y-you mean…?"

He pulled the box back from her outstretched hand, and slid off the bench. Turning on his knees to face her, Kyoko saw the same look in his eyes that she had been so afraid of only a year ago. His eyes were lighter now, but she could see the same love in them now that she didn't want to see before. He pulled the sparkling ring out of the box, sliding it onto Kyoko's finger. "Kyoko, whichever name you choose is fine, as long as you'll agree to marry me."

Kyoko couldn't stop her tears at that moment, and she let herself fall off the bench, into Ren's arms. He had just caught her lips with his own when the courtyard's floodlights were switched on, illuminating them. They looked up to find the entire party gathered in the hallways surrounding the courtyard, watching them through the windows. Kuu and Juli were pressed against the nearest window, with Yashiro squealing at their side. Kuu had his eyebrows raised, as if to ask a question.

Ren looked back at Kyoko, her face was flaming red, but she was still smiling. He leaned close, so that his words couldn't be heard through the now-open windows. "So? What do you say?"

Kyoko looked at the ring on her hand, studying it as if she had to ponder her answer. She heard Ren holding his breath, so she took her time before she looked back up to meet his eyes. "I want them both."

"Both?" Ren looked so confused that the crowd grew quiet, worried that Kyoko had turned him down.

"Both names. And that causes a problem." She crooked her head, studying the man who was kneeling in front of her. Eleven years before, he had been the boy who changed her life, who gave her hope in the times when she was too afraid to move forward. Two years before, he had been the man who pushed her ahead, and made her want to challenge herself to look beyond her revenge to find a real reason for living. And now, he was the man she wanted to spend her entire life learning everything about. "Unless… I changed my stage name?"

"To what?"

"Kyoko Tsuruga."

The cat-calls and cheers began, and Ren sat in silence for a few precious seconds, until Kyoko's words really hit him. Then he stood up, pulling Kyoko up after him. He lifted her off her feet, so that their faces were on the same level. "Kuon Hizuri, Kyoko Hizuri, Ren Tsuruga, Kyoko Tsuruga, Mio, Katsuki, Natsu, Nobu …how are we supposed to keep track of all of these names?"

"Don't forget Corn." She whispered, her golden eyes meeting with his blue.

"And Bo."

That night stayed in the minds of all of the guests for many years to come. Long after Kyoko had won the award for 'Best Actress', not to mention winning the close poll between Mio and BJ for 'Best Villain', and after she was considered the second-most popular celebrity in Japan. Even after they moved to America, and Ren was presented with an Oscar for his leading role in an American film, the couple still remembered that night.

Once they began raising a family of their own, their children were often told the story of their parents' troubled lives. Kyoko had spun it into a fairytale of sorts, and the children asked to hear it almost every night.

Many directors wanted rights to their story, to make it into a movie. After much consideration, Ren and Kyoko turned them all down. Their story was too special for them to make money off of it. But they did tell their story to any magazine that asked. A favorite question that the reporters liked to ask Ren was if he ever regretted what he grew up missing because of the events that happened in his life. His response?

"Why should I feel sorry for myself? What I missed can't even begin to compare to what I've found."

* * *

_THE END_

* * *

_Thank you all for your support, and for your critique that has helped make this story so much better than it could have been on my own._

_Sari*_


End file.
